Digimon Academy
by Jayce Signmorou
Summary: Welcome students to Digimon Academy, on Digimon Island. Submit characters and they will be the characters in this story. Have a grand adventure and become the best Tamer, Digimon Scientist/explorer, or if your lucky, digidestined, ever. Rated T for saftey
1. Welcome to Digimon Academy

Welcome, student, to Digimon Academy

This is a school where you connect deeply with your digimon and become a great digimon tamer, Digital World explorer, or, if you're really lucky, digidestined.

My name is Ryan, Teacher of many of the subjects here. Don't make any comments about my age; all of the teachers here are kids. Now you may be wondering if you could get a cool pair of goggles like me at the school store- well you can't. Haha suckers. Don't give me that look, I'm fifteen. And no, goggles can be any color, not just red, mine's are blue and they're staying that way. And don't make any comments on my appearance, there's no dress code for students, so there's none for teachers either, so if I wanna wear a pair of jeans and sneakers and a blue T-Shirt and wanna have blue hair, I CAN! And no, my eyes are naturally this shade of blue, and no flirting with teachers!

Now that I've got my rant out of the way, tell me a little about yourself.

Name:

Age:

Appearance: (Include clothing)

Personality:

Digivice: (You can make one up or use one from any season or manga, or game, or if you don't have one in mind we'll supply you with one)

Partner: (You can have more than one, but no more than three, and that's pushing it- you can also make up a digimon, but give a good description of him/her)

Partner Personality:

Partner Digivolution Line:

Bio: (Of both you and your digimon)

Anything interesting: (Any interesting facts about you or your digimon)

There are multiple teachers at this school, but fife basically run it: Myself, Cory, Adam, Collin, and Skylar.

We have a dean, but he just handles how things work here, so any problems just come to me or one of the other four main teachers- call us the Digidestined if your referring to us in a group, not entirely sure if we are or not, but we're the main hero's- that's right, we've saved both worlds more than once- so just refer to us this way in a group. Anyway, if you have an emotional problem we have a doctor/psychiatrist here to help with that.

Anyway, welcome and good luck- and don't go exploring the island without permission.

**This story you submit characters and I use them as my characters, if you read this story than please leave an OC. Thank you, and please keep reading if you like my story.**


	2. The noobs

Gus stepped off the boat onto the dock of Digimon Island. "Well, here we are guys." Gus said to his brothers.

"Yep." Solarmon said.

"This is gonna be fu-un." Liollmon said.

"Let's go!" Commandramon said.

Gus Terra Jr. is thirteen and 4 ft. 9 with tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He had oval glasses and has blackish-brown hair with a cow lick and generally a bed-head look that goes down to his neck. On his back was a large scar from his first time to the digital world. He was lean with some noticeable muscles.

Solarmon was a giant orange cogwheel with two smaller ones on his side and an eye that was shaped like a cogwheel.

Liollmon was a small golden wild cat with a red tuft of hair on top of his head. He had bright blue eyes and a holy ring around his neck with a bluish-green pendant.

Commandramon was a large reptile with blue, digital pattern skin and wore a metallic suit of armor that was very commander-like and carried a gun and wore a military helmet.

"Let's see, the letter says to go to the Digidestine's office." Gus said. So he picked up his bags and walked off, his digimon close behind.

Sara McCracken stepped off her boat next. She was fifteen and fife ft. seven and had short black hair cut to the chin and was grungy in appearance and was pale. She wore a light gray vest with the sleeves ripped off and a black shirt under it, baggy grey long shorts with black straps on them, a black bullet belt with a silver skull buckle, calf high boots with little chains attached to them, and black fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles.

Next to her stood a small, furry, dinosaur like creature, with a red triangle on its head. It was covered in black samurai armor studded with purple jewels.

"Ryu?" Sara asked Ryudamon.

"Yes, Sara?"

"Do you think things will turn around for me here?"

"…I hope so, Sara, I hope so."

With that Sara picked up her bag and moved forward.

Alex Estarimo sat on the boat with a girl who took the same one as him. The girls name was Dani Pennykettle. With them sat their digimon. Alex's digimon were Lunamon and Kudamon. Dani's was Terriermon X.

Alex looked kinda creepy for a twelve year old. He has light tan skin and was about fife ft. nine- yep, pretty tall for a twelve year old. He had red eyes- probably from contacts- long, spiky, black hair that went down to his hips, and wore a red, unzipped jacket over a black T-Shirt with a tribal dragon design, dark blue pants, and black and gold shoes.

Lunamon was a rabbit-like creature, with two small, standing ears, and two large dropping ears. She had what looked like a strand of hair sprouting from her forehead and was all white with blue markings on her ears, and she wore a pink ribbon with a smiling crescent moon, and crescent moon patterns on her arms, forehead, and stomach.

Kudamon was a small, serpent-like, white digimon with golden patterns and a holy ring, with a rodent-like face and red earring.

Dani was fourteen and had brown hair to her waist and had green highlights, and very dark brown eyes. She wore a green T-Shirt with various sayings, and stained jeans. She wore a belt with her digivice on it, and white and black tennis shoes.

Terriermon X was a small dog-like digimon with long bunny-like ears and was black with neon-green markings on his arms, legs, neck, and ears.

"Terriermon, are you excited to go to Digimon Academy?"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna kick a ton of Digi-butt here! Haha!" Terriermon X said excitedly.

"What about you, kid? What's your name anyway?" She asked Alex.

"Names Alex, and yeah, I'm pretty excited."

"How old are you, you look older than me?"

"I'm twelve."

"Twelve!" She said shocked.

"You look more like in your twenties- or maybe your one-hundreds." Terriermon X joked.

"I get that a lot." Alex shrugged.

"Oh…well, how about your digimon? Are you guys excited?" She asked Lunamon and Kudamon.

"Oh yes, it should be very fun." Lunamon said in a cherry voice that you couldn't help but smile at.

"I'm very excited to see if they'll have any worthy challenges here." Kudamon said with a smirk.

"Can you make your digimon digivolve yet?" Dani asked.

"Not yet, I think all the noobies can only go up to rookie." Alex responded.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Dani responded.

The boat docked and the fife stepped off. The walked through the arch at the end of the dock and suddenly all of their digimon went back to their In Training forms. So now, instead of Kudamon, there was Kyaromon.

Kyaromon was a small, furry, light brown digimon, with little feet, and a big busy tail that was almost the size of it, and big ears.

Instead of Lunamon, there was Moonmon.

Moonmon looked like a rain drop, but was gray and had little bumps around its top edges.

Instead of Terriermon X there was Gummymon.

Gummymon looked like a blob with a head, and was green with a single horn and flat ears.

"Hu," Dani shrugged, "That was weird."

"Must be a school thing," Alex shrugged "They'll probably explain it in the office."

The two continued towards the school. The path was sealed up with a fence. Not sure how that would keep an angry digimon away, but it's worked so far.

Gus stood in the office with his In Training digimon. Instead of Solarmon was Kapurimon.

Kapurimon was a small, round, blue and white digimon with a fluffy tail, and a metal helmet with horns.

Instead of Liollmon was Tsunomon.

Tsunomon was a small, round, orange creature with a white face, and a large horn on top of his head.

Instead of Commandramon was Missimon.

Missimon looked like a cross between a rocket and a bug. He was metallic and had a gray body and arms, and green hands, and a blue head with red slanted eyes, and had wings on his back.

"Welcome to Digimon Academy, Gus. Glad to have you." Ryan shook Gus' hand. "Let me introduce you to my colleagues. This is my digimon, Brutemon."

"Hello." Brutemon was small and round, and had little legs and was gray and had a wolf face and tail.

"This is my brother, Cory, and his digimon, Bebydomon."

"Hi." Cory said. Cory was fifteen like Ryan, and wore jeans, black sneakers, a red T-Shirt, and an open, red hoodie.

"Hi ya!" Bebydomon said cheerfully. Bebydomon was a small, green, dramon digimon, with a wispy tail, a yellow belly, two small wings, and two black horns on his head with red tips.

"This is Adam, and Chicchimon."

"Hi." Adam was the same age as Ryan and Cory and had hazel eyes, square glasses, and longish brown hair. He wore a yellow T-Shirt with a white hoodie, jeans, and black running sneakers.

"Nice ta'meetcha." Chicchimon said. Chicchimon was small, round, yellow, and had a long redish-brown feather on his head.

"Collin- Adams cousin- and Terriermon."

"Ey, lad." Collin was fifteen like his cousin and the brothers, and was muscular, and had green eyes and short, blonde hair. He wore a white muscle shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

"Good to meet ya, kid." Terriermon said. Terriermon was the same as Terriermon X, but he was white and regular green.

"And this is Skylar, and LilLeomon."

"Sup man." Skylar was a year older than everybody. He had black hair and dark eyes, and wore a black T-Shirt with a skull on it and dark jeans and black high-tops.

"Hello." LilLeomon said. LilLeomon was small and looked like a stuffed, baby lion. With a red, short Mohawk.

"Nice to meet you." Gus said shyly.

"You're probably wondering why your digimon are In Training right now. Well, we aren't actually sure. It's just something that happens. Your digimon should return to their rookie form by tomorrow." Gus nodded in understanding. "Do you have a digivice?"

Gus nodded his head. He took out his digivice which had an all azure body and two vertical, yellow lines.

"Nice. New model. I haven't seen one like this yet." Ryan said impressed. "We'll it seems like everything is in order. So, I'll just give you your schedule and room number. You'll be having two roommates, possibly three, and class starts at nine sharp, and ends at two."

"I like those hours." Kapurimon said.

"Heheh, funny, you'll get along well here." Ryan gave Gus his schedule and room key. "See you soon."

Gus took his things and left for his room.

As Gus left, Sara walked in. On her shoulder was Kyokyomon. Kyokyomon was a serpent-like digimon, and was orangish-yellow, and black markings on his eyes, and four little fins on his sides, and spikes on his head with purple tips on the top spikes, and red tips on the back ones.

"Welcome." Ryan went through the whole thing again and asked for her digivice. It was a black D-Power with a golden ring and strap. Afterwards he dismissed her to her room.

After her walked in Alex and Dani walked in with their digimon. They got the same walk through as the others and showed their digivices.

Alex's was a D-Tector and was black with a gold grip and buttons.

Dani's was a black D-Power with a neon green ring and strap.

Ryan approved and dismissed them and they went to their rooms.

Alex and Dani's rooms were right across from each other.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing ya." Dani said.

"K, see ya later." Alex said.

With that they went into their respective rooms.

In Alex's room sat Gus on one of the two singles beds, his digimon right next to him. The room was pretty decent in size and was a light orangish color. There were two single beds, and one bunk bed. One single bed was next to the back wall and the other the side wall, and the bunk bed the other side wall. Next to the single on the back wall was a minifridge, and in the corner were twelve, rather large dog beds. A sign above them said: We are sorry, but for the meantime your digimon will have to stay here, until we find better conditions for each individual digimon.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, until finally Liollmon spoke up. "Hi, I'm Tsunomon, and these are my brothers, Kapurimon, Missimon, and Gus."

After another moment of silence Gus finally said, "Hi,"

"Hey, my names Alex, and these are my Digimon, Moonmon and Kyaromon."

"Cool…what kind of digivice do you have?"

"I have a D-Tector." He said taking out his digivice.

"Cool, mines a… actually I don't know what mines is called."

"Let me see." Gus handed Alex the digivice. "Hm, well, we could call it a D-Charger."

"A D-Charger hu…I like it."

"Cool." He handed it back to Gus and took the other single.

"So, what do you think are roommates will be like?" Alex asked Gus.

"I don't know." Alex said. "I hope they aren't annoying."

"Me too." The two had a slight laugh. "I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna nap for a while."

"Alright, I'll just read some mangas."

"K," With that Alex rolled over and fell asleep.

"Dibs on the pink bed." Moonmon said.

"That's fine; I'll take the white one." Kyaromon said.

So the two jumped into their temporary beds and fell asleep.

"I guess I'll go to sleep too." Kapurimon said.

"That's all you ever do." Missimon said.

"I'm ok with that." Kapurimon jumped into the gray bed.

"I guess I'll take a nap too." Tsunomon said. He crawled into the gold bed and fell asleep.

"…Ah, screw it." Missimon jumped into the green bed.

Gus looked around at everyone asleep. "…Screw this." He turned around and turned of the light, falling asleep quickly afterwards.

Zoey Misaki walked through the halls of her dorm, eventually working her way towards her room. Zoey has long black hair with red streaks that she kept in a pony-tail and has sided bangs. She had sapphire eyes and was about thirteen. She wore a baseball cap that was black with a red front, brown gloves, a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, a red short sleeved jacket, black and white sneakers, and a silver pendant she got from her mom. She had a belt under her shirt with a card holder and her digivice. Her digivice was a dark blue D-Power with a black ring and strap.

Walking with her was her closest friend, Gaomon. Gaomon was a three ft. tall blue wolf with a white belly and a red head band and boxing gloves. Gaomon was a boy by the way.

"So Gaomon, what do you think the noobs will be like?" Zoey asked.

"Unknown ma'am, perhaps they will make good tamers."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Should be an interesting year." Gaomon said.

Dani walked into her room with Gummymon. Inside was Sara and Kyokyomon. Sara was reading a book with Kyokyomon sleeping on her shoulder. Kyokyomon perked up when Dani walked in.

"Hi." Sara said.

"Hello." Kyokyomon said.

"Hi, I'm Dani." Dani introduced herself. "And this is Gummymon."

"I'm Sara and this is Kyokyomon." Kyokyomon went back to sleeping.

"Nice to meet you."

This room looked exactly like the boys, so she just took the other single.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to read for a while." Sara said.

"That's fine, I think I'll take a nap." So she layed down on the bed and Gummymon slept right next to her. "I wonder what this year will be like."

**What will the year be like at this school like no other. Keep reading to find out. Next chapter I'll probably have a fight.**


	3. The first fight

Tiran Longford walked down the hall with Kapurimon. The hall matched the room color and had blue carpet like the rooms. "Crap, where is it?" Tiran asked aloud. Tiran is eleven and has mid-length brown hair with fringe covering one of his bright blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a black trench coat, black skinny jeans, and white high top trainers.

"Lost Tiran?" Kapurimon asked.

"Big time."

"That isn't like you."

"Oh, figured it out, we just need to take a left here- ouff!" Tiran walked into someone who was heading towards the cafeteria for dinner.

"Oh, sorry." Alex said and helped Tiran up.

"No problem." Tiran said and continued towards his room. He walked in and saw that the two singles were taken so he took the top bunk.

"I hope there isn't another Kapurimon in this room." Kapurimon said.

"That would be funny." Tiran smirked. "I'm a little surprised they let us in, I heard that noobs can't have digimon past rookie level, you can go up to champion."

Kapurimon shrugged- well as best he could without shoulders. "Maybe it's because that's my preferred form." Kapurimon suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope you go back to that tomorrow, I worked hard to get you that far."

"I hope so too. So, we going to dinner?"

"Nah, we'll go tomorrow when we hopefully have some new friends; besides dad packed me a P-B-and-J."

"You better share it."

"Haha, you bet." So he took out the sandwich and gave half to Kapurimon.

Alex and Gus woke up a few hours later to the sound of an alarm. Alex hit snooze and threw a pillow at a groaning Gus.

"Wake up man." Alex said.

"Ugh." Gus slowly got up. "What's with the alarm?"

"I guess it's preset for us."

"Come on guys wake up."

"I'm not a guy, I'm a lady." Lunamon said.

"Hey you guys are back to your rookie forms." Alex said.

"Oh hey we are." Liollmon said.

"Great, now let's go get some food, I'm starving." Solarmon said.

So the seven got up and walked out of the room. A lot of other kids were heading out too. Alex and Gus followed the crowd of people until Alex accidentally bumped into Tiran.

"Oh, sorry." Alex said."

"No problem." Tiran responded.

Alex and Gus walked down into the cafeteria and got in line for dinner. "I hope the caf food isn't gross." Gus said. When a large vine dropped a plate of delicious and healthy food onto their trays. "Woah, this looks delicious."

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" Vegiemon cried in their faces.

"Ah!" They said as they fell on their backs.

"Alright, c'mon kids, you're holding up the line." Vegiemon was a plant digimon about three feet tall, and his rounded bottom was green while his head was yellow. He had a long pointy nose and evil looking red slanted eyes. His arms were two long rounded vines, and he had six large feathers on his head that were red and blue tipped.

The two got up and walked away from the creepy digimon slowly from disturb. They went and found a table to the right side of the room.

Sara, Dani, Terriermon X, and Ryudamon were all walking through the caf looking for a place to sit. Dani noticed Alex and walked over.

"Hey Alex." Dani said.

"Hey Dani."

"These are my roommates, Sara and Ryudamon."

"Hi." Sara said.

"Hello." Ryudamon said.

"Hi, these are my roommates, Gus, Liollmon, Solarmon, and Commandramon."

Gus gave a shy little wave. "Hi there." Liollmon said.

"Are you gonna eat all your food?" Solarmon asked.

"Good evening." Commandramon said.

The girls and their digimon sat down with the seven. Of course, with Kudamon and Lunamon on Alex's shoulder, Solarmon floating, and Terriermon X hanging on to Dani's shoulder there was still about half a table left of empty seats.

"So Gus, what do you like to do for fun?" Sara asked.

Gus shrugged.

"Well, are you excited for the year?"

Gus nodded.

"You'll have to excuse Gus, he's kinda shy. Just watch this though." Liollmon said. "Gus, why don't you tell her about your collection of anime movies?"

Gus perked up at this one. "Oh, I have a very extensive collection, probably over one-hundred animes."

"Really, that's cool." Sara said.

"Oh, do you have any of Dragon Ball Z, that was one of my favorite shows growing up?" Dani asked.

"Are you kidding, I have every Dragon Ball movie ever made."

"Oh, which is your favorite? Mines is where Goku turns half super sayin."

"Oh, I love that one."

"Well, that was easier than expected." Liollmon said.

"Liollmon, are you gonna eat your food?" Solarmon asked.

"Yes Solarmon- wait, what happened to your tray?"

"I ate it."

"…"

Jay sat in his room with his roommates Saka, Vick (real name is Veemon, that's just his nickname), and DenKanjimon.

Jay was sixteen and was half Japanese, half black, and had short, black, spikey hair, and bright brown eyes. He usually had a smirk on his face. He was about fife ft. seven, and was slim but athletic. He wore a gray button down shirt that fit him well with a navy blue vest over it with silver buttons on it, basic gray pants, and bray boots.

DenKanjimon (his digimon) was a rookie level, wolf pup digimon, with black fur that had gray lightning bolts along his tail and chest area and had leather gloves on his front paws.

Saka Takeshi was sixteen as well and was about fife ft. three, so he sometimes got made of for his height. He had light brown skin and black hair pointed back, and dark green eyes. He had a green T-Shirt with, jeans, and tennis shoes.

Vick was a small, blue digimon, with strong built legs, and a tail, and on his head was a white area that went from his mouth to his stomach, and a yellow V between his eyes, and yellow triangles on the sides of his eyes, and long, thick ears, and clawed toes and fists.

"I'm going down to the caf for dinner, you coming?" Jay asked from his single across from Saka's bed, which was the top bunk that he and Veemon shared.

"Nah thanks, I'm just gonna chill here for a while." Saka responded.

"Alright, whatever. What about you noob?" He asked his new roommate Coy Dracowulf.

Coy didn't have a digimon yet, but was hoping to meet one here on the island. He was sixteen like the other two, and was six feet so he was the tallest- but he was still the noob. He had blue eyes and hair like Ryan, and light tan skin. He wore blue T-Shirt under a light black jacket, gray jeans, and brown boots.

"I'll meet you down there; I've still got a few more things to unpack."

"K." Jay shrugged. Jay left the room as Zoey left hers, which was right across from them. "Hey Zoey."

"Hey Jay."

"Hey Renamon, Gaomon, Dracomon."

"Hello Jay." Renamon said. Renamon was a tall, foxy digimon with two half yin-yang symbols on her knees, and purple gauntlets with full yin-yang symbols at the ends.

"Hey speedy." Dracomon said. Dracomon was a small, bluish-green dramon digimon, with red horns and small red wings.

"Hello Jay, it's good to see you." Gaomon said.

"You too pal." He and Gaomon knuckle-touched.

"Heading down for dinner Jay?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool, let's go." So she and Jay continued for dinner.

Coy came down for dinner and got his food. He walked out and looked for Jay. Once he spotted him with Zoey he started to walk forward. He stopped suddenly because he thought it might be a bad idea to interrupt, after all for he knew Jay liked this girl and he could be coming in at the worst time.

When Coy suddenly stopped Ralph bumped into him. Ralph fell from the trip and dropped his food. "Hey, watch it!" Ralph said. Ralph was twelve- so picking a fight with a sixteen year old was probably not a good idea- and fife ft. six- again, this fight is not a good idea- and had short, black spiked hair, light brown skin, dark blue eyes, and wore a blue T-Shirt, and black jeans with blue high-tops.

"Uh-oh, here he goes again." Agumon X thought, who was walking with him. Agumon X was a small, yellow dinosaur digimon with blue stripes on his tail and legs, and long sharp claws.

"Sorry, my bad." Coy said.

"Yeah, your bad." Ralph said.

"Ralph, your doing it again." Agumon X said.

"Agumon, let's get this guy."

"Huu," Agumon X sighed, he knew there wasn't much he could do at this point. "Yes Ralph. Pepper Breath!" Agumon X opened his mouth full of fire and spat a blast at Coy.

Coy's eyes widened. "Exceeding Light Dash!" Kudamon's voice said. He ran onto the scene and a bright light flashed from his earring. The light was so intense it actually put out the flame- along with blinding everyone in the cafeteria. When the light died down standing there was Alex, with Kudamon landing on the floor, and Lunamon on his shoulder.

"Why are you getting into a fight?" Alex said. "You don't even know this guy."

"You'll- hopefully- have to excuse him," Agumon X started. "He's pretty easily provoked- he's a good guy though, honest." Agumon X said- though it almost sounded like he said this a lot.

"That doesn't give the right to fight people, especially without digimon, if you wanna fight kid, fight me." Alex said confidently.

Ralph got a serious face. "Fine, let's do this." Ralph said. Another issue of Ralph's: he got very serious when needed, which is good usually, but now- not so much. Ralph took out his digivice. It was a blue D-Tector with black grip and buttons. "Go get him Agumon!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon X shot the fire ball towards Alex.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon said. Her hair stand glowed brightly and a ball of water shot out from it and collided with the fire ball, a huge blast of steam shot up and hit the ceiling.

"I'll have to remember that." Alex thought to himself.

"Lunar claw!" Lunamon jumped towards Agumon X with claws filled with darkness power. She got a good scratch on his mouth. Five deep cuts were left on Agumon X's mouth, and he started to bleed greatly.

"Errrr- ok, now I'm angry." Agumon X said. "Spit Fire Blast!"

"Uh-oh." Lunamon said. Agumon X let out a huge concentrated blast of flame at Lunamon. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lunamon screamed in agony.

"OH- Lunamon!" He picked her up. Alex was mad now, but he kept his serious demeanor. "Go Kudamon."

"With pleasure." Kudamon ran in. "You aren't the only one with a special attack. Holy Shot!" The pattern on his back glowed brightly and he shot a holy beam at Agumon X.

Agumon X's eyes widened. The beam hit and he flew into the wall. He slinked down and sat on the ground looking down with his eyes closed.

"Agumon!" Ralph cried as he ran over to his partner. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh, I… think so." Agumon X said. He slowly stood with a groan. "Let's finish this."

Ralph gave a grin. "You got it buddy."

"But, uh, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Stop doing this!" So Agumon X charged back into the battle. "Pepper Breath!" He opened his mouth. But as he was about to launch the attack a voice shouted

"Light Leg!" A clawed foot covered in light hit Agumon X in the face and he soared into the wall again.

"C'mon! Again with the wall." He said before shrinking down into Koromon from weakness. Koromon was a small, round, pink digimon with two scraggly things for ears.

"Koromon, are you alright?" Ralph asked.

"Peachy." Koromon said sarcastically. He was very bruised up and had a black eye from the kick.

The digimon that kicked him was Strabimon. Strabimon was a wizard digimon that looked like a humanoid wolf. He was a little taller than Ryan and had a purple helmet with his ears, white pants with belts on his knees, shins, and waist, and his foot was a metallic purple claw. He wore no shirt and had a white belly but had purple fur and had a black, torn scarf, and gloves with knifes at the end to represent claws, and attached to the gloves were sleeves that ran the length of his arm.

Ryan walked up next to him. "What's going on here?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, this kid was starting a fight with someone who didn't even have a digimon." Alex explained.

"Listen, Ryan, my partner has some…issues, but he really is a good person, please don't judge him yet." Koromon said in Ralph's arms.

"Hm…don't worry, I won't judge him."

"Thank you so much, I really am sorry." Ralph said. "And you too kid, I was just set off." He apologized to Coy. Coy just wandered off towards where Jay was, forgetting why he stopped in the first place.

"However, it seems Alex here does have an opinion of you, which isn't fair." Ryan paused making the two nervous. "So, I think what I'll do is move you into his room."

"What!" The two cried.

**Woah, how will this turn out- I'm guessing not well. Well, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Ok so a few things to go over. First, thank you everyone who submitted a character. Second, Super Garurumon, sorry I forgot about Dorumon, but I was thinking, do you have any other characters- or does anyone have any characters- who has a Dorumon, because I think that would turn out well. Third I am still taking in OC's, I always will, and please people use different digivices, most I've received are D-Powers and D-Tectors, have some different ones: The X Loader, D-Cyber, any manga one, even the Digimon Virtual Pet Pendulum. Anyway thanks everyone. Oh and one last thing, Shadowstarest, I know you want Alex sixteen but could I keep him twelve, or thirteen, or maybe fourteen, I just think it would work out better for the story. **

**Ok everyone, thank you all so much for your support and OC's.**


	4. Some strange new faces

Chris Anderson walked down the halls of his dorm. He was fifteen and fife ft. nine. He had medium, long blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a green T-Shirt with black sleeves, dark blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

Gomamon walked right beside him. Gomamon was a small white digimon, of the Deep Savers family. He had purple spots on his back, and purple markings on his front flippers, above and below his eyes, and one in the middle of his forehead. On the marking of his forehead he had a Mohawk of spiked red hair. He had scraggly ears with purple tips and a small scraggly tail. His back flippers were small and round and weren't half the size of his front flippers, but both still had lengthened claws. He also had two little canines showing.

"Wow Gomamon, I can't believe the first fight happened tonight- and I didn't start it." Chris said.

"Yeah, that is unbelievable."

"Heheheh. So, ready for class tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, what period do we have Fighting 101?"

"Last period,"

"Aw, that's with all the noobs."

"Hey don't look down on them, it's not like we've been here that long."

"Well, I just hope they offer some sort of challenge."

"You and me both pal, you and me both."

Alex and Gus trudged into their room. Alex had a scowl on his face from having Ralph move in. Ralph was back in his room getting his things. When the two walked in there was a kid on the top bunk with Kapurimon, who had crumbs on his face. The kid was Tiran of course, who he had bumped into earlier.

"Hi." Tiran said.

"Hey." Alex said.

Gus gave an acknowledging nod. "Hey." Liollmon said. "You must be our new roommates. I'm Liollmon, and these are my brothers, Gus, Solarmon, and Commandramon. These are Alex, Lunamon, and Kudamon."

"Hello." Lunamon said in her wonderful voice.

"Hello." Kudamon said in a less then enthusiastic voice.

"Hey." Solarmon said lazily. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Figures." Liollmon said.

"Hello." Commandramon said.

"We have another roommate coming, he'll be here shortly." Lunamon said.

"K, cool." Tiran responded. "Oh, and my name's Tiran by the way, and this is-"

"Kapurimon, Solarmon was Kapurimon earlier." Liollmon said.

"Aw, crap." Kapurimon said.

"You should've seen me kick ass earlier." Kudamon said. "I was incredible."

Tiran gave a quizzical look. "Our new roommate is a jack ass." Alex said, as if that said it all.

Lunamon rolled her eyes and said, "Our new roommate got into a fight with Alex, and now they hate each other, pretty much."

"Oh…great." Muttered Tiran, not excited for having a couple of fighting roommates. He looked at his D-3. It was white with black grips. "Well, this should be fun."

Ralph walked in with his stuff and Agumon X. "Hey." He said to no one in particular.

"Hi." Tiran said, optimistic.

"I'm Ralph." Ralph introduced himself. Tiran reluctantly took his hand from the top bunk and shook. "This is Agumon." He introduced Agumon.

"Hey." Agumon X said.

"Looks like everyone's got their beds, so I guess I got bottom." Ralph said. He loaded all his stuff onto his new bed and began to unpack.

Alex glared at him the whole time, hating him still. "I really wanna hate him, but it's really hard to." Gus thought to himself.

"This won't turn out well." Kapurimon thought.

Coy, Zoey, Jay, DenKanjimon, Gaomon, Renamon, and Dracomon all headed back to their rooms. As it turned out Jay didn't like Zoey, they were practically best friends though- aside from Saka of course.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine, I don't think that kid meant anything bad, he just was a little ticked." Coy answered.

"Ok." Zoey said.

They started to pass some kid. "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later." Jay said. So he and DenKanjimon stopped.

The other two kept going, but Coy looked back and saw a tall, demonic digimon, with ripped wings and clothing, with a red symbol on his chest, and horns come out of the wall. "Zoey!" Coy said with alarm.

She looked back. "Oh, don't worry about that, he's a friend of ours." Zoey explained.

"Hey, what's good man?" Jay said giving daps to his friend Kozan Shoku.

Kozan Shoku was seventeen and had spikey black hair, green eyes, and wore a black cloak over a red T-Shirt with flames on it, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Devimon came out of his shadow at that moment. "Hey Jay." Devimon said.

"Hey Devimon."

"What's up?" Kozan asked.

"Nothin, my new roommate nearly got killed by some psycho." Jay explained.

"Oh, that's nice."

The three laughed. "Hey, tomorrow after school do you wanna hit the movies, one of the three playing is really incredible, and it hasn't even come out yet."

"Yeah sure, but hey I gotta get to my room right now so I'll see you first period."

"Alright, later. See you Devimon."

"Later."

"Oh, hey Devimon, I'll race you to the end of campus and back." DenKanjimon said.

"You're on."

"1-2-3-GO!" So the two jetted off.

Lauren Hawksrider sat on a bench in a commons area. She was fifteen and had long brown hair that went just a few inches past her shoulders. She wore a blue shirt and black cloth jacket, black jeans with blue cuffs, a white scarf, and blue, beret-like hat with a silver wing pin on the side.

Sitting with here was Hawkmon. Hawkmon was a girl digimon that was red with a white head and yellow talons. She head belt on her head that held her orange feather on her head, and claws at the end of her feathers.

"You know Hawkmon; I've got a really good feeling about this place."

Nate Granger was on the roof of his dorm and stared out at the school with Dorumon.

Nate was sixteen and had messy brown hair and eyes. On top of his head were silver round goggles. He wore a black T-Shirt with a dark blue short sleeved jacket, dark gray jeans, black fingerless gloves, dark gray sneakers, and a belt that held his red D-Cyber with black grips.

Dorumon was a purple dramon digimon with a fox-like tail, little black wings, a white belly, hands and feet, black stripes on his ears, and a red triangle on his forehead.

"Well Dorumon, we're here."

"We'll keep this school safe."

"And kick a lot of Digi-butt."

The two laughed together.

**Well another chapter done. Though this one was more just to introduce characters, and warm up before school. The next chapter will be when they start going to their classes, that will be fun.**

**Thanks everyone for your OC's. Sorry Tyltalis but I wanted Lauren just a year younger, I think it'll work better for the story. And Toa Coy I'll introduce Dracana later, I might have some ideas for her I gotta play around with. **

**K everyone**

**Tata4now**


	5. First day of classes

Sara woke up with her eyes fluttering open. Ryudamon was curled up on the bed with her. She got up slowly. "Hey Dani wake up." She called over to her.

Dani rolled over with a grunt. "Ugh, what, the alarm hasn't gone off yet?"

"It's about to go off in one minute." Sara pointed out.

"That's an extra minute of sleep." She muffled into her pillow and went back to snoring immediately. Terriermon X slumped off the bed and landed on his face. He slowly pushed himself up.

"Ugh, why can't mornings be at night?" Terriermon X said.

Sara laughed. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes for the day. She walked off towards the girl's room. Ryudamon slowly opened his eyes as the alarm went off. Dani slumped off the bed with a grunt. She landed on Terriermon X who said, "Um, as much as I love your butt on my face, would you mind getting your butt off my face?"

Ryudamon closed his eyes again. Dani got up and grabbed her clothes for the day. She walked out of the room towards the girl's room where Sara went.

"Where do we go to shower?" Terriermon X asked.

Ryudamon kept on snoring.

The alarm rang and the four boys all slowly got up. Lunamon had wired a blanket to the walls to make her own little room where the dog beds were. Kudamon slept on Alex's face, neither one really caring. Liollmon slept in a ball on one of the dog beds he took out of Lunamon's "room". Solarmon was asleep and compressed on the floor. Commandramon just had his back against the bed. Agumon X had his hand shoved into Ralph's face, who was sprawled out snoring. Tiran woke up crushed by Guardromon.

"Hey, Guardromon, wake up, you're you again!" He said excited, but also suffocating.

Everyone else woke up with a grunt- especially Solarmon. "C'mon guys, it's the first day of class." Ralph said excited.

"Mom, that doesn't make me wanna get up faster." Gus muttered.

"I'm Ralph, and it's the first day of Digimon Academy class."

All of their eyes shot open. They all scrambled out of bed and grabbed their clothes and ran of to the bathroom, the digimon coming with them. Lunamon slowly got up and proceeded towards the girl's room.

The guys and girls all got ready and left their room at the same time. "Hey guys." Dani said.

"Hey." Alex said. "This is Tiran and Guardromon." He introduced the two.

"Hey." Tiran said.

"Hello." Guardromon said.

They stood in silence for a second, until Dani kept looking towards Alex, who looked down at the floor. Alex sighed from defeat, "And Agumon…and…Ralph." He had trouble saying the name.

"Hi." Ralph said.

"Hey." Agumon X said.

"Hey, I'm Dani, and this is Terriermon."

"You guy's sure are good at starting fights, but even better at being awkward." Terriermon X joked, though no one laughed. Terriermon X shrugged, "Eh, you can't please 'em all."

"C'mon, let's get to class; we've only got ten minutes." Sara said.

"Do we all have the same class?" Dani asked.

Everyone checked their schedules. They all read: First Period- Leader Ship and Team Work- Ryan, 504.

"Looks like it." Ralph said, while Alex glared at him with anger.

"Alright, let's get this over with already." Gus said. Everyone gave him funny looks, "What, I'm not a fan of work."

They all chuckled a little at this. Finally they all left for class.

Leaders Ship and Team Work was a decent sized class with about fifteen students.

"All right class, today I'm gonna teach you how to be a team and show great leadership skills." Ryan said.

"Oh wow," Lauren thought to herself, "He's so hot!"

Hawkmon saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. "Here we go again." She thought.

"First of all, do we have any natural born leaders in the class?" Ryan asked.

No one spoke up, except for, "Me!" Nate stood and shouted, "I'm a great leader, and I got the goggles to prove it."

Ryan came up to him and looked him over. "Hm, let's see, hot headed, cocky, so sure of himself…oh yeah, now that's a leader," Ryan held out his hand, "Great to meet ya." They shook. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nate-"

"AND _I'm_ Lauren." Lauren interrupted.

"Ugh, hi…nice to meet you," Ryan said a little freaked. He walked back to his desk where Strabimon sat. "Now most of you probably think that team work only applies to the human aspect of the team, well it doesn't. You need to show teamwork with you digimon too, or you are a sucky tamer."

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement. "Wow, look at how he's so true with everyone!" Lauren thought.

"Dear god." Hawkmon looked away.

"Hm…you know…I really don't have a lesson plan here…so I guess I'll just give a pop quiz." Everyone groaned. "Ok Strabimon, let's give…" Ryan looked over his students, he looked at Nate, "Him, a pop quiz."

"Good idea." Strabimon smirked. He jumped towards him, "Light Leg." Strabimon's leg was shrouded in light.

Nate's eyes widened for just a split second before getting into serious mode. He took out his D-Cyber, "Pendulum shake!" He started to shake his digivice.

Dorumon opened his mouth wide "Metal Canon!" He shot a metal ball at Strabimon.

Strabimon smirked, impressed. He kicked into the wall which exploded. "Good job." Strabimon complemented.

"You two showed excellent team work and kept your cool in a surprise situation; you two just earned ten points extra credit."

"Sweet!" He high-fived Dorumon.

Ryan smiled. "So, class, do you know how they showed team work?"

Sara raised her hand, "Because Nate activated the attack quickly with D-Cyber."

"That is part of it, but who knows the bigger reason?" Ryan asked.

Alex raised his hand, "It's because they knew what to do without even having to think; they read each others movements."

"Very good, the best teams are those that don't even have to speak to work together." Alex looked at Kudamon and Lunamon and smiled. "I've got a good feeling about you guys."

Jay, DenKanjimon, Kozan, Devimon, Zoey, Gaomon, Renamon, Dracomon, Chris, and Gomamon all sat in Jeff's class. Jeff taught Power Class. "Alright class, today I'm gonna teach you what I wouldn't last year...how to convert anger to power." Jeff said dramatically.

"Alright! Yes!" Kids started saying and high-fiving.

"Yeah, so you little buggers better listen up." DemiDevimon- Jeff's digimon- said from Jeff's spinning chair. He then started spinning it. "Hehehe, this is fun."

Jeff rolled his eyes at his strange little digimon. "Ok everyone, as you know, one of the strongest tools a tamer has is emotions. Emotions are what drive digimon and tamers to keep fighting to the bitter end, cause digimon to digivolve, and if you do it right- _right- _you can convert it to power. Our strongest emotion is anger, and it makes the strongest power there is, but if you do it wrong you could end up with this," He took out a remote and activated his Smart-Board. A video played- a news report. A giant red demon with huge horns, ripped wings, a stomach with a spider-like face, and giant furry legs with clawed feet, was terrorizing a city. He slashed at buildings and let out huge blasts of energy. The clip stopped and DemiDevimon rubbed the back of his…head?...and said,

"Heheh, sorry." DemiDevimon said.

"That was you!" Dracomon said.

"Hol-ly crap." Gaomon said.

"Hey don't look at me, it was Jeff's fault!" DemiDevimon said.

"Thanks DemiDevimon, you know that's really helpful." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem pally."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Anyway that was corrupt digivolution. It's what happens when your anger causes a digimon to digivolve before it's supposed to. I unfortunately did this to DemiDevimon. Luckily this happened afterwards." He flicked on the next clip. This one showed how another large digimon attacked VenomMyotismon. This one was a giant beast digimon with a lower, horse-like half with markings, and his middle was just a lot of purple fur, and his top was a demented demon with three clawed hands, wings, and long horns. "No!" Jeff screamed, "I'm sorry DemiDevimon! Please don't die!" VenomMyotismon swung his arm at Gulfmon who grabbed his hand and threw him down on the ground. VenomMyotismon shrunk down into DemiDevimon. Jeff ran over. "I'm so sorry DemiDevimon…please don't give up on me." The deck strapped to his side glowed and he took out a new green card. He got a look of determination and slid it through the D-Power. "Warp Digivolution Activate!" "DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to…Daemon!" Daemon was a large digimon with large wings with claws, an unnecessarily long arm, lots of brown fur covering his oddly shaped body, long horns, and a ring around one of his legs. The clip was clicked off.

Everyone stared shocked. "Holy crap!" One kid shouted. "You're a Demon Lord!" Another screamed.

DemiDevimon smirked. "That's right kiddies, so I suggest not crossing me, hehehe,"

"Now let's get practicing…" Jeff said. An outside view of the school is shown and an explosion is heard. Back in the class room desk were strewn around and dust filtered around everywhere, "Well…why don't we try that again later."

Saka, Veemon, and Coy all sat in their class. It was Jessica's class and she taught…actually she just let kids have free period- but don't tell Ryan. "So, uh, is this all we're gonna do this class." Coy said referring to how all the kids were just goofing off and talking.

"Pretty much," Veemon said.

"G'night," Saka said, as he closed his eyes and started snoring.

At lunch everyone sat in groups at lunch. Saka, Veemon, Coy, Jay, DenKanjimon, Zoey, Renamon, Gaomon, Kozan, and Devimon all sat together for lunch.

Sara, Ryudamon, Dani, Terriermon X, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Gus, Liollmon, Solarmon, and Commandramon all sat together as planned. They of course invited Tiran and Guardromon. They invited Ralph and Agumon X, though Alex wasn't happy about it. They saw Lauren, Hawkmon, Nate, and Dorumon looking for a place to sit and they invited him. "So, you guy's ready for fight class?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna everyone's butts!" Liollmon said.

"Except for me of course." Kudamon said.

"We'll just see how you guy's do against me." Dorumon said.

"Well, I hope all of you are ready." Nate said. "Cause we're gonna rule the field."

Fight class was held in a large, gymnasium-like room. It had a balcony where Ryan sat and a strong glass wall in front of the seats.

"Alright everyone, remember this is my day so everything you do effects my class." Ryan said. "Now, I'll randomly pick two people to fight." There was a screen that randomly selected one person. It stopped at a picture of a seventeen year old kid. "James Tanner and Keramon," Ryan announced.

The two stepped in. James Tanner was fife ft. nine with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of classes, a black T-Shirt, pair of cargo khaki pants, brown dress shoes, and a black wrist watch.

Keramon (No Virus) was a light tan Keramon with blue neck frill, large green eyes, and blue and green markings.

"Hey, is it just me or is that girl really quite." Nate pointed out a girl sitting and reading a book with DemiDevimon on her shoulder. The girl would not usually be noticeable in normal schools, but this school wasn't normal so she stood out. Her name was Yuan Wang, and she was fourteen and rather short at fife ft. one. She had pale skin and was slender with small hands and feet. Her black hair was in a pony tail that went down to the small of her back. She had large gray eyes that looked exhausted from lack of sleep.

"Who will the next fighter be?" Ryan announced as the screen flashed different pictures of students.

**Who will the next challenger be? Find out next chapter.**

**Last chapter was a contest- which you should enter! Also Alex is fourteen, and I'd like to make Nate fifteen for group age connivance. K, well, thanks everyone.**

**Tata4now **


	6. Fighting 101

The pictures kept scanning. "Please, please," Nate thought to himself.

"Not us, not us," Solarmon thought.

"Please us, please us," Liollmon thought.

The pictures slowed down until it stopped at… "Augustus Terra Jr," Ryan announced.

"No," Solarmon said.

"Yes!" Liollmon said.

"Oh man," Gus said.

"I would like to remind everyone that you do not have to fight," Ryan started. Gus and Solarmon perked up, "But only if they don't believe in fighting, if you're just lazy you'll get an F."

"Aw," The two said.

"You two are lazier then Patrick Star." Commandramon rolled his eyes.

"Let's do this!" Liollmon said.

All of Gus' friends clapped and cheered for him. He got up and walked out the glass door to the battle. He took out his D-Charger and James took out his digivice. It was a D-Power V2. It looked like a cross between a D-Power and D-3. It was white and had copper colored trim and green buttons. James looked confident, probably because he had been in many other battles. Gus was nervous, since he had only been in one battle and passed out during it.

"Ok everyone, there really aren't any rules, just try not to kill each other, please restrain from reverting digimon to digieggs- that's dangerous- and _show team work._ All right, begin."

James took out a digimodify card. "Digimodify…Agumon Activate!"

"Yum, curry. Spit Fire Blast!" Keramon shot out a concentrated beam of fire.

"Uh…we should do something." Solarmon said.

The D-Charger's screen beeped. Gus looked at it while everything went in slow motion. He looked at its beeping screen and knew what to do. "Charge," He touched the end of the digivice to his hand, "Support!" He pulled it off and the screen flashed.

Solarmon floated towards the now regular speed attack and shouted, "Flare Absorb!" The fire went into Solarmon and he glowed brightly. "Solar Blast!" He shot a huge blast of fire at Keramon.

"Crazy Giggle!" Keramon shot little bolts of light at the group.

"I got this!" Liollmon said.

"Charge," Again Gus touched the digivice to his hand, "Support!" He pulled it off and Liollmon yelled,

"Golden Lion!" Liollmon ran towards the bullets and charged right through them. Once they hit they disappeared and Liollmon kept charging.

"I wonder if…" Gus trailed off, "D," Gus started, "Charge!"

Liollmon glowed and yelled, "Critical Bite!" Liollmon bit Keramon in the…throat?... and Keramon screamed in agony.

"Ah! Hehehe!" Keramon screamed in agony. He exploded in to digital data and reconfigured into a copper colored digiegg with green spots.

"What did I say about digieggs!" Ryan cried.

"S-sorry!" Gus said.

"Hm…it seems your digivice- what's it called?"

"A D-Charger." Gus said shyly.

"Your D-Charger- has a special ability that charges your digimon's data and gives it special abilities, such as activating support attacks and powering up special attacks."

"Um, my digimon is a digiegg." James said.

"Oh, just rub it." Ryan said. James did as instructed and out popped Kuramon (No Virus). He was a small fresh level digimon with tan skin and a green eye and looked like a weird jelly fish. "Take him back to your room and let him rest, I'll give you half credit for the battle since you didn't get much of a chance to show your team work." James carried Kuramon towards their room. "As for you Gus- well I can't risk any more digieggs."

"Aw, I didn't get to fight!" Commandramon said.

"Don't worry; you'll get your chance." Ryan assured. "You can sign up for another battle tonight if you wish, but your whole team has to be on board."

"Please?" Commandramon asked. Gus got a look of eh-I-really-don't-want-to-but-I'm-gonna-give-in,

"Fine," Gus said.

"Aw, crap." Solarmon said.

"Sweet, another battle," Liollmon said.

So the group went back to their seats.

"Next up," Ryan started. The pictures flashed, "Adam Stele, Guilmon, Impmon, Yasyamon, and," they flashed again, "Chris Anderson and Gomamon."

Adam Stele was fifteen and fife ft. fife with short black hair, brown eyes with glasses, and light tan skin. He wore a red jacket and white T-Shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

Guilmon X had long feet and arms and a white belly with odd black markings and enlengthened claws and bat wing-like ears and spikes on the back of his head.

Impmon was a small, purple suited, digimon with a tail and long droopy ears, with red gloves on his three clawed hands, clawed feet, a red bandana on his neck, and a smiley face on his suit.

Yasyamon was a ninja-like digimon with a face mask with horns, a white muscle shirt with green strings on it, cargo pants, clawed feet, and wood swords and shields.

The two each took out their digivices. Both were X-Loaders. Chris' was orange and gray, and Adam's was red and black where the gray should be.

"Ready, Gomamon?" Chris asked.

"Always," Gomamon responded.

"Let's do this!" Adam cried.

"Right!" His team responded.

"Begin whenever." Ryan said.

"Gomamon, digivolve!" Chris' digivice screen glowed and Gomamon started to digivolve.

"Gomamon, digivolve to," He appeared in a different screen and his legs grew in half a second, then his back legs, his body, his mane disappeared, his head, and he gained a large horn. "Ikkakumon!"

Ikkakumon was a large, white, furry digimon, with a large horn and tusks, scraggly ears, and huge claws.

Adam smirked, "We can do better then that! Guilmon, Impmon, DigiXros!"

"Guilmon!"

"Impmon!"

The two turned into beams of light, one red, one black. They shot into the air and collided and when the light died BlackGrowlmon X stood there.

BlackGrowlmon X was a large, dinosaur digimon that was all black with red markings and a white, muscular belly with red markings on it, two spikes on its forehead, a long white mohawk, and two large spikey ears with more spikes on them and spikes on the back of his head.

"Woah, I didn't know DigiXros could make digimon Digivolve." Dani said.

"He's the only one to ever make it work that way." Saka said who was on the side of her.

"Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon X shouted. He shot a stream of flame from his mouth.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shot several horns and they opened and revealed torpedoes which went right through the flame and towards BlackGuilmon X.

"More teamwork!" Ryan shouted.

"DigiMemory! MagnaAngemon!" Adam shouted. Multiple screens appeared and a circle rose above and a ghostly MagnaAngemon appeared and opened a holy gate which sucked in the torpedoes. "DigiMemory! Impmon!" The screens appeared again and Impmon rose from the circle. He shot a ball of fire which grew into a whole wall. The wall of fire surrounded Ikkakumon. "Go Yasyamon!"

"I'm on it!" Yasyamon said. He jumped high above the fire wall and shouted, "Double Strike!" He crossed his swords and a shock wave shot towards Ikkakumon.

It his Ikkakumon who flew back a few feet on his side. "Ikkakumon!" Chris yelled. "You're gonna get it now. DigiMemory! Agumon!" The screens appeared and from the circle raised three Agumon who shot three Pepper Breath attacks which combined into one. They Yasyamon who fell into the wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Yasyamon!" Adam cried. "Quick, into the X-Loader, you need time to heal." Yasyamon turned into a beam and shot into the digivice.

"You too, Ikkakumon, I can handle myself for a little while." Chris said.

"Are you nuts! That's a giant dinosaur! You can't fight it alone, besides, I'm still plenty strong." Ikkakumon rose. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon launched the horn torpedoes. They went for BlackGrowlmon X.

"BlackGrowlmon, let's go for a full frontal assault."

"Ok Adam." Adam ran onto BlackGrowlmon X's back and the two charged.

"What the hell are they doing!" Chris cried.

The torpedoes still we're heading for the two but they seemed unafraid. "Plasma Blade!" BlackGrowlmon X shouted.

Blades grew on BlackGrowlmon X's arms and glowed. The charged through the torpedoes which were then destroyed. "What, no way!" Chris said. He got a look of determination. "Let's face them head on."

"Alright!" Ikkakumon said. So the two charged at them as fast as they could.

The four collided and a huge explosion happened. Dust rose and covered the whole room so no on could see. When it cleared, on the ground were Chris, Gomamon, Adam, Impmon, and Guilmon X.

Ryan stared amazed at first, then pretty impressed. "Great job you five! You showed great team work and had one heck of a battle."

Chris and Adam slowly got up. They both raised their X-Loaders and sucked their digimon in for rest. The slowly and painfully waddled over to each other. They took each others hand and shook. "Great battle, you did awesome." Chris said.

"You too, but, uh, maybe we should hit up the nurse." Adam suggested.

"I'd advise it." So the two limped towards the door.

"Strabimon go walk them to the nurse, make sure they're ok." Ryan said.

"Got it." Strabimon jumped down from the balcony and followed the two.

"Ok, who's next?" Ryan asked. Then he noticed how the field was destroyed. "Um…look's like we need to cut class a little short." Most of the kids groaned. "Don't worry, you can sign up for a battle tonight, and there's always tomorrow."

So the kids got and walked out upset about not getting a chance to fight.

"You were great Gus." Ralph said.

"Thanks." Gus responded.

"Your D-Charger is incredible." Sara complemented.

"Yeah," Gus shrugged. "Let's get back to our rooms, I'm exhausted."

"That was one hell of a fight." Commandramon said.

"I could've done better." Kudamon said.

"Not to be rude, but you can't even digivolve yet." Guardromon said.

"And I'd still win." Kudamon said.

**Ok guy's two fights in one chapter, I gotta say that's pretty good. I hope they're as fun to read as they were to write. Well anyway guy's,**

**The contest for Shoutmon, Starmon's rookie form, and Chuumon to Sukamon's digivolution line will be closing soon so if you wanna enter do so fast. I've got some really good entrees. Also if you haven't submitted a fresh form of you're digimon I need that for next chapter or I'll supply my own. For those of you who have then you're fine.**

**Alright,**

**Tata4now **


	7. The fresh digimon

At dinner the same groups sat with each other. "Man, fight class was epic today." Nate said.

"And it was only the first day of class." Liollmon said. "I can't wait for more."

Ryan, Strabimon, Cory, Dracomon, Adam, Penguinmon- who was a small purple penguin digimon with scraggly ears and a white belly with markings- Collin, Terriermon, Skylar, and DemiLeomon- who looked like a Leomon but was shorter and had less muscle mass, but was still muscular, and wore tighter pants, and had a mane-like mullet and soul patch- all walked into the cafeteria. "Alright everyone listen up." Ryan said. Everyone looked in their direction.

"Two things," Skylar said, "One, tonight we have to give your digimon their physicals so we can give them the proper sleeping conditions." All the digimon cheered.

"The next thing is that you can start signing up for extracurricular activities today." Ryan said, pointing to the sign up sheet in the back. Everyone seemed excited about this. "You have until the end of the week to sign up for something." Ryan said.

"After dinner, report to the nurse and we'll give the physical." Cory said.

"That's all, enjoy your lunch." Ryan finished.

So the digidestined walked out. "Sweet, we should sign up for something." Nate said. "I hear they have really good sports teams."

"Who do they play against; we're in the Digital World?" Gus asked.

"They set up multiple teams, I think about ten for each sport depending on how many kids sign up."

"I hear there's a music class taught by Randy and PunkAgumon." Sara said.

"Yeah well, I'll sign up for something later; I've got to go sign up for a fight right now." Gus said.

"Yeah, me too." Sara said.

So Gus, Sara, and their digimon got up and proceeded out the cafeteria. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go sign up for a sport." Dani said.

"Yeah, I'm think soccer." Nate said.

"Me too, I can out run pretty much anyone." Dani said.

"Is that a challenge?" Nate asked.

"Oh you know it is." Dani replied. The two ran as fast as they could towards sign ups.

"Hey, guys, don't make fun of me, but I'm gonna go sign up for chess." Tiran said.

"Oh, chess is fun," Ralph started, "I wouldn't sign up for a team or anything but it's still fun to play. I might sign up for something; do they have anything out of the ordinary to sign up for? They gotta this is Digimon Academy." So Ralph and Tiran got up to take a look.

"You signing up for anything?" Lauren asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. If so I wanna do something out of the ordinary…like Ralph." Alex had trouble saying the last part.

"Why do you hate him? Everyone else has moved past the incident, why can't you?"

"It's not something you easily get past."

"…But that isn't the reason is it?"

"…No…It's because we didn't get to finish our fight, when we do, I'll get over it."

"So sign up for a fight," Lauren suggested.

"No…when this happens it has to happen because it was meant to, not because we both signed up for something anyone can."

"You're kinda weird."

"You have a crush on Ryan."

"What!"

"Oh don't look shocked Lauren; you aren't good at hiding these things." Hawkmon said.

"It's true." Lunamon said.

"Yeah, you make it pretty obvious." Kudamon admitted.

"Well, uh…hmph!" Lauren got up and stormed off.

"Hu…I should go follow her." Hawkmon said.

So it was just Alex, Lunamon, and Kudamon. "So…this is lame." Alex said.

"Wanna go fight some weaklings?" Kudamon asked.

"…yeah." Both Lunamon and Alex said.

They walked off to sign up for a fight.

After dinner all of the students went to the nurse for their digimon's physical. The first to arrive were Alex, Kudamon, and Lunamon. When they entered Kudamon became Pafumon. Pafumon was a small, fresh level digimon that was very furry and see through and had big beady eyes and two tallish ears with brown tips. Lunamon became YukimiBotamon. YukimiBotamon was a small, white digimon that looked like a snow ball with two small,  
>round ears and beady eyes. "Ok, so what we're gonna do is put your digimon through a scanner and that will tell us the best sleeping conditions for them." Said Palmer, who was the nurse for the school. Palmer was about the same age as Ryan, and had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a lab coat- which he didn't need he just wore to be flashy- a black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown and white high-tops.<p>

"I sleep in my own mini lake." Said Betamon, his partner. Betamon was a small, green digimon with a large, orange fin and one claw on each small leg.

"Alright cool." Alex said. So he handed his small, fresh digimon to Palmer who put them on a table which brought them through a small, square scanner. Once they came through the other side they went back to normal.

"Ok, according to this, Lunamon's best sleeping environment is a closed off room with an unnecessarily large, unnecessarily soft bed.

"Big shocker," Alex said.

"And Kudamon seems content just awkwardly sleeping on your face."

"Eh," Kudamon shrugged, "I don't need much else."

"So, is that all?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much," Betamon said.

"Alright, let's go already, I wanna fight." Kudamon said.

Yuan Wang entered next with DemiDevimon becoming Zurumon, which was just a yellow blob with slanted red eyes.

He went through the scanner and got his reading. Afterwards Yuan left without a word.

Two students walked in with their digimon, Agumon and Terriermon.

Agumon's partner was Alex Sashi, who was thirteen, had green eyes, slightly blonde hair, pale skin, and wore a black T-Shirt, a red and white, short sleeved hoodie which was zipped up, long brown pants, black running sneakers, and a pair of black ski goggles.

Agumon was a short, yellow T-Rex…I can't really say much more.

Alex's twin, and Terriermon's partner, was Kira Sashi. She had pale skin like her brother, blue eyes, and brown hair with blonde high-lights- she obviously was a fraternal twin, but still looked like much her brother.

Terriermon became Zerimon, which was a small, round, green digimon with a horn with a little fang and tail with three spikes splitting off.

Agumon became Botamon, who was a small, coal-like digimon with glowing yellow eyes and two little ears.

They went through the scanner and were dismissed.

Aly Krier came in next with Galantmon.

Aly was twelve and fife ft. two and had black hair which went down to her lower back, crimson eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black tank-top and abused black skinny jeans, black laced tennis shoes, a blood red pendant hanging around her neck, a black glove on her left hand, and her skin rippled with hidden muscles.

She was on the shoulder of Galantmon, who was a champion level digimon, about seven feet tall, two hundred pounds, was a large, white and blue wolf-like digimon that walked up-right and had a thick brown belt around his waste with twin katana swords on it. He also had a large, fluffy tail, dark blue eyes, and a large shield slung across his back.

Galantmon became Gamon, which was a small, round, blue digimon with a white face and two, beady blue eyes and very small, pointed ears.

He went through the scanner and the two headed off.

Tiran and Guardromon came in and Guardromon became MetalKoromon.

MetalKoromon was a small little digimon that looked like a computer mouse with a little tail and red, beady eyes, and ears.

"Wow, haven't seen you since I was two." Tiran said.

Tiran put him through the scanner and when he came out Palmer told him, "Seems like he could use his own bed, one will be sent to your room."

"Ok, cool." Tiran said, and left.

Dani came in and Terriermon X became Zerimon. He went through the scanner and Palmer told them, "Seems like he should just continue sleeping with you…seems you both like it when you mistake him for a toy and you hug him." They both widened his eyes in embarrassment and left.

Gus walked in with his digimon. Liollmon became Punimon, who was a small red digimon with three little bumps on his head. Commandramon became Bommon who was basically a bomb with pointed ears and three different colored eyes. Solarmon became MetalKoromon.

The three went through the scanner and when they came out Palmer said, "Solarmon will be receiving his own little panel in your wall. Commandramon will be getting a cameo colored tent and stump…your digimon is very weird. Liollmon will just simply either sleep with you or in a dog bed." Gus nodded his head and left.

Sara and Ryudamon came in and Ryudamon became Fufumon which was a serpent digimon with a little horn on his head. He was put through the scanner and told, "He'll be best off just sleeping with you."

"Alright cool," She said and left.

Ralph came in with Agumon X who became Botamon. He was put through the scanner and the two were told, "Best off sleeping with you…for some reason in awkward positions and shoving his claw in your face…god what is wrong with people," Palmer said. Tiran laughed and left.

Nate and Dorumon came in and Dorumon became Dodomon. Dodomon was a small head with pointed ears and was purple with a white snout and glassy eyes. He was put through the scanner and was told, "K, looked like he'd be best off sleeping next to you…wow we get a lot of those." Nate laughed and left.

Lauren and Hawkmon came in and Hawkmon became Pururumon, which was a small pink digimon that looked a little like a penguin with beady black eyes. After going through the scanner they were told, "She'd probably be best off having her own little bed."

"Ok, thank you." She left with Hawkmon.

**Ok, this chapter sucks, was mad short, and took me days to write…so I'll make it up next chapter by introducing a few new characters, some good fights, and I think one digivolution, well actually probably more, just only one first time digivolution. Ok, enjoy next chapter and sorry for this one.**


	8. Lots of Fighting

After all the noobs were done with their digimon's physicals the ones that were going to fight headed towards the fighting arena.

The first two up were Sora, Coronamon, Omon Azuma, and Renamon.

Sora was fourteen and had buzzed, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore solid, red shirt, sweat pants, and black and white sneakers, and a pair of brown gloves.

Coronamon was a small, lion-like digimon, with a tuft of orange chest hair, flame-like, furry ears and hair, a tail with a flame on its end, a minor's head lamp with a flame coming out, and two wrist bands.

Omon was sixteen and had long silver hair, just going below the small of her back and peach fair skin. She was fife ft. eight and had a curvy body. She had beautiful, onyx colored eyes.

The four stepped up and presented their digivices. Omon had a blue and white D-Power V2 and Sora had a Digivice Burst that was red and yellow. "You ready Coronamon?" Sora said.

"I'm always ready Sora." He replied.

"Let's get him Renamon." Omon said.

"Of course Omon," Renamon replied.

"Coro-Knuckle!" Both Sora and Coronamon cried. Coronamon jumped towards Renamon with a fiery fist and threw the punch and Sora threw a punch but he just hit air.

Renamon simply grabbed his hand and the flame went out. Coronamon and Sora's eyes widened. Renamon flung Coronamon and Sora flew back as well. Renamon jumped up and cried, "Diamond Storm!" She spread her body out wide and a wave of diamonds was shot down towards Coronamon and Sora. They raised their arms to their faces in defense. Suddenly, just a spilt second before the diamonds hit Sora thought of something.

"Coronamon, charge through them!"

At first Coronamon was confused, then just before they hit he realized what Sora meant. "Petit Prominence!" His body became engulfed in flames and he charged through the diamonds, destroying them in the process. Renamon widened her eyes.

"What!" Renamon cried. He hit her full force and she flew into the ceiling. She fell to the ground with a thud and Omon ran over to her.

"Are you alright Renamon?"

Renamon slowly stood, "I'll be fine, let's just finish them."

Screen goes to DigiModify. Omon slid the card through, "DigiModify…GuardiAngemon Activate!" Renamon gained to blades on her arms and she disappeared in a flash. She appeared in front of Coronamon and swung her blade down. She hit him and he flung back into the wall, as did Sora. They slowly pulled themselves out and got a look of determination.

"Corona Flame!" They shouted and from Coronamon's head light a ball of flame shot out and came at Renamon.

Screen goes to DigiModify, "DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!" Renamon was wrapped in a ball of light and out of it shot out multiple parts of Kyubimon. When the light died Kyubimon was fully shown. She was a fox digimon on all fours and had nine tails with white flame on the ends, white flame on her paws, a large mane with a strange neck ware with bells at the end and diamonds attached, "Kyubimon!" The flame ball hit but did nothing. "Hmph, cute, now let me show you mine…Fox Tail Inferno!" She raised her tails and a ball of white flame with a ghost face was launched at Coronamon.

"Aw, crap!" Coronamon and Sora said. The ball hit them and they lied on the floor.

"Looks like we win," Kyubimon said.

Sora and Coronamon's eyes snapped open and they stood. A flame of bright red data appeared on Sora's hand, "D.N.A. … Charge!" He hit the flame onto his digivice which then glowed.

"Coronamon Digivolve to…" Coronamon's body parts started dissipating and being remade, "Firamon!" Firamon was a red lion with a dark yellow mane with wings, had wrist bands on all four paws with flames, a tail with flames, side flame wheels, guarding on his back legs, and two more flame wheels that held together his two large hair strands and connected with his flame helmet (just look it up online, I seriously can't identify half the things I see on this digimon). "Fira Bomb!" From his forehead he shot a bomb of fire, bigger then what Kyubimon could make. It hit both Kyubimon and Omon and exploded. When the dust cleared Omon and Renamon layed there unconscious.

"We win!" The two said.

The crowd cheered. Sitting in the crowd were the usual groups. Yuan walked in and went to sit down. She was going to sit next to Adam when Impmon said, "Hey girly find somewhere else to sit, I'm saving this seat for a friend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuan said.

"Hey you there aint no need to be rude to my partner!" DemiDevimon said.

"Don't make a scene DemiDevimon," Yuan said.

Adam spoke up, "I'm really sorry, we have a friend coming so would you mind sitting somewhere else?"

"Of course not," Yuan said.

"You got lucky punk!" DemiDevimon said.

"Nah," Impmon stuck out his tongue.

Nate looked up and saw the situation, "Hey, there's a seat over here!" He called. Yuan smiled and walked down.

"Thank you," Yuan said.

"Don't mention it." He responded.

Dorumon smiled, thinking about how often his partner fell in love. DemiDevimon got an angry scowl, thinking if this punk hurt Yuan he'd rip his skull out. The two kids didn't think anything like that, just that the other one seemed nice.

Impmon saw Devimon and Kozan. "Hey, guys, over here!" He called over. They smiled and came over. "Hi Impmon, Guilmon, Yasyamon, Adam."

"Hey," They all said.

"So you guys sign up for a fight?" Kozan asked.

"I did," Said someone behind them. They turned around and all got wide smiles. "Hey guys," TJ said.

"Hey, you finally made it." Kozan said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, but my mom wouldn't let me leave for school until I had a huge party with pretty much everyone I know." Everyone laughed a little and TJ sat down.

"Hey where's Cyberdramon?" Devimon asked, concerned about his best friend.

"Oh, he's around, don't worry." TJ said.

Jay, DenKanjimon, Coy, Saka, Veemon, Zoey, Gaomon, Dracomon and Renamon all sat together. "God, where is he?" Zoey asked aloud.

"Don't worry, he'll make it." Renamon said.

"We'll he's a whole day late and I've been excited to see him."

"Oh, look at how loved I am." Said Riku Koyama, Zoey's cousin who appeared behind her.

"You made it." She said happily and hugged him.

"Hey, no love for the digimon?" Falcomon asked. Falcomon was a large owl-like digimon with a purple ninja shirt and red tail feathers and red around his eyes.

Zoey rolled her eyes and hugged Falcomon, "It's good to see you guys."

"Yeah, sorry about being late but mom wanted me to have one last family night before school." Riku explained.

"Aunt Catherine is like that." Zoey said.

"Hey man it's good to see ya." Said Jay.

"Glad you made it." Said DenKanjimon.

"Hey you, you were supposed to be here yesterday so I could play a prank on ya, now I have to wait until tomorrow." Veemon joked.

"Good to see you to Vick." Falcomon joked.

Everyone else gave their greetings and they all sat down.

The next up to fight were Sara, Ryudamon, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon, and Solarmon.

"Sorry to do this." Sara said jokingly.

Gus smirked, since he could around her. "I'll try to not hurt you too much."

"DigiModify…Frigimon's Icy Punch Activate!" Ryudamon gained two icy gloves on his hands. He ran in to hit Commandramon.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon cried. He shot multiple bullets from his gun. Ryudamon threw a punch and the bullets all froze. The ice gloves disappeared right afterwards.

"Katana Attack!" Ryudamon jumped into the air and fired iron blade projectiles from his mouth. They were heading towards all three digimon.

"Charge," Gus touched the digivice to his hand, "Support!" Liollmon jumped towards the projectiles.

"Golden Lion!" The projectiles hit Liollmon but they disappeared when they hit, shattering. "Lio Claw!" Liollmon slashed at Ryudamon and gave him three giant gnashes on his chest.

"Gahhh!" Ryudamon cried in agony. He fell to the ground and Sara ran over to him.

"Ryudamon, are you ok?" She lifted him up.

Liollmon was racing down towards them, "Lio Claw!" He was about to hit both of them.

"I'll take care of this Sara." Ryudamon said. He prepared to jump, but not before Sara remembered what Ryan said,

"_You need to show team work with your digimon too, or you are a sucky tamer."_

As Ryudamon jumped Sara clinged on to his back, "Sara, what are you doing?"

"Being a good tamer…I think." Ryudamon was charging at Liollmon who was charging at them.

"Helmet Reversal!" Ryudamon cried. Liollmon clashed with Ryudamon's head and he flew backwards into the ceiling. He crashed and Ryudamon kept coming towards him. Solarmon appeared out of nowhere. "What?"

"Solar Blast!" He unleashed a blast of fire at the two.

"Ahhh!" Sara cried.

"Sara!" Ryudamon threw her off his back and wrapped around her to protect her from the flame. It hit his back and he cried, "Gahhhhhh!" He fell really quickly to the floor. He turned around and landed on his back and crashed. Sara flew a few feet in the air and crashed but was mostly fine. She looked up and saw Ryudamon lying on the ground. She crawled over to him,

"Ryudamon…I-I'm sorry…I won't make you-"

"Not now Sara, I need to finish this." Ryudamon ran towards the three digimon, now all on the ground.

"No, wait!" Sara called.

"Helmet Reversal!" Ryudamon cried.

"DCD Bomb!" Commandramon cried. He threw a bomb at Ryudamon. It hit his helmet and did nothing but bring up smoke which Ryudamon just kept going through.

"Katana Attack!" Ryudamon shot the projectiles.

"D," Gus touched the digivice to his hand, " Charge!" He removed it and Commandramon cried,

"Strike Claw!" Commandramon glowed and from his claw shot an enormous beam and they destroyed the projectiles. They started to head towards Ryudamon. Finally Sara couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Everyone got a shocked look which threw off Commandramon and his attack canceled just before hitting Ryudamon. "Ryudamon, I'm sorry, you almost died, I promise I won't make you fight anymore."

"Sara…I-I don't think that's the way to go about it." Ryudamon replied.

"Just please, please, end this fight…please." She asked.

The five looked at each other and then her and all nodded, "Ok, we'll stop." Ryudamon said.

So he walked towards her and lifted her up and they all sat back down. So Nate and Yuan awkwardly got up and walked to the arena with their digimon.

"So, uh, you ready?" Nate asked Yuan.

"Yeah," She replied.

"How about you, Dorumon?"

"I'm always ready." Dorumon responded.

"And you, DemiDevimon?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with; I've got programs coming on."

"Pendulum Shake!" Nate said as he shook his digivice.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot his metal balls from his mouth and they headed towards DemiDevimon who was still on the shoulder of Yuan.

"Bat Flutter!" DemiDevimon cried. He whacked away the metal balls which went back towards Dorumon. Some hit Dorumon and Nate who fell backwards. "Evil Whisper!" DemiDevimon's eyes gained swirls in them and Dorumon and Nate fell asleep. "You two are enemies, and you will fight each other."

The two woke up and looked at each other with anger. Nate charged at Dorumon and hit him in the face. Dorumon looked back at him and said, "Dino Tooth!" He bit Nate's arm and Nate screamed. Suddenly Dorumon remember how the two first met. "Ah, Nate…I-I'm sorry.'

"Me too, we fell under DemiDevimon's spell."

"Aw, they snapped out of it already, I wanted to see more fighting." DemiDevimon said.

"Pendulum Shake!" Nate said with a lot of anger.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot the metal balls.

"Energy Sphere!" From Nate's hand he shot an energy sphere at the metal balls which then grew way huge.

Yuan's eyes widened. "Ah, Yuan!" DemiDevimon said. The balls were about to kill them DemiDevimon squinted his eyes from anger, "I won't let you hurt Yuan!" He cried. From Yuan's digivice, which was a season one digivice, a data stream raised to the sky, "DemiDevimon digivolve to…Devimon!" Now DemiDevimon was Devimon. "Death Hand!" From Devimon's hand a blast of unholy energy was shot and the balls were destroyed and the blast hit Dorumon and Nate. The two were blasted into a wall.

"Oh my gosh, you digivolved Devimon." Yuan said.

"Wow, this is cool." Devimon said.

"Oh crap." Nate said.

"Razor Wing!" Devimon cried. Devimon's wings glowed with black energy and then he flung them forward and two dark slashes came at the two. It hit and they fell on the ground.

"…I think we just won." Yuan said.

"I'm not sure," Devimon suddenly dedigivolved back to DemiDevimon, "Oh, yep we did."

Nate and Dorumon slowly got up and wandered towards the seats, as did Yuan and DemiDevimon.

Next up to the arena were Alex Sashi, Agumon, Kira Sashi and Terriermon. "Ready Agumon?" Alex asked.

"Ready," Agumon said determined.

"Ready sis?" Alex asked Kira.

"Of course, how about you Terriermon?"

"…Oh, what…sorry I kind of zoned out." Terriermon replied. Kira laughed.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried. He unleashed a ball of flame at the two.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon jumped from Kira's shoulder and turned himself into a miniature tornado. He clashed with the flame and continued towards the two.

Alex took out his Crimson colored D-Power with white circle and strap. "DigiModify…Attack Nullify Activate!" Terriermon stopped spinning and started flying towards the two.

"Spit Fire Blast!" Agumon let out a concentrated stream of fire. It hit Terriermon who flew back towards Kira who caught him.

"Oh, Terriermon, are you alright?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine, but I could use a DigiModify."

"Right, DigiModify…Behemoth Activate!" Behemoth- the giant motorcycle that for so long looked for just the right rider, though in this case was just a card so it wasn't the real one- appeared under Terriermon who sped towards Agumon and Alex, who got wide eyes from fright.

**01010**

"Hehehe,"

"Minervamon stop,"

"C'mon Pegasusmon, dont'cha wanna play?" Minervamon asked. Minervamon was a small child-like God Man Digimon and one of the Olympus Twelve. She had a giant sword call "Olympia" and wore snake skin armor, long blue pig tails, feathers on her helmet, a robe-like skirt and a shield.

"Jupitermon told me to watch over you, and I'm not as fast as you." Pegasusmon called from behind her. Pegasusmon was an orange horse-like digimon with golden wings and armor on its head, chest, and legs, and a golden mane and tail and bat-wing-like ears.

"Oh, you're no fun. Hehehe."

"Hey I'm plenty fun, here I'll take you for a ride."

"Oh really, yay!" Pegasusmon kneeled down and Minervamon got on his back.

"Hold on!" He soared high into the sky and went as fast as he could.

"HAHAHAHA, this is so much fun!"

**01010**

"DigiModify…MagnaAngemon's Holy Aura Activate!" Cried Alex as he activated the card. Agumon gained a bright glow and jumped at Behemoth which then turned to digital data, from Behemoth being unholy data and the aura on Agumon being holy data. Agumon continued towards Terriermon and the force shot Terriermon at ceiling and then he fell all the way to the floor.

"Terriermon!" Kira cried.

"How can we tell when we won?" Alex asked. Terriermon dedigivolved to Gummymon, "Oh, that's how." Kira came over and picked up Gummymon and she, Gummymon, Alex, and Agumon all walked back to their seats.

Saka, Veemon, Dani and Terriermon X all walked into the arena. "Let's kick some butt!" Veemon said.

"The only butt that's getting kicked is yours." Terriermon X said. "Bunny Blaster X!" Terriermon X launched a barrage of larger, neon green bullets at Veemon and Saka. They hit and the two raised their arms in defense.

"Hopping Kick!" Veemon jumped and kicked Terriermon X in the face and he flew back a few feet. "Vee Punch!" Veemon started spinning his arms and started hitting Terriermon X in the face.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon X started spinning into a miniature tornado and whacked Veemon away.

"DigiModify…Betamon Activate!" Terriermon X shot a lighting bolt from his body. It went and hit Veemon who flew back to Saka.

"You wanna play that game, fine!" Saka gained a blue flame of data on his hand. "D.N.A. … Charge!" He hit the flame to his digivice and the screen glowed.

"Vick digivolve to…" Veemon's data got replaced until, "Veedramon!" Veedramon was a large dragon-like digimon with large horns on his head and one on his nose, was all blue and white and had a blue V on his chest.

"Alright, now we're gonna kick some ass." Saka said.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon shot a blast of heat from his mouth and hit Terriermon X.

"Ah, Terriermon! DigiModify…Dramon Breaker Activate!"

"Uh-oh," Both Veedramon and Saka said.

Terriermon X gained a huge sword and swung it at Veedramon, who was blown back into a wall, dedigivolved in DemiVeemon, and passed out.

"Alright, we won!" Dani said.

"Of course we did." Terriermon X said. Saka walked over and picked up DemiVeemon and walked back to his seat, as did Terriermon X and Dani.

Tiran, Guardromon, Ralph and Agumon X got up to fight next. "You guy's ready to fight?" Ralph asked all his friends.

"Yep," Agumon X said ready.

"Of course," Tiran said.

"Let's go," Guardromon said.

"Spit Fire Blast!" Agumon X cried. The flame rushed at Guardromon and Tiran. Guardromon stood, spread out, in front of Tiran, and blocked the fire. The fire stopped and Agumon X figured Guardromon would be vulnerable, but got a shocked look when Guardromon barley had a scratch on him. "HU?"

"That was a good shot, now it's my turn, Grenade Destroyer!" Guardromon cried. From his arms he launched multiple missiles. They hit Agumon X and Ralph who flew about fifteen feet in the air and then landed on their butts.

"Pepper Bre-" Agumon X was cut off as Guardromon cried,

"Warning Laser!" Guardromon's eyes flashed red and suddenly, for just long enough, Agumon X and Ralph went blind. When their vision cleared Guardromon was right in front of them. "Grenade Destroyer!" Guardromon launched missiles from his arm and the two were launched high into the air, they crashed onto the floor with a thud.

"Er- Pepper Breath!" Agumon X let out a fire ball. It hit Guardromon but he barley moved from that.

"Sorry guys, but your attacks just won't do it." Guardromon said. He raised his arms, "Grenade Launcher!" He launched a barrage of lasers at the two.

"We're screwed." Agumon X said. Suddenly, around Ralph's hand appeared a data stream.

Ralph appeared in a different screen, "Execute," He touched his D-Tector to the data stream and pushed it down, "Digivolution!" He ripped it away and the data stream circled around Agumon X.

"Agumon digivolve to…" The light around Agumon X disappeared and he became a silhouette. Two rectangles appeared on either end of him and they had a mold of a larger dinosaur in them. They compacted onto him and he jumped down out of nowhere onto a panel and cried, "Greymon X!" Greymon X was a much larger Agumon X with a brown, leather helmet with horns on his head and nose.

"Agumon, you-you digivolved!" Ralph said amazed.

"Actually, it's Greymon." Greymon X joked with his partner. "Nova Blast!" He formed a giant ball of flame in his mouth and shot it at Guardromon. Guardromon jumped out of the way and shot flames out of his feet and flew up and around Greymon X back to Tiran. Ralph climbed onto Greymon X.

"Let's do this Greymon!"

"Right! Great Horns Attack!" Greymon X lowered his head and charged at Guardromon and Tiran.

"Is he nuts!" Tiran said.

"He's gonna kill us!" Guardromon said.

"Wait, I gotta plan!" He hopped onto Guardromon, "On my signal," Greymon X was right in front of them, "Now!" Guardromon jumped and flew and Greymon X turned right around, but tripped, which gave Guardromon the perfect opportunity to grab Greymon X's nose horn, pick him up, and throw him down onto the ground. He and Ralph lay there for a minute and Greymon X became Agumon X again. "We win!" Tiran cried, as Guardromon landed on the ground. The two walked over and helped the other two up. They smiled and walked back to their seats.

"Let's go." Zoey said excitedly and grabbed Riku and headed towards the arena, their digimon following. Zoey and Riku went to their respective sides with their digimon following. The two presented their digivices. Zoey's dark blue D-Power with the black circle and strap, and Riku's Purple and light gray Digivice Burst. Renamon didn't waste anytime; she ran in and jumped up, spun in the air for some reason, and sped down towards Falcomon.

"Firecracker Smokescreen!" Falcomon threw some exploding bamboo cylinders towards Renamon. She couldn't see, but landed on both feet and one arm, which cleared the smoke to reveal that the two were missing. Everyone looked around for the two, but couldn't see them. "Ninja Blade!" Falcomon appeared in the air behind the others and threw multiple shuriken at the three- Renamon was still on the other side of the arena.

"Zoey, look out!" Gaomon pushed Zoey out of the way. "Double Backhand!" Gaomon became a miniature vortex and whacked away the blades. Falcomon and Riku landed.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon cried. He shot a hot blast of breath at the two. The two jumped and easily avoided it.

"Moron! You need to stop attacking without thinking!" Gaomon said to Dracomon.

"Maybe if you acted without thinking all the time you wouldn't have to protect Zoey so much! Also, she's a big girl and can take care of herself!"

"The thing's you say have no relevance!" Gaomon cried.

"Stop it, you two are both idiots!" Renamon screamed at them. She jumped at Falcomon and Riku and cried,

"Power Punch!" Her fist became engulfed in blue and white flame. She hit both Riku and Falcomon with one hit. They flew back and slowly sat up with a grunt. She came charging at them again.

"Scratch Smash!" Falcomon whacked her away, and she landed in an awkward position. Falcomon charged in and cried once again, "Scratch Smash!" But before he could use the attack,

"DigiModify…Mercurymon's Mirror Activate!" Falcomon's attack went into the mirror which appeared before Renamon, and then it came out another mirror on the side of the first one. Falcomon flew a few feet back and crashed into Riku. "Guys, use the triple attack we've been working on!" Zoey instructed.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon launched his attack at Renamon, who cried,

"Power Punch!" Renamon spun around with her attack and took in Dracomon's which made hers stronger. She jumped and Gaomon came out under her and cried,

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon punched her foot and she launched into the air, but she took Falcomon and Riku with her by punching them and carrying them on that fist covered in extreme flame. She brought them all the way up to the ceiling – AND broke right through it! They flew farther and farther through the air. She turned around and punched them with as much force as she could right back to the floor. The sped so quickly and were about to hit the floor- and probably brake a lot of body parts. Until on Riku's hand formed a flame of purple data.

"D.N.A. … Charge!" He hit his hand to his digivice.

"Falcomon digivolve to…Peckmon!" Peckmon was a large, ostrich-like digimon, with a purple visor, ninja shirt, leg sleeves, and yellow scarf. Peckmon turned and flew up and charged straight towards Renamon. He opened his claw wide and grabbed her and turned and charged back into the building and smashed her into the ground. An explosion happened and when the dust cleared instead of Renamon was Relemon, who was a small, round, yellow digimon with a bushy fox tail.

"Oh crap!" Riku and Peckmon cried.

"Oh god, Relemon!" Zoey ran in and picked her up. Now Zoey looked determined, "Ok, if you wanna play the digivolving game then let's play! Ready guys?"

"Right!" Gaomon and Dracomon said.

"DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

A screen appears with Zoey's digivice shooting out little data webs. They hit both Dracomon and Gaomon in two different screens.

"Dracomon…"

"Gaomon…"

"Digivolve to…" Their skin peeled away and started being replaced.

"Coredramon (Blue)!"

"Gaogamon!"

Coredramon (Blue) was a large blue dragon with strong wings and red horns on his head and nose.

Gaogamon was a giant version of Gaomon with a big fluffy mane, claws, red scarf, and stood on all fours.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon (Blue) shot a blast of blue flame out of his mouth.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon shot a vortex of wind. It caught the flame and shot even faster at Peckmon. It tore through his data, showing his data build and digicore. His data build shrank and he was rebuilt as Puwamon. Puwamon was a small, feathery digimon with a black V-like piece of scrap on his head, and a little tail with a pink feather on its tail. The two dedigivolved back to Gaomon and Dracomon.

"We win." Dracomon said cocky voiced.

"Looks like it." Riku smirked, picking up his fresh level digimon.

**Ok everyone, there was a lot of fighting in this chapter, awesome right. I hope you liked it. Anyway, thanks everyone for the character submissions. Next chap will have two more fights, each incredibly epic. Oh, also, I'll be on vacation for about a week and probably won't be able to post. K, Tata4now.**


	9. The Others

Lauren and Hawkmon left the arena for a little to hang out with some friends she had made earlier that day. Alex, Agumon, Kira, Terriermon, Vitaly Tanaka, Gaomon, Luna Sasaki, and Patamon were who she was meeting.

Vitaly had dark blonde hair, red eyes, and darker skin than Alex. He wore a blue T-Shirt and white cargo pants. He wore a pair of green goggles around his neck and had a blood-stained cloth covering his left eye.

Luna she had pale skin and had blue eyes and light blonde hair cut to her shoulders. She wore a gray T-Shirt with short brown cargo pants, gray converse shoes, and wore a white bandana around her neck. A few strands of hair on her right side were highlighted pink and blue.

Patamon was a small, orange and white digimon with orange, bat-like wings on his head.

Alex and Luna held hands- as they were boyfriend and girlfriend- and Vitaly kept glancing awkwardly at Kira- as he liked her.

"C'mon Vitaly, ask her out already." Gaomon thought to himself.

"That was an awesome battle guys." Vitaly said.

"Yeah, you guys rocked." Lauren said.

"Hey, I did all the work!" Agumon cried.

"No you didn't!" Alex said. Kira and Luna laughed.

"So you guy's have all been best friends for a long time?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah, now me and Alex are dating, what a cliché." Luna replied. Patamon slept on her shoulder.

Lauren laughed a little, until Henry- a teacher- appeared behind them. "Hey students, having a good day?" He asked. Henry was fifteen and had white hair and red eyes. He wore a white T-Shirt and black jeans and black and white sneakers.

They all said and gave head nods and such things of that nature. "Glad to hear it." Patamon, his partner, said.

Patamon woke up and looked at Patamon (I understand this is confusing to follow). "W-Woah, you-you're Seraphimon!"

"Oh my god, yeah! We looked up a lot of the teachers before coming."

Patamon flew up to Patamon and spoke with hero worship in his voice, "Ever since I was Poyomon I've wanted to grow up to Seraphimon…you-you're my hero."

Henry smiled at his partner, proud. Jessica walked in with Gatomon. Jessica was fifteen as well and was very pretty. She had white-blonde hair and bright, sparkling green eyes, and perfect features and a perfect figure. She wore a pink top and skinny jeans with sparkles and pink converse shoes. Gatomon was a small, champion level, cat-like digimon that was white with purple stripes on her tail that split off into three purple spikes, the same with her ears, a Holy Ring on her tail, and clawed gloves with red stripes. "Hey sweetie," Jessica kissed Henry's cheek. Gatomon made a gagging sound.

"Wassup babe?" Henry asked, to which Patamon smiled with a chuckle.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Sissy, Lopmon, Cel, and BlackGatomon tonight."

"Ah, girls night out." Henry said.

"Yeah, if we can get Collin and Sissy off each others lips." Gatomon said sarcastically.

"Alright, we'll walk you guys to your room. C'mon Patamon. Nice meeting you guys." Henry said to the students. So the four walked off, and said hi to Ryan as they passed him.

"Oh, Ryan, hey!" Lauren cried when she saw him. Hey got a scared look and quickly walked off. 'Hey wait up!" She charged after him.

"Oh dear god," Hawkmon sighed and chased after her.

**01010**

Dracana Dracowulf and Dracamon were sailing on a raft, uncontrollably, across the Net Ocean. Dracana was the twin of Coy and was fife ft. eleven, had blue eyes, crimson hair with a gun-metal streak on her left and right sides, and wore a crimson T-Shirt under a gun-metal jacket with three crimson stripes on her sleeves and gun-metal jeans and black combat boots. Dracamon- or Draca, as she preferred- looked like a Veemon but was crimson with gun-metal markings.

"I hope we find him Draca." Dracana said.

"Me too," Dracamon replied.

**01010**

(The first day of Digimon Academy)

On a boat heading to the Academy, Shane McCracken, the little brother of Sara, stowed away. He got onto the dock and looked at it. "My sisters here, and I'll find her." Suddenly a huge wave hit him and he flew off the dock. He passed out and woke up hours later, at night.

"You ok?" Said a voice.

Shane turned around to see Pagumon there. Pagumon was a small, round, gray digimon, with orange slanted eyes and fluffy ears. "Who-who are you?"

"Pagumon, who are you?"

"S-Shane…where am I?"

"Digimon Island,"

"Yes! That means Digimon Academy is still close. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, but it might take a day or two to get there."

"Thank you!" He wrapped Pagumon in a tight hug, who then got a shocked look on his face, not use to the embrace. He put him down and suddenly there was a glow in Shane's hand which then revealed to be an original digivice. Pagumon got caught in the glow and when it died he was Gazimon X. Gazimon X was larger than Gazimon and was more voracious looking and had giant fangs, large claws, and leather belts on his arms, feet, and tail which split into three spikes. "Ah! W-What happened to you?"

"I-I digivolved!"

"W-What does that mean?"

Gazimon X smirked, "It means we're partners."

"Cool… but… could you go back to before, you're a little scary."

(Back to the present in the Digidestine's office with Skylar and DemiLeomon)

"Ok, everything's all set, welcome to Digimon Academy." Skylar said to Shane and Pagumon.

**01010**

Lauren looked for Ryan with Hawkmon following. They saw Ryan's classroom with shadows in it. She opened and came in, but what she saw was… odd. Strabimon and BlackGatomon looked up from breaking their make out session.

"Uh…" Strabimon said.

"Um, could you not tell anyone?" BlackGatomon asked.

"Uh…sure…bye." She quickly left.

**01010**

Devixmon, who was a black, dog-like digimon with red and blue markings of hearts and stars on her and had a medal with a ruby on it, flew back towards Taylor, her partner, who had a D-Tector that was green with a black grip. Taylor was thirteen and fife ft. four with blood red eyes and short spiky black hair with blood red streaks. She wore a black T-Shirt and red jacket, and green cargo pants. When she landed next to her she dedigivolved to Demamon, who was a puff ball with a shield on its face with a flame on its black body and chocolate eyes.

"Demamon!" She picked her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Hm, we won." Maria Jones, the opponent shrugged, emotionlessly.

"Aren't you happy Maria?" Lalamon, her partner asked.

"Hm," She shrugged. She put her purple X-Loader in her pocket. Maria had pale skin, silver white hair cut very short, but the hair at her ears was black and reached her knees and her black bangs reached past her chin, and had silver gray eyes with a sparkle of light blue but no pupils. She wore a midnight blue shirt, white vest, light blue jeans, a dark blue belt, and white shoes.

Lalamon sighed and the two walked off.

Devimon and Kozan walked in next. The other opponent was Daniel King. Daniel was fifteen and six ft. one. He was muscular and had messy brown hair, and was pretty hansom and had bright blue eyes. He wore red and white checkered shirt and blue hooded top, dark blue jeans, and white trainers.

Daniel said, "Um, I'm sorry, but my partner, Kotemon, isn't feeling well."

"Oh, that's alright." Kozan replied.

Daniel left and instead came up Lane Hudson and her partner Shadowmon. Lane had brown hair and green eyes and wore a black jacket and blue jeans. She presented her digivice, which was an original digivice that was red and had black buttons. Shadowmon was a humanoid digimon made completely of shadow with small arcs of darkness pulsing around him and was completely blind.

Kozan presented his Black D-Power with red circle. "Ok, let's go." Kozan said.

**Yay! 100 ( and 3 ) reviews! Thanks everyone, and sorry this took so long. The epic fights will be happening next chapter, this was just some stuff I needed to do. Anyway, next chapter the Shoutmon contest winner will be introduced, and next chapter will have the four most epic fights in the history of ever! Or I'll try to do that anyway. Also, please no more D-Powers! So many of 'em my god! Be creative with digivices, I'm getting more X-Loaders which is cool but don't give me anymore D-Powers, not for a while anyway. Alright had to get that out of the way. Peace people. Oh and next chapter will be introducing three characters yet to be introduced (that's including the Shoutmon winner).**


	10. The Most Epic Fight

Kozan, Devimon, Lane, and Shadowmon all stood at the arena, ready for the fight.

"It'll be interesting to see the fighting skills of a kind-hearted Nightmare Soldier." Lane thought to herself.

"What about me Lane, you know Nightmare Soldiers aren't evil." Shadowmon read her thoughts.

"I know, but I already know your strength." They talked telepathically.

"Should I make the first move?" Shadowmon asked in his head.

She stared at their opponents. "…Yes…" Out loud she said, "Shadow's Will,"

Shadowmon leaked a puddle of darkness from his body which slowly made its way to Kozan and Devimon. Kozan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. When it appeared under them static-like darkness zapped their bodies and they cried in agony. They fell to their knees, and a shroud of darkness over came them. They couldn't move, and it hurt.

"What a pity, they aren't very impressive." Lane thought. "Run them through." She said aloud, "Dark Passing,"

Shadowmon proceeded towards them with Lane by his side. He passed right through them, and the darkness drained of their bodies. All the darkness on the field sank into Shadowmon. He was now much stronger. Kozan and Devimon fell to their faces.

"How disappointing," Shadowmon thought. They walked back towards the stands, when they heard them getting up behind them. They turned around and watched them slowly get up. "Hm?"

"You're strong, but this fight is far from over." Kozan said. He took out his digivice and slid through a card, "DigiModify…Beelzemon's Berenjena Activate!" On Devimon's arm grew a large blaster gun. He lifted it and shot a blast at Shadowmon. It hit and he clashed with Lane.

"Finally, a challenge." Shadowmon thought.

"Shadow's Pulsing," Lane said aloud. Shadowmon let out a few strong pulses of darkness. Devimon grabbed Kozan and flew into the air. The attack missed and, carrying Kozan in his smaller arm, he flew towards the two and cried,

"Darkness Claw!" His large hand gained a shroud of darkness and he punched the two with it. They flew into the air and appeared to go towards the wall, but landed without a scratch.

Lane said, "Shadow's Wi-" She was cut off.

"Fist of Will!" Devimon cried still holding onto Kozan. He charged at them with a dark version of Angemon's Hand of Fate attack. He punched them and they flew back. Shadowmon simply sunk into the wall and came back out, and Lane pushed off it with her foot, and landed on her knee. Shadowmon helped her up.

"This is pretty fun. Devimon let's show 'em something real fun though. DigiModify…Ghoulmon Activate!" Devimon glowed a deep crimson and on his head grew a large eye. From the eye a large beam was shot. It raced towards the two and hit them both. Smoke rose and when it died the two were unphased.

"Wow that was awesome!" Amy Prescott cried from the stands. She was thirteen and had light purple contacts, long blonde hair with pink and green high lights in a ponytail that touches the small of her back, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a white singlet that said "What the Hell?" and denim jacket over it with the buttons undone, denim jeans with various rips, and black skater shoes. Her digivice, which she called "The Digivice of Sincerity" was an original digivice that was green with orange buttons and had the symbol of sincerity on the screen, fell on the ground, so she picked it up.

"Please, this fight is boring. Who wants to see two Nightmare Soldiers fight, it's so lame. They aren't even getting hurt; I wanna see some freaking blood." Said her boyfriend, Tyler Death. Tyler was fifteen and had black hair that went down to his shoulders and had red contacts. He wore a denim jacket that was undone and revealed his six pack, black jeans, and black running sneakers. He looked at his digivice that he though was much better than Amy's. He called it "The Digivice of Evil". It was blood red and had white buttons and had a blood red pentagram on its screen.

LadyDevimon smirked an evil smirk and reached her large hand towards Lilymon and whispered, "Slap," she slapped the back of Lilymon hard, who cried out when it happened, and LadyDevimon laughed evilly.

"Fist of Will!" Devimon punched the two who flew back, again, unphased.

"I believe it's time we finish this." Lane thought. She took out her digivice and it glowed brightly. "Shadowmon digivolve to… Abyssmon."

Abyssmon was now solid, and had black, spiked armor covering his legs, arms, shoulders, and chest. His head was demonic, and had no mouth, but two slanted yellow eyes and one red eye on his forehead. He was muscular and gray skinned and had clawed feet.

"Let's end it, Lane." Shadowmon thought.

"Dark Scar," Abyssmon lifted one leg and slammed it back down. A crack formed from his foot and became a bottomless abyss under the two. They were about to fly out but for some reason, they couldn't. They were overcome with darkness, and couldn't see anything. They passed out and woke up a few hours later in the nurse's office.

"W-What happened?" Kozan sat up, seeing pagumon lying next to him.

"Pagumon- Pagumon wake up,"

Pagumon woke with a jerk, "Don't cut my head off!"

"What?"

"…I-I don't remember…it-it was just horrible."

"I can't remember, I think I already recovered."

"There were like, these horrible monsters…they…I can't remember…I guess that's good."

"That was really…who were those two?"

**01010**

Back at the fighting arena, everything was cleared up and the next opponents moved on. TJ was the first opponent to come up, though he felt bad that Kozan and Devimon couldn't see him and Cyberdramon fight. The other opponents were Axle Troy and Shoutmon.

Axle was seventeen and he had long spiky hair that looks sloppy on the back but smooth in the fringe and slowly spikes to his left. He had almost pitch-black colored hair and has amber colored eyes. He was fife ft. eight and wasn't not very masculine, but rather slender. He had a remarkably harsh and slightly deep voice that sounds like he is older then his age actually implies. He wore an overcoat that is shredded at the shoulder and oddly with a crown like shoulder guard on his right. His coat had a collar that extends 3 inches high and that touch his cheek. He had an armband on his left hand and has a double belt on his waist, while wearing samurai pants distinct feudal Japanese style. He has normal sneakers and wore a normal T-Shirt under his large coat.

Shoutmon was a small, metal, dragon digimon with bolts at his joints. He had a white belly, and small spiked tail and clawed white feet, and white hands. His head made a V shape and had a pointed nose and spikes on the back of his head, and he wore a pair of green head phones. He wielded his Mic in his right hand.

TJ strapped on his D-Raider. It was a round, blue digivice with a circular screen like with on a D-Power and had a strap at the middle which spread what the tops of D-Powers had, but were thinner, so he could strap it on his arm. It had a slot at the top for character cards only.

Troy's digivice was called a D-Troll. It looked like an old gamecube controller, you know the one with those three spikes that you hold the center one, but it didn't have the buttons of a gamecube controller, it did have an analogue stick on the center spike though with two buttons above and below it and had a screen up top and a little camera on the end and a USB Cord under it, and it was purple.

"Where's your digimon?" Shoutmon asked.

"You'll see soon," TJ said with a grin.

"You're choice," Shoutmon grinned evilly and charged with his Mic raised. "Rowdy Rocker!" He raised his Mic and quickly brought it down. Out of no where Cyberdramon came in and blocked it.

Cyberdramon was a large, dragon man digimon, with metal armor and metal helmet with two spikes on the helmet going back, metal blades on its elbows, four ripped wings, and for some reason holes in his feet.

Shoutmon looked up with shock in his eyes. Cyberdramon flung the Mic away with Shoutmon clinging to it. He crashed onto the ground. Cyberdramon came charging "Cyber Nail!" He raised his claw which glowed. As he was about to bring it down, Axle pushed the analogue stick down and Shoutmon jumped into the air and avoided.

"Rowdy Rocker!" From behind Cyberdramon Shoutmon swung his Mic at Cyberdramon and whacked him away.

"Want some help Cyberdramon?" TJ asked.

"No! I can do this myself, he's just a weakling." Cyberdramon responded with a harsh voice.

TJ smirked, "You know, it's because of you we're failing Ryan's class." TJ said sarcastically.

Cyberdramon ignored him and charged at Shoutmon with the attack still active. He started slashing at Shoutmon randomly. Up, down, diagonal, side, any direction there was Cyberdramon slashed that way. At the same time Axle moved the analogue stick in the motions needed to avoid the attack. Shoutmon copied the movements that Axle made.

"How is he avoiding my attacks so easily?" Cyberdramon thought.

That's when TJ saw Axle moving the analogue. "Cyberdramon it's the digivice, that's how he's avoiding you."

"What?" Cyberdramon looked and saw that TJ was right. So he spun away from Shoutmon and charged towards Axle. He brought his claw down, and Axle simply grabbed his wrist. Cyberdramon got a shocked look. Axle forced him down on his knees, and then kicked with all his might in Cyberdramon's stomach. Cyberdramon flew a fifteen feet back and had the wind knocked out of him. Shoutmon came down at him with his Mic,

"Rowdy Rocker!" He was about to bring it down, and that's when TJ couldn't take it any more.

In a black screen TJ took out a card and shoved it into the slot. On the screen of the D-Raider it showed a picture of MarineAngemon. "MarineAngemon, Go!" A bubble came out of Cyberdramon's mouth and wrapped around Shoutmon, who floated towards the ceiling. When it popped Shoutmon fell to the ground and didn't get up…he had lost his fighting spirit. Cyberdramon charged at him, nothing but winning on the mind. Axle came in front of Shoutmon to protect him. He pressed the lower button and from the USB Cord a bubble came out. It faded and revealed Gatomon. Gatomon jumped and slashed Cyberdramon in the face, who now had the large gnashes right through his helmet. Gatomon then faded away. While distracted Axle hit the top button. Shoutmon suddenly got up. He glowed with power, and his picture appeared on the digivice screen. The screen glowed yellow, and while that happened Shoutmon cried,

"Shoutmon digivolve to… Audiomon!" Audiomon was a large armored dragon, with some robotic parts, that dual wields 2 large audio Mics and had small speakers on his body, used to increase his chanting on music and increase the radios of his shockwave blasts. He has no armor on his legs and his armor resembles his per-digivolution with slight alterations. "Radius Sound!" He crossed the two Mics and screamed. A large shockwave charged at Cyberdramon who was then blown back into the wall. Audiomon charged towards Cyberdramon and cried, "Mic- Double Edge!" He brought down the two Mics on Cyberdramon, who grabbed them last second. He tried to force them away but was falling under the pressure,

"C'mon Cyberdramon he's only at champion level… are you really gonna let this weakling defeat you?" TJ didn't mean what he said but he knew it would do the trick.

"No one defeats me! Especially not the weak!" He pushed away Audiomon and charged at him, "Cyber Nail!" he brought down his claw at Audiomon who avoided again because of Axle's help. Audiomon appeared behind Cyberdramon and cried,

"Mic- Double Edge!" He slashed at Cyberdramon who fell to the ground.

TJ took out another card but Cyberdramon said, "Don't! I don't need help!"

Audiomon brought down the Mics and Cyberdramon screamed in pain. "You're my digimon and I'm helping!" He took out the card and threw it in the slot. On the screen a picture of Gaiomon was shown. "Gaiomon, Go!" Two swords appeared in Cyberdramon's hands. He turned and blocked the Mics.

"The weak won't beat me!" Cyberdramon yelled.

"I'm bored of this." Audiomon said plainly. He tucked the Mics under the swords, spread them out and shoved them through Cyberdramon. He made a gagging sound and everyone in the audience stared in horror. Cyberdramon reverted to a digiegg. While it happened Axle pushed the bottom button again and the USB Cord shot at one of the data bits and took it.

"Cyberdramon!" TJ ran over and picked up the egg and rubbed it. It hatched and out came Ketomon. Ketomon was small and round and had a spike on his head. He was purple and had a little yellow jewel above its eyes and a small tail. "Oh crap!"

All of TJ's friends came down, Saka, Veemon, Coy, Adam, Impmon, Guilmon X, Yasyamon, Jay, and DenKanjimon.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Veemon asked.

"He'll be fine, I'm just gonna take him to our room."

"We'll come too." Adam said. So they all left, including Saka and Veemon. While they were leaving TJ used his D-Raider to call his friends Max and Gabumon X to tell them to meet them in his room. Jay and DenKanjimon stayed behind as they were next to fight.

They went to their respective sides and up came Alex, Lunamon, and Kudamon, ready to fight.

"You guys ready to fight?" Alex asked his digimon.

"Whenever you are," Lunamon replied.

"When aren't I?" Kudamon said.

"Let's do it DenKanjimon." Jay said.

"Right," DenKanjimon replied.

"Holy Shot!" Kudamon glowed and unleashed a blast of holy energy.

"Lightning Strike!" DenKanjimon charged with electricity and ran right at the beam. Kudamon smirked, but it faded when the beam faded and he saw DenKanjimon charging at the three. That's when Lunamon went into action.

"Lop-Ear Ripple!" She spun around wickedly fast and was covered in bubbles. The bubbles left her and covered DenKanjimon just as he was about to hit. He stopped in his tracks and tried to shake the bubbles off but it was they were stuck on him.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon spun like crazy and struck DenKanjimon hard with his ammunition cartridge.

"App Activate- Blow Back!" Jay activated the Blow Back App on his D-Pod and everything was shot away from DenKanjimon. "App Activate- Motorcycle!" A motorcycle rose out of the ground and Jay got on it. He revved it up and went as fast as he could towards Alex. Not wanting to hurt him he just opened his palm wide and struck him in the chest. Alex's D-Tector fell out of his hand as he flew back.

"Alex!" In a split screen Lunamon and Kudamon cried simultaneously. He saw his digivice on the ground and ran for it. Jay came and grabbed it first still on his motorcycle.

"Good luck catching me; I've been working on my bike for as long as I can remember and I've given it plenty of horse power." He revved it and shot out of the stadium.

"My D-Tector!" He chased after him.

Lunamon and Kudamon followed but were cut off by DenKanjimon. "Lightning Strike!" He charged with electricity and ran at the two at a terrifying speed. He hit them both and they exploded with electricity and were blown away. "Storm Charge!" DenKanjimon became surrounded in miniature storm clouds, which then surrounded his body. A lightning bolt exploded out of the cloud and hit the two who flew towards the ceiling.

"What are we gonna do without Alex?" Lunamon asked. "We don't know how to fight without him?"

"I am the strongest digimon there is, and I _will_ protect you…I mean us." Kudamon wasn't sure way he felt so compelled to protect Lunamon but he didn't have time to worry about it. "Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon spun and struck DenKanjimon. DenKanjimon flew back twenty feet and landed awkwardly.

"Er…" DenKanjimon took a moment to take everything…that's when he got his plan. "Lightning Strike!" He charge with electricity and ran at Kudamon.

"Bullet Whirl- hu?" DenKanjimon jumped into the air and bounced off the ceiling. "Holy Shot!" He shot it at the roof but missed as DenKanjimon bounced off the wall. He turned around, "Holy Shot!" He shot it at the wall and barley avoided some kids. DenKanjimon jumped off the back wall, "Holy Shot!" DenKanjimon jumped one last time off the back wall and was about to hit Lunamon.

"Ahhh!" Lunamon cried.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Kudamon again questioned why he cared so much, he guessed because she was his friend. Somewhere deep inside he unleashed his speed and got in the middle in a half a second. "Holy Shot!" Kudamon unleashed the most powerful Holy Shot he could at DenKanjimon.

"Woah," DenKanjimon said. It hit and he went flying back. He crashed into the wall with an explosion. He slumped onto the ground. "N-No…" He dedigivolved into Zapkibamon. Zapkibamon was a small, furry, cub-like digimon so built with static electricity you couldn't even tell he had small legs. His fur interestingly made him look like a storm cloud.

"Cool, we won." Lunamon said.

Kudamon smirked, "I knew we would. …Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. …Oh," Luna started falling.

"Oh!" Kudamon kept her up as best he could.

"Sorry, he just scared me was all."

Alex came back in on the passenger seat of Jay's motorcycle. "Zapkibamon!" He got off the motorcycle and ran to his digimon. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, a heck of a battle though."

"C'mon, everyone's waiting for us in Kozan, Devimon, Cyberdramon and TJ's room." He picked him up and went back to his digivice. "Good fight…even if we missed most of it." Jay said to Alex.

"You too." Alex walked over to his digimon, "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine." Lunamon said.

"I kicked butt, as usual." Kudamon said smugly. Alex smiled lightly and put his digimon on his shoulders. They met up with all their friends at the door.

"Great fight guys." Dani said.

They all walked out the door and outside. As they were walking, a young boy with dark brown hair that went all the way down to his shoulders and black eyes. He wore a pair of sweats and a shirt that said "I'm with Stupid". Hopping along next to him was Pagumon. "Hey Sara!" He called.

"No way…Shane!" Sara said.

**Well that's another chapter. Day two of classes is tomorrow. I'll be introducing Max and Gabumon X next chapter, and I'll be explaining a little of how some kids ended up tamers, and give a little DigiWorld history. Anyway, congratulations to SSJmega who won the Shoutmon contest, thanks a lot. Also if anyone sees a made digimon or digivice that they would like to use for an OC then just ask me and I'll most likely give permission. **

**Tata4now **


	11. Friends and Family

"Shane, what are you doing here, mom and dad are probably freaking out!" Sara demanded.

"Uh…I think we're gonna go, we'll meet you guys later." Tiran said. So he and everyone else left except for Ryudamon, Dani (as she was Sara's best friend), and Terriermon.

"Well?" Sara demanded.

"I missed you so I snuck on a boat and followed you. Oh, and guess what, I've enrolled in the academy!"

"B-B-But…This school is for tamers only! You didn't even know what a digimon was until you met Terriermon!"

"Neither did you! And I am a tamer, see!" He lifted up Pagumon.

"Uh…hi." Pagumon said awkwardly.

"It's not enough just to make friends with a digimon, you need a digivice too!"

"I have one, see." He showed her his black digivice with white buttons.

"I-uh-but…what about mom and dad?"

"I called and told them. They weren't excited about it at first but thought it would be good idea to learn about the Digital World if I'm gonna have a digimon. They also like the idea of me and you sticking together." He said happily.

"AGGGHHHH!"

**01010**

After the fight Jay and DenKanjimon joined Zoey, Renamon, Gaomon, Dracomon, Riku, Falcomon, Saka, Veemon, Coy, Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon, Yasyamon, Max Rhodes, and Gabumon in Kozan, Devimon, Cyberdramon, and TJ's room.

Max was an eleven year old girl and cousin of TJ and the rest. She had straight, short, reddish brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt, blue jacket that looked like the sleeve was ripped off, brown baggy pants, a blue bandana on her head, black round goggles, white gloves, and a belt hidden under her shirt with her black and white digivice holder which held her royal blue and silver X-Loader, and a pair of blue and black sneakers. She had an athletic build and pale, fair skin.

Gabumon X was a canine-like digimon with a Garurumon fur pelt and long horn.

"Is Ketomon gonna be ok?" Max asked.

"He'll be fine Shorty." TJ responded.

"He doesn't look ok." Gabumon X noted.

Ketomon was shaking on a table in the room. "He's fine, he just isn't used to being a fresh level, and he's never lost before you know."

Riku's digivice had a voice coming from it. "Hey man, I haven't seen you yet, get to our room." Blake Hunter called.

"I'll be there in a minute." Riku replied. "Guy's me and Falcomon gotta go, Blake and Flamemon are waiting for us."

"K, see you cuz." Zoey told him.

Riku left and started heading towards his room. When he got there he was warmly greeted by his best friends Blake and Flamemon. "Hey guys! Glad to see ya." Flamemon said.

"Took you long enough." Blake smirked.

Blake Hunter was fourteen and had messy dark brown hair and gray eyes. He had an athletic build and wore a black short sleeves shirt with yellow and red flames on it, brown cargo pants, and a belt under his shirt and a reddish brown card holder. He had on black wristbands and a pair of dark gray goggles, and a pair of red and black sneakers. Over one of the wristbands was a red D-Raider with black fringe around the screen.

Flamemon was very human-like and had flame-like hair and pointy ears with earrings and a flaming tail. He wore a pair of flame-colored pants and an odd belt with the symbol of flame on it, and two rings above his clawed feet, and odd symbols under his eyes and chest.

"Sorry we took so long, but we're here now." Falcomon said.

**01010**

Sara, Ryudamon, Dani, and Terriermon all walked to their room. "Ugh, I can't believe this!" Sara cried.

"Aw, I think it's kinda sweet." Dani said.

Marina Orimoto walked up to the two with Labramon. Marina was fifteen and had long brown hair and honey eyes. She was tall and very beautiful. She wore a pink T-Shirt, blue jeans, and converse shoes.

Labramon was a small, white, dog-like digimon with pink ears and tail and had markings under her eyes.

"Hey guys, did you have a good first day of classes?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Terriermon replied.

"Up until the end." Sara muttered.

They arrived at their room. "Well, see you guys later." Marina said as they went to their room.

"Later." They all send.

**01010**

Alex, Agumon, Kira, Terriermon, Luna, Patamon, Vitaly, Gaomon, and Alex and Kira's cousin Stella Sashi and her partner Gabumon all walked around outside.

Stella was thirteen and had pale skin, blonde hair slightly below her shoulders, and light green eyes. She wore a white T-Shirt, long hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, short black pants that go down to her knees, black converse shoes, and sunglasses on her head.

Gabumon was reptilian and had an odd symbol on his chest and a Garurumon fur pelt, and a long horn.

"Isn't this great guys? All of us friends and family together."

"I have a feeling we're gonna make a lot of friends here." Gabumon said.

**K, this chapter was more introductory for some more characters. Next chapter will have the stuff I promised. I'll try and get that up by tonight.**


	12. A History filled day at the Academy

Sara was in an old abandoned ware house with boxes all around. She watched as her "friends" tied the guy in the chair.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't squeal again, I promise."

"Oh you definitely won't." Said the lead guy, Derek. Derek raised a gun towards the guy.

"Derek stop!" Sara cried. She tried to pull his arm away. He swatted her away.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were one of us?"

"I didn't sign up for anything murder related!"

"Whatever." He turned around towards the tied up guy.

"Stop!" She charged at him and he just shoved her into a stack of boxes, waking up Ryudamon who was behind them. He raised the gun to her and pulled the trigger. "AHHH"

"Helmet Reversal!" Ryudamon got in front of the bullet.

"Gah!" Cried one female gang member.

"What is that?" Cried the other male.

"Let's get out of here!" Cried Derek. They all ran away. Ryudamon bit the ropes off the guys who screamed and ran off.

"You-You saved me."

"…Yeah, well…"

"Thank you!" She wrapped him in a hug. Suddenly something glowed in her hand. She looked at it and saw that it was her digivice.

That's when Sara woke up and saw Ryudamon next to her. She cried a little. "Thank you Ryudamon." She whispered. She wrapped him in a hug and went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone woke up and met in the hall. "Guy's, I looked at our schedules and we have different classes today. Not first period but third period."

"Big deal, it's just one class." Alex said sharply, still acting angry at Ralph.

"C'mon, we only have ten minutes guys." Sara said. So they headed to their first class, "Strategizing 101".

The class had Nate, Dorumon, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon, Sara, Ryudamon, Dani, Terriermon, Yuan, DemiDevimon, Maria, Lalamon, Marina, Labramon, and some other noobs.

"Welcome Class," Cory started, "To Strategizing 101. I'm Cory and this is Dracomon." Cory pointed to his partner who was asleep in the chair and snoring loudly. "First off, do I have any natural strategist in the class?"

Yuan looked down and away. DemiDevimon nudged her head. "C'mon Yuan, show off every once in a while."

Nate noticed this and gave some encouragement. "Yuan, if you're a good strategist then you should speak up."

Yuan smiled and slowly raised her hand. "I-I'm a pretty good strategist."

"Cool, but remember one thing- sometimes the best strategy is just trusting in your partner, friends or just your instinct. Never forget that." Cory smiled.

The friends all started walking towards their next class. Tyler, LadyDevimon, Amy, and Lillymon were walking past them. Ralph bumped into him and he said, "Watch it punk."

"Why don't you watch it jack ass?" Ralph replied.

"Ralph, don't start!" Agumon X replied.

"Er…fine." They all continued off.

Jay and DenKanjimon were walking past and saw it happen. He stepped up to Tyler. "Hey man, why'd you have to be such a jerk to that kid?"

"Pft, whatever." He tried to continue on, with his arm wrapped around Amy.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Ah, ignore him Jay, he's just a low-life." DenKanjimon said.

"Yeah, alright." So they continued off.

The noobs next class was "Digital World History". Also in the class were James and Keramon (No Virus) and Alexis Stokes and Turuiemon.

Alexis Stokes was sixteen and fife ft. two and had a very thin build with only subtle curves in her hips and chest. She had long black hair with two purple strands hanging down the sides of her face. She had deep blue eyes and pale skin. She wore gothic looking makeup with purple eye-shadow and black lipstick, as well as black fingernails. She also wears a black tank-top, black boots, and jeans with a belt. Also, on her cheek was a small scar she tried to hide with makeup, but couldn't completely hide it.

Turuiemon was a tall, purple, rabbit-like digimon with two red gloves with Togaken on them and wore a black outfit with red trim.

The teacher was Tyler Rottmon and Keramon. James always was a little freaked out when he was in this class, since he didn't totally feel comfortable with a regular Keramon, same with Keramon (No Virus). The feeling was mutual since a Keramon (No Virus) attacked him when he was little. Keramon saved him though and they became partners.

"Ok class; let's talk about the Olympus Twelve. Twelve members in all, they're Jupitermon, Neptunemon, Plutomon, Vulcanmon, Ceresmon, Venusmon, Bacchusmon, Minervamon, Merukimon, Marsmon, Dianamon, and Apollomon. The Olympus Twelve were made of Olympian Data, when the Digital World was first made. Each of them rules over a certain kind of digimon from the Digital World. Jupitermon rules over the sky and electric digimon. Neptunemon rules over all aquatic digimon. Plutomon rules over the undead digimon. Vulcanmon rules over flame and metal digimon. Ceresmon rules over plant digimon. Minervamon was meant to rule over all wise digimon but for some reason Jupitermon forbids her and so AncientWisemon does instead. Merukimon rules over nomadic digimon. Marsmon rules over warrior digimon. Dianamon rules over dark slash demonic digimon and her twin Apollomon rules over light slash holy digimon. Venusmon is stuck up and selfish and finds herself above all other creatures so she conceals herself in her own dimension to stare at herself forever. Finally Bacchusmon is completely insane- worse then Keramon-"

"Hehehehehehe" Keramon laughed.

"So he hides himself from the rest of the world." Tyler finished.

**01010**

The next class consisted of Jay, DenKanjimon, Coy, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Dani, Terriermon X, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon, Sara, Ryudamon, Nate, Dorumon, Kozan, Devimon, Lauren, Hawkmon, Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon, Yasyamon, TJ, Cyberdramon, Sora, Coronamon, Lane, Shadowmon, Axle, and Shoutmon all went to a special class, called "You're Digital Past".

"Hey Sara, I just thought you'd like to know that Shane's my roommate." Nate told Sara.

"Ok, thanks…make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, ok." Sara replied.

"No problem."

TJ called Max on his D-Raider. "Hey Shorty, just checking in."

"I'm cool, I had a free period and me, Gabumon, Aly, and Galantmon are all hanging out in our rooms."

"Lucky that your pen pal ended up being your roommate."

"Yeah, talk later, focus on class."

"Heheh, alright, later."

"Ok class, this is a special class that you've been specially been picked for it." Said the teacher, Cel and her partner BlackGatomon.

"Oh dear god." Said Hawkmon and Lauren at the same time, seeing BlackGatomon.

"So, what you're here to do is tell us how you became tamers." BlackGatomon said. "Let's start with…Jay, how'd you meet DenKanjimon?"

"Oh, well…my brother had died recently…" He paused there for a second in pain, "I started to work on his bike. I took it for a practice run one night and suddenly…I got…de-depressed…I screamed my brothers name in the sky when suddenly a bolt of lightning shot the bike. I walked over and on the seat was my D-Pod. From it DenKanjimon jumped out and we became partners."

"Wow, that's…heavy." Cel said.

"Um, very nice…next up…Coy."

"Oh, well, I don't have a digimon yet, but I've had my digivice since I was born and I figured out what it was for a few years ago. Now I'm just trying to find my partner."

"Oh, very nice…ok, Alex?"

"Well, I can't remember actually. My mom said that when bad things happen sometimes they block them out."

"Bad things?" Cel asked.

"Well my dad's been paralyzed since I can remember, and I can't remember anything past six, which is around when I got Lunamon and Kudamon. The best I can guess is that my dad got shot in front of me and my digimon came to comfort me. However I can't confirm because my digimon can't remember anything either for some reason."

"Oh…ok…Dani, how about you?" BlackGatomon asked.

"Well, when I was little a bunch of girls made fun of me for hanging out with boys mostly. It didn't bother me but Terriermon was around and saw it happen. So he came in and scared the girls off. When I got home I found my digivice."

"Very cool." Cel said.

"Who's next…Gus?"

"Well, when I was six I was playing on the computer and I got a message that the subject was "Come to the Digital World". I opened it and ended up in the Digital World. Once there I met Kapurimon, Missimon, and Tsunomon…but they kinda scared me into running into a Kuwagamon." Some kids laughed, "Which then attacked me and gave me three scars on my back that have never gone away," They stopped laughing, "the digimon then saved me when I found my digivice right in front of me and made them digivolve who fight him… but then I passed out. I woke up in my room and thought it was a dream but then the In-Training digimon were there as was the D-Charger. I got a message about Digimon Academy and agreed to go."

"Very cool story," BlackGatomon said, "Next…Sara?"

"Oh…I…I-I'm sorry, I can't."

"Sara?" Dani asked.

"I said I can't alright!" She started to cry a little.

"How we met…is not one of our better memories."

"Oh, that's understandable…we didn't have a very nice meeting either…next, Nate?"

"Oh, well, it was an accident like most stories. I was walking home from school when a Dimensional Gate opened up randomly and sucked me in. Once in the Digital World I was attacked by a crazed Angemon. Dorumon saved me…but bit me" people laughed and Dorumon blushed, "but then he licked the wound until it healed. He brought me to his home and once there he showed me the D-Cyber he had come across during one of his travels. He gave it to me and we became partners."

"Cool story," Cel complemented.

"Definitely, who's next…Kozan?"

"Well, it was in the human world. Some tamers beat up Devimon because they assumed he was evil," Devimon then got sad, "But I helped him and brought him home. We became friends and my digivice appeared before me."

"Oh…don't worry Devimon, you aren't the first digimon to be stereotyped. Anyway… Lauren?" BlackGatomon asked.

"Oh, well, it's funny. I met her at a pet shop. She was taken in thinking she was an actual bird and I bought her. When I did the owner gave me my digivice since he found it with her." Hawkmon blushed at the embarrassing story, even more when kids laughed.

"Hmhmhm," BlackGatomon chuckled, "Um, next…Adam?"

"Well, like Nate I was sucked into a random Dimensional Gate, when I woke up I was in Dramon Central City. There I met Guilmon who agreed to help me find my way back home so he could see the human world. We came across Full Moon Village. It was under attack by feral digimon and Impmon was fighting them off. He was failing," Laughter and blushing from Impmon, "So I used DigiXros on him and Guilmon to make BlackGrowlmon X. We won and Impmon came with us to become stronger. We found a portal to the human world. It was being protected by Yasyamon who was injured. We helped by becoming BlackGrowlmon X. After that we passed through the gate and a powerful digimon sealed it for us. Yasyamon came with us because he felt indebt to me. After seeing all this I wanted to help the Digital World become a better place. I got an email from Digimon Academy and accepted so I could learn more about digimon and help them."

"Wow, now that's a cool story, no wonder you were picked for this class." Cel said. Adam blushed.

"Who's next…TJ?"

"Well, a feral digimon escaped to the human world and attack my neighborhood. I stood my ground, and Monodramon saved me. Next thing I knew I had a digivice. Eventually he became Strikedramon and then Cyberdramon. When we came to Digimon Academy we became roommates with Kozan and Devimon. At first we didn't get along because Cyberdramon attacked Devimon, being that's Cyberdramon's natural instinct,"

"S-S-S-So-sorry…Devimon," Cyberdramon had trouble saying the words.

"They got into a fight and tied. They became In-Training so they could calm down a little. Then we all became best friends." Jealousy washed over Impmon as he wanted Devimon to be his best friend.

"Very nice…next is…Sora?"

"Well, like Alex I can't remember how we met, but I remember how I got here. My neighborhood was attacked and I used my video game knowledge to digivolve Coronamon and Collin saw it. I was then asked to join Digimon Academy."

"Cool…ok, Lane?"

"…Long story…"

"Uh…Ok? ... Last up is Axle?"

"Don't feel like getting into it."

"… … I guess we're done here then."

**So what did you guys think? Sorry if I had to change you back stories a little, I have a reason for it. Ok thanks every, oh and to Alejo I will introduce your OC next chapter, but could I just use Guilmon and Dorumon because I have plans for the Impmon I already have and another Impmon would conflict. PS- this chapter foreshadowed things to come…I'm not telling you of course. Alright**

**Tata4now**


	13. Third day of School

After school, at night, Taylor suggested to her roommate, Zoey, and all their other friends to have a "_pajama party_". So she, Zoey, Riku, Blake, TJ, Max, Kozan, Adam, Jay, Coy, and Saka all got into their "_PJ'S_" and met up in Kozan, Devimon, Cyberdramon, and TJ's room.

"Great idea Taylor," Zoey said.

"Seems a little girlie though." Blake said.

"Shut up man." Riku shoved his friend in the arm.

"I'm having fun." Flamemon said.

"You think everything's fun." Falcomon said jokingly.

"There are a lot more guy's here than girls." Veemon said.

"We gotta change that; I mean we can't even consider some of them girls- especially not Zoey."

"Oh shut up Saka." Zoey replied.

"Can someone pass the pop corn?" Devixmon asked.

Veemon threw some at her face. "Here you go. Hahahaha."

Devixmon jumped on him. "Thanks Vick, I owe you. Here, let me pay you back with a "Death Claw!" Devixmon raised her paw which then gained three, three foot long blades.

"AHHH!" Veemon looked away, and then looked back up to see everyone laughing at him. "Not funny!"

"Hey you guy's seen that idiot Tyler around school. He keeps bugging people for no reason." Jay said.

"Yeah, just today I saw him pick on Alejandro Arboleda." TJ said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Just cause he could. Jokes on him though, because his Dorumon bit him and his Guilmon punched him in the groin." The group laughed.

"Why does Amy stay with him? She's so nice and he's such a low life." Blake asked.

"I heard her say he's sweet underneath- complete bull." Falcomon said.

"Man this school is great. Most other schools wouldn't let guys and girls hang out past a certain hour; this school sometimes let's the guys sleepover." Saka said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So we gonna watch a movie?" Kozan asked.

"I got "Total Demon Death 2" it's supposed to be the scariest PG-13 movie out right now." Max showed the movie to everyone.

"Oh sweet!" Veemon cried.

"A horror flick?" Devimon asked.

"Don't worry Devimon, it can't be that scary." Kozan reassured him.

"I can't believe you're afraid of a stupid movie- you're a freaking Devimon!" Veemon cried.

"Vick lay off." Saka told him.

"Can we just watch the movie already?" Renamon asked.

**01010**

Another group was hanging out in Sara, Ryudamon, Terriermon X, and Dani's room. They, obviously, and Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Tiran, Guardromon, Ralph, Agumon X, Nate, Dorumon, Lauren, Hawkmon, and even Yuan (after much, much convincing) and DemiDevimon (who only came because of Yuan) were all there.

"So Yuan, got any roommates?" Nate asked.

"…Oh, um, yes…it's that Amy girl and Lillymon." 

"You're roommates with that jerks girlfriend!" Ralph asked shocked.

Yuan cringed for a second, "Well…um…"

"Leave her alone, Ralph." Alex told him.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to raise my voice." Ralph apologized.

"You better be sorry!" DemiDevimon.

"It's ok." Yuan said. "Um…it's getting kinda late; I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for inviting me."

"Night Yuan." Nate said. She and DemiDevimon left.

As she left Shane and Pagumon came in. "Shane, get out of my room." Sara demanded.

"But I wanna hang out with you guys." Shane asked.

Sara looked over at Nate. "You know what buddy it's getting late, I was heading to bed anyway."

"Aw, ok."

"C'mon Dorumon."

Dorumon yawned loudly and got up to leave.

"It is pretty late; I think we'll go back to our room. Later girls." Liollmon said.

"Agreed, I need to sleep." Gus said. Solarmon layed on the ground in his sleep mode snoring loudly. Commandramon rolled his eyes and picked him up. The others all followed them and headed back to their room for bed.

The next morning they all met up in the hall. Nate caught up to them and had Shane with him. "Sara, I have most of my classes with you today." Shane said happily.

"Damn it," Sara whispered under her breath.

"What class is first anyway?" Dani asked.

"Bonding with your digimon." Ralph answered.

The class consisted of the usual kids, plus Amy, Lillymon, Tyler, LadyDevimon, Alejandro Arboleda, Dorumon, and Guilmon.

Alejandro was eleven and fife ft. two. He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and thicker eye brows than usual. He wore a blue T-Shirt, an unzipped gray hoodie, and blue worn jeans with holes in then knees, black and red sneakers, a pair of goggles, and a base-ball cap. His digivice was a purple D-Cyber with red grip and a Digital Hazard symbol on the back.

Guilmon was a red, lizard-like digimon with black symbols all over its body, including a Digital Hazard symbol on his chest and a Zero Unit on his snout, and bat-wing-like ears.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Gus said. They all proceeded towards the class. It was taught by Adam and Penguinmon.

"Ok class, this class teaches you about the very special bond between you and your digimon; when me and Penguinmon met it was an incredible moment. Remember the digivices we get are meant for us. They're made just for our bond with our digimon. They're what connect us to them. Remember that; there is no bond like the bond between a tamer and their digimon."

**Ok, this chapter…I didn't really have any direction with. I started writing it thinking I had a good idea, but then I realized I didn't have anything. I'm gonna get on the next one right away. Ok, hopefully be back in a few hours. Two days left before the first week is over- and when my second arc begins.**


	14. BDay Party

Strabimon (Not Ryan's partner, but some other one) sat in a tree in Forest Village.

A face flashed through his mind. "Ugh, who is this kid?" He thought.

His friend Renamon came over. "Hey man," Renamon had a red bandana around his neck, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks,"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…that kid,"

"Again?"

"Yeah, every year on my birthday I remember him. His face ages each year as if he's real. He appears in my dreams, crosses my mind every minute, I just can't get him out of my mind. I kind of recall a name but I have trouble remembering it."

"Just try saying what you can remember and eventually it will come."

"C-C-C-CO…"

"Cooooooo,"

"Coy…Coy…Coy"

**01010**

Coy's eyes slowly fluttered open and standing over his face were Jay, DenKanjimon, Saka and Veemon. "Happy Birthday!" They all said.

"Heheh, thanks guys." He slowly got up and got out of bed. Suddenly several water balloons fell on him. He sat there and a huge grin grew on his face.

"Birthday Prank!" Veemon and Saka cried.

Coy couldn't help it; he burst out laughing with the rest of them.

**01010**

Dracana and Dracamon sat on their raft. "Happy birthday Dracana." Dracamon said.

"Happy birthday Draca." Dracana said.

**01010**

Everyone went to their classes. The noobs went to their first class, "Offense to the Core". It was taught by Collin and Terriermon.

"So class, I'm gonna teach you about offense to the core!" Collin said with way too much enthusiasm. "I teach offense because I'm really terrible defense…really I don't think things through too much, I just look for an opening and take it. However I am the best at offense so you're gonna learn from the master."

"Yep, that's my humble partner." Terriermon said

"Ok…you," He pointed to Gus, "Hit Terriermon with all you got."

"Wait, what?" Terriermon asked.

"M-Me?" Gus asked.

"Yep, right now, go."

"Oh-oh ok. Um, Liollmon?"

"Use the D-Charger." Liollmon said.

"What?" Terriermon asked.

"D," He touched the digivice to his hand, "Charge!"

"Critical Bite!"

"Ahhhh, craaaaappppp!" Terriermon ran away.

The whole class laughed.

**01010**

Jay, DenKanjimon, Maria, and Lalamon all had Gym class.

"Hey Maria," Jay tried to start a conversation. She ignored him.

"C'mon Maria, be nice." Lalamon said.

"K guys," the teacher, Basilio and his partner Kotemon, said, "When you're in a fight you need to be in shape. Today were gonna work on speed. Around the track five times, go!"

So the class took off. Jay and DenKanjimon were the fastest, running with all their strength. They ran five laps while everyone else was still at three and a half.

"Nice job as usual Jay, you too DenKanjimon." Basilio said.

"Thanks." They both said.

Basilio looked away for a second as Daniel King and Kotemon went to talk to him. Jay took out his D-Pod. "App Activate- Call…Saka."

"Hey, wassup?" Saka asked from their room on his digivice.

"Is the party coming along ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I'm missing classes for this."

"Please, like you weren't gonna skip anyway."

"Heheh,"

**01010**

Coy was walking back to his room looking at his D-3. It was gray with blue grips. "I will find a partner some day." He opened his door and all his friends cried, "Happy Birthday!"

"Hahaha, thanks guys, so much."

"We have cake!" Devixmon said.

"Sweet…literally."

"Let's party!" Veemon cried.

**OK, so this chapter didn't have much, but next chapter is gonna be really good. Sorry Toa for changing your digivice, but I thought it would work out since Dracana has a D-3. K, Tata4now and all that.**


	15. A Perfect Day

At dinner that night, all noobs all sat together, including Yuan, Marina, Labramon and DemiDevimon.

"I can't believe I'm sitting with a bunch of noobs…heheh, JK." Marina said. "I'm having a battle tonight if you guys wanna see it."

"I-I'll come." Yuan said trying to break out of her shell a little.

"Cool, let's go right now." She grabbed Yuan and ran off. DemiDevimon fell off Yuan's shoulder and spun in the air.

"Hey, watch it!" He cried.

"Hmhmhmhm, that's Marina for you. C'mon let's go." Labramon sped off.

"Yeah, alright." He flew after them.

"Well, Yuan should have an interesting night." Ralph chuckled.

"Whatever." Alex said.

"Dude, please stop hating me!" Ralph begged.

"…"

Suddenly Vegiemon had his vine-like arms wrapped high around a giant…thing…covered in a tarp.

"What's that?" Lunamon asked.

Solarmon snored on the ground.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you…Coy's birthday cake!" Vegiemon removed the tarp to reveal the biggest cake ever seen.

Solarmon's eyes snapped open. "Cake!" He charged at it and dug in. "Happy Birthday Coy…whoever you are."

"Solarmon!" Commandramon cried.

Coy laughed loudly with his friends. "It's cool; it's made for everyone."

"YAAAAAHOOOOOO!" Solarmon dug in.

"Yay, cake!" Guilmon came over and dug in too, as did Dorumon. Alejandro came over too.

"Guys, use a plate." He told them.

"You kidding?" Coy walked over, "That's the best part about giant cake, not needing a plate." Coy took a handful of cake and dug in. 'C'mon everyone, dig in."

So the whole Cafeteria came over and started eating the cake.

**01010**

Marina, Labramon, Daniel and Kotemon all stood in the arena.

"Let's do it Labramon!" Marina said.

"Right!" Labramon replied.

"Let's kick butt, Kotemon!"

"Got it!"

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon unleashed a large sound wave blast. It charged at Kotemon. It hit and he and Daniel flew back into the wall.

"Ugh! Ok, that's it, let's go Kotemon!" Daniel cried. They charged towards the two.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon's bamboo sword overcame with fire and he hit Labramon right in the face. She crashed into Marina who landed on her butt.

"Oh! Are you ok Labramon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah, but I think we should use a DigiModify."

"Agreed."

"DigiModify…Raidramon's Armor Activate!" Labramon received the armor of Raidramon on her body. So now her head had a black mask and large horn. Her body was covered in black, horned armor, and black leg armor.

Labramon charged at the two. She hit hard and they flew back twenty feet. Labramon's armor faded. "Thunder Kote!" Kotemon's sword became charged with electricity. He charged at her.

Marina gained a slight smirk. "DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

From her pink D-Power with light blue circle and strap shot out data webs. "Labramon digivolve to…" Labramon's skin peeled away and then new skin was put on a different data build, "Dobermon!" Dobermon was a large, black, dog-like digimon, with red beady eyes, long loose ears, a large, silver spiked collar, a spiny back, red beads on his appendages, and knife-clawed feet with knifes on the back of them. "Black beam!" From Dobermon's mouth shot a dark energy blast. Daniel rushed in front of it and raised his digivice, an original. It glowed brightly and the attack repelled. Dobermon got caught in the light and started to de-digivolve back to Labramon. Daniel smirked, but Marina laughed.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.

"You think that was our only trick?" She responded.

"What do you mean?" Kotemon asked.

"DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!" Data webs shot at Labramon. A new data build was made and new skin was put on. "Seasarmon!" Seasarmon was a holy, dog-like digimon, with a golden, spiny mane, large golden horn, with golden flame on his feet, and a large golden tail. "Tee Dia!" Seasarmon shot holy solar beam arrows. They pinned Kotemon and Daniel to the wall. "Sekkantou!" Seasarmon's paws glowed with holy light and charged at the two pinned to the wall. She hit them and a large explosion happened. When it faded Kapurimon and Daniel were on the ground. They got up slowly and walked towards their seats. Labramon and Marina walked back towards Yuan and DemiDevimon with a big smile.

**01010**

Back in the cafeteria, everyone had finished the cake (which is scary considering it was twenty feet high). Alejandro was walking by with Guilmon and Dorumon, and his roommates Carlos and Agumon.

Carlos Lopez was twelve years old and had shaggy, dark, marooned hair and amber eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and an athletic build. He wore a black T-Shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers, and a dog tag around his neck. Strapped on his side was his D-Breaker. It was like a Digivice Data Link with the top of a D-Power and a round screen but the same buttons as a Digivice Data Link. It was orange but the screen was black.

Agumon (2006- **Authors note: Whenever I introduce remodeled digimon I will only say the year once and the description and from then on I'll only say the name**) was a three ft. tall Agumon with red leather belts on his hands and more teeth.

They walked by Tyler, Lady Devimon, Amy and Lillymon. "Hey Alejandro, did you have fun crossing the border?" Tyler said.

"That joke doesn't even make sense; we're in the Digital World, idiot." Alejandro responded.

"It still hurt though, didn't it?" Tyler asked meanly.

"Er-"

"C'mon man, let's just go." Carlos said. So the five took off.

Jay saw this and got really angry. He stood up and walked towards him. "Hey you!"

"Dear god," DenKanjimon said.

Tyler turned around, "What?"

"I'm sick of you being a jerk to random people."

Ralph came up too, "You know what, so am I." Ralph said.

"Ralph, don't!" Agumon X begged.

"What, you two wanna fight? Please, my digimon is way stronger than your pathetic excuse for digimon."

"I don't want our digimon to fight," Jay said. He swung at him and got him right in the nose. Tyler looked back at him with blood trickling from his nose. He laughed.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." Tyler swung, but Ralph pushed his hand away. "Ugh, stupid noob!" He kneed Ralph in the stomach.

"Oh!" Ralph fell to the ground and curled in a fetal position. Alex saw this and got angry.

"Ralph!" Agumon X knelt beside him.

"Tyler, stop it!" Amy cried.

Jay got even angrier. He charged and pushed Tyler into a wall and swung his fist into his face repeatedly. Tyler pushed him off and onto the ground. He was about to come down on him, when Alex stepped in. He grabbed Tyler's hand and flung him onto the ground. Tyler got back up and was about to swing when Collin grabbed his fist.

"What are you doing?" Collin demanded. Terriermon stood next to him and scowled.

"Ugh…these guy's were bullying some kid and I-"

"Shut up Tyler." Terriermon said.

"Detention…again Tyler." Collin said.

"Whatever." Tyler walked off and Amy followed. LadyDevimon turned around and scowled at Terriermon, who stuck his tongue out at her.

All of Ralph's friends were around him. "Are you ok Ralph?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me is all."

"Thanks Collin." Jay said.

"No problem…good job standing up for those kids." He smirked and walked off with Terriermon.

Jay walked over to Ralph and shook his hand. "That was cool, you got my respect."

"Th-thanks,"

Jay walked off towards his friends where DenKanjimon made sure he was ok.

"You sure you're ok?" Agumon X asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." He responded.

"C'mon, let's go to our room." Dani suggested.

They all left but Lauren held back Alex. "So, you still hate Ralph?"

"Yes,"

"Please, I saw how angry you got when Tyler punched him."

"She's right, I saw it too." Lunamon said.

"Didn't you Hawkmon?" Lauren asked.

"What? ... Oh, um… y-yes." Hawkmon said.

"Whatever." Alex walked off. Lauren smiled and followed.

Back in the room, Ralph randomly announced, "Hey guys, we should join the Digital Explorers Club."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because, I looked them up and, while most kids only get to explore Digimon Island once or twice a year, the Digital Explorers Club gets to five or six times a year. Not only that but there's a rumor that they'll be going tomorrow."

"Sounds pretty cool," Liollmon said.

"We should do it." Sara agreed.

So they all went and found the sign up sheet and applied. It started to get late so they all went to bed afterward. The next morning, an announcement went off saying that after first period all members of the "Digital Explorers Club" were to go on a "Field Trip" into Digimon Island.

"Who was right?" Ralph asked.

"Oh shut up." Dani said jokingly.

"Seriously, do so." Alex said.

Ralph looked hurt. "You still hate me?" He asked.

Alex looked away. "Um, hey, we should get to class." Sara said. They all agreed and headed off. Agumon X looked up at his sad partner.

The class was "Fighting and Defense" with Skylar and DemiLeomon. The class dragged, but when it was over all the friends rushed to the meeting spot for the "Field Trip".

Skylar led it. "Alright everyone, you can all go out, but stay close alright, the really dangerous digimon are deep in there."

With that all the friends headed past the gates onto the island. They decided to split up for a while so they could see more. Alex, Lunamon and Kudamon all walked in irregular patterns. "Are we keeping track of where we're going?" Lunamon asked.

That's when Alex realized he wasn't; he was too fascinated by the island. "Aw, crap."

"Whatever, let's just turn around." Kudamon suggested. They started to when they heard a loud roar.

"Kudamon, please tell me that was you showing off?" Lunamon asked.

"Nope…" They turned to see what had made the noise.

Tyrannomon was a giant, red, dinosaur-like digimon with green scales running down his back. He roared loudly again and looked down at them. Tyrannomon let out a blaze of flame from his mouth, which rushed at them. They barley avoided it. "Crap!" Alex cried.

"I'm on it!" Kudamon ran at Tyrannomon and jumped, "Bullet Whirlwind!" He started spinning and hit Tyrannomon…but he simply bounced off him. "Plan B…run!"

"No way, we aren't backing down." Tyrannomon unleashed another fire ball. Again barley missing. "…On second thought, let's get the heck outta here!" They all turned and ran, Lunamon on Alex's shoulder. Tyrannomon chased after them Alex tripped on a root and he and Lunamon went flying. They landed, with Lunamon behind the two. "Lunamon!" She slowly got up. She looked up to see Tyrannomon about to light her up with flame.

"AHHHH!"

"NO!" Kudamon cried and ran up towards Tyrannomon.

"Kudamon!" Alex's hand suddenly gained a data stream around it. "Execute…Digivolution."

"Kudamon digivolve to…" The imprint pressed onto him, "Reppamon!" Reppamon was a large, fox-like digimon with a white mane, lightning streaks for eyes, a scraggly scarf, Yin-Yang symbols on his back legs, and a large pointed tail with an eye.

"K-Kudamon…digivolved?" Alex said amazed.

"For me?" Lunamon said.

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!" Reppamon spun around in a foreword somersault and struck Tyrannomon in the chest. Tyrannomon stumbled backwards but then regained his balance and shot a ball of flame as Reppamon was landing. It hit and Reppamon fell and dedigivolved to Kudamon.

"Kudamon!" Alex and Lunamon cried. They huddled around him. Tyrannomon was bout to launch another blast when suddenly…

"Great Horns Attack!" Greymon X cried. Greymon X charged into Tyrannomon and impaled him, leaving behind two large, bleeding holes. Tyrannomon roared. It unleashed a blast of fire at Greymon X.

"C'mon guys!" Ralph ran towards them, "Let's go!" Alex scooped up Kudamon and they all ran. That's when Greymon X landed on his side next to them. He became Agumon X again. "Agumon!" He ran to him and thrust him onto his back. They started running but Tyrannomon got in front and blocked them off. "Shit!"

"We're screwed," Alex said.

"Shadow Lance!" Loweemon thrust his spear into Tyrannomon, who then reverted to a digiegg.

Loweemon landed beside Skylar. Loweemon was tall and wore black armor with lion heads at the chest, knees, and shoulders and the ones at the shoulders had rubies in the mouths, and he had mane-like hair. "Are you kids ok?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah," Alex looked at Ralph and smiled, "We're fine."

Ralph smiled back.

**01010**

After school that night was going to be the end of the first weeks fire work show. Nate, Dorumon, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon, Sara, Ryudamon, Dani, Terriermon X, Tiran, Guardromon, Lauren, Hawkmon, Ralph, Agumon X, and even Shane and Pagumon all sat on a cliff.

"Hey Nate, you didn't invite Yuan?" Tiran asked.

"Yeah, you've been inviting her everywhere. Eh, eh." Guardromon nudged Nate in the arm.

Nate smirked, "I invited her, but she said she just wanted to watch from her room with DemiDevimon."

"Oh, ok." Tiran said.

"Hey Nate, wanna race to the fountain and back." She pointed to the fountain that was down from the cliff and about fifty feet away.

"You're on," The two charged off and ran towards the fountain. Dani won the race by a whole twenty feet. "Wow, good job man." Nate said. "Course, you just got lucky."

"Whatever." Dani roller her eyes.

"I'm so glad we're finally friends Alex." Ralph said.

"Me too, I hated that you didn't like Ralph." Agumon X said.

"Hm…we aren't friends yet." Alex said.

"What?" Ralph asked.

"First, we have to finish our fight." Alex smirked.

Ralph smirked back, "Alright, let's finish it then."

They took out their digivices and prepared to fight. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon X let out a ball of flame.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon cancelled out the flame.

"Holy Shot!" Kudamon shot the holy beam. It hit Agumon X.

"Let's digivolve!" Agumon X said.

"Ok," Ralph agreed.

"Us too, Kudamon." Alex said.

"I don't mind showing off." Kudamon smirked.

In a dual screen Alex and Ralph said, "Execute…Digivolution!"

"Agumon,"

"Kudamon,"

"Digivolve to…"

The imprints hit, "Greymon X, Reppamon!"

Ralph got onto Greymon X. "Nova Blast!" Agumon X let out a giant ball of flame.

It charged at Reppamon. Alex and Kudamon got on his back and held on tight. "Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!" Reppamon jumped and spun right through the flame which dispersed. His tail slashed Greymon X's nose and that's when Alex jumped off Reppamon's back and tackled Ralph. They tumbled off of Greymon X and rolled onto the ground.

Reppamon, still with Lunamon on his back, charged at Greymon X and cried, "Beast Fang Frenzy!"

"Great Horns Attack!"

Greymon X impaled Reppamon in the stomach, but at the same time Reppamon slashed at Greymon X's throat to stomach. They both gagged for a second, but then started to dedigivolve into Kyaromon and Koromon. Then digivolved right back to their rookie levels.

"Um…what was that?" Agumon X asked.

Kudamon shrugged.

Alex and Ralph stood and looked each other in the eye for a minute. Then smiled and shook hands, "We're officially friends." Alex said.

"Do you always try to kill your friends?" Ralph asked with a laugh.

The fireworks started. All the friends, and I mean _all_ of the friends sat down and watch the fireworks together. Sara felt so good, she even let Shane curl up with her. He held Pagumon tight in his arms, and Ryudamon layed his head on her lap.

**01010**

Taylor, Devixmon, Zoey, Gaomon, Renamon, Dracomon, Jay, DenKanjimon, Saka, Veemon, Coy, Kozan, Devimon, Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon, Yasyamon, Chris, Gomamon, TJ, Cyberdramon, Max, Gabumon X, Riku, Falcomon, Blake, and Flamemon all sat in the commons area together and watch the fireworks go. After it was all over Chris and Gomamon left to go to bed. Taylor, Zoey, Devixmon, Gaomon, Renamon and Dracomon also went to bed and Blake, Flamemon, Riku, and Falcomon walked them to their room. Coy started towards the school store to buy some popcorn. TJ and Cyberdramon went to go say good night to Max and Gabumon X, who had left a few minutes ago. Jay and DenKanjimon went for a walk. Saka and Veemon left to go to bed. Kozan, Devimon, Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon, and Yasyamon all stayed behind and played catch.

**01010**

Lauren and Hawkmon left the group to hang out with Alex, Agumon, Kira, Terriermon, Vitaly, Gaomon, Luna, Patamon, Stella and Gabumon, who were all hanging out by a tree.

**01010**

Everyone stayed after the fireworks and hung out. Shane was told to go to bed by Sara, and he listened and went off with Pagumon.

"Want me to go with him?" Nate asked.

"Nah, that's ok, he isn't the little kid I still think of him as."

Nate, Dorumon, and Ryudamon smiled.

**01010**

Lane and Shadowmon were spying on everyone from the roof. "Such an interesting group." Lane thought.

"I agree." Shadowmon said telepathically.

**01010**

Axle and Shoutmon sat on the soccer field. Shoutmon listened as Axle played a song on his guitar.

**01010**

Sora and Coronamon stared out towards the sea, enjoying the view, so happy that they had made it so far together.

**01010**

Dracana and Dracamon stood on the raft together. "There it is!" Dracana pointed towards Digimon Academy.

"Finally," Dracamon said.

"I'm gonna find you Coy, I promise."

**01010**

Everything was great, and everyone was happy…that's when things went wrong.

The storm came out of nowhere; the night was clear and beautiful just two moments ago. It was strong and powerful, and didn't make sense.

A lightning bolt struck Jay and DenKanjimon who then disappeared.

The winds blew away Sora and Coronamon. "Ahhh!" They screamed.

Coy was blown clear off the island. "That's Coy, I can see him!" Dracana cried as she was holding on to the pole with Dracamon, during the harsh waves. "Oh my god!" Dracamon cried as a giant wave crashed down in front of them, causing more huge waves to push them very far away, very quickly.

Everyone on the cliff tried holding on to something, but there was nothing to hold on to. Guardromon shielded Tiran. Agumon X and Ralph started to be blown away but Guardromon grabbed them and held them down. Everyone else was not so fortunate. A huge wind came and took them away. "Guys!" Ralph cried.

Kozan was flying through the air. Devimon grabbed him and tried to fly back down, but his wings blew crazily in the wind. Adam held onto his team tight and he and everyone else was blown away.

TJ was heading back towards them when he and Cyberdramon got hit; the winds were stronger than even Cyberdramon.

Hawkmon held onto Lauren, who held onto Gabumon, who held onto Stella, who held onto Patamon's wing, who's other wing was held by Luna, who held onto Vitaly, who blushed, who held onto Gaomon, who held onto Terriermon, who held onto Kira, who held onto Agumon, who held onto Alex, who held onto the tree. Eventually Lauren couldn't hold on anymore and she and Hawkmon were blown away. "Lauren, Hawkmon!" Everyone said.

Lane was being blown away, but she held onto Shadowmon. "Don't let go!" She cried. "I'm sinking myself as far into the ground as I can, but it isn't holding!" He responded, actually out loud. "I'm scared!" She cried. Suddenly Shadowmon was blown out of the ground and he and Lane flew off.

Axle held onto Shoutmon tightly. "Axle, what's happening?" Shoutmon asked. "I don't know!" He tried to use the D-Troll to bring them to the ground but it wasn't working. They flew off.

**01010**

The storm died and the "Digidestined" were in their office freaking. "What happened Bro?" Ryan asked Cory.

"I'm not sure, just some random digital storm- it doesn't make any sense."

"Thank god we were all in here, hu cuz?" Collin asked his Cousin.

"Yeah," Adam responded, "But what about the kids out there?"

"Cory, how does that "Kid Check System" work again?" Skylar asked.

For some reason all the digimon were unconscious, but the "Digidestined" were freaking too much to notice.

"Well, since were all made of data, I was able to make a system which can keep track of everyone on the island. I would never spy on the students of course; this is just for safety reasons. Anyway, when a student leaves the campus without permission their data sets off a signal and I know that they're there. I can't locate them because they aren't on campus anymore and the system only works as far as the campus, but I still know where they are in general. However, if a student somehow sneaks off the island all together, I have no trace of their data at all. And, I, um, sorta have bad news."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I have no data signal from the following students"

Jay

DenKanjimon

Nate

Dorumon

Alex

Lunamon

Kudamon

Sora

Coronamon

Coy

Dani

Terriermon X

Gus

Liollmon

Commandramon

Solarmon

Sara

Ryudamon

Kozan

Devimon

Lauren

Hawkmon

Adam

Guilmon X

Impmon

Yasyamon

TJ

Cyberdramon

Lane

Shadowmon

Axle

Shoutmon

**And let's not forget Dracana or Draca. What happened to these students? What was up with that freak Digital Storm? My Arc is beginning so be excited. Thanks everyone for everything. I'm mostly only going to be focusing on these particular OC'S so you can still submit characters if you wanna but I won't be able to focus on them too much, except for their friends sometimes which have already been made. Anyway, thanks everyone and **

**Tata4now**

**PS- I'm not gonna make you wait, I'll probably have next chapter up tonight, no promises though. **


	16. Where they are

Nate and Dorumon slowly woke up. Nate rubbed his head in pain. "You ok Dorumon?"

"I'm fine, how about everyone else?" Dorumon replied.

They looked around to see everyone unconscious. Nate shook Alex's shoulder. He slowly woke up. "Hu?"

"Are you alright?" Nate asked.

"Um…I think so…what happened?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, any idea Dorumon?"

"Not a clue." Dorumon responded.

Alex lifted up Lunamon and Kudamon who then woke up. "Hu?" Lunamon said.

"Where are we?" Kudamon asked.

They looked around to see they were in a big plain. "Looks like a big plain." Nate said.

"Thanks captain dah." Kudamon said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's wake up the others." They slowly woke up everyone. "Ok, who's here?"

They checked around to see that the group consisted of Nate and Dorumon, Alex, Lunamon and Kudamon, Dani and Terriermon X, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon and Solarmon, and Sara and Ryudamon.

"Five tamers in total." Dani said.

"Where are Tiran, Ralph, Guardromon, and Agumon?" Sara asked.

Alex suddenly remembered what happened. "Guardromon kept them on the ground. What was with that freaking storm?"

"I don't know, but we should get back to the academy." Gus said.

"Any clue where it is?" Dani asked.

"Oh no…we have no food!" Solarmon said.

"Would you stop thinking with your stomach already!" Commandramon demanded.

"Leave Solarmon alone, Commandramon. He's just scared." Gus told him.

"With good reason, how the heck are we gonna get back to the academy?" Terriermon X asked worried.

"Look, let's just find a village and ask where we are." Dorumon tried to calm everyone down.

Suddenly a large, black, armor clad, reptilian samurai fell in front of them holding of a giant sword from another armor clad lizard with his own two swords and everyone fell on their butts with a scream.

**01010**

Jay and DenKanjimon were in some place very cold. The winds blew very fast and the grass was icy and crunchy to step on. Jay hugged himself from the cold. "W-W-Where a-are we?" Jay stuttered.

"I don't know but we should move fast." DenKanjimon said.

"A-App Activate- Motorcycle," The motorcycle rose from the ground. Jay hopped on and revved it up. He sped off.

"Lightning Strike!" DenKanjimon ran just as fast as Jay rode.

**01010**

Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon, Yasyamon, Kozan and Devimon walked through a blaring hot desert. "How did this happen?" Adam asked. They all continued walking.

**01010**

Sora and Coronamon sat in a hot spring. "Ahhh…we should be search for a way back to the academy." Sora said.

"Yeah, but we can stay here for a few more minutes." Coronamon replied.

**01010**

Strabimon wandered through the forest until he came across the beach. He often came there to relax. When he got there though, there was someone on the ground. Strabimon ran over and flipped him over. When he saw his face he couldn't believe it. "Coy?"

**01010**

"Ahhhhhh!" Lauren and Hawkmon were running from Snimon, a giant green bug with strange markings for eyes…and giant blades for hands.

**01010**

Gaiomon looked down and saw the kids. "Oh, hey kids sorry." Gaiomon said. "We didn't see you there."

"We were just having a sword fight, you know, for the fun of it." VictoryGreymon explained.

"Oh…that's alright. Hey, would you happen to know where we are?" Sara asked.

"Oh you're just outside out village. C'mon we'll take you there." Gaiomon offered.

"Uh…thanks." Terriermon X said. They all followed the two back to the village. It was on a plain as well and had Agumon and Koromon playing around. The houses were small huts. "These are really small houses for such big guys." Terriermon X pointed out.

"Well the Greymon don't really need houses, we like roughing it. The houses are just for the young ones." VictoryGreymon explained. "Most of them don't have mothers to help them so we provide them houses. It isn't much but it's something."

"Why don't they have mothers?" Nate asked.

"Most digimon don't have parents, remember? Some do but most digimon don't fall in love and even when digimon do fall in love the choice of having kids is theirs, and many don't." Sara explained.

"Oh right, they use some of their data to make a digiegg." Nate remembered. "So you give the kids houses?"

"When they become old enough to handle themselves. When they're still young we have our village caretaker, DoruGreymon, look after them in our nursery. Speaking of which, this is it." VictoryGreymon showed them the large build with a large play pen around it and several Botamon playing.

"Oh, how nice." Sara said.

"This is a very nice place. We don't have any mean digimon around and the weather never turns bad." Gaiomon said.

That's when Alex realized something. "Never?"

"Never."

"Not even last night?"

"Of course not."

"What's wrong Alex?" Lunamon asked.

"It's just…how could we have been blown here without it being stormy out. I mean, last night was a hurricane. How could it come in and drop us off here without anyone noticing?"

"That is strange." Dorumon agreed.

"Well, we must be on our way. Feel free to stay and talk with the locals as much as you like." VictoryGreymon said.

"Bye, thank you." Sara said.

The two took off. The group walked around the village. It seemed really nice. There was a PunkAgumon playing the drums while a BlackAgumon strummed a guitar. An Agumon, Agumon (2006), and Agumon X were playing soccer, while a Greymon (2010) refereed. Greymon was a Greymon with blue skin and black stripes and a metal helmet that looked like a GeoGreymon's.

"This place is really nice." Ryudamon said.

"This place is boring." Dani said.

"A place with giant dinosaurs around every corner is boring?" Terriermon X asked, not even exaggerating as there were Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, EmporerGreymon, BurningGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon, and all of their variants everywhere you looked, and many Agumon, Koromon, Flamemon, Agunimon, and Embymon as well.

One Embymon came over and nudged at Alex. Embymon was an In-Training digimon that was small, round, and orange with big, burning red eyes, two small spikes on his head for ears, and a small flame for a tail.

Flamemon ran over and picked him up. "Sorry about that, he's my kid brother. He likes running off sometimes."

"Oh you have a brother?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, he's kind of a handful, but I'm used to it with helping out mom at the Nursery."

"You're mom is DoruGreymon?" Dorumon asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, she loved kids so much that she and my dad had two kids. First me, and then my little brother. Oh wait…you aren't from around here are you?"

"No, we came here by accident, you see-" Sara started but was cut off,

"You should leave, now. My dad doesn't trust people often, he'll probably want you out of the village."

"Who's your dad?" Alex asked.

"The village leader, Ancient-" Flamemon was cut off as his father landed. AncientGreymon was on all fours and had large wings with fire-like feathers. His helmet was white with red stripes, and he was clad in red armor and had an armor covered tail.

"What's this I hear of strangers in my village?"

Everyone got looks that said aw-crap. Dorumon looked at Flamemon and then his father. "Oh, that makes so much more sense."

**Well, we know where they are. But how did they get there? And where's everyone else? Ok everyone if you see any digimon along the story that you would like to have as a partner then just submit an OC with a good back story and you got it. If you submitted an OC and I haven't added them yet, then I probably will next chapter. Thanks everyone. **

**Digimon Data Louge (Did I spell that right?)**

**Botamon-Embymon-Flamemon-Agunimon-BurningGreymon-AncientGreymon**


	17. Battle of the Megas

"D-Dad, these are just some passers by who came here by accident." Flamemon said.

Nate stepped up, "I am Nate Granger and this is my partner Dorumon."

"Hello," Dorumon said.

"These are our friends, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon, Sara, Ryudamon, Dani and Terriermon."

AncientGreymon looked with distaste, "Why are you here?"

"Well, we were blown away from our school, in a freak storm and ended up here." Alex explained.

Right after hearing this AncientGreymon snapped, "Liars! Stormy weather never comes here! You've come to hurt my people, haven't you?"

"N-No, we swear!" Nate promised.

A Dorugamon walked over. He was big, and looked like Dorumon but with red claws, and was black with purple stripes. "AncientGreymon, please take pity on these children. They are young and they have digimon companions, so they can not be that bad."

Sara was amazed by how this digimon, who didn't even know them, was trying so hard to help. "Please dad," Flamemon begged, "Leave them be."

AncientGreymon looked at the kids again, "Very well, they can stay if they earn my respect."

"How do we earn your respect?" Kudamon asked.

"Defeat my in fight!" AncientGreymon demanded.

"What?" Solarmon asked.

"Flaming Burst!" AncientGreymon became engulfed in flame and was about to attack the kids. So Dorugamon got in his way and tried holding him back.

"Dad stop! Dorugamon get away, you're no match for him!" Flamemon cried.

"Kids, get out of here, quick!" Dorugamon said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Nate cried. Everyone ran off, except for Sara who just stood there. Ryudamon ran back for her.

"Come on Sara, we need to go!" He grabbed her and they charged out of the village. They all sat on the ground.

"Whew, that was close. We almost had to fight that guy!" Solarmon said. "Thank goodness Dorugamon took the blow for us hu?"

"Shut up Solarmon!" Sara cried. "Dorugamon helped and he didn't even know us! We should be helping him!" Over by the village they can see smoke and fire rising.

"We can't help him. All of our digimon can't get past rookie level except for Alex, and even then that's still only a champion. He's a mega, we're no match." Gus said.

"Well we should at least try!" Sara said.

Ryudamon smirked, "Wherever Sara goes I go." Ryudamon stood.

Alex stood up too, "She's right, we can't back down when a challenge is given."

"With my digivolution skills will take him down!" Kudamon cried.

"I wanna help too!" Lunamon said.

"I can kick some butt." Dani grinned.

"The bigger the butt, the easier it is to kick." Terriermon X said.

Nate smiled, "You know what, let's do it!" Nate cried.

"Alright!" Dorumon said.

"Hooray, we're gonna beat a mega!"

"Let's go!" Commandramon cried.

"Let's not!" Solarmon cried.

"I agree with Solarmon, we can't win guys." Gus said.

"We have to try Gus! And me and Commandramon are going. Don't brothers stick together?" Liollmon asked.

Gus couldn't argue with that, "Hu…fine let's go."

"Are you all nuts?" Solarmon cried.

They all started to run back, "C'mon Solarmon," Gus said.

"Oh man," Solarmon floated behind.

**01010**

Dorugamon fell to the ground with a thud. "Dorugamon, you will pay for your betrayal! Omega Bur-" AncientGreymon was cut off by a voice,

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Blast!" Reppamon spun in the air and slashed AncientGreymon in the face, leaving a scar on his armor and skin under it. Reppamon landed and the group stood with him.

"You're back?" AncientGreymon asked.

"Yeah, and if you wanna fight then you got one buddy!" Dorumon cried.

"Pendulum Shake!" Nate shook his D-Cyber.

"Metal Canon!" Dorumon launched the metal balls.

"Energy Sphere!" Nate shot the energy sphere from his hand at the balls and they grew enormous.

AncientGreymon smashed through them like they were nothing. "Flaming Burst!" AncientGreymon was engulfed in flame and charged at them.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon shot a water ball, it evaporated on contact.

"Nice try Lunamon, but Let me handle this." Reppamon said. He jumped and struck AncientGreymon in the face. However, upon contact, Reppamon was shot fifty feet away and became Kudamon again.

"Kudamon!" Lunamon and Alex cried.

Dorumon looked away towards Kudamon and then back towards AncientGreymon, just about to hit. He charged at AncientGreymon determined. "Dorumon, no!" Nate cried. His D-Cyber glowed with power. "Pendulum Shake!"

In a screen with a picture of Dorugamon in the back, Dorumon jumped back onto a golden platform and cried, "Dorumon digivolve to…" Wings grew out of his back, his claws grew longer, his head enlengthened, and finally a sheen passed over him and he was much larger, "Dorugamon!" Dorugamon looked at AncientGreymon with fierce determination. "X Strength!" Dorugamon glowed with a green energy and charged at AncientGreymon, and actually started pushing him back.

"What…h-how is this possible- you're just a champion!" AncientGreymon cried.

"My determination, and will to help my friends makes me strong!" Dorugamon cried.

"Pendulum Shake!" Nate cried.

"Dramon's Fist!" Dorugamon's fist glowed white and he slammed it into AncientGreymon. AncientGreymon flew fifteen feet back, his attack being cancelled.

"I don't care how powerful you are, you're still only a champion!" AncientGreymon cried.

"Well how about a little help from a rookie!" Dani said. "DigiModify…Aldamon's Rudri Tarpana Activate!"

On Terriermon X's arms grew two oddly shaped weapons that opened to reveal a cartridge. Terriermon X shot fire darts from it which repeatedly struck AncientGreymon. "Fools! Did you really think fire would work on me! I am the master of flame!" AncientGreymon cried.

"He's right, flame attacks won't work on him!" Sara said.

"Hooray I'm no use in this fight!" Solarmon cried. Commandramon hit him on the head.

Lunamon looked over at Kudamon, who was being looked at by Alex, and Dorugamon (Not Nate's) being attended by Flamemon. She got an angry/sad face. "If flame attacks won't work maybe water will!" She ran towards AncientGreymon.

"Lunamon no!" Alex cried.

"Tear Shot!" She launched a water ball, which AncientGreymon simply evaporated with a slap of his wing.

"I've had enough! Omega Burst!" AncientGreymon opened his mouth and shot the biggest, most concentrated blaze of fire ever seen, right towards Lunamon.

"Lunamon!" Alex cried.

"AHHHHH!" Lunamon screamed.

A data stream appeared on Alex's hand. "Execute…Digivolution!"

"Lunamon digivolve to…" The imprint hit and an adult sized, white, rabbit-like digimon, with blue chest armor with rounded poles on it and a crest of a crescent moon attached by a metal belt, a metal face mask with a hole that has the same strand that Lunamon has coming out of it, ears like Lunamon's plus more that looked sort of like feathers all around her head, feet bands on her long clawed feet, crescent moon marks on her lower body and upper legs, and two black gloves called the "Moon Gloves", "Lekismon!" Everyone stared with aw. "Moon Night Bomb!" She touched her Moon Gloves together by raising her fist and from them a bobble of water wrapped around her. She jumped and went through the fire and hit AncientGreymon dead on. He back away and stared as she landed. He stared and thought she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Lekismon, digivolved form of Lunamon and friend of Alex and Kudamon, who you so ruthlessly hurt!" Lekismon cried. "You shall pay for your harm! Moon Night Kick!" She jumped higher than imaginable and came down fast. She got AncientGreymon hard and sent him flying back. He struggled to get up. Lekismon became Lunamon again. "Hmph!" She said.

"Lunamon, you were incredible!" Sara cried.

"Thank you."

Dorugamon became Dorumon again and walked over. "We all owe you won- a huge one."

"Aw, you're sweet." Then she remembered Kudamon and ran over. "Is-Is he gonna be ok?"

Kudamon's eyes slowly opened. "I-I won right?"

"Heheh, he's gonna be just fine."

(Hours Later)

"You kids are alright." AncientGreymon said standing next his two children and Dorugamon. "I am sorry for my behavior."

"It's alright; you were just looking out for your home." Nate said.

Dorugamon lowered his head towards Sara. "I know it was you who convinced your friends to come back and help me."

"Oh, well, it was a team effort." She said.

He smiled, "Thank you." He walked away and Ryudamon smiled, proud of his partner.

"Say AncientGreymon, you wouldn't know how we could get back to Digimon Academy would you?" Nate asked.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know." All the friends looked down disappointed. "But I know someone who might know. His name is Wisemon, and he knows just about everything in the Digital World." The group all smiled. "You can find him in Scholar City. It's kind of a far walk though."

Nate looked at Dorumon. "What?" Dorumon asked.

"I think we'll be ok." Nate said. In a sky view, Dorugamon is seen flying with the group on his back.

"Why are you guys so heavy?" Dorugamon asked.

**01010**

Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon, Yasyamon, Kozan, and Devimon all walked through the desert still. "Jeez, how long does this desert go on for?" Impmon cried.

Suddenly out of the ground shot a tall, demon-like digimon, with pointed fingers, talons, a tail, blue skin, red spiked wings, and green armor and a helmet with bat wings on top of it. "For you, it ends here." Murmukusmon said.

**Oh, surprise ending. Why does Murmukusmon want to do to Adam and friends. Ok so it might have to be a chapter or two before I introduce any new characters, it's harder now because they aren't in the academy. Anyway, big plans for next chapter, so be excited…I know I'm forgetting something I'm gonna remember later. Oh and PS to SuperGarurumon- the "Digidestined" are not evil, the quotation marks are there because no one knows if they're really are digidestined. Spoiler Alert: Some kids in this story will be digidestined- be excited and hope it's yours. Tata4now.**


	18. Impmon: The Demon Warrior

"Who are you?" Devimon asked.

"I am Murmukusmon, your assassin." Murmukusmon said.

"Please, like we're afraid of you." Impmon said.

"Impmon, that's a mega." Yasyamon said.

"Eh, so what? We'll still kick his butt." Impmon said.

Yasyamon rolled his eyes. "We have no reason to fight you, so you have no reason to attack." Yasyamon said.

"I need no reason, but I do have one." Murmukusmon said.

"So why don't you shut up and tell us it." Impmon said.

"Uh, Impmon, he can't shut up and tell you something." Guilmon X said.

"…Whatever…just tell us what it is!" Impmon said.

"My reasons are my own." Murmukusmon said. "Now prepare to die! Hell Fire!" Murmukusmon raised his hand and shot a big blast of Hell Fire from it. They all avoided the blast and spread out.

"Kozan, quick!" Devimon said.

"DigiModify…Ghoulmon Activate!" Devimon glowed crimson and gained a third eye. From the third eye he shot a crimson lazar. It charged at Murmukusmon, but when it hit it bounced off of Murmukusmon like it was nothing.

"Please, you really think that a pitiful champion could do anything?" Murmukusmon said smugly.

"He's right, so let's not be champions." Adam said. "Ready Guilmon?"

"Let's do it!" Guilmon X said in a very vicious tone.

"DigiXros,"

"Guilmon,"

"Yasyamon,"

"DigiXros!" The two became a crimson beam and a yellow beam. They shot into the sky and collided. In their place was a tall, golden armor clad lizard, with two swords in their green sheaths, and a blue torn cape attached to two golden spikes. "Grademon!"

"Us too, Devimon. DigiModify…" Kozan took out a blue card, "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Devimon digivolve to…" From the D-Power shot a circle of light. It hit Devimon and a long staff made of wood with a red hooked bottom and a red clawed top holding a yellow orb formed in his hand. He swung it and you couldn't see him for a second and when you could again he said, "SkullSatamon!" SkullSatamon was skeletal and had a red upper body and black head and black legs. He had torn black wings and purple metallic gloves and a brown scarf on his metallic belt and metallic boots and was still holding the staff.

"Hey, what can I do, hu?" Impmon demanded.

"You can just sit this one out Impmon. I use you a lot more than I do Yasyamon so you deserve a break." Adam said.

"Oh…um, yeah! You bet I deserve a break!" Impmon said.

Adam smirked. "Ok Grademon, slash him up!" Adam said.

Grademon appeared in front of Murmukusmon in an instant and started slashing like there was no tomorrow. He slashed in so many directions faster than the speed of light. Murmukusmon just stood there bored. He smacked Grademon away back to the desert floor. "Are you ok Grademon?" Adam asked looking over his partner with Impmon.

"I'll be fine." Grademon said.

"SkullSatamon," Kozan said.

"Right." SkullSatamon flew into the sky, until he was about twenty feet from Murmukusmon. He raised his staff, "Bone Blaster!" He shot a powerful beam of light from his staff and it charged Murmukusmon. It hit and should've ripped through him like paper, but when the attack was finished Murmukusmon was barley phased at all.

"Hmhmhm, how pathetic," Murmukusmon said, earning shocked looks from the friends, "I'll admit, that did hurt a little…like a splinter. Hahahahahaha." Murmukusmon laughed evilly. "Hell Fire!" He shot another blast of Hell Fire at SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon flew out of the way, but Murmukusmon followed with his hand. SkullSatamon continued avoiding.

"I could use some help here." SkullSatamon said.

"DigiModify…Shield of Courage Activate!" On SkullSatamon's arm grew a shield much larger than him with the crest of courage on it. It blocked the fire and SkullSatamon cried,

"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon raised his staff again and shot a beam of light. It hit Murmukusmon but again did nothing. Murmukusmon raised his hand and said,

"Hell Fire!" Hell Fire formed in his hand and he was about to shoot, when Grademon came in and slashed off his hand before he could he even see it happen. He stopped and looked at his handless arm and the blood coming from it. "M-My arm…er-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He turned around and looked at Grademon and charged foreword, but SkullSatamon got in his way with his shield raised. Murmukusmon's hand smashed into it and was held off for a second and SkullSatamon smirked, but then Murmukusmon smashed right through the shield and SkullSatamon's eyes widened. He grabbed SkullSatamon and threw him at Grademon. The two collided and fell back a feet, still in the sky.

"Grademon, SkullSatamon!" Impmon cried, as the partners stared at their digimon with concern in their eyes. Kozan searched through his deck for any card that could help, and Adam went through his brain trying to find something to help…then he remembered the DigiMemories.

"DigiMemory…Darkdramon!" From the circle rose Darkdramon. He showed off his Gigastick Lance and charged. He hit Murmukusmon and got him right in the stomach and went straight through the other side. Darkdramon faded away and Murmukusmon grabbed at his stomach in pain as it bled profoundly.

"Ah-gah-oh," Murmukusmon made odd sounds from the pain.

"Yes," Kozan said.

"Alright," Adam said. Impmon wiped his brow from relieve.

"Err- GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Murmukusmon screamed, which shocked everyone. SkullSatamon and Grademon stared with shocked faces. "You think this will stop me!"

"…Well, yeah." Impmon said.

"Fools, I'll destroy you!" He charged at SkullSatamon and Grademon, who flew out of the way, but Murmukusmon was quicker. He grabbed them both and their friends stared with shock. "You hurt me…so you'll be the ones to heal me!" He said and squeezed them tight.

"AAAHHHHHH!" They screamed in agony. Their friends all stared mortified. Data stared coming off from the two. As this happened Murmukusmon took it in and his stomach healed and his arm grew back. Everyone still stared horrified. Murmukusmon threw them to the ground with great force. Grademon split back into Guilmon X and Yasyamon, and SkullSatamon became DemiDevimon.

"Guilmon, Yasyamon!" Adam cried.

"DemiDevimon!" Both Kozan and Impmon cried. They ran to DemiDevimon who lied on the ground in pain. Impmon kneeled down towards him.

"De-DemiDevimon…" Impmon thought back to the first time he and Devimon met.

(Flash Back)

Impmon was standing in front of LadyDevimon with a raised fist. "Take that back!" He cried.

"Why, when it's true. Adam doesn't care about you, Guilmon's his main partner, and you're just a pawn to him, someone to use to make his _actual_ partner stronger."

"You're wrong! Adam's my friend! Even if I'm not his main partner he still cares about me, that's why he wants to make me stronger too!"

"Whatever, believe what you want." She said. She turned around and walked off, trying to look sexy. Impmon started to whimper so he rubbed his eye and ran off. Devimon walked up to LadyDevimon who smiled wickedly. "While hello Devimon."

"I saw that LadyDevimon." He said. "That's so…"

"Sexy?" She asked trying to be cute.

"Disgusting." He responded. She got a hurt face. "You're disgusting, I'll never be with someone so cruel, so stop flirting with me."

Now she looked angry, "Fine, be that way! You're not a real Devimon anyway, no real Devimon would care so much about the weak."

"No real person would be so cruel." Devimon said with distaste.

LadyDevimon got a hurt/angry face. "Fine then, I need to get back to Tyler anyway." She flew off.

Devimon lifted himself a few inches off the ground and flew off after Impmon. He found him by a tree trying to fight back tears. "It isn't true, it isn't true." He chanted. Devimon gently landed and Impmon looked up at him. "What, are you here to spit on me too?" Impmon asked revering to how LadyDevimon acted to him.

"Of course not, I came to make sure you were ok."

"…Why?" Impmon asked confused.

"Because you seemed to be in pain, and I can't stand to see people hurt."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, and I just wanted you to know that she is a bitch to everyone, so don't take what she says to heart."

Impmon rubbed his eye. "Thanks."

"No problem."

(The next day)

Impmon was walking with Adam, Guilmon X and Yasyamon. He saw Devimon and caught up with him. Devimon was with his partner, Cyberdramon and TJ. "Hey Devimon."

"Hey Impmon."

"Who are these guys?"

"This is my partner Kozan and our friends TJ and Cyberdramon."

"Hey," Kozan said.

"Hi," TJ said.

Cyberdramon was unresponsive as usual.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go get some ice cream." TJ said.

"Ok." Devimon said. Cyberdramon just shrugged.

"It's great how are partners are best friends just like we are." Devimon said to Cyberdramon.

Hearing this, Impmon got sad. "B-Best friends?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends for a while now. It's a cool story." Devimon said.

"Oh…cool. I gotta get back to my partner." Impmon ran off.

"Uh…bye…"

(Back in Reality)

"I don't care if I'm not you're best friend," Impmon thought to himself, "You're still mine." "And Nobody is gonna hurt you in front of me and get away with it! Or any of my friends!" He turned, "Murmukusmon, you're gonna pay for this!" Impmon cried.

"Hmhmhm, It's cute how you think you stand a chance." Murmukusmon said.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Impmon glowed with power and his eyes went white. On Adam's X-Loader the screen glowed and on it was a crudely drawn C.

"No way…Impmon…Digivolve!" The screen glowed brightly.

"Impmon digivolve to…" Impmon's right arm grew in an instant and was black furred and had a glove with knifed nails on it, the same happened to his left but this time without a glove, however three leather belts were tied to his forearm, his right leg grew and was covered in white, black, and gray colored cameo pants and boots like Beelzemon, his left leg grew had two leather belts on it, his body grew and gained smooth black fur with two patches of yellow fur which looked like slanted eyes, and he had a leather belt going from his left under arm to his side which led to another leather belt on his actual waist which had a thin, curved sword in its tan sheath attached to it, and finally his head grew and he gained a helmet which covered his upper face and had pointed bumps around the edges and at the nose it curved up to about an inch under his eyes which the eye holes on the helmet were flat up top but curved at the bottom of the eyes. Even though he had the helmet he had a face that looked nineteen and said Yeah-I'm-nineteen-but-I'm-in-the-army-and-kick-total-ass. (**Authors Note: I know I usually don't say ass but it made the description feel right.**) "Caimon!" Caimon saw his scarf from when he was Impmon on the ground and picked it up. He tied it on his left arm.

"Woah," Adam said. Everyone stared amazed- except for Murmukusmon who just looked shocked.

Kozan looked at his digivice which produced data on Caimon. "A champion level demon man digimon."

"Hm, you think I care that you digivolved! You're just a champion. That might as well be an ant compared to me." Murmukusmon said.

"You have hurt my friends, and now…YOU SHALL FEEL MY RATH!" He jumped up towards Murmukusmon and slashed at him. It was a deep and painful cut.

"W-What! T-That actually hurt!" Murmukusmon said. Caimon feel to the ground, unable to fly. He landed on both feet with out pain.

"You know what; I think you should be GROUNDED!" Caimon jumped with his sword ready and came up behind Murmukusmon. Before he could react Caimon slashed off his wings.

"Gah!" He fell to the ground. He slowly got up and Caimon rushed down towards him, sword at the ready. He slashed him in the chest again leaving an X on his chest. He jumped off his stomach and landed gracefully. "Er- a simple champion won't beat me! Hell Fire!" He shot a blast of Hell Fire which charged towards Caimon, who remained with a serious face. He quickly moved out of the way last second. The fire moved past him. Murmukusmon rose. "You shall perish!"

"Have fun in hell. Hell's Abyss!" Caimon slashed at the ground and a hole opened up beneath Murmukusmon. He fell and Caimon smirked. It faded when Murmukusmon crawled back out.

"How dare you disrespect me so! Demon's Death Hand!" Murmukusmon's hand grew long and grabbed Caimon and started squeezing. Data started to come off of Caimon and went into Murmukusmon. His wings grew back and he threw Caimon towards Guilmon X and Yasyamon.

"Caimon, please get up!" Adam cried.

"Please Caimon," Guilmon X asked.

"For us…for Adam…for Kozan…for Devimon…" Guilmon X said. Caimon's eyes shot open. He quickly got up and glowed with energy.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" He screamed. On Adam's X-Loader the screen glowed and a crudely drawn B was shown.

"Caimon…Digivolve!" Adam cried.

"Caimon digivolve to…" Caimon's right arm disappeared, his right arm grew and gained a glove all the way up his long arm with metal padding, the scarf stayed where it was, his legs grew longer and the pants changed into white, baggy, zipper pants and had big black boots, he gained chains on his chest, where his right arm should've been was a long, white sleeve with leather belts and notes on it, he wore a cape with the same notes, and he wore a blue turban and had blonde, spiky hair. "Baalmon!" He carried a red sword in his hand. He charged at Murmukusmon, who responded by flying into the air.

Murmukusmon smirked, "Ha, with my wings back you can never beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Baalmon jumped into the air and started slashing and hacking. Murmukusmon felt great pain so he struck out his hand, but Baalmon flipped over him and slashed his back. Murmukusmon fell down a few feet, but quickly turned around.

"Hu! I-I can sense it in you…the power of the Great Demon Lords." Murmukusmon said in amazed.

"The Great Demon Lords?" DemiDevimon said.

"No…it can't be…I must be mistaken." Murmukusmon said. "Demon's Death Hand!" He shot his hand up. Baalmon quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. He slashed him in the back and he flew upwards. Baalmon feel to the ground, since he couldn't fly. Murmukusmon was still turned around in the air. So Baalmon jumped quickly and was about to slash, but then Murmukusmon smirked. "Hand of Death!" Murmukusmon turned around and stabbed Baalmon in the chest. He didn't go deep, he wanted Baalmon to truly feel the pain before he died.

"Hu-hu, ugh." He fell to the ground right next to DemiDevimon. He was once again Impmon.

"I-Impmon?" DemiDevimon asked still in pain.

"Devimon…I-I need you to do something for me." Impmon asked as data bits started raising towards the sky from his body.

"Whatever you need."

"Take my data."

"What! No way, you won't be able to become a digiegg again!"

"Devimon, please…"

"I won't do it!"

"Listen to me!" Impmon cried. DemiDevimon shut up. "I'm going to die anyway, he hit my digicore; I felt it as soon as he struck. If you don't take my data he'll kill all of you without a problem. He'll take you're data…Guilmon's data…Yasyamon's data…and even Adam and Kozan's data. Please, do my dying wish."

"I-Impmon…"

"It's a dying wish damn it, just do it!"

DemiDevimon and Impmon waited a moment, then laughed. "O-Ok…I'll do it."

"Devimon…I know I'm not your best friend, but I want you to know, you're mine."

"What are you talking about? You are my best friend."

"But, Cyberdramon-"

"Is my best friend too- you can have more than one best friend you know."

Impmon smiled happily. "Thank you…for everything…especially for-"

"You don't have to say it…you're welcome."

Impmon grabbed DemiDevimon's wing and faded away, leaving his scarf behind. "Goodbye Devimon,"

DemiDevimon absorbed his data. "Impmon!" He glowed brightly and stood, healthy and ready to fight. "Kozan,"

"Yeah?" Kozan asked.

"Let's do this…for Impmon!"

Kozan smiled, "Right!" His deck glowed and Kozan pulled out a card. It was like a blue card, but green. "DigiModify…Warp Digivolution Activate!" On the digivice a picture of Impmon was shown on the screen. From the digivice a beam with Impmon's data in it shot at DemiDevimon.

"DemiDevimon warp digivolve to…" In the back round a picture of Impmon is shown. DemiDevimon's skin was quickly ripped away, and his data build changed. New skin was put on. In the place of DemiDevimon was a tall, demon lord digimon. "Beelzemon!" Beelzemon (2011) was a Beelzemon but he had a Katana and wore an overcoat and metal shoulder pads. On his upper chest, where the overcoat was open, were two leather belts. The left arm sleeve had three leather belts on the forearm. He wore street pants with a metal, round shin guard on his right leg. On both legs were leather bands. He wore two boots with three spikes on the fronts. He had two, jet black, raven wings on his back coming out of the coat. He saw Impmon's scarf on the ground and picked it up. He tied it tightly on his left arm.

"It-It can't be…Beelzemon…a Great Demon Lord!" Murmukusmon couldn't believe it. "That annoying little Impmon was Beelzemon! How could that be possible?"

Beelzemon looked up at with hatred in his three eyes at Murmukusmon. "This…IS FOR IMPMON!" Beelzemon flew into the air and raised his Katana. He hit Murmukusmon with the bunt of his Katana and he flew back a few feet. "Dark Oblivion!" With the Katana, Beelzemon drew a black pentagram in the air. It glowed with dark energy. In that energy bits of Impmon's data could be seen. Beelzemon stabbed his Katana into the pentagram and the energy was shot towards Murmukusmon. Murmukusmon's eyes widened.

"How is this possible!" He cried. The blast hit and all of Murmukusmon was destroyed. His DigiCore- which had an odd symbol on it for some reason- was shown and the traces of Impmon were seen sticking to it. It started to fall apart into data bits. They rained down into Adam's X-Loader. As the DigiCore was broken down a purple dust cloud rose into the air. For just a second, in the dust cloud could be seen the symbol of greed…the dust cloud faded.

Beelzemon became Devimon again and floated down. Guilmon X and Yasyamon suddenly felt better for some reason. They got up and walked over to Adam, Kozan and Devimon.

"He-He's gone." Adam said.

"He was a good teammate…and friend…" Yasyamon said.

"I-I'm gonna miss him…I feel…like something's missing without him." Guilmon X said.

"My best friend…dead…" Devimon said. Kozan patted him on the back.

"You still have me, and Cyberdramon…and all of our other friends…and it's not like he's gone…he'll always be in our hearts." Kozan said.

"Thanks Kozan…thanks…I may of lost one best friend, but I still have my two best friends…no…I have all three, because no matter what happens, we'll always be in each others hearts."

These words didn't just comfort Devimon; they also comforted Adam, Guilmon X and Yasyamon, who were also his best friends. Suddenly the X-Loader's screen glowed brightly and everyone stared at it. Adam suddenly said,

"Reload Digiegg!" From the digivice a digiegg shot out. It hatched and out came Kiimon, who was purple with black eyes. He digivolved into Yaamon, who was just a bigger Kiimon with a brown face. Finally Impmon stood there, not a scratch on him.

"Uh…what just happened?" Impmon asked.

"You're back!" Guilmon X picked him up and squeezed him in a death hug.

"Welcome back, Noble Warrior."

"Noble Friend," Kozan corrected.

"Best Friend," Devimon said.

"All of our best friends," Adam said happy to have him back.

"How did this happen?" Guilmon X asked.

"I think I know; I saw it." Yasyamon said. "When Beelzemon used his attack, traces of Impmon's data were on it. When it destroyed Murmukusmon they attached to his DigiCore. The DigiCore broke down from not having a body, but Impmon's data naturally knew to go to the X-Loader. Once in there the data formed into a digiegg and Impmon was reborn."

"Yeah well, I'm just that smart…no…just that awesome." Impmon said.

They all laughed, until they heard a voice. "Hey guys!" They looked up to see TJ and Cyberdramon running towards them. Everyone gained big smiles.

**01010**

Axle and Shoutmon were staring at the group up on a sand hill. "Well…that was unexpected." Axle said.

"So, Impmon's a demon lord?" Shoutmon asked.

"He was…"

"Hm…" Shoutmon looked towards the right and saw Lane and Shadowmon, "What are they up to?" Shoutmon asked.

Axle looked over. "I'm not sure…"

The group started to walk away and Lane went in a different direction. "Should we go with them?" Shoutmon asked.

Axle thought a minute. "No…let's go our own direction."

"Yeah, we aren't really people persons anyway." So he and Shoutmon went in their own direction.

**So what did you guys think? Pretty epic right? What was with that dust cloud? Anyway, could I ask you guys a favor? Could you resend your characters in a PM please? Just so it's easier to find them in my email. Please let the subject of your PM be your OC'S name. Ok thank you. Alright, be excited for the chapters to come because it's gonna be one heck of an adventure. Tata4now**

**Digimon Data Log:**

**Kiimon-Yaamon-Impmon-Caimon-Ballmon-Beelzemon**

**Zurumon-Pagumon-DemiDevimon-Devimon-NeoDevimon-Daemon**


	19. Story of the Siblings

Dorugamon landed and became Dorumon again. He lied on the ground, exhausted. "I'm so tired." Dorumon said.

"You can take a break pal; we'll camp out here tonight and head for Scholar City tomorrow."

"Gus, could you get some firewood?" Alex asked.

"…I guess so." Gus got up. "Come on guys." So he, Solarmon, Liollmon, and Commandramon all got up to go get firewood. When they were out of ear shot of everyone else Gus said, "This is gonna suck."

**01010**

Strabimon and Renamon stared over Coy who was asleep in Strabimon's tree house. "Are you sure this is Coy?" Renamon asked.

"It definitely is. I've been dreaming that face for sixteen years now, I couldn't mistake it. And look at this." Strabimon showed him Coy's gray D-3 with blue grips.

"Is that a digivice?" Renamon asked.

"Yes, it's his. I found it in his hand."

"So he's a tamer?"

"I don't think so; he doesn't have a digimon with him."

"This is weird man." Renamon said.

Coy's eyes started to open. "He's waking up." Strabimon said.

"What- where am I?" Coy asked.

"You're in my tree house in our village. My name is Strabimon and this is my friend Renamon."

"Hey."

"Hi. My name is-"

"Coy." Strabimon said.

"Uh, yeah…how do you know my name?" Coy asked.

Strabimon looked to Renamon, "Should I tell him?"

"Why not," Renamon shrugged.

"Ok, well, for as long as I've been alive, I've dreamed of you once a year, on my birthday. It was just two days ago actually." Strabimon said.

"My birthday was two days ago too." Coy said.

"I thought so." Strabimon took out the digivice. "Here's your digivice."

"Thanks."

"Strabimon!" Someone yelled from outside the tree house. "Quick we need you!"

The three rushed outside. "Quick, our hero's, he's returned." Said Shamanmon, one of the villagers. He was a Goblimon with brownish green skin and yellowish green hair and a blue and brown outfit.

"Who's coming?" Coy asked.

That's when _he_ showed himself. He came out of the forest into the village clearing. He was MoriShellmon. A brown Shellmon with green hair and black shell. "Where is he?" MoriShellmon asked.

"I'm here, what do you want?" Strabimon asked.

"I've come for payment." MoriShellmon said.

"I've paid you already." Strabimon said.

"Very well, if you will not pay me then I suppose your village will have to pay for you." MoriShellmon reached for Shamanmon.

"No wait," MoriShellmon stopped as Strabimon talked, "I'll pay."

MoriShellmon smiled evilly. "Very good."

"Wait Strabimon, you're still weak from last payment. I'll pay this time." Renamon said.

"No Renamon, I made the deal with him, I'll be the one who pays." MoriShellmon reached down and picked Strabimon up. He squeezed and data bits came off of Strabimon.

"What's he doing!" Coy asked.

"For years, MoriShellmon came and killed the people of our village, stealing their data. One day Strabimon made a deal with him. He would give him some of his own data every month if he left everyone else alone. MoriShellmon agreed, but he breaks the deal constantly and comes earlier than he's supposed to or takes the life of a villager anyway." Renamon explained.

"Why does he need the data?" Coy asked.

"We aren't sure…all I know is…it hurts Strabimon, makes him so much weaker…my best friend, on the brink of death constantly."

"Why put up with? He should fight back, don't take this!" Coy said passionately.

"We tried once. Strabimon and I, years ago. But even between the two of us we weren't strong enough to beat him, all it does is anger him and cause him to kill more villagers."

"Ugh, well I'm not gonna take this!" Coy said. He walked up to MoriShellmon. "Listen you; it isn't right of you to hurt these people like that!"

"Oh, and who's gonna stop me, you?" MoriShellmon said with a laugh.

"Yes," Coy said determined.

"Coy, stop it!" Strabimon said.

"Very well then." MoriShellmon reached his arm down.

"Coy, no!" Strabimon cried. That's when the digivice glowed. From it a data stream hit and Strabimon cried, "Strabimon digivolve to…Lobomon!" Lobomon was a humanoid, armor clad wolf-like digimon with blonde hair coming out of his helmet and a blue-gray striped cape and leather belts on his upper legs and stomach. He broke free from MoriShellmon's grip and jumped into the air. "Lobo Kendo!" He took out his Light Swords and came down on MoriShellmon and cracked through his shell. He pulled back out and landed.

"Argh, fine! Shell Pile!" MoriShellmon went into his broken shell and rolled quickly. He went to tackle Lobomon, but he quickly slashed right at him and he stopped spinning and flew behind Lobomon. MoriShellmon had a huge gnash in his upper shell. Lobomon jumped towards him and dove right into the crack. Suddenly MoriShellmon made, "Gah," sound. He evaporated into data. For some reason he didn't reform. His data dispersed into nothing and a purple cloud like Murmukusmon's came out. However in this cloud was the symbol of sloth. Lobomon became Strabimon again.

"What just happened?" Strabimon asked.

"Strabimon, you digivolved!" Renamon cried.

"You're right…I did." He walked over to Coy. "Coy, you and I are partners."

Coy smiled, "Finally," They shook hands- which was difficult since Strabimon's fingers had knifes on them. The village came and lifted them up.

"Three cheers for our heroes! Strabimon and his partner Coy!" Shamanmon cried.

"Yeah, you the man Strabimon!" Renamon cried. (**Authors Note: Ok in case it wasn't clear Renamon's a guy**)

**01010 **

Dracana and Dracamon woke up on a beach. "Oh, what happened?" Dracana asked.

"Ugh, I don't know." Dracamon said. "Where are we?" From the water rose Shellmon. He was a big, pink, mollusk-like digimon.

"You-you are the two I've been sent to destroy?" Shellmon asked.

"How should we know?" Dracana asked.

"Why would you want to destroy us?" Dracamon asked. "You don't even know us."

"Yeah and what kind of lame move is that. I mean, you just from nowhere the moment we wake up and you're not even sure if you're supposed to destroy us or not? What kind of a villain are you?" Dracana asked. (**Authors Note: Fun fact, I included what Dracana said because I did not like the situation either, it didn't really make sense. So I did this to make up for it. Sorry.**)

"Enough, Slamming Attack!" Shellmon's fist came down towards them and the two narrowly avoided.

"Let's make this quick Draca!" Dracana raised her digivice.

"Draca digivolve to…ExDracamon!" ExDracamon was like an ExVeemon but was crimson with gun-metal markings. "Crimson Flame!" ExDracamon opened her mouth and shot a concentrated beam of crimson colored fire. Shellmon sank under the water.

"Ha! Did you really think that was gonna work?" Shellmon asked.

"You aren't to smart are you?" Dracana asked.

"Crimson Claw!" ExDracamon's hand gained a Red Digizoid glove. She charged right through Shellmon without a second thought. He exploded into data which then faded. Another purple dust cloud appeared and in it was the symbol of greed like with Murmukusmon.

ExDracamon landed and became Dracamon again. "That was weird." Dracamon said.

"Yeah, why didn't he become a digiegg? And what about that cloud with the symbol? What did that mean?" Dracana asked.

"It was the symbol or greed, but I have no idea why that would have happened. I don't like this Dracana." Dracamon said.

Dracana's crimson D-3 with gun-metal grips beeped. "Oh, it's Coy, he's close. C'mon!" Dracana said anxious. She ran off and Dracamon closely followed.

**01010**

Lauren and Hawkmon were in Greymon village talking to Flamemon. "You saw our friends?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, they were heading towards Scholar City." Flamemon said.

"Oh that's great, thank you so much! You know, you're a lot cooler than you seem." Lauren said. Hawkmon hid behind her the whole time, but even then she still had to put her face in her wing.

"Uh…thanks?"

Lauren turned and ran off. "You know it's a long walk." Flamemon said before they left.

"That's ok, I'm sure we can catch up."

"Not likely, they can fly."

"What!"

**01010 **

The brothers started gathering firewood as it started to get dark. "This sucks." Solarmon complained.

"Get over it." Commandramon said.

Rustling could be heard in the bushes. "What was that?" Liollmon asked. It happened again. Liollmon was really close.

"Liollmon, back away." Liollmon slowly backed away, but he was jumped anyway. From out of a different bush came a Gazimon. It charged into Liollmon and rolled him over. "Liollmon!" More Gazimon jumped out of the bushes.

"What do they want?" Solarmon cried.

Out of the first bush walked out Psychemon. He was a Gabumon with a light red body, green claws, and extremely light blue fur. "Yeah boys, these are definitely them."

"What now boss?" A Gazimon asked.

"Kill them." Psychemon said casually.

The Gazimon crawled towards them. "M16 Assassin!" Commandramon cried. He shot the Gazimon on Liollmon in the back of the head. It turned to data which rose to the sky and a purple cloud with the symbol of greed in it.

"Thanks," Liollmon said. He looked at some Gazimon and charged "Lio Claw!" He scratched through some of them and the same thing happened to them as with the first Gazimon.

"Solar Flare!" Solarmon shot flame at many Gazimon who died.

"This is…easy." Gus said.

Psychemon smirked, "Boys,"

"Right!" They cried. Suddenly all of them glowed and grew. They digivolved into Gururumon. Gururumon was like Garurumon, but had a curly tail, periwinkle fur, and dark blue stripes.

"What?" Everyone cried.

"M16 Assassin!" Commandramon shot his bullets but they barley did anything to the much larger digimon.

"Chaos Blaster!" One Gururumon said. From his mouth shot a blast of blue flame. It came at the four quickly.

"Charge…Support!" Gus said.

"Flare Absorb!" Solarmon took in the fire.

"D…Charge!"

"Solar Flare!" Solarmon glowed with power and shot a large, concentrated beam of fire. It shot towards the Gururumon. The area went up in flames. Gus smiled, thinking he had won…until the flames went down. The Gururumon weren't even fazed.

"Hmhmhm, good effort," Psychemon said. "But it wasn't enough. Gururumon, all together."

"Chaos Flare!" All the Gururumon said at once.

Flames rushed towards the group, about to be obliterated. Gus' D-Charger glowed brightly on the screen and Gus remembered something from when he first came to the Digital World.

(Flash Back)

Kuwagamon was about to attack Gus when he saw the D-Charger on the ground. "Data…Charge!" All of his digimon became rookie levels. They jumped and said "Lio Claw! M16 Assassin! Solar Flare!" The Kuwagamon turned to data and reconfigured into a digiegg.

(Reality)

"Data…Charge!"

"Liollmon,"

"Commandramon,"

"Solarmon,"

"Digivolve to…"

In a triple screen the three were shown in a black back round. Data streams surrounded the three and then they grew into their champion forms.

"Liamon!" Liamon was large lion with two tails and two giant rings.

"Sealsdramon!" Sealsdramon was a tall, robotic lizard in navy seals armor and was completely metallic and had a knife and red spikes on his shoulders.

"Clockmon!" Clockmon was a human-like digimon with an executioner's outfit and a mallet. His bottom half however was a large broken clock with legs and a gun for his arm.

"Thunder of King!" Liamon's mane had static electricity running through it. He jumped through the fire and his mane exploded with electricity, killing many of the Gururumon.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon appeared behind multiple Gururumon in an instant and stabbed them in the back. They died in an instant.

"D…Charge!" Gus cried.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon cried. Time stopped and distorted. All of the remaining Gururumon shattered into nothing and died like the rest of them.

"Alright!" Liamon cried.

Psychemon stared shocked. "No-no way…er- don't think you'll defeat me that easily!" Psychemon digivolved to Gururumon and then right to ShadowWereGarurumon. "Wolf Claw!" His metal knuckles glowed with darkness. He charged at Gus.

"D…Charge!" Liamon glowed with power.

"Critical Strike!" Liamon glowed with power and jumped onto ShadowWereGarurumon. He bit him in the throat and ripped his neck away. Blood squirted for a second, but then he exploded into data which lifted into the sky. Like with all the others a purple dust cloud with the sin of greed symbol in it appeared.

Liamon, Clockmon and Sealsdramon all became their rookie levels again. "That was weird." Solarmon said.

"Why didn't they turn into digieggs?" Liollmon asked.

"That dust cloud…?" Commandramon said.

"C'mon guys, we'll think about it later. Let's just get back to the group before some else tries to kill us." Gus said. With that they headed off.

**I know this chapter wasn't great but I had to get it done. Next chapter will show some of what's going on at the school. I was gonna do that this chapter, but I didn't. Also, the digimon wiki for this story is coming along but it still has a lot of work. So check it out and edit what needs to be edited. It's called on Digimon Wiki, Fan: Digimon Academy**

**Tata4now**


	20. Things Progress a Little

(The night of the Digital Storm)

The "Digidestined" called an emergency assembly. Everyone gathered in the arena.

"Ok everyone, listen up." Collin said.

Everyone listened intently and Ryan spoke up. "Ok…A freak Digital Storm hit. It unfortunately carried some students away into the Digital World." Excited murmuring ran through the arena. "Calm down everyone. Now look, I know this is scary but we asked our outside friends to look for them. I have complete confidence in them."

"Who was blown away?" Aya Uzunaki asked. Her partners Gatomon and Gaogamon sat with her. Aya was fifteen and six feet tall. She had long black hair pulled into a braid and green eyes. She wore a tank top and a wolf-print shirt with a leather jacket over them and a black miniskirt, leggings and black ankle boots.

The "Digidestined" looked at each other nervously, knowing the answer would upset many. "The following students: Jay and DenKanjimon, Nate and Dorumon, Alex, Lunamon and Kudamon, Sora and Coronamon, Gus, Liollmon, Commandramon and Solarmon, Sara and Ryudamon-"

"What!" Shane cried from his seat with Pagumon in his lap.

Ignoring the comment Cory continued on, "Dani and Terriermon, Kozan and Devimon, TJ and Cyberdramon, Adam, Guilmon, Yasyamon and Impmon, Coy, Lauren and Hawkmon, Lane and Shadowmon, and Axle and Shoutmon." Cory finished. Many students began to worry at hearing the names of their friends and family.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll find them." Ryan assured everyone.

"Should we tell them about our digimon?" Collin asked referring to how their digimon were unconscious.

"No," Ryan looked at Tyler, "That is not a good idea."

"Ok, assembly over." Collin called out. Most of the kids left, but some lingered behind.

"Oh, Kozan…" Said Julia Sarkozy. She looked at a picture of her and Kozan. He was kissing her on the cheek. Her partners comforted her. Gatomon pressed her cheek to hers and Wizardmon put his hand on her shoulder. Julia was fifteen and had long, wavy, pale purple hair tied into a ponytail and had warm, teal eyes and pale, fair skin and an athletic build. She wore a black T-Shirt and blue skinny jeans and black converse with skulls with bows on them. Wizardmon was a humanoid digimon with a face covered by his cape and had a zipper outfit with some of the zippers open and making faces. The three walked off.

Andrew Evans, Kyle Fisher, Veemon, Wormmon, Kyle Fisher and FanBeemon all started walking to their room. Drew was sixteen and had chestnut brown hair and eyes and an athletic build. He wore a red base-ball cap and red T-Shirt, dark blue jeans and red and white high-tops. Wormmon was a small insect-like digimon that looked similar to a caterpillar with purple tips on his legs. Kyle was fourteen and had blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes and wore glasses. He wore an open blue shirt with a white T-Shirt underneath and baggy blue jeans and black and white running sneakers. FanBeemon was a bee-like digimon with brown tips at its legs.

"Man, I hope Sora and Coronamon are ok." Drew said.

"Me too," Kyle said. FanBeemon landed on his head.

"It'll be ok Kyle."

"I hope you're right." Wormmon said.

Rae Choi and Yamimon walked with each other towards their room. "This is interesting…" Rae trailed off. Rae was seventeen and had long, wavy, pink hair with blue contacts. She wore an off the shoulder black shirt, gray shorts and black boots. She also wore feather earrings and black nail polish. Yamimon was a black, cat-like digimon with a bit of her left ear bitten off and had red eyes and red clawed feet.

All of everyone in the Digital World friends started talking about how worried they were.

**01010**

Sora and Coronamon sat on the outskirts of a forest around a fire while it was early in night. Minervamon spied on him from behind a tree. Pegasusmon hid behind another tree and some bushes, not really bothering with her interest in this random human boy.

"I've never seen a human before." Minervamon said with interest.

"Sora, she's still staring." Coronamon said.

"Hopefully she'll just go away." Sora said.

"…I've got an idea." Coronamon said with a smirk. He got up and went behind the bush. Minervamon didn't think much of it.

"I guess he's going to the bathroom." Minervamon said aloud. Coronamon lowered himself upside down and went,

"BOO!"

"Ahhhh!" Minervamon screamed. Pegasusmon jumped and pinned Coronamon down.

"Ok-ok- I'm sorry; it was just a prank!" Coronamon said.

Sora quickly came over. "What's going on?" Sora asked.

"How dare you prank one of the Olympus Twelve!" Pegasusmon said.

Coronamon and Sora got a shocked face. "Olympus Twelve?" They both asked.

"Hi, I'm Minervamon." Minervamon introduced herself. "And my scary friend crushing you is Pegasusmon."

Pegasusmon took the hint and got off Coronamon. "S-Sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm Sora and this is Coronamon." Sora introduced the two.

"Hi, I've never met a human before." She started go around him and poke him in odd areas.

"Uh…ok…please stop that." He asked. She stopped.

"Hehe, sorry." She apologized.

"It's cool… wanna sit by the fire?" Sora invited her.

"Sure." She said.

A little later they were by the fire. Coronamon was passing out with his against the logs they were sitting on, Pegasusmon slept on all fours like a horse, and Minervamon and Sora talked a little. "So why don't you lead the wise digimon. Isn't that your birth right?"

"Yeah, but sticking Jupitermon won't let me lead my people. He says I'm not mature enough."

"So…you're not smart?" He asked. In response she told him the answer to a very complicated equation. "…So that isn't it. So what does he mean you aren't mature enough? I mean, you are a mega level."

"I don't know, he says I act too much like a child. That's so not true. Hey, wanna play tag?"

"…Ok, I think I get it."

"Jupitermon says that until I know how to act mature I can't lead my people. It makes me kinda sad."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks…so wanna be friends."

"…Heheheh, sure Minervamon, I'd love to."

**01010**

The group woke up the next morning. As Terriermon X's eyes fluttered open and his eye sight started to clear he saw Shoutmon (Yellow) staring down at him. "Gah!" Terriermon X flopped up.

"Hahahahaha!" Shoutmon (Yellow) rolled on the floor laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Terriermon X cried. The group looked at the laughing Shoutmon.

"Who the heck are you?" Dani asked.

"I'm Shoutmon- Shoutmon Yellow. Just call me Shoutmon though." Shoutmon (Yellow) was a Shoutmon that was yellow and had red spikes on his Mic instead of green and had red headphones.

No one was amused with this random digimon scaring their friend. "So what do you want?" Solarmon asked.

"Nothing, I've just never seen humans before." Shoutmon (Yellow) said.

Alex became suspicious. Shoutmon (Yellow) had a look in his eyes. The look was a look of recognition. He had seen humans before. He could tell because he had the same look that AncientGreymon had when he saw Lekismon.

Gus thought back to last night when he and his brothers were attacked by Psychemon and his goons. He didn't group all digimon with them, but something about this guy didn't seem right.

"You seem hungry. Could I take you to my village for some breakfast?" Shoutmon (Yellow) offered. Everyone was hesitant; they all could tell something was up with this digimon. Everyone was hesitant, except one.

"Food!" Solarmon cried.

"Solarmon!" Everyone cried.

"Great, follow me." Shoutmon (Yellow) said.

"Uh, could you excuse us for a second?" Gus asked.

"Of course," Shoutmon (Yellow) said.

Everyone huddled into a circle. "I don't like this. I don't think he's never seen a human before. He has that same look that AncientGreymon had when he said that Lekismon looked familiar, except more sinister." Alex said.

"What do you think AncientGreymon meant by that?" Lunamon asked.

"I don't know," Alex said, also curious, "but that isn't the point."

"Guys, I don't like this. Last night we were attacked by a Psychemon and his Gazimon minions. When we killed them they didn't revert to digieggs and a dust cloud with an odd symbol in it came from them. I don't think we should trust anyone suspicious like this." Gus explained.

"Guy's, I want food, and we're still pretty far away from Scholar City. Besides, if anything goes wrong Dorumon can digivolve and get us away."

"Solarmon do you ever stop thinking with your stomach?" Commandramon asked. That's when everyone's stomachs growled at once. "Then again Solarmon makes a point."

Everyone looked at each other, stomachs still growling. "Ok, we'll go." Nate said.

They all started following Shoutmon (Yellow) towards his village. Once they started getting close they noticed that many trees were scorched and knocked over. This made the group more noticed, except for Solarmon who only had food on his mind. When they got to the clearing they could clearly see rubble on the ground and that the huts they lived in were poorly made. The rubble on the ground looked like bricks. Every digimon they passed looked at the group with disgust. The village consisted of Chibickmon being held by Starmon and Starmon (2010). Pickmon were playing until they saw the humans. One picked up a rock and through it at Dani.

"Ow, hey you little brat!" Dani yelled. In response the Pickmon stuck out its tongue.

The Chibickmon looked like miniature white Pickmon. The Pickmon came in three colors. The silver Pickmon looked like metal picks with stubbed feet and hands and sun glasses. The white Pickmon looked the same but were not metal and had no glasses. The red Pickmon looked like that but were red with white faces. The Starmon looked like sheriff badges with eyes and arms and legs and were silver. The Pickmon (2010) were like classical star shape with sun glasses and were yellow in color. "Welcome to Rock'N Village." Shoutmon (Yellow) said.

"I hate puns." Dani said. She clearly didn't like this place.

"They're so un"punny"." Terriermon X said.

"No," Dani said.

Sara really didn't trust these people either. "So, what happened here?" Sara asked.

"What do you mean?" Shoutmon (Yellow) said, clearly lying.

"Tell us," Dani said determined. Shoutmon (Yellow) stopped.

"Fine…humans happened…they came to our village with corrupted Gizumon and destroyed our village. Humans are evil creatures and digimon who submit to them are stupid. All humans must die!" Shoutmon (Yellow) turned towards them. He glowed and…shrunk? He digivolved into Starmon (2010). "Now I'll destroy you evil humans!"

The group couldn't help but laugh. "You're gonna destroy us?" Nate laughed with Dorumon.

"No offense, but you actually got _smaller. _Besides humans aren't evil. You were just unlucky enough to meet an evil tamer. They aren't common; they exist but they aren't common."

"They've corrupted you! You idiot, you've been tricked." Starmon said.

"No, you're just grouping all humans together." Dani started. "A lot of digimon have attacked the human world before, but we don't think all digimon are evil. Our best friends are digimon."

"We're gonna leave now." Sara said. She turned and started to walk away, Ryudamon following behind her. All of the group started to leave until Starmon spoke up.

"You're not going anywhere!" Starmon cried.

"Dude, you're two feet tall!" Dani said.

"Fine, if you wanna see big, I'll show you big!" Starmon glowed and grew- really, really big. He was now a combination of Starmon and Starmon (2010) and was much bigger than the village.

"Uh-oh," Terriermon X said.

"What do you think of SuperStarmon?" SuperStarmon asked.

"…Maybe we shouldn't have complained about his last form." Terriermon X said.

"Halley Squall!" SuperStarmon cried. Comets were launched from SuperStarmon and came towards the group.

"Data…Charge!" Gus said.

"Liollmon digivolve to…Liamon!" Liamon jumped towards the comets. "Thunder of King!" His mane gained the static electricity again and unleashed at the comets. They all exploded.

"D…Charge!"

"Critical Strike!" Liamon glowed with power and struck right at SuperStarmon's middle. He stumbled back but was careful not to step on his village. Liamon dedigivolved back to Liollmon quickly.

"Pendulum Shake!" Nate shook his glowing D-Cyber.

"Dorumon digivolve to…Dorugamon!" Everyone quickly got on Dorugamon except for Alex and Kudamon, Lunamon was already on Dorugamon's back.

"What are you guys doing, the fights not over yet?" Alex asked.

"Alex, Kudamon, we can't fight. We're all still a little groggy and we're _all_ still to hungry. We're in no condition to fight so get on." Lunamon demanded.

"But-" They started, but were cut off when every Pickmon digivolved to Shoutmon (Yellow).

"Get on!" Everyone cried. The reluctantly got on to Dorugamon who flew off into the air.

SuperStarmon dedigivolved into Shoutmon (Yellow) again. "Dang it, they got away."

Suddenly a Starmon ran over. "Shoutmon, I've spotted a human and his partner walking towards here."

Shoutmon (Yellow) grinned, "We'll get our revenge yet." Shoutmon (Yellow) warped digivolved.

**01010**

"Do you think we're actually getting anywhere?" Shoutmon asked.

"Probably not," Axle said.

That's when they walked into the village. Standing there was Justimon. "Ha! You're friends might of gotten away, but you won't." Justimon said.

Axle stared annoyed with a blank face. "What-the-F-"

"Trinity Arm- Thunder Clap!" Justimon cried. (**Authors Note: I'm not gonna describe this Justimon because another one will come along the way and I think it will be cooler to wait for that one to describe it**). Justimon slammed his Accel Arm onto the ground and shockwaves spread through the ground towards Axle and Shoutmon. Axle knelt and grabbed Axle's Shoutmon shoulder. He pressed on his D-Troll analogue and Shoutmon jumped into the air. The shockwave missed and Axle threw Shoutmon towards Justimon. Justimon cried, "Trinity Arm- Voltage Blade!" With his Critical Arm, Justimon slashed at Shoutmon. Axle pressed up on the D-Troll and Shoutmon jumped over Justimon and cried,

"Rowdy Rocker!" He hit Justimon in the back of the head with his Mic- _hard_. Justimon quickly turned and was about to strike down when Axle hit the bottom button on his digivice. From the USB Cord a bubble came out and it popped. Standing there was Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon rushed at Justimon with his glowing claw. He slashed at Justimon's back and he fell to the ground. Justimon quickly turned to strike at Cyberdramon but he had faded away. While he was distracted Shoutmon cried,

"Rowdy Rocker!" He slammed his Mic into Justimon's back. Justimon flew a few feet forward and onto the ground. "Are all megas this easy in the Digital World?" The Shoutmon (Yellow) of the village surrounded Shoutmon and Axle. Two Starmon helped Justimon up.

All att once the Shoutmon (Yellow) cried, "Rock Soul!" They all threw balls of energy in the shape of eight notes at Shoutmon. Axle pressed the analogue stick and Shoutmon jumped into the air. The attacks all missed and Shoutmon cried,

"Soul Crusher!" He screamed loudly into his Mic and a wave of energy crashed at all of the Shoutmon (Yellow). They all fell back and dedigivolved into Pickmon again. Shoutmon smirked and started to land when suddenly Justimon came from behind.

"Shoutmon!" Axle cried. Suddenly a picture of Shoutmon appeared on the digivice screen. Yellow washed over the screen and Shoutmon cried,

"Shoutmon super digivolve to…GuitarBlastermon!" GuitarBlastermon had no armor but a mask, a shoulder, and spiky red armor on his shins. He held a large, electric guitar called "Mind Destroyer". GuitarBlastermon turned and shouted, "Hellish Solo!" GuitarBlastermon strummed Mind Destroyer and a blast of crimson sound waves hit Justimon who flew back to the ground and became a white Pickmon. GuitarBlastermon fell to the ground and became Crymon. Crymon was Shoutmon's In-Training form. He looked like a smaller version of Shoutmon's head and was on a machine-like, lizard-like body with speakers in his hands.

Axle came over. "Are you ok Crymon?" Axle asked.

"I'm fine," he yawned, "just tired." He fell asleep and Axle smiled, but it disappeared quickly. He carried Crymon off, hopefully to somewhere more friendly.

**01010**

Jay and DenKanjimon stopped just up a hill from a small town in a very windy area, but it was less cold then it was before. They went down towards it. The village consisted of bird-like digimon and other windy digimon.

They came to the center of town which was packed with people dancing around a blazing, green fire.

"What's going on?" Jay asked a Biyomon. Biyomon was a large, pink and blue, bird-like digimon with a ring on its ankle.

"It's The Festival of Jupitermon. An ancient tradition in the respect of our leader Jupitermon." Biyomon then went off to join in the dancing.

Jay and DenKanjimon stood and watched the dancing. A Harpymon grabbed Jay and DenKanjimon and had them start dancing with her. She looked like a cross of a human and bird and was white and holy looking and wore a helmet and chest armor. The two laughed and started dancing. They did odd moves but the digimon loved it. Suddenly the dancing stopped and Jay and DenKanjimon stared up with everyone else. The digimon became nervous and some started screaming, "She's returned, She's returned!" In the sky flapping her wings was Saberdramon, who looked like Birdramon but was black.

"You fools! I warned you not to have your festival or I would destroy it! It insults my master, and so it shall be destroyed!"

"Saberdramon, you're a traitor to Jupitermon!" Biyomon cried.

"Be quiet, you insignificant pest! Nitro Arrow!" From her chest Saberdramon shot a green arrow towards Biyomon.

"Storm Charge!" DenKanjimon's body was surrounded in storm clouds and shot a bolt of lightning towards the arrow. The arrow was destroyed.

"Hu?" Saberdramon said. She looked at Jay and DenKanjimon.

"Hey, this festival is very important to the citizens of this town! Leave it alone!" Jay Demanded.

"Hahaha, you think you could stop me? How adorable." Saberdramon said. "Mach Shadow!" She shot a shadow of herself quickly towards the two.

"Lightning Strike!" DenKanjimon became charged with electricity and jumped towards the shadow. He went right through it and crashed into her stomach. She flew back a few feet but turned back right away.

"Black Saber!" She flapped her wings and black flame hit DenKanjimon. He flew back towards Jay.

"Ah, DenKanjimon!" Jay ran over and helped him up. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine, let's finish her." DenKanjimon insisted. "Lightning Strike!" DenKanjimon gained a lightning charge and Jay said,

"App Activate- Motorcycle." His motorcycle appeared and he got on. They charged towards Saberdramon and jumped towards her.

"Mach Shadow!" She threw her shadow at Jay. He flew off his motorcycle and DenKanjimon's eyes widened. Jay fell to the ground and Saberdramon cried, "Nitro Arrow!" She shot an arrow from her chest and it was going to kill Jay.

"Jay!" DenKanjimon screamed. Suddenly a lightning bolt came from a random storm cloud and it struck DenKanjimon, Jay's motorcycle, destroyed the arrow, and struck the D-Pod. A new App appeared on the screen.

"App Activate- Digivolve!"

"DenKanjimon digivolve to…" The motorcycle exploded into data bits which wrapped around DenKanjimon, "GearKanjimon!" GearKanjimon was a sleek, cyber wolf type digimon that looked a lot like DenKanjimon but had an arsenal of weapons available.

"Gear Head!" GearKanjimon cried. His head revealed a line in the center of it and out came a spinning blade. He charged at Saberdramon and cut right through her. She exploded into data which rose to the sky and a purple dust cloud with the symbol for sloth was in it, much like with MoriShellmon. GearKanjimon said, "Motor Legs!" and his legs turned to big wheels and his head gained motorcycle handle bars. He landed and drove towards Jay. He became DenKanjimon again and the motorcycle appeared next to him.

"I can't believe it man, you digivolved!" Jay said excited for his partner.

"Thanks to you and all the work you did on your motorcycle." DenKanjimon said with a smile.

"Three cheers for our saviors!" Harpymon cried. Everyone cheered and Harpymon grabbed them and danced again.

**01010**

"Ahhh!" Lauren and Hawkmon ran from an angry group of Shoutmon (Yellow).

"There's no way we can out run them!" Hawkmon cried. Suddenly the two girls tripped. They sat up and the Shoutmon (Yellow) stared down at them.

"Hawkmon, since we're gonna die and stuff I want you to know I love you." Lauren said.

"I love you too Lauren." The two hugged and the digimon prepared to attack. Suddenly a card glowed in Laurens deck. She took it out and smiled in relieve.

"Finally…DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

Hawkmon stared in disbelieve and then went through the digivolution process, "Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon!" Halsemon looked like a large Hawkmon on all fours with a new set of legs and a helmet shaped like the Digiegg of Love. Lauren hopped on her back and the two flew off, laughing the whole time from how fun it was.

**01010**

Coy and Strabimon and Dracana and Dracamon were all walking towards one direction. They came into a clearing and Dracana smiled from finally finding her brother. Coy just stared, shocked to see a human.

"Coy!" Dracana cried.

"Uh…do I know you?" Coy asked.

Dracana was hurt for a second before remembering that Coy couldn't remember her. "You do, or you used to…I'm you're twin sister."

Coy stared shocked and in disbelieve, Strabimon was just confused, and Dracamon was staring at the random black hole that had opened with something floating out of it.

**01010 (Authors Note: Haha!)**

"So Minervamon, any ideas where we should head?" Coronamon asked.

"We could go to Holy Light City. It's huge and is the closest civilization there is to here."

"Ok, next stop Holy Light City. D.N.A. Charge!" Sora said as he struck his digivice with his flame of data.

In a sky view it is seen that Sora is on Firamon and Minervamon is on Pegasusmon. As they were flying off Minervamon yelled, "Race you there!"

**Now this was a good chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took a few days to post. I was gonna last night but it got late. Oh well. So what's gonna happen next? Find out next chapter. Also people, PLEASE REVIEW. I love getting reviews its so much fun to see what people think of my story. No flames though please. Anyway**

**Tata4now**

**PS- The Digimon Wiki for Digimon Academy is coming along well but still needs work, so please help by making more of the character pages and editing the page itself. But don't change the Main Characters List on the Wiki because it's correct. Some has added Alex Sashi twice, and while he is a great character as, all of the OC'S are, he is not a main character. Ok thanks.**

**Digimon Data Log:**

**Chibikmon-Pickmon-Shoutmon (Yellow)-Starmon (either of them)-SuperStarmon-Justimon**


	21. Coy and Dracana

Coy, Dracana, and Strabimon finally noticed the thing rising from the black hole. It was Vademon, an alien-like digimon carrying a lazar gun and had tentacles for a lower half. "…I was sent to destroy you four? How pathetic, you're no match for my power or intellect." Vademon said.

"Who are you?" Strabimon asked.

"Another person wants to destroy us?" Dracamon asked.

"Another?" Coy asked.

"Let's get this over with. Draca digivolve!" Her digivice screen glowed and the data stream hit.

"Draca digivolve to…ExDracamon!"

"Us too Strabimon," His digivice screen glowed.

"Strabimon digivolve to…Lobomon! Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon took out his two light swords and lunged towards Vademon.

"Alien Ray!" Vademon shot his lazar and a huge beam shot towards Lobomon who barley avoided it. It struck the ground barley missing Coy and took out a huge section of forest.

"Crimson Claw!" ExDracamon gained a Red Digizoid glove. She rushed towards Vademon but he turned and said,

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!" He blew a kiss to ExDracamon who was thrown off. While she was distracted he threw an array of comets and planets towards her. She was barley able to avoid it.

Lobomon came behind Vademon and was about to strike, but Vademon turned and shot his lazar. Lobomon barley avoided in time.

"Ugh, we can't touch him!" Dracana cried. Suddenly she got an idea. She jumped and got onto ExDracamon's back. They flew towards Vademon who once again cried,

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!" He blew a kiss again but all it did was cause ExDracamon to scowl, she continued towards him. He threw planets and comets again, but this time things played out differently.

"Use the claw!" Dracana cried.

"Crimson Claw!" She gained a Red Digizoid claw. She charged towards a planet.

"Wait for it, wait for it," Dracana commanded, "Now!" She said just before hitting it. ExDracamon grabbed the planet and stopped it. She then threw it towards Vademon. However Vademon just shot it with his lazar and it charged towards the girls again. Dracana screamed.

Coy suddenly got a headache. It was a memory of a little girl screaming and being sucked into a Dimensional Gate and a ripple going through it afterwards. "I need to save her!" Coy ran faster than humanly possible, faster than Jay even. He jumped and pushed the two girls out of the way. However he was still in the path of the lazar.

"Coy!" Lobomon and Dracana cried in a dual screen. Everything went in slow motion as the lazar was about to hit. Lobomon ran as fast he could and Dracana and ExDracamon stared in horror. Coy closed his eyes, preparing for death. His digivice screen glowed, as did Dracana's.

Suddenly in a different screen the digivices changed color. Both became silver with purple grips. Data streams shot out and…

"Lobomon…" Lobomon jumped towards the black backround's sky.

"ExDracamon…" She flew towards the sky.

"DNA Digivolve to…DracoWulfmon!" DracoWulfmon had Strabimon's armor but it had gun-metal markings and the helmet was a half wolf-half dragon combo and the armor was much more sleek and it had metallic crimson wings like ExDracamon's and the skin texture was like ExDracamon's and it had a metallic crimson tail like ExDracamon's. On its hips were gun-metal swords. DracoWulfmon was unknown in gender, but that didn't matter anyway since technically digimon don't have sexes. They jumped towards Coy and covered him. Vademon smirked expecting all of them to be dead. However, when the lazar faded they were fine.

"What!" Vademon cried. DracoWulfmon lowered Coy to the ground with Dracana and they flew towards Vademon with great speed. "Ok, so you have Lobomon's speed, then let's see your strength. Unidentified Flying Kiss!" He blew a kiss and threw the planets and comets. DracoWulfmon burst through them all like they were nothing.

"We have the speed of Lobomon and the strength of ExDracamon. You're lazar does nothing to our dragon skin and your planets and comets don't even scratch our armor. We were made to complement and bring out each others strengths. We our an unstoppable force of good!" They cried. "And even though we're only an ultimate like you…We aren't lame!" They insulted him before finally shouting, "Crimson Kendo!" They pulled out their swords which glowed crimson and slashed right through him. He made one last gagging sound before exploding into data which floated towards the sky and a cloud of purple smoke with the symbol of greed floated before fading. DracoWulfmon separated and became DemiDracamon which looked like a DemiVeemon but crimson colored and MiniStrabimon which looked like a small Strabimon but had shorts instead of pants, no knifed gloves and instead had small, clawed hands and his helmet was too big for him, which made him look pretty cute. (**Authors Note: I edited the designs of DracoWulfmon and MiniStrabimon slightly to make them look better**)

Dracana and Coy came over to them. They picked them up. "Are you two ok?" Dracana asked.

"Were fine," DemiDracamon told her.

Coy looked up, "Dracana…I remembered you when our digimon DNA Digivolved. You're my sister. You got sucked into a Dimensional Gate ten years ago and a shockwave came out afterwards the wiped my mind."

"It wiped my mind too. I remembered when Draca first digivolved though. I heard you went to Digimon Academy so I came to find you but got caught in that freak Digital Storm."

"Well we're together now and that's what matters." Coy smiled.

Dracana smirked and gave a slight laugh as she wiped a tear away. Coy opened his arms up with MiniStrabimon still cradled in one arm. She came into his hug and they all group hugged.

MiniStrabimon looked up towards DemiDracamon, "Were brother and sister aren't we?" He asked.

"Probably," She responded.

**So yeah, short chapter but it was awesome. Not to be big headed and I know it could've been longer, sorry. But hey two chapters one day is pretty good right? So yeah be sure to read chapter 23 before this one. Ok **

**Tata4now**


	22. Night of Crises Pt 1

(Ok, all of the characters are in the same time finally)

Dorugamon flew through the air, very tired. Everyone sat there bored until Nate cried, "There it is!" He pointed at a city that was coming up. Everyone got very happy. "Were almost there buddy, just hold on a little longer." Nate said.

"…I can't." Dorugamon responded.

"What?" Suddenly Dorugamon became Dorumon again and everyone started falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed. Dorumon was unconscious.

"Execute," Alex touched his digivice to the data stream on his hand, "Digivolution!"

"Lunamon,"

"Kudamon,"

"Digivolve to…" The imprints hit both of them and Lekismon and Reppamon landed on the panel.

"Lekismon!"

"Reppamon!"

Alex got on Reppamon's back and grabbed Sara and Ryudamon. Lekismon grabbed Nate and Dorumon under her arms and Terriermon X grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Data…Charge!" Gus cried.

"Liollmon digivolve to…Liamon!" Gus, Solarmon and Commandramon got onto Liamon's back and Gus pulled Dani on. "How am I supposed to land?" Liamon asked.

Lekismon jumped onto the ground and back into the air, but then tumbled and everyone with her rolled across the ground. Reppamon did the same.

"Data…Charge!"

"Solarmon digivolve to…Clockmon!" Clockmon cried.

"You're gonna wanna get out of the way!" Liamon yelled. Everyone ran as fast as they could.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon cried. Time was destroyed and they five slowly landed. The attack ended and everyone who had digivolved went back to their rookie forms.

"Poor Dorumon, he needs to rest for a while." Sara said. "Actually we all do."

Everyone agreed and slept on the ground right then and there.

**01010**

Sora, Firamon, Minervamon and Pegasusmon all landed on a hill just above the massive city. It glowed with light even though it was night. The buildings were massive and were glowing. It was surrounded by a round gate that was also glowing.

"That's a lot of light." Minervamon said.

"I like it." Firamon replied.

"Let's go." Pegasusmon said. He started walking down. Minervamon got off his back and walked down too. Firamon became Coronamon and he and Sora walked down as well. When they entered the city they all stared with amazement.

"Woah…this place feels…good…really good." Coronamon said.

"It's amazing." Sora said. That's when he noticed Coronamon running off. "Hey! Coronamon!" He chased after his partner.

"I think we're playing tag." Minervamon said.

"No, I think Coronamon is running off." Pegasusmon responded.

"C'mon let's go!" She ran off towards the two and Pegasusmon followed.

They ran after Coronamon, who just kept going. "Coronamon, where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, just…this way." He responded. They kept going and going until they were in the center of the city. In front of them was a very, very, very large building that glowed brighter than the rest of the city. There was a flight of glowing stairs right in front of the building leading to the doors. Coronamon lifted one foot and was about to place it on the stair case. Suddenly his foot was grabbed and he was held in mid-air by an angel-like digimon with gray metal on his knees and had red clothing and a horizontal band across his mask.

"Halt, no one may enter the Temple of Light's grounds!" Piddomon said.

"Sorry, geez! What's with everyone over reacting lately!" Coronamon cried.

"Um, we're really sorry. It won't happen again." Sora said.

"Make sure it doesn't." Piddomon said. He dropped Coronamon on his head.

"Ow, jerk." Coronamon said. Piddomon just scowled. They all walked away. "What was that guy's problem?"

"He's guardian of the Temple of Light, he can't let anyone in." Minervamon explained.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"It's where Apollomon lived- I mean lives!" Minervamon said.

"Did you say lived?" Sora asked.

"No! I said lives!" Minervamon insisted.

"Minervamon, I'm not deaf." Sora said.

"Well, ok, I'll tell you since we're friends." Minervamon said. "Truth is, Apollomon is dead." Coronamon and Sora's mouths dropped. "He and Dianamon died eight years ago, but no one can know this ok, bad people would take advantage of that- _really bad_ _people_."

"How did they die- what really bad people?" Coronamon asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anymore. It's a secret for just the Olympus Twelve, ok?"

"Ok…" Suddenly Sora noticed something. "Speaking of the Olympus Twelve, do you think people might be surprised to see you walking around like this?" He asked.

That's when they all noticed the different digimon staring at them. Such as Strabimon, Angemon, Angewomon, Kudamon, Salamon, Gatomon and many others.

**01010**

(The day of the fight with Murmukusmon)

TJ, Cyberdramon, Kozan, Devimon, Adam, Guilmon X, Impmon and Yasyamon walked through the desert. Over the horizon they saw the sea.

"Oh, yes!" Adam said.

"Finally," Impmon said.

"The Net Ocean," Guilmon X said with interest before running towards it, everyone else following and Devimon flying. When they got to the ocean Guilmon X jumped in and splashed around and splashed some water at Impmon as a joke.

"Hey!" Impmon said before splashing some back. Adam started laughing and jumped in too and started splashing them and Kozan, Devimon and TJ jumped in as well.

"Aren't you going in?" Yasyamon asked.

"Pht," Cyberdramon spat.

"Me neither, I just don't feel like it." Yasyamon said.

They noticed the water rippling a little, then a lot. They looked up and saw the large island moving towards them. "Is-Is that Island moving?" Guilmon X asked.

The island rose up higher a little and it could be seen to actually be KingWhamon. He was a white Whamon with his front side and back being an island. "Do kids need a ride? You aren't really close to any where." KingWhamon offered.

"Uh…yeah, thanks." Kozan said.

KingWhamon sunk into the water until his head was at foot level. They all got on and walked into the city on his back. "Hi, welcome to KingWhamon City. Our next stop is Sea Stop Bay. If you're traveling from there I would suggest Full Moon Village." Explained Icemon, the tour guide of KingWhamon City. Icemon was like Gotsumon but completely white.

"Oh hey, my home town." Impmon said.

"I'll bring you to your sleeping quarters so you can rest, as I imagine you're tired."

"That'd be great, thanks." TJ said.

"Follow me." Icemon instructed. They followed him through the city. As they went through they saw digimon going about their daily lives. A group of Bukamon were splashing in a fountain, Divermon walked back home with some digital fish produced from extracted data on price tags, Korikakumon sat off the cliff that was KingWhamon's head, a perfectly normal day in the Digital World. They were brought to a large villa and let inside. They all plopped down on different beds in different rooms all with a view of the Net Ocean and an aqua theme. They fell asleep quickly and woke up a few hours later to see the sun set and the up coming town that was Sea Stop Bay. KingWhamon stopped at a dock and the group plus a few digimon got off. The group looked at the wonderful town. Divermon and SnowAgumon were fishing on a cliff, which over looked a beach, for the fake fish that were made to stay in the nearby waters, Kumamon shot snowballs from his launcher, Mantaraymon surfed through the waters avoiding the Divermon and SnowAgumon who were fishing. The town itself was beautiful. It had a beach and small houses here and there. It wasn't a large town, generally it was pretty small, but it was nice.

"Wow, maybe we should stay here?" Devimon suggested.

"No, we need to find a way back to the academy. We should just keep moving and try and find out if anyone knows anything. Oh, look, over there is an information booth." TJ said. He went towards it and everyone followed, except Adam who hung back.

"What's wrong Adam?" Guilmon X asked.

"Nothing it's just that…"

"What?"

"Do we really need to go back to the academy right now? I mean the whole reason we went there is to learn more about the Digital World and how we can help it. Now were here, we can help it."

"Adam, we still have things to learn. Besides what about the others who want to go back?"

"Look I'm not staying we shouldn't go back. Just maybe we should stay a little longer."

Guilmon X smiled. "Why don't you talk to everyone else about this?"

Adam smiled back. "Why don't we?" So they walked over to everyone.

"Dang, only information on the town and a few surrounding areas." TJ said disappointed.

"Hey guys…I was thinking- maybe we shouldn't leave so soon?" Adam said.

"What do you mean Adam? We have to go back to Digimon Academy." Kozan said.

"I know, but maybe we could stay here for a few weeks. Just so we can help some digimon who need our help. Then we can go back to the academy." Adam suggested.

TJ came up with an idea, "How about this: we keep looking for a way to the academy. Along the way we'll help that in need and when we find a way back to the academy we'll stay for a little longer. That sound cool with everyone?" TJ asked.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. "Hey wait, why can't we just call anybody at the school?" Impmon asked.

"I already tried, a bunch of times, but my digivice will only let me call you guys. I guess the school has some block off signal or something from the Digital World." Kozan sighed. "I can't even call Julia." Devimon but his long arm on Kozan's shoulder and Kozan looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok…well how about we go to Full Moon Village? I wanna see my home town, plus we might find someone who knows something there." Impmon suggested.

"Won't we have to go through Full Moon City to get there though?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Impmon said.

"What's Full Moon City?" Yasyamon asked.

"Oh, that's right you were there then. Well it used to be part of Full Moon Village, but a mean Gamon came one day- which isn't even fair since he's not even a digimon who uses any form of darkness- and lied, mugged, and tricked people until he owned most of the village. He turned it into a city and many of the meaner dark digimon moved there. Not all of the digimon who live there are mean but many are. For some reason both the city and village are covered in eternal night, however Full Moon Village is beautiful and peaceful and you can see the bright full moon in the center of the sky and all the wonderful stars, but Gamon removed the moon and stars from the city just to be a jerk. Impmon wasn't alive when this happened but it's still a big part of history for him." Adam explained.

"That jack ass hurt my people! Oh well, at least he got what was comin' to 'em. Ha, poor chump, another Gamon killed him. Hahahaha!" Impmon laughed hard.

"What is Gamon anyway?" Devimon asked.

"Just some annoying Nightmare Soldier that looks like a human-monkey hybrid and where a stupid over coat and fedora. He doesn't even have anything to do with darkness and yet he just walks in and takes over most of my ancient peoples homes. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Gamon. I'm a virus type and I'm gonna cut your throat open.'" Impmon mimicked and stuck his tongue out.

"Uh…ok?" Guilmon X said. Adam laughed. "Alright, let's go to Full Moon City!" Guilmon X said curious about it. So they all headed off. It became dark before they even got to the city. It was like any other scary city. Think of a bad New York neighborhood at night and you basically got it (no offense to New York, it's a real cool state). They passed by and saw a BlackAgumon in a fight with a Dracmon. They also passed a SkullBaluchimon eating from a hot dog cart that no one was attending. Finally they passed something that really made Devimon mad. A BlackGatomon was running from a Devimon. He caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

"You're pretty cute. You sure you don't want some of this?" He touched his own abs.

"Get away from me you pig!" She screamed.

"C'mon babe, don't you think I'm hot?" He asked.

"No, and what the heck do you want anyway?" She asked.

"C'mon babe, just a kiss," He moved towards her with his lips puckered.

"Hey!" Devimon cried. The other Devimon looked at Devimon.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"She's clearly not interested."

"You're point?"

"It's Devimon like you who give the rest of us a bad name. I won't let you hurt this innocent girl."

"Oh yeah, just try and stop me." Devimon said with a grin.

"Fist of Will!" Devimon punched Devimon in the face with his attack. Devimon flew back into the wall and left a dent in it. When he looked back up Cyberdramon had a glowing claw and he jabbed it into Devimon's stomach. He reverted to a digiegg and flew into the sky. They watched it until it was gone. "God, I hope he turns out right this time."

"Yeah…probably not." Cyberdramon said. The two looked down at BlackGatomon.

"Are you ok?" Devimon asked.

"Yes, thank you." BlackGatomon got up and ran off.

Everyone else walked up to their friends, "Yeah, alright, you guy's whooped him. Gave a little Bada-Bing Bada-Boom, haha!" Said Impmon.

Shoutmon B saw the whole event and ran over to them. "Hey, you guy's did something nice!" Shoutmon B said excitedly. Shoutmon B was a black Shoutmon.

"Uh…yeah." Devimon said.

"What's it to you?" Impmon asked.

"I've been searching all over the city for someone nice! Quick, you gotta come with me- someone's life is in danger!"

"Who's life in danger, what are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"No time to explain, just please come with me!" Shoutmon B ran off.

"Should we follow him?" Kozan asked.

"No way, we don't owe him anything, it's probably a trap." Impmon said.

"But what if it isn't? We should go." Devimon lifted himself up and picked up Kozan. They followed Shoutmon B and so did the rest of the group. They followed him to the outskirts of the city. Lying there was Greymon O. Greymon O was a Greymon (2010) that was orange. There was something different about this Greymon O though- he had a big gnash across his stomach.

"Oh my god!" Devimon and Kozan got a closer look at him.

"What happened?" Yasyamon asked.

"This is my old friend O. He lives in Greymon Village which is a really far away. He came to visit me but on his way Gamon attacked him. Gamon tried mugging him, but O didn't have any money because he spent it all on the way here. So Gamon hurt him just for fun. I asked around for help, I even asked Gaiomon, but everyone ignored me. Please you have to help!"

"Ugh, B? Who's-who's there?" Greymon O asked.

"It's ok O, I brought help. You _will_ help us right?" Shoutmon B asked.

"Of course," Adam said.

"Yeah, because we're Team DigiSavers!" Guilmon X announced.

"When did you come up with that?" Yasyamon asked.

"I don't wanna be called that!" Impmon said.

"I like it." Adam said. Impmon's face sagged. "Ok, I'll put you're friend in the digivice so he can heal. Then we'll take him to a doctor."

"There are no doctors in this city." Shoutmon B explained.

Everyone got dead silence, "Of course there aren't. Impmon are there any doctors in Full Moon Village?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, there's a Shadowmon like that Lane girl's, 'cept the doctors a lot friendlier." Impmon said.

"Alright, we'll take him there." Adam raised his X-Loader and sucked Greymon O in. "C'mon, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere." They looked up at a building to see Gamon there.

"That's him!" Shoutmon B pointed out. "That's the Gamon who hurt O!" Everyone stared with anger.

Gamon talked with a classic gangster voice. "Yeah, sho what?" He talked with that horrible gangster accent. "But I'm here fo a new reshon now. My mashter hash shent me to kills ya."

"Who's your master?" Impmon asked. "I'm getting sick of people telling us that!"

"Yeah, I aint telling." Gamon said. "Knife!" Gamon threw a knife at the group. They avoided easily.

"Yeah, that was lame. Badda Boom!" Impmon threw a fire ball at Gamon up on the building. Gamon jumped and avoided it and landed on the ground.

"Prison Hold!" Gamon said. A cage wrapped around Team DigiSavers.

"DigiXros!"

"Guilmon,"

"Impmon,"

"DigiXros," They became a crimson and black beam of light and shot into the sky of another screen. "BlackGrowlmon X!" Because of BlackGrowlmon X's size they broke the cell. Adam got on his back and Yasyamon got into the X-Loader.

"Adam, you and BlackGrowlmon X get O and B to Shadowmon." TJ instructed.

"Got it," He put Shoutmon B into the X-Loader. They charged off towards the village.

**01010**

Lane and Shadowmon hid in a tree and watched the group rest on the ground. "Well…that was interesting." Shadowmon said in his head.

"I'm kind of bored; want to go see Lauren and Hawkmon?" Lane asked in her head.

"Sure, I'm interested to see how their love goes." Shadowmon responded.

Shadowmon took her hand and sunk into the tree. He went quickly through the trees and she ran along too. He was going at a dangerous speed but she had a lot of practice and was able to keep going and not be dragged. They were spying on Lauren and Hawkmon in no time. They had stopped not far and were sleeping.

"Lauren, why do we spy on people?" Shadowmon asked.

"To know their strength's and weakness', you know that."

"I know, but I want to really know why." Shadowmon said.

"It's so if we have to face them we know how to win, and if we work with them we know the best of their abilities and how to take down our opponent. Based around recent events with the purple dust clouds and how AncientGreymon recognized Lekismon I believe we may have to fight with them someday. We should also stick to the shadows so we don't get attacked by one of those minions working for whoever cursed their DigiCores."

"You're right, with that strange marking on their DigiCores it can be guaranteed that something big is happening and we should conserve our strength so we can help when the time comes."

**01010**

Axle and Crymon were walking in the woods. "Axle…I…don't feel well." Crymon became Micmon his fresh form. Micmon looked like a miniature version of his Shoutmon's Mic and had a V in the middle of his head between his eyes and a wire-like tail.

"Micmon!" Axle cried. He took out his digivice and used the map function. He saw a city was close by and ran in that direction.

**01010**

Adam and BlackGrowlmon X ran through the city and no digimon even noticed. They made it through the town and ran down the hill to Full Moon Village. "Please, we need help!" Adam jumped down and Guilmon X and Impmon separated. "Impmon, you've returned!" Cried Phantomon, the village leader. Phantomon had no bottom and was basically a floating cloak and cape with eyes and a scythe and necklace and ball and chain.

"Yes, and we need to see Shadowmon." Impmon said.

"Follow me," He led the group to the house Shadowmon lived. "Shadowmon, we need you."

Shadowmon opened the door, "Yes?"

"Please, these two need your help." Adam said. He reloaded Shoutmon B and Greymon O. Shadowmon's eyes opened wide seeing the gnash on Greymon O's stomach.

"Please, O needs help!" Shoutmon B begged. Shadowmon brought Greymon O into the house and began his healing process, not letting anyone else in. Then something unexpected happened. The rest of the group ran to the village.

"Guy's we have bad news." TJ said.

"He digivolved, and it's bad." Devimon said.

"How bad?" Shoutmon B asked.

Suddenly people of the village started screaming. The group turned around and saw what was Gamon rising out of the ground. Mephistomon was tall and had a goat head and legs and a demonic body and wings and horns.

**01010**

Jay and DenKanjimon were walking up a hill when Biyomon came after them. "I wanted you guys to have this fruit basket." He gave it to them.

"Hey thanks," Jay said.

"No problem, you deserve it." Biyomon said. "Thank you for saving our festival."

"Of course," DenKanjimon said.

"Wind Seeker!" A blast of wind blew them all back. They looked up to see Quetzalmon. He looked kind of like a larger, more serpent-like Kudamon with wings and a green mohawk and at the end of his tail was a metal sculpture that looked like a flame. "My master has sent me to kill you, and so you shall die."

**So next chapter is two fights and chapter after that things will calm down just a little bit. What's with all the talk of masters? What is going on? Keep reading to find out. Also if anyone wants B or O as a partner for after the arc just make a character with them and how you met and basically the same thing as usual. Ok, night everyone. Oh and I submitted two characters to LilyandMomo's story Digimon Boarding School that you will never see in this story. It's like my story but they won't post until they get more characters, so go check out their story and read it and leave a character so you can see those characters! Alright, peace people.**

**Tata4now**


	23. Night of Crises Pt 2

The group stared at Mephistomon. He was horrifying and all the dark digimon stared up at the awful being. "My master has allowed me to become this form to help destroy you." Mephistomon announced.

"Who is your master?" TJ demanded.

"You don't need to know." Mephistomon responded.

"Fine! Then I'll make you tell us!" Cyberdramon cried.

"Ha, you couldn't possibly defeat me!" Mephistomon said.

"Wanna bet!" Impmon cried.

"Cyber Claw!" Cyberdramon's claw glowed with power. Cyberdramon

"Dark Cloud!" Mephistomon breathed dark breath on Cyberdramon who was blown back and fell to the ground. He started to become Monodramon, his rookie form. Monodramon was a small purple dramon digimon with a head like Ketomon and wing-like blades on his arms.

"Monodramon!" TJ ran over and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just make me digivolve." Monodramon commanded.

"Ok, time for some speed." TJ took out a card. He threw it into his D-Raider. "Strikedramon, Go!" The screen showed the picture of Strikedramon.

"Monodramon digivolve to…" Monodramon's skin evaporated into data bits and his data build was shown. It morphed into something taller. The data bits attached back onto the data build. "Strikedramon!" Strikedramon was a tall, dragon man digimon with commando pants that were clipped at the bottom by metal rings with bolts hammering them in, bands on his meet with metal hammered in, bands on his hands with metal hammered in, a metal tip on his tail hammered in, metal shoulder pads hammered in, strange markings on his chest, a belt for a necklace, two belts on his left pant leg and actually on his waist and metal pockets hammered in, and he had a metal helmet with a spike on top and red spiky hair coming out the back. "Strike Fang!" All of his metal plates became so hot that they became red and he erupted in flame. He jumped towards Mephistomon, who once again said,

"Dark Cloud!" Mephistomon breathed dark breath on Strikedramon.

TJ took out a card and threw it into the D-Raider. On the screen was a picture of Blastmon. "Blastmon, Go!" Strikedramon came through the cloud unharmed. The card had given him a body that wouldn't be affected by the cloud. He continued towards Mephistomon still engulfed in flame and was about to hit him. Mephistomon simply swatted him away once he got close. He crashed to the ground hard. He dedigivolved all the way to Hopmon. Hopmon was tear shaped and purple with little fins and a golden tipped head. "Hopmon!"

"Wow that was fast." Impmon said.

"DigiModify…" Kozan said sliding the card through. "Digivolution Activate!"

"Devimon Digivolve to…SkullSatamon! Bone Blaster!" He shot a beam of light from his staff at Mephistomon. It hit him in the stomach and ripped right through him.

"Gah!" Mephistomon made a gagging sound. "Dark Eruption!" The ground rumbled and everyone looked down. From the ground a geyser of darkness shot up and the group barley avoided it. More started shooting up and the citizens of the town started taking cover. One was about to shoot up at a Bakemon. SkullSatamon ran over and grabbed the Bakemon out of the way quick. He went over to Shoutmon B next and grabbed him before he got hurt. "Hahaha, good luck fighting me and saving everyone else."

"Guys, me and Hopmon will take cover and make sure everyone is ok. Kozan and Devimon you start bringing people away from the village, have them come with me to the outskirts of it. Team DigiSavers-" TJ was interrupted.

"Are we really gonna call ourselves that?" Impmon asked.

"You fight Mephistomon." TJ finished.

"Ok!" Adam said. "DigiXros!"

"Guilmon,"

"Yasyamon,"

"DigiXros," They became a crimson and white beam and shot towards the sky, "Grademon!" Grademon flew towards Mephistomon.

"Dark Breath!" Mephistomon cried. Grademon avoided the attack and kept going towards him.

"I'll help round up the villagers." Phantomon said. He started to go help.

Impmon saw Kozan running around trying to help some Pagumon get to their mothers and thought of something. He ran over and grabbed Kozan. "Kozan, come with me." He grabbed Kozan and brought him towards Phantomon who was trying to guide his people. "Phantomon, I think I might have someone worthy to wield it!"

Phantomon looked at Kozan hard, which made Kozan a little nervous. "I think you might be right. Quick boy, come with me." He led the two towards a tower.

"Impmon, where are we going?" Kozan asked Impmon.

"You'll see, just follow me." Impmon followed after the village leader. They ran inside the tower and shut the door. In the center of the room was a stand bathed in darkness, but the darkness felt good. (What I mean by this is like when there's some ancient artifact in the middle of a room and it's bathed in light like in the movies, but since this is a dark place I replaced the light with darkness.) "Kozan this is the Sword of Shadow."

"It was carved by Dianamon's most trusted of allies, AncientSphinxmon. It is said to hold great power, powerful enough to take on a mega. But only no one may wield it. Only someone who has a pure, dark heart may wield it." Phantomon explained.

"You think it should go to Devimon?" Kozan asked.

"No…I think it should go to you." Phantomon said.

"Me?" Kozan asked.

"Yes, you. Now go, take it. See if it is truly yours." Phantomon instructed.

Kozan looked at the magnificent sword. He walked towards it and grabbed the handle. Darkness shot towards the sky and they stared in awe. That's when Phantomon realized that Impmon had left.

**01010**

Grademon slashed at Mephistomon's neck. He left a deep cut and blood dripped from it. "Gah, you annoying bastard!" Mephistomon cried. "Dark Breath!" Grademon didn't have enough time to get away. He was hit and fell to the ground in front of Adam. He separated into Guilmon X and Yasyamon, who became Gigimon X and Veemon. Gigimon X was in far worse condition. Veemon got up and brushed it off for the most part but Gigimon X lied on his side feeling sick. Gigimon X looked like a Gigimon but his ears were shaped like Guilmon X and his tail had tow stripes below the black tip and it was longer and the markings under his eyes were different and there were more of them and finally he was a deeper red, almost crimson, color. "Dark Breath!" Mephistomon let out a smaller attack this time heading only towards Gigimon X, who was in Adam's arms.

"Gigimon, Gigimon are you ok? Gigimon?" Adam talked to him.

"Adam, what's going on?" Gigimon X asked.

"You got hit badly." They didn't notice the attack coming towards them. Mephistomon blew at the attack and it started to race down towards them. That's when they noticed it and Adam covered Gigimon. Veemon jumped in the way and took the breath himself. He became DemiVeemon and fell in front of the two. "DemiVeemon!" He grabbed him and held him too.

"Looks like the three of you are finished. Dark Breath!" He launched another attack and it was big and coming fast. Adam covered his two friends and tried to protect them. He expected that this attack would rot the three away into digieggs or even completely destroy them. That's when Impmon ran in.

"Team DigiSavers!" Impmon cried as he jumped in and took the attack.

"Impmon!" Adam yelled. Impmon fell and became Yaamon. Adam grabbed him. "Oh man, we gotta et you to Shadowmon."

"No, we aren't gonna take this!" Gigimon X cried. He got up and looked towards Mephistomon. "Mephistomon, you have done harm to innocent people! We are team DigiSavers…and we won't let anyone get away with that!" Yaamon and DemiVeemon smiled and jumped up too.

"Yeah, that's right!" Yaamon cried.

"We are the saviors of the Digital World!" DemiVeemon cried.

"Team DigiSavers attack!" Gigimon X cried. They all yelled and jumped towards him.

"Guys, no!" Adam cried.

"Dark Breath!" Mephistomon breathed dark breath at the three, and grinned thinking he had one, but was surprised when they kept coming. Gigimon X was now Jyarimon X, who looked like Jyarimon but his ears were like Guilmon X and he had a black, stub of a tail and had a black stripe going around him and he was a deeper color. DemiVeemon was now Chibomon, who was small, round and blue and had a scraggly spike on his head. Yaamon was now Kiimon.

"We won't give up!" Jyarimon X cried.

Adam did something that he couldn't believe actually worked, "DigiXros!"

"Jyarimon,"

"Chibomon,"

"Kiimon,"

"DigiXros!" In a different screen Jyarimon X became a crimson beam, Chibomon became a yellow beam, and Kiimon became a black beam. They shot towards the sky and when they were revealed they were, "Gaiomon!" Mephistomon's eyes widened. Gaiomon took out his swords and cut an X into Mephistomon's chest and he flew onto the ground- _hard_. The three separated into Guilmon X, Yasyamon and Impmon. "Yeah, alright!" They all said.

Adam came over and joined in the happiness. SkullSatamon flew down from where the villagers were and became Devimon again. They were all happy, until they heard the evil laughter. "You think I'm through!" Gulfmon stood, Mephistomon had digivolved. They all stared in horror. "Now prepare to die!" That's when the sword stuck into his head. He looked at it sticking between his eyes. He tried to touch it but it hurt to touch. Kozan walked in. He closed his fist and the sword erupted with darkness. "AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Gulfmon screamed. He exploded into data which lifted towards the sky and a purple dust cloud appeared with the symbol of greed in it. The sword floated down towards Kozan. When it landed in his hand it turned to darkness and floated into his D-Power.

"Kozan, that was incredible." Devimon said.

"Thanks," He responded.

The villagers ran back into the village with Shoutmon B, "You guys did it!" Shoutmon B cried. Shadowmon opened the door to his house and out crouched Greymon O. "O!"

"B!" Shoutmon B ran over and hugged his friend.

"Glad to see you're ok."

"Glad to be ok."

"Yeah, no you can continue on with your dream."

"What dream?" Guilmon X asked.

"My dream to become ZeekGreymon one day. I want to be the strongest Greymon ever." Greymon O explained.

The group smiled at each other. "That's a great dream." Kozan complemented.

"Thank you tamers, for helping me." Greymon O said.

"No problem." Impmon said.

"C'mon O, let's go get some dinner I'm starving." So the two walked away.

**01010**

Jay, DenKanjimon and Biyomon looked up at Quetzalmon. "Not again." DenKanjimon said.

"Bring it on, we'll fight you." Jay said.

"I'll help to!" Biyomon said. "Spiral Twister!" He shot a spiraling gust of wind at Quetzalmon. It hit but didn't do much.

"Wind Seeker!" He shot another blast of wind at the group. It hit them and it hurt incredibly and left deep cuts on multiple parts of their bodies and cut up Jay's clothes.

"Crap," Jay said. "App Activate- Digivolve," The motorcycle rose from the ground and turned to data bits which wrapped around DenKanjimon.

"DenKanjimon digivolve to…GearKanjimon! Motor Legs!" GearKanjimon's legs gained big wheels in between them and his head gained handle bars. Jay got on and revved him up. GearKanjimon forced himself into the air.

"Biyomon, use your attack!" Jay said.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shot the spinning wind attack and it hit GearKanjimon and propelled him foreword.

"Gear Head!" GearKanjimon's head gained a line in the center and a spinning blade came out of it. He charged towards Quetzalmon.

"Freezing Wave!" Quetzalmon wrapped around the two and they became paralyzed. He dropped them and they hit the ground with a thud. GearKanjimon became DenKanjimon again. "Wind Seeker!" Quetzalmon launched harsh wind towards them that would most definitely cut right through them.

"No!" Biyomon got in the way of the attack.

"Biyomon, don't!" Jay cried. A bolt of lightning struck the D-Pod and a new app appeared. "App Activate- DigiSync,"

DenKanjimon appeared in a black screen and looked like a digital character build and was spinning. "DenKanjimon!" Biyomon appeared the same right above him and broke into data which went into DenKanjimon. He gained a pair of black wings and a beak. "DenKanjimon Winged Beast Mode!"

"Lightning Beak Strike!" His beak charged with electricity. He flew wickedly fast towards Quetzalmon and hit him straight through the nose. Electricity exploded and DenKanjimon landed with data floating off him which formed on a data build which appeared from nowhere and became Biyomon.

"Where'd I go?" Biyomon asked.

Quetzalmon broke into data which went towards the sky and a purple dust cloud appeared with the symbol of greed in it.

"…Something is going on here…" Jay said.

**All right another chapter down. And hooray! Two weeks of school left. Anyway, be sure to check out LilyandMomo's story Digimon Boarding School. Alright so be excited because in a few chapters things start to make sense and be explained. Alright, Peace People.**

**Tata4now**

**PS- I'm changing Tata4now to Peace People, so in which case**

**Peace People**


	24. Hitting the Town

Sora, Coronamon, Minervamon and Pegasusmon were walking around the city, stares coming from all directions. It was the next morning and the light from the buildings had dimmed. Coronamon still felt a pull towards the Temple of Light.

"Minervamon, as one of the Olympus Twelve do you think you could get me into that temple?" Coronamon asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Sora asked.

"I don't know why but I have to get in their." Coronamon said.

"I probably couldn't get you in. Piddomon is a real sour puss, but I might be able to sneak you in." Minervamon said. "First we're gonna need to fly."

Coronamon looked up at Sora. Sora rolled his eyes. "D.N.A. Charge!" Sora hit is data flame engulfed hand onto his digivice.

"Coronamon digivolve to…Firamon." Sora got onto Firamon's back. Minervamon got onto Pegasusmon and they flew into the sky. Minervamon led them to the back of the temple. Once there she showed them an outline of a rectangle.

"Dominion Blade!" She swung Olympia towards the door and a slash hit it.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get us caught!" Firamon cried.

"Calm down, you're being such a worry wart. That's how you open the door; only an Olympus Twelve's special attack can do it." The secret door opened and they entered. Inside was a dark hall. "This is a secret escape door in case Apollomon ever needed a quick get away, though it's unlikely someone like him would need it. I remember how silly Apollomon was, scaring people using these halls. You know Firamon he reminds me of you a lot." Minervamon said. Firamon barley paid attention, for some reason he already knew all this and just wanted to get into the shrine. The hall went down and finally the exit opened for them. They stepped out and stared at the large room and throne. Firamon looked up at the large throne and stepped towards it. "Firamon, you aren't really supposed to get that close." Minervamon said. Firamon ignored her and kept going. He walked up the staircase that led to the throne. He looked up at it and lifted one foot onto the seat. That's when Sora suddenly gained a layer of data bits around his body.

"Um…what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Beats me," Minervamon said.

"D.N.A. Full…Charge!" Sora hit his hand on his digivice and all the data went into it.

"Firamon digivolve to…" Firamon was shown in a different screen and spun around and became a much larger version of Coronamon with long, mane-like yellow hair and additional armor on his chest and shoulders with flames coming from the shoulders, "Flaremon!"

"Woah…He got big." Minervamon noted.

"Really big compared to his rookie form." Pegasusmon commented.

Sora heard footsteps walking up the steps outside the building. "Someone's coming!" Sora cried.

"Quick, into the hall!" Minervamon cried.

Flaremon became Coronamon again and ran out with the rest of them.

Piddomon walked in and looked up at the throne. "Oh lord, where have you gone?" Piddomon asked sadly.

**01010**

Axle ran into Dramon Central City. He noticed many dragon digimon. A Flaredramon flew past him. Flaredramon was a small dragon digimon with two small hands and wings, a mouth that its upper part went over his lower mouth, and long points going from his eye to above his head. "Hey, where's the hospital of this city?" Axle asked.

"Oh, not far, I'll take you." Flaredramon said.

"Thanks," He looked down at Micmon curling in sick pain. "Hang in there Micmon." Flaredramon led him through the city. Most of the city was dramon digimon, such as Birdramon, a Seadramon was in a large lake, Monodramon, Paildramon and many others, as well as dragon type digimon like Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Shoutmon, Dorumon and many others. The city was like most cities but all the buildings were an ashy, black color. Flaredramon led them to the hospital, which was very, very, very big. When walking in the digimon at the front desk was a Maildramon. Maildramon was pretty big and had golden wings and was clad in armor with blue hair going down his long neck.

"Maildramon, this boy's digimon is sick." Flaredramon told Maildramon.

Maildramon looked closer at Micmon, "Oh no, I hope he doesn't have what I think he has." This gave Axle a worried look.

Axle looked down and thought of how he met Shoutmon. (Flash Back)

Shoutmon stood in the forest fighting a bully. The bully was Groundramon, and he was whopping Shoutmon. "Scrapless Claw!" Groundramon used the hands on his back to grab Shoutmon and squeezed. The life started to leave him and Groundramon let go. "Hahahahaha! Pathetic worm." Groundramon stomped off and Shoutmon started to revert to a digiegg. As he was reverting he heard a strumming sound. He somehow moved and followed it, but he followed it blindly as it seemed he had reverted. Finally he saw dim light. He was in a room and on someone's bed. He looked up to see Axle playing his guitar. Axle saw him and kept playing.

"Are you ok?" Axle asked.

"Uh," Shoutmon saw he was still Shoutmon, "Yeah…I'm Shoutmon."

"Axle," Axle kept playing and then stopped. He looked down at his digivice on the ground. "This yours?" Axle asked.

"…No…I think it's yours."

(Reality)

Axle waited in the Lobby. He was basically all alone in the fifty foot tall room other than Maildramon and Flaredramon. "He'll be ok, the doctors here are great, especially Cyberdramon."

Axle nodded his head.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" Flaredramon asked.

Axle shook his head.

"I'm Flaredramon by the way."

"Axle,"

"That's a cool name."

"Thanks,"

Cyberdramon came out with a grim look. "I'm sorry, but you're friend has a certain kind of virus. It happens when a digimon over exerts himself and is common in dragon digimon. There's nothing we can do." Cyberdramon handed Axle Micmon. "I'm sorry." Cyberdramon walked off. Axle looked down at Micmon and cried a few tear drops. Flaredramon looked down at him with sorrow in his eyes. Suddenly the building shook. It shook again, even more violently. Axle carried Micmon outside with Flaredramon following.

"Oh no," Flaredramon said.

The city was in a panic. Botamon hopped away as fast as they could. The bigger digimon started flinging themselves at the horrible creature and being knocked down as if they were nothing. Buildings were crumbling and falling to the floor. Everything was in chaos, and what caused it all…Megidramon, and the Digital Hazard on his chest was glowing. Megidramon looked like a giant Guilmon that was demented everywhere. He had pointed, ripped wings, armor clad arms with blades, a horn for a nose, and no lower half but a long, segmented tail with a point.

"What is that?" Axle asked.

"Megidramon. He was a Guilmon who became corrupted. He was too powerful so Vulcanmon sealed him away. This means that the seal has been broken, and Megidramon can take over the Digital World."

"Who broke the seal?" Axle asked.

"Hahahahaha! Go my pet, destroy them all!" A voice came from above the clouds. The figure couldn't be seen but the mixture of him and Megidramon seemed to make the sky a red color.

"All of the digimon are getting their butts handed to them," Flaredramon said, "I guess I'll have to fight him." Axle raised an eyebrow, and suddenly Flaredramon digivolved into Slasherdramon. He was a larger Flaredramon but had an extra spike in the middle of his head and his claws were now much shaper and had three on each hand and at the end of his tail was a spike similar to Megidramon's. He charged towards Megidramon, "Slashing Strike!" He gained a massive amount of speed and raised his claw towards Megidramon. He went across his face and left three deep cuts. Megidramon roared and turned towards Slasherdramon. He swiped at Slasherdramon but he avoided, and had to keep avoiding as Megidramon kept attacking and didn't leave any room for an attack. Megidramon roared in Slasherdramon's direction and a sound wave erupted. It pushed Slasherdramon halfway across the city and destroyed countless buildings. "Hornets Tail!" Slasherdramon sped towards Megidramon and lifted his tail. He jabbed it into Megidramon's center and made a deep cut…but not deep enough. Megidramon grabbed him out of his stomach and threw him onto the floor. Slasherdramon lied there for a moment, until Axle knelt down next to him and touched him. He glowed and digivolved again. He was now WarFlamedramon. He became larger and gained armor on his shoulders and arms and from his shoulders came long, bent points. His tail had gained three spikes, one on top of the other and he gained two more wings under larger ones. He grew two points on his lower body that had shin pads on them, as they were similar to legs, and from the shin pads grew to more curved, enlengthened points. His chest was broader and his head a slight spike under his chin and two more spikes under the original two and he lost his middle spike. His hands were now more hand like. He flew towards Megidramon with great grace and speed. Megidramon shot flame from his mouth and WarFlamedramon avoided it, but the area behind him turned to broken bits of data and fell. WarFlamedramon sped towards Megidramon and cried, "Hero's Strike!" He flattened out and became one large spike. He sped at an impossible speed towards Megidramon and struck him in the throat. It should have killed him but his neck was too thick. He grabbed WarFlamedramon and squeezed him tight. Data floated off of him and he became Slasherdramon and then Flaredramon and finally Coffmon and dropped him to the ground. Axle knelt beside Coffmon. Coffmon was a small head with spikes coming from his eyes and flame-like spikes shifting to the left on top of his head. Micmon looked up towards Axle.

"Axle…I-I want…to fight." Micmon asked.

"No,"

"Please Axle, I know what to do." Axle looked at him, and then his digivice, and back towards Megidramon and finally Coffmon, "… … Ok." His digivice glowed and Micmon cried,

"Micmon super digivolve to…GuitarBlastermon!" GuitarBlastermon was no longer in pain and looked stronger than ever. He stared up at the great beast. "Confusion Wave!" GuitarBlastermon strummed the guitar and sound waves came from it. They hit Megidramon who started hallucinating. While this happened GuitarBlastermon jumped towards him, "After Image Illusion!" He strummed the guitar and multiple images of him appeared everywhere, which was horrible on Megidramon's hallucination. He swiped at the images in the air, but really he was on the ground with Axle and Coffmon. GuitarBlastermon grabbed Coffmon and stared into his eyes. "We will finish this fight together." Light flooded over Coffmon who became Flaredramon again. Flaredramon warped digivolved into RoyalFlaredramon. He was a dragon man digimon now and had three sharp wings on his back, a spiked broad chest and shoulders, armor covered arms and legs and on his waist were three flaps, one on each side of him and a thin one on his center. The ultimate and mega digimon stared up at Megidramon and knew what to do. RoyalFlaredramon flew towards him and GuitarBlastermon said, "Heavenly Strum!" He strummed the guitar and white sound waves shot towards Megidramon. They hit quickly and threw Megidramon towards RoyalFlaredramon who cried,

"Royal Dragon's Fist!" He spread out his hand and ripped it through Megidramon's middle. Megidramon exploded into data which floated towards the figure in the sky and a purple dust cloud with the sin of sloth symbol was left behind. The figure disappeared and the city randomly was fixed. The two digimon became their rookie forms again. Shoutmon landed, healed and even stronger than before.

**01010**

Coy, Dracana, Dracamon and Strabimon were all walking. "Where are we going?" Strabimon asked.

"My home for the past ten years, The Village of Life." Dracana responded.

They walked until they reached it. It was beautiful. There were large fields for the baby digimon to play in and a giant, giant, giant tree that housed the rooms they slept in and digieggs were layed around the tree. "This is where digimon go after being reverted to digieggs." Dracamon explained.

"It's also where I ended up after being brought here." Dracana explained.

**01010**

Lane and Shadowmon stared down at Axle and Shoutmon from a building.

**01010**

Team DigiSavers, Kozan and Devimon, and TJ and Cyberdramon were deciding where to go next.

"You know, I've heard that there has been some trouble in Demonic Darkness Plains; The Home of Dianamon." Phantomon suggested.

"Then that's where we're going." Adam smiled.

**01010**

The group walked into Scholar City. It was a city with mostly glass buildings and there was one in the center with a ring around it and an above ground Trailmon Rail Way. The group knew they were supposed to go to Scholar Library. It was where AncientWisemon made his home and permitted digimon to read the books there. Wisemon would always be there so they headed in that direction. Many wise digimon were in the city. It was impressive. They passed by a fountain and not far from it was a statue of AncientWisemon.

"Where's the statue of Minervamon?" Sara asked.

"I don't think they have one." Gus said.

"That isn't fair," Nate started, "She may not rule the wise digimon but she's the smartest digimon there is."

They decided to keep moving along. They reached the Library and entered. It was massive in there and all books. They searched for a while before finding Wisemon. He was humanoid and wore a cloak and had black hands.

"Excuse me," Alex asked, Wisemon looked up from a book, "Are you Wisemon?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know the way to Digimon Academy?" Nate asked.

"…I know many things, but not that." Wisemon responded.

"Oh m god, how can it be so hard to find that place." Dani said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but Ryan keeps the school out of the knowledge of most. Many evil digimon would attack the school if they knew about it so Ryan will not reveal it." Wisemon explained.

"Great, so there's no way of getting back." Liollmon said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Wisemon put the book away and floated off.

"This sucks," Terriermon X said.

"C'mon, we should go." Sara said. They all left the building very upset.

"I'm gonna get some food, you guys coming?" Nate asked. The guys all agreed to go.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Sara said.

"I'll come with you." Dani said. So the girls and their digimon walked off. After about twenty minutes of sulking they noticed smoke coming from the distance.

"Is someone making a barbeque?" Terriermon X asked.

"Let's go check it out." Dani suggested. They followed the smoke and when they got there they saw something really bad. Three Monochromon were attacking the city. Digimon ran from the destruction. "Terriermon, let's go!" Dani said.

"Right!" Terriermon X nodded.

"DigiModify…Training Braces Activate!" Terriermon X gained training braces on his ears. "Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon X started spinning and he went towards the Monochromon. He hit and was launched right towards a building. He slumped to the ground in pain. Dani ran over to him. Ryudamon charged towards the digimon.

"DigiModify…Frigimon's Icy Gloves Activate!"

Ryudamon gained the gloves and he hit one Monochromon. Which then hit him with his horn and he sailed back. Monochromon looked towards Sara who froze up. It charged towards her and another charged towards Terriermon X and Dani.

"Sara!" Ryudamon cried. Dani hugged Terriermon X tight. Suddenly a card glowed in their decks. They took it out.

"DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!" Dani said.

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon X!" Gargomon X looked like a regular Gargomon but was larger and had the same color scheme.

"DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!" Sara said.

"Ryudamon digivolve to…Ginryumon!" Ginryumon was a beast dragon digimon that was on all fours and was clad in samurai armor.

"Battle Rod Break!" Ginryumon ran, picked up Sara from under him, and went towards Monochromon and spun around and whacked Monochromon, who exploded into data which went towards the sky leaving behind a purple dust cloud with the symbol of sloth in it.

"DigiModify…Weapon Upgrade Activate!" Dani said. Gargomon X's weapons grew larger.

"X Lazar!" Gargomon X shot two lazar beams from his weapons at the other two Monochromon and the same thing happened as with the first.

The guys came over and looked at them. "So…anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Nate asked.

The girls looked at each other, "Nah," They shrugged. Suddenly another freak Digital Storm whipped up.

"Not again!" Solarmon cried. They were all lifted up and brought far, far from the city and slammed into the Net Ocean. They were brought down faster and faster, until all they could see was darkness.

**01010**

Jay and DenKanjimon arrived at a brightly lit and futuristic city. There was a sign that said: Electro City.

"Guess we know where we're going." Jay said. The two continued walking.

**01010**

Team DigiSavers and everyone else were walking when they saw two figures in the distance. They approached the figures two see a boy about sixteen with short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow T-Shirt and shorts and white high tops and a Renamon.

"Hey," Said the boy, "I'm Brad and this is Renamon."

"Hey," Everyone said and introduced themselves.

"I didn't think there were anymore tamers around the Digital World. I figured they'd all be in Digimon Academy."

"Well, we should be, but right now we want to help the Digital World as much as we can before we go back." Adam explained.

"Oh?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, you see I've always wanted to help the Digital World, that's why I went to Digimon Academy in the first place. Now I'm here and I'm gonna take advantage of that." Adam said.

Brad smiled, "Alright, mind if I join you?"

"Sure, were heading to Demonic Darkness Plains." Kozan said.

"Cool, do you think we could stop by Stealth Town on the way; I've heard they've been having some trouble lately?"

"Sure, all I want is to help the Digital World." Adam said and continued on. The group all followed and Brad took out his digivice, a blue and gray Digivice Burst.

"Hey Ryan, I've had no long yet with finding kids from the academy, I'll keep looking." He ended the conversation.

"What was that for?" Renamon asked.

"…These kids deserve to stay here just a little longer, then we'll bring them back."

Renamon smiled and took his hand. They kissed real quick and continued off after the others.

**Well that happened. Finally, I think everyone's digivolved. So what's gonna happen next? We'll you'll have to wait until Wednesday to find out. REVIEW! Hooray 201 reviews!**

**Peace People**

**Digimon Data Log:**

**Botamon-Coffmon-Flaredramon-Slasherdramon-WarFlamedramon-RoyalFlaredramon**


	25. Dangerous DigiSync

Jay and DenKanjimon walked into Electro City. It was filled with electric digimon. They walked through the city and saw a giant, looming palace in the distance. When DenKanjimon stared at the palace his eyes became fixated on it. Jay noticed this and asked, "What's wrong DenKanjimon?" DenKanjimon didn't answer, instead he ran towards the palace as fast as he could without using his attack. "DenKanjimon!" Jay ran after him. Jay saw that he had stopped for some reason. He caught up and saw why. Beetlemon crashed in front of them and was dented up pretty badly. Beetlemon was an armor clad humanoid digimon with a stag beetle-like head with the symbol of thunder on his knee caps. The two rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" DenKanjimon asked.

Beetlemon sat up with a grunt, "I'll be fine." They all looked up at the one who had done it. It was MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. He was armor clad and looked like a wolf-human-hybrid and was all blue with long spiky hair coming from the back of his head and held a long staff glowing with energy and was shaped at one end like the crescent moon and the other end looked like a chain with a ball of energy attached.

"Hm, pitiful, I thought that the guardian of this city would be more of a challenge. Oh well, back to destroying you're weak city." MirageGaogamon said. "Meteor Shackle!" With the ball of the staff he whacked at some of the buildings in the city. They crumbled and exploded into data, which MirageGaogamon absorbed into his body, the Digital Hazard on his Cuirass glowing.

"Leave my great city alone!" Beetlemon cried. "Lightning Blitz!" Lightning gathered in Beetlemon's horn and he shot it at MirageGaogamon. It simply bounced off his body.

"Darn, he's just too powerful." Beetlemon said.

"Then how about we get even more powerful." Jay smirked. DenKanjimon smirked. "App Activate- DigiSync," Jay activated DigiSync and the computer generated image of DenKanjimon started rotating, "DenKanjimon…" Beetlemon appeared above him and turned into data which came into his body. DenKanjimon grew larger, stood on his two feet and gained lightning patterns on his body and became much more muscular. "DenKanjimon Lightning Warrior Mode!" DenKanjimon jumped towards MirageGaogamon and cried, "

"Super Charge Fist!" DenKanjimon's fist gained a large voltage of static electricity in his fist. He punched MirageGaogamon and an explosion happened. DenKanjimon landed and stared up at MirageGaogamon, but he was unharmed. "What?"

"Hmhmhm, that tickled. Meteor Shackle!" He swung the energy ball at DenKanjimon. As it was about to clash Jay said,

"App Activate- Blow Back," As it came towards DenKanjimon it suddenly repelled and swung back at MirageGaogamon. He was flung back onto the ground and landed with a hard thud. He dropped his weapon on the way. He got up and tried to grab it, but before he had a chance Jay activated another app. "App Activate- New App Down Load," The weapon came into the D-Pod. "App Activate- Weapon," The weapon appeared in DenKanjimon's hands.

"Electro Planet!" DenKanjimon Lightning Warrior Mode Plus Weapon cried. (**Authors Note: I know, long name, sorry**). The weapon was exploding with electricity. He rushed and whacked it at MirageGaogamon. A large, electric explosion happened and he was blown back fifty yards. He got up and growled with anger. His Digital Hazard glowed very fast and brightly. The city shook…hard…harder…very, very hard. Things started to collapse and break into data. MirageGaogamon absorbed them into his body. Digimon started falling through random holes that were opening up.

"App Activate- Motorcycle," He got onto his motorcycle and drove with wicked speed towards the falling digimon. He grabbed them and drove out of holes and kept going. He sped into the sky and was about to land but another hole opened up and he was about to fall. The digimon screamed as they fell. Suddenly a large bird-like digimon swooped in and saved them all. He dropped them off and the other digimon ran off. Thunderbirmon was blue and had lightning patterns on his body and lightning-like nails on his wings and one on his helmet which had hair coming out of it going down his back.

"Thanks," Jay said.

"I am Thunderbirmon, I've seen you and you're digimon fighting to help our city and want to help." Thunderbirmon explained.

Jay looked over and saw what was happening with DenKanjimon. He charged at MirageGaogamon but he disappeared in a flash. DenKanjimon tried again but MirageGaogamon shot into the sky and DenKanjimon was stuck on the ground. "App Activate- DigiSync," The image of DenKanjimon Lightning Warrior Mode Plus Weapon appeared, "DenKanjimon Lightning Warrior Mode Plus Weapon," The image of Thunderbirmon appeared above him and broke into data and went into DenKanjimon. His fur became blue and lightning strikes appeared as knifes on his arms and he gained two large wings. "DenKanjimon Sky Lightning Warrior Mode Plus Weapon,"

DenKanjimon flew up towards MirageGaogamon and cried, "Electro Planet!" He swung the weapon at MirageGaogamon who quickly disappeared but DenKanjimon was even faster and appeared behind him and swung. The biggest lightning explosion anyone could ever see erupted from the impact and when it cleared MirageGaogamon was on the ground, unconscious. DenKanjimon landed and Beetlemon and Thunderbirmon separated from him. The weapon went back into the D-Pod. They stared at MirageGaogamon with big smiles on their faces, until...

"Laser Lattice!" Two laser beams came down and destroyed Beetlemon and Thunderbirmon. They reverted to Digieggs and flew off towards The Village of Life. Jay and DenKanjimon watched shocked. They turned around to see Crusadermon floating there. Crusadermon was a pink, knight digimon and carried a shield on her right arm. "That useless pest, MirageGaogamon, I knew he would fail Lord Belphemon."

"Belphemon?" DenKanjimon whispered.

"I'll finish you two pest off myself." Crusadermon charged in and cried, "Spiral Slice!" Crusadermon slashed at the two and hurt them greatly. She slashed and hacked leaving multiple scars all over their bodies. At one point they couldn't move anymore. She looked at them with distaste. She rushed off and destroyed building. She cut them into pieces and took in the data they became. She then went towards the digimon who were running away. She hacked at them and instead of them becoming digieggs absorbed their data. She was relentless, cruel, and horrifyingly graceful. The more Jay watched the angrier he grew. He couldn't stand to see this cruel digimon killing so many innocent. He looked over at MirageGaogamon.

"DenKanjimon, DigiSync with MirageGaogamon." Jay said.

"I don't think I can." DenKanjimon said.

"I said DigiSync with him!" Jay commanded. He pressed the app on his digivice. MirageGaogamon broke into data and covered DenKanjimon.

"DenKanjimon super digivolve to…" DenKanjimon was wrapped tight in the evil data. "Akatsukikibamon Berserker Mode!" Akatsukikibamon Berserker Mode was a crimson furred beast with destructive power and a muscular front with black lightning shooting off of him. On his back was a Digital Hazard Symbol with a lightning bolt over lapping it. That's when Jay realized what he did.

"Aw crap,"

Akatsukikibamon charged at Crusadermon quickly and cried, "Hazard Lightning!" He exploded with black electricity and hit…the buildings below Crusadermon? He kept running and destroying the town. He killed more digimon then Crusadermon then, luckily these digimon reverted to digieggs. More and more was destroyed and Jay collapsed looking at his poor digimon. He started to cry, "DenKanjimon…DenKanjimon…" Crusadermon stared with a smirk, then it faded as she realized that a rage filled worm was doing her work.

"How dare you?" She cried. She ran at him and cried, "Spiral Slice!" She cut him in the back more and more and more. His Digital Hazard glowed violently. Suddenly he yelled in pain. Red lightning exploded from his body violently. When it faded Jay was on the ground, DenKanjimon was lying in pain and data and a purple dust cloud floated off of DenKanjimon with the symbol of sloth in it, and Crusadermon was unharmed. Crusadermon laughed a hard laugh. "How pathetic," Jay slowly stood up and Crusadermon watched confused. He walked the bike over to DenKanjimon slowly and painfully.

"I'm sorry DenKanjimon…but remember what my brother said?"

DenKanjimon looked up, "Don't get off the bike, burning rubber is in your blood."

Jay smiled, "App Activate- Digivolve,"

The motorcycle broke into data and floated around DenKanjimon. "DenKanjimon digivolve to…GearKanjimon! Motor Legs!" GearKanjimon's legs became big wheels and he gained motorcycle handle bars on his head. Jay got on and they drove towards Crusadermon, jumping into the sky. In the sky the clouds separated and the red full moon was revealed. A lightning bolt came from it and hit GearKanjimon. "GearKanjimon digivolve to…Akatsukikibamon!" He was now the true Akatsukikibamon. Like the last one but was all black with no Digital Hazard on his back and a yellow fur patch in the shape of a lightning bolt on his back. "Lycanthrope Curse!" He bit Crusadermon in the throat and black energy went through his teeth and black lightning exploded out of Crusadermon and she erupted into data and a purple dust cloud with the symbol of sloth in it. The entire city became fixed and they landed and he became DenKanjimon again. Jay took a deep breath and DenKanjimon stared back up at the palace in the distance and ran.

"Again? Really?" Jay said. He got on his motorcycle and charged after him.

Out in the distance Fras and Cupimon stared down at the two. Fras was in a way to over sized over coat and had dry blonde hair and a bony face that looked thirty but was sixteen. Cupimon was a small, angel-like digimon with a white curl of spiked hair on his head.

"Should we bring them back to the academy?" Cupimon asked.

"…No," He looked up at the palace, "They have a fate to follow." The two walked off.

**So this season is almost over. Be excited for what's coming up. Thanks everyone, I hope you liked the chapter.**


	26. My Best Friend's the Living UNdead

Team DigiSavers, Kozan and Devimon, TJ and Cyberdramon, and Brad and Renamon were all walking towards Stealth Village. The sky was covered with clouds and gentle breezes moved the grass. They saw the village in the distance. In the village they saw two Ninjamon in the middle of a training session. As they walked into the village they had to be careful to stay out of the way of the session. In the front of the village was a ninja-training preschool. The students were mostly ChibiKaretenmon and Monimon, both fresh level digimon.

"Aw, how cute. You know you're never too young to learn how to kill someone." Impmon joked, most laughed with him, even Renamon chuckled.

As they continued into the village there was a large statue of Marsmon. Marsmon had the appearance of a panther-man and wore leopard pattern pants and big metal gloves and had a horn on his head and wore a cape. They continued onwards and saw Monitamon training to be excellent ninjas, Karatenmon flying through the air, Shurimon eating a bowl of noodles, and many other ninja-like digimon. "Wow, Renamon can you believe you once lived here?" Brad asked.

"Well it was only a couple of years ago." Renamon said.

They laughed and gave a quick kiss. Seeing this shocked everyone. "Did-did you two just kiss?" Kozan asked.

"Yeah, we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Brad explained.

"…Well…that's great, congratulations." Devimon said.

"You know she technically isn't a girl, right?" Impmon said.

"Impmon, shut up." Guilmon X said.

"Hey, all I'm sayin' that we don't actually have sexes, so dating's kinda weird, especially between a human and digimon." Impmon said. Brad and Renamon tried to keep straight faces but were a little offended. They ignored it and kept going through the village. "So, eh, what's the problem here anyway?"

"Yeah, everything seems ok." Guilmon X said.

"A few days ago, Renamon and I were trekking up that mountain," Brad pointed towards the mountain in the distance, "We were walking by a cave when we heard the voices. One voice sounded completely evil and the other appeared to be his minion. The evil voice told his minion to go to the village and destroy it- _today_."

"We need to keep our eyes peeled for anything suspicious or odd." Renamon said.

"Like that?" Kozan pointed at a small digimon walking into the village that looked like a smaller Sukamon but was made of metal and had guns for feet and two guns attached to his arms that he could grab. On his back was a small panel with a small golden mouse on his back holding two levers.

"Attention people!" The little mouse cried.

"This is No Good, No Good," The metal one cried.

"I am Tyutyumon, and this is my dimwitted partner Damemon."

"We're No Good, No Good," Damemon said.

"We have come to destroy your village in the name of the great Lord Belphemon!"

"He's No Good, No Good," Damemon said.

"That's right my idiot friend, he is no good- for you people! Hahahahaha!" Tyutyumon laughed.

"This is the threat?" TJ asked.

"Wow…he sounded a lot more threatening in that cave." Brad said.

"Whatever, I'll kill this annoying little rookie right now." Cyberdramon said.

"Wait Cyberdramon, this guy works for someone. Every time we've come across someone that says they work for someone they've always been a lot more powerful than usual. We should be careful." TJ said.

"Are you joking? Be careful of this little pest!" Cyberdramon cried. "Forget it! Cyber Claw!" His claw glowed and he charged at Damemon. He was about bring his claw down when Tyutyumon pulled a lever.

"Damemon digivolve!" Damemon cried. Damemon then transformed, "Tuwarmon!" Tuwarmon was a tall, golden armored, ninja digimon with four curved metal…things?...on his back and a panel on his back for Tyutyumon. (Just look him up)

Tuwarmon avoided Cyberdramon without a problem. He got behind Cyberdramon and Tyutyumon cried, "Hidden Sword Blade!" From no where a sword appeared in Tuwarmon's hand. He was about to stab Cyberdramon in the back, but Cyberdramon quickly turned and was about to strike Tuwarmon in the gut. Tuwarmon again avoided without problem. Darkness lifted from Kozan's D-Power. He grabbed it and it became his sword.

"No!" Cyberdramon demanded. "I'll defeat him myself!" He charged towards Tuwarmon but again he was too fast and appeared behind Cyberdramon. He prepared to stab but,

"Ankylomon, Go!" TJ pushed a card into his D-Raider and a picture of Ankylomon appeared. On Cyberdramon's back grew a hard shell with spikes running the length of it. The sword stabbed at the shell and broke. Cyberdramon smirked and cried,

"Cyber Claw!" He quickly turned and thrust his hand towards Tuwarmon- but he avoided again. "Damn it!"

"Hahaha, no matter how many times you attack you can not match our speed." Tyutyumon mocked. Tuwarmon sped in and quickly cried,

"Hidden Sword Blade!" He jabbed at Cyberdramon who moved to the side. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. He cut right through Cyberdramon's side. He made a chocking sound and fell. Tuwarmon loomed over him and prepared to stab again as blood poured out of his body.

"DigiXros,"

"Guilmon,"

"Impmon,"

"DigiXros," They became a crimson and black beam and shot into the sky. "BlackGrowlmon X!"

"How about you face a real Champion level," Adam smirked as he got onto BlackGrowlmon X's back. While all this was happening the villagers were rushing out the elderly and young. BlackGrowlmon X lowered his face towards Tuwarmon and was about to bite. Tuwarmon quickly got behind him stabbed his neck. He made a chocking sound and separated into Impmon and Guilmon X. Guilmon X was still in shock and Impmon was unconscious. This meant no more using DigiXros for a while. TJ was looking over Cyberdramon.

"TJ…I'm-I'm-I'm…s-sorry…damn it that was hard. Look…I'll work together from now on." Cyberdramon said.

TJ smiled. Cyberdramon shrunk into Monodramon. That gave TJ an Idea. "Want to get some revenge?" TJ asked. Monodramon smirked. TJ took out a card and threw it into his D-Raider. "Strikedramon, Go!" On the screen was a picture of Strikedramon.

"Monodramon digivolve to…Strikedramon! Strike Fang!" His metal plates became so hot flames came from them. He charged wickedly fast towards Tuwarmon. Tuwarmon was going to avoid, but Strikedramon was just as fast as him now. He hit and Tuwarmon crashed into a tree, smoke coming from his body. Tuwarmon got up and quickly appeared behind Strikedramon's back, sword raised.

"Fist of Will!" Devimon hit Tuwarmon away. Devimon smiled at Strikedramon, "Want some help now?" Strikedramon smiled and nodded his head.

"We should help now too, Renamon." Brad said.

"Right. Power Paw!" Renamon's fist became engulfed in blue flame. She charged and hit Tuwarmon in the gut and he flew into the air and landed with a thud.

"Yasyamon, go help too." Adam said looking over Guilmon X and Impmon.

Tuwarmon got up painfully, Tyutyumon furiously working the levers. "Double Strike!" Yasyamon crossed his two swords and shot a shock wave. It hit Tuwarmon who was blown back. When he looked back up Renamon, Strikedramon, Devimon and Yasyamon were surrounding him.

"This is No Good," Tuwarmon said.

"Shut up Tuwarmon." Tyutyumon said.

"Fist of Will,"

"Power Paw,"

"Strike Fang,"

"Double Strike,"

They each used an attack and hit Tuwarmon at once. Smoke rose and when it cleared Damemon was lying there. Everyone high fived and was happy. That's when the real trouble began. They all looked at Damemon and Tyutyumon. "What should we do with them?" Adam asked. Suddenly a giant paw crashed down on them and their data was taken in by the paw two purple dust clouds with the symbol of sloth in them rose up. "Well that answers that." They all looked up to see what had smashed them. It was Baihumon, a huge, white, tiger-like digimon with orbs going around his body, spikes going down his back, an oddly shaped mask which showed he had four eyes and in the mouth two spikes went backwards, he had a spikes cuff on his tail and two cuffs on his back legs with metal bumps on them and on his front legs were vambraces which had lettering on them that in english translated to "White Tiger".

Impmon woke up and looked up, "…I'm going back to sleep." He lied back down but Yasyamon picked him up. Guilmon X also rose and went wide eyed.

"Adam?" Guilmon X asked.

"Yeah?" Adam responded.

"Please tell me he's on our side."

"I knew those insolate fools would ruin Lord Belphemon's plans." Baihumon said.

"Aw man," Guilmon X said.

"I'll just finish you all off myself." Baihumon said. "Gold Strength!" A beam emitted from his mouth and everyone barley avoided. Whatever was hit by the beam turned into metal.

"Ok, now I should use my sword." Kozan said wielding his sword. He ran in and Baihumon used the attack on him. However Kozan simply whacked it with the sword and it didn't affect him. He jumped and Devimon came in behind him and brought him up towards Baihumon. Kozan slashed his mouth and Baihumon roared. He used the attack again but Kozan again whacked it away.

"Guy's we're gonna need a major power boost." Adam said. "DigiXros,"

"Guilmon,"

"Impmon,"

"Yasyamon,"

"DigiXros," They became a crimson, black and yellow beam and shot into the sky, "Gaiomon!" Adam got onto Gaiomon's back. Gaiomon jumped towards Baihumon who was distracted by Kozan and Devimon. "Gaio Reactor Sword!" He focused all the energy in the atmosphere into his swords and hit Baihumon. An explosion happened and Kozan used his sword to protect him and Devimon. Gaiomon and Adam landed and looked up with grins. Those grins faded when Baihumon stood there unharmed. Kozan and Devimon rushed in and stabbed Baihumon's side. Darkness shot through but halfway through the blast Baihumon shot it back out and replaced it with light energy. The blast hit the two and they crashed onto the ground.

"This is pathetic, why would Belphemon waste his time with humans?" Baihumon asked himself.

"What do you mean?" Brad asked.

"Hmph, I'll only tell you because it won't matter for very long. Lord Belphemon is on his way to destroy a large group of humans." Baihumon responded.

"Large group of humans?" Brad said.

"He must mean the school." Renamon said.

"C'mon we need to go warn everyone." Brad said.

"What about them?" Renamon asked.

"They can do this, I'm sure of it." Brad said.

"You're putting a lot of faith in them." Renamon said.

"Well they are Ryan's students."

"Very good point,"

"Let's go," So the two left in a hurry to warn everyone else. The rest of the group didn't notice because they were too focused on Baihumon.

"Zhuqiaomon, Go!" TJ threw the card into its slot. Zhuqiaomon's picture appeared on the screen. Strikedramon was engulfed in a torrent of flame and launched himself at Baihumon. He hit and Baihumon was forced back a little. The flames subsided and Baihumon whacked Strikedramon down with his claw. He crashed to the ground and became Hopmon. TJ rushed over and picked up his weak digimon.

"Ok buddy, looks like it's just us, Kozan and Devimon." Adam said to Gaiomon.

"Think Again. Holy Constrictor Ring!" Baihumon launched a ring of light energy from his mouth which wrapped around Kozan and Devimon. It squeezed Kozan and Devimon tight. Kozan tried to cut through it with his sword but Baihumon whacked him towards the ground and he dropped his sword. The ring tightened around them.

"Ok, so now it's just us."

"Hahahaha! You really think you can defeat me?" Baihumon said.

"Let's show him the power of a real mega!" Adam cried.

He and Gaiomon jumped towards Baihumon, "Fools, I am a level beyond any pathetic mega!" Baihumon cried. His roar was simply enough to blow back Gaiomon.

"Damn, he really is that powerful." Adam said. "If he's this powerful to blow away a mega level like it's a leave then I can't even imagine how strong Belphemon must be."

"Isn't there anyway we can beat him?" Gaiomon asked.

"No," Baihumon said mockingly. He grabbed the two with his tail and squeezed tight…tighter…deathly tight. He dropped the two and Impmon and Yasyamon separated from Guilmon X. Those two were unconscious but Adam and Guilmon X were mostly fine. Adam put them into the X-Loader and looked up towards Baihumon. "I'll be going back to destroying this town now, and then I'll take its data and give it to Lord Belphemon. He can feed on you two afterwards. Gold Strength!" He started to use the attack on the village. Monitamon tried to run but were frozen, the village started to become metal and then was destroyed as Baihumon absorbed it and the digimon, Kozan and Devimon started to lose life fast as the ring around them tightened, TJ was trying to wake up his greatly hurt digimon, and Impmon and Yasyamon were unconscious in the X-Loader…Adam became pissed off! (**Authors Note: Adam was so mad the only way I could express it was through curse words**)

"Er…you hurt my friends, kill the innocent, and all in the name of someone so cruel…I won't let you get away with this!" Adam looked at Guilmon X. "You are my main partner…DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

Guilmon X focused hard, hoping something would happen, "I can't Adam,"

"Don't give me that! I am the leader of Team DigiSavers, you will obey- DIGIVOLVE! DIGIVOLVE NOW!" Adam commanded. On his screen appeared a crudely drawn D. "Do it- DIGIVOLVE!" The screen glowed with energy.

"Guilmon warp digivolve to…" In a different screen Guilmon X's data fell off from his data build which collapsed on the ground, it then reconstructed into something larger and the old data was put back onto the body. "DexDorugoramon!" He cried in an evil tone. DexDorugoramon was a corrupted Dorugoramon that was all gray and had a sphere at the end of its tail and large red and black wings on its back and multiple knifes on its body. He charged towards Baihumon and grabbed him and lifted him to the sky.

"What- What is this?" Baihumon screamed.

"Claim of the Undead!" DexDorugoramon screamed. He threw Baihumon onto the ground and he exploded.

Adam smiled, "Alright, way to go buddy!" His smiled faded though as DexDorugoramon didn't respond. "Buddy…Guilmon?" DexDorugoramon screamed. Adam had to cover his ears. DexDorugoramon went on a rampage and started to destroy the village. "Guilmon stop!" Adam cried. He kept going anyway. "Guilmon…" Adam realized what he did, "…Corrupt digivolution…" He started to cry. Kozan, Devimon, TJ and Hopmon all came over. Kozan and Devimon were freed when Baihumon was destroyed.

"Adam, what happened?" Kozan asked.

"I-I was so angry…just so angry…Guilmon corrupt digivolved."

Everyone stared up at what was Guilmon. He kept going destroying everything in sight. Adam kept crying. That's when the grave-like portal opened. Out of it came Plutomon. He was skeleton-like and wore a long red king's robe with ghostly faces in the robe and carried a scepter with a pointed skull on the end and a crown studded with jewels. "What the heck is that?" Kozan cried.

"I am Plutomon, one of the Olympus Twelve. I have decided to help you, as you have given birth to my newest subject." Plutomon said.

"Newest subject?" TJ asked.

"Do you mean Guilmon?" Adam asked angrily.

"Yes, he is an undead digimon and my newest subject, of course he is a bit unruly, so I'll give you a gift. DexDorugoramon, come." DexDorugoramon obeyed and came over to him. He touched his head, "You will obey Adam, DexDorugoramon." DexDorugoramon growled as if that was the most horrible idea in the world.

"He's…he's mad at me." Adam said.

Plutomon removed his hand, 'Yes, but he'll obey you now."

"Can't you just bring him back to Guilmon?" Devimon asked.

"Of course I could, but then I would be giving up one of my subjects." They all just looked at him with anger. "What no thank you, I just gave you a great gift." They continued to stare with anger, but no one greater than Adam. "Very well then, it doesn't really matter to me." The gravely portal opened and Plutomon sunk into it.

Adam looked towards DexDorugoramon, who stared back with anger "I can't stand to see him this way." He put him back into the digivice and Impmon and Yasyamon came out. Yasyamon put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "There has to be some way to bring him back."

"…Hey, I've got an idea. Remember what we learned about the Olympus Twelve in school? Apollomon is the ruler of light; I bet he could fix Guilmon." Kozan said.

Adam smiled with happiness, "Then it's off to Apollomon's home we go!"

"I've got the map to it right here," TJ said pointing at his digivice, "But it's on a different continent…we're gonna have to fly."

Adam looked at his X-Loader with the image of DexDorugoramon's angry face. "Reload," DexDorugoramon came back out, "I need you to fly." Adam said. DexDorugoramon scowled and knelt down so they could get on. As they were flying away the town started to fix itself.

**Wow, that was upsetting. I hope they can fix Guilmon. Well everyone another chapter done. The season is getting even closer to being over, but don't worry because there is always next season. I have the next couple of chapters planned out and be excited for the revealing of the Digidestined. Also** **REVIEW, I'm getting tons of hits and visitors and only about one review per chapter now. So c'mon guys please review it makes me happy, even if it's to criticize review so that way I know what I can do better. Alright**

**Peace People **

**Digimon Data Log**

**Jyarimon-Gigimon-Guilmon X-Growlmon X-WarGrowlmon X-Gallantmon X (Dukemon)**


	27. The Road to Recovery

DexDorugoramon landed in Holy Light City with everyone on his back. The light digimon were not excited that an undead digimon had entered the city. Everyone got off and Adam put him back into the X-Loader. "So which way to the temple?" Adam asked.

TJ checked his map. "That way," TJ pointed, "At the center of the city." The all started to walk that way.

**01010**

Sora blinked his eyes when he saw the humans. "Coronamon, I think I saw some other humans." Sora said.

"Really?" Coronamon asked.

"Oh more humans?" Minervamon asked excited.

"Yeah, c'mon." Sora hurried in that direction with the three running after him. When he got to where he saw the humans he couldn't find them. "Oh, I must've imagined it."

**01010**

The headed towards the center of the city where they found the temple. They ran up the stairs, no one in site. They burst through the doors and stared up at the magnificent thrown. Piddomon was there and he looked at them with anger. "How there you all enter Apollomon's home!" Piddomon yelled.

"We're sorry, but we need to speak to Apollomon." Kozan explained.

"Apollomon isn't here! So leave now or perish!" Piddomon demanded.

"Please sir, my digimon corrupt digivolved and I need to fix him." Adam said.

"Apollomon is gone, so leave his home!" Piddomon said.

"What do you mean gone?" TJ asked.

"I mean he's dead, alright!" Piddomon looked away with sadness. "For eight years now, he's been dead…my lord…LEAVE! LEAVE NOW!"

Adam could see the sad truth on Piddomon's face. "Ok…we're sorry." They all turned and left the building. Adam started to cry softly, his only hope for his digimon was dead. They walked in silence; TJ put his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Wait!" They turned to see Piddomon fly down the stairs. "Apollomon can not help you, but Vulcanmon can. He rules over all dragon and dramon digimon, even Shoutmon. If anyone could fix you're friend it would be him."

Adam smiled, hope flooded back. "How can we find him?"

"Go to any city that worships him, Dramon Central City is a good spot, but a closer area and much denser with Vulcanmon's followers is the continent Metal Empire. Only digimon in the Metal Empire family live there and every city has a statue of him, that's how you contact him. If you touch his statue and he deems you worthy he'll summon you to his home somewhere under the Digital World; he prefers underground places, it's where most of the fire data and metal data is stored up."

"T-Thank you, thank you so much." Adam shook his hand.

"You're welcome; I understand what it's like to lose a good friend." Piddomon said sadly.

Kozan thought of something, "You know, some friendships are so powerful they can never die, they can even go pass life times, I would imagine that it would be even easier for digimon with the whole digiegg thing." (**Authors Note: Yeah I got that idea from Avatar the Last Air Bender, so sue me**)

Piddomon smiled, "Thank you,"

"Hey, we owed you one." TJ said happiness in his voice.

"DexDorugoramon, reload." DexDorugoramon came out of the X-Loader. Everyone got onto his back and flew off, waving to Piddomon as they went. (**Authors Note: I realize Piddomon didn't know who Adam's digimon was so just pretend he saw him or something…I'm not perfect you know**)

Later on they reached the continent Metal Empire. "Wow, there are some cool places in this world. Besides Metal Empire another few continents are where we first were Free Roam, where KingWhamon brought us Tidal Continent, and a few other cool continents including Jupitermon's Home Continent…that's literally what it's called." TJ explained. (**Authors Note: Yes I just listed the four continents that have been shown in the story**)

"Wow, were learning more than we did at Digimon Academy." Impmon said. "I knew that place was worthless." Impmon was only joking; he actually really loved the academy.

"There's a city, let's land there." Adam said. They started to lower towards the ground when a giant, pawn chess piece flew at them. They all screamed, "What the heck was that?" Adam cried. They looked down and saw KingChessmon (White) and QueenChessmon (White) were standing on a balcony in a white palace.

"Shoot the intruders down!" KingChessmon (White) cried. KingChessmon (White) was like a PawnChessmon (White) but wore a crown, a mustache, a scepter with a jewel at the end, a cape and a badge. QueenChessmon (White) was tall and made of metal and had a long cape and a tiara with a face mask and carried a scepter with an odd end.

More giant chess pieces started flying towards the group, "Ok so let's not land here." They pulled up and continued flying towards another city. The continent was so strange; every part of it was metal, even the trees. They came up to a city that seemed less crazy. It was called Forgers City. It was full of digimon in the Metal Empire family. In the center of the city was the statue. They walked up to it and put DexDorugoramon in the X-Loader.

"So this is it," Devimon said.

"Well come on, let's get going already." Impmon said.

Adam walked up to it and put his hand on it. They waited…and nothing happened. "He-he must've not deemed me worthy." Adam said depressed. He turned and walked away, when he heard the sound. He turned and saw the statue move and under it was a spinning flight of stairs. They all started to walk down the stairs. It was red down there and the stairs were burnt black.

"I don't like how the ground is burnt." Yasyamon said.

"I'm sure it's fine." Adam said impatiently. They continued onwards until they reached down below. The place was amazing, with work tables all around. At the end of the room was Vulcanmon. He was big and hulking and made of burnt Chrome Digizoid. His shoulders were volcano-like and had lava dripping down with it going down his chest and a flame-like helmet.

"It took you long enough." Vulcanmon said. Everyone was silent for a moment trying to think of something to say. "HAHAHAHA," He let out a hardy laugh, "Don't worry boys I'm only joking. Now you've come for help for you're friend, correct?" Vulcanmon asked.

"Y-Yes…he corrupt digivolved and Plutomon said he was his subject now." Adam explained.

"Darn it Plutomon. He's kind deep in his heart…way deep…but he is also selfish and always tries to take away our subjects for his own. He does it because his own subjects are mostly confined to the Dark Area. I feel bad for those innocent digimon stuck there but there is nothing I can do unfortunately. The undead digimon can not escape without the help of living humans, being that no digimon can enter unless sent there and that no digimon there can escape because they never find a way out and by the time they do they are confined because they have transformed into undead digimon. Only a human's touch can allow them to pass through the darkness that confines them." Vulcanmon said. "Oh I'm sorry, HAHAHAHAHAHA, I got side tracked, bad habit of mine. Now, let me see you're digimon."

"DexDorugoramon, Reload." DexDorugoramon came out of the X-Loader. "This is Guilmon, could you help him?"

"Of course my boy, I'll just need to see his DigiCore." Vulcanmon touched his head and pulled his DigiCore out. DexDorugoramon fell asleep right away. Vulcanmon found the dragon spirit in the DigiCore and increased it until the undead spirit was destroyed. He placed it back into his head and he dedigivolved back into Guilmon X.

"Guilmon!" Adam cried.

"Adam!" Guilmon X ran towards Adam and they hugged each other tight.

"Aw, warms my heart to see two friends reunited, of course my heart is always warm, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vulcanmon laughed.

**Hurray, happy ending. Short chapter I know but it was important. Ok everyone, sad news, no more OC's. Sorry, but don't worry, you can submit OC'S in the next series, That's right there will be a second series. Anyway, in a few chapter I will be showing all OC'S, if you're OC doesn't appear then I would suggest submitting another one next series. **

**Peace People**


	28. The Dark Area

Sara first opened her eyes. She looked around and quickly grabbed Ryudamon already sensing that this place was bad news. He woke up as she grabbed him. "Sara, what's wrong?" Then he looked around, "Oh,"

The Dark Area, it was cold and menacing. It had no goodness in it, it was surrounded in a dark bubble and the ground was dusty gray and had broken stones littered around the ground. "I don't like to insult anything, but not even a goth would like this place." Sara said.

"I know that darkness doesn't mean evil…but this place seems…wrong. It's like; it isn't just darkness, but also hate, as if someone with nothing but hate in his heart made it."

"This poor place, it shouldn't be like this."

"Maybe there's a way to purify it," Ryudamon suggested.

"…Hey, doesn't the D-Tector have a purification ability?" She looked towards Alex who was still asleep. She shook his shoulder. He started to wake up, and one by one so did everyone else. They all also felt the horribleness of this place. "Alex, can you use your purification ability on this place?"

"I'll try," He took out his digivice and it started to beep. "Purify," He crossed his arms and swung them out. Nothing happened though. "This place is too evil for my D-Tector."

"But we have to purify this place!" Sara said. "It shouldn't be this way, no place is meant to be like this!"

Lunamon started to cry, "This place…it hurts" She continued to cry.

Kudamon put his hand on her, "Don't cry Lunamon, it'll be ok." Alex walked over and held her in his chest until and Kudamon crawled up on his shoulder.

"Gus, I don't like it here." Liollmon said.

"Can we go now?" Solarmon asked.

"This place is creepy." Commandramon said.

"Don't worry; we'll be out of here soon." Gus told his brothers.

"Wow…I can't even make a joke about this place." Terriermon X said.

"Wow, this place is bad." Dani said.

"We need to get out of here, now." Nate said.

"I don't think that's an option- look." Dorumon pointed at the top of the dark bubble. They all looked to see that on the other side of the bubble was the Net Ocean.

"We're screwed," Dani said.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Solarmon asked.

That's when the gravely portal opened. Plutomon rose out of it. "Hello children," They all looked up with fright. "I am Plutomon."

"One of the Olympus Twelve?" Dorumon asked.

"That's right, and I am the one who brought you here."

"You brought us to this horrible place?" Nate asked.

"Yes, so you could help my subjects." That's when all the digimon appeared. Brakedramon, Dracmon, SangLoupmon, Matadormon, GranDracmon, Mummymon, Myotismon, Raremon, SkullBaluchimon, SkullKnightmon, SkullMammothmon, SkullMammothmon X, SkullSatamon, Snowmanmon, Snowballmon, and Troopmon were all there. The scary thing was they weren't the only ones. Corrupted digimon were there too like: DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon, DexDorugoramon, MadLeomon and SkullGreymon.

"Why are there corrupt digimon here?" Terriermon X asked.

"This is really creepy Ryu," Sara said.

"You see, after the war with the Seven Great Demon Lords-"

"What war?" Dorumon asked.

"As I was saying- Many of the Great Demon Lords followers were scared and confused. They did the only sensible thing- at least it was sensible to them- they started to blow s**t up." (**Authors Note: I did this for humor**). "There was a digimon named MagnaAngemon, he was cruel and evil. He didn't handle this situation correctly. Instead of reverting the digimon to digieggs and giving them a second chance he made this horrible place. Of course he didn't have the power to this naturally, so he threatened Dianamon. So she killed him. However he was reborn with all of his memories, not only that, but before he died he used an attack to suck in the blast from Dianamon's attack. He fused it with his own anger and created this place. He went around and first tortured the evil digimon and then sent them here where even if they died they would just become undead digimon and return here and if they died again they would simply be reborn here. It was cheating the Olympus Twelve, which they were not happy with. They told him to stop and to destroy this awful place, but he retaliated against us- which was not a good idea. He said he wouldn't stop until all dark digimon were trapped here, and he blamed Dianamon and I for all the evil in the Digital World. I was about to strike him down there but Dianamon held me back. So the real shocker was what Apollomon, ruler of light, did. He was brother of Dianamon and knew no more of her subjects were evil then his were. He didn't appreciate MagnaAngemon insulting his twin and her subjects so he struck at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon said that all the Olympus Twelve had betrayed the Digital World and so he rose to the sky and used all his power to use one final attack. He opened a portal to the Dark Area- that's this place- that pulled dark and undead digimon all over the Digital World into it. Not all were taken thankfully, but many innocent digimon were brought in and trapped. Luckily MagnaAngemon used all his power and was deleted after using the attack. We tried to free the digimon but could not. The only ones who could are humans; that is why I've brought you here."

Everyone looked around and saw the sad faces of many of the digimon and knew the story was true. "That's so awful," Sara said.

"How could anybody be so cruel? Even if he did send evil digimon here he sent far more innocent ones then evil ones." Nate said.

Plutomon smiled, he was happy that they understood. "So you'll help?"

The group looked around and before anyone could say anything Nate spoke up, "No,"

"What?" Plutomon asked.

"I'm sorry, I want to help those innocent digimon, but not all are innocent, many are evil and many are corrupt digimon. I want to help but I can't risk helping evil digimon escape and hurt innocent people." Nate explained. Everyone was mad he had made this decision without them, but they also knew he was right; it was too big a risk.

Plutomon grew angry, "You dare deny one of the Olympus Twelve! You'll pay for you're insolence! My undead digimon, attack!" They all started to attack. Snowmanmon and Myotismon cried,

"Night Raid!" Countless swarms of bats attack the kids all at once. They all ducked their heads and screamed.

Snowballmon cried, "Mud Balls!" They shot balls of mud at the group- it actually hurt.

Troopmon cried, "Death March!" and ran at the group and pushed them far back.

SkullMammothmon and SkullMammothmon X cried, "Spiral Bone Crusher!" They threw parts of their vertebra at the group.

All the SkullKnightmon digivolved into DarkKnightmon and cried, "Treason Vortex!" and shot spinning vortexes of darkness.

The SkullGreymon cried, "Ground Zero!" They shot missiles at the kids who barley avoided.

The SkullBaluchimon cried, "Bone Breath!" and shot giant bones from their mouths.

The Raremon cried, "Stinking Breath!" from their bodies emitted a powerful stench that made everyone hold their nose.

The Mummymon digivolved into Pharaomon and cried, "Necro Mist!" They spun their staffs and a mist enveloped the group and they couldn't see the next attack to come.

The Matadormon cried, "Thousand Arrow!" and shot rapiers from its arms which everyone barley avoided.

The MadLeomon cried, "Roar of the Dead Lion!" they roared loudly and it hit the group and sent them flying once again.

The Dracmon just stood there, most with sad faces. Brakedramon cried, "Infinity Boring!" Brakedramon shot drills at the group who barley avoided the attack. All the Dex-Digimon fired off an attack and the group was in a lot of pain and on the ground.

Then the real trouble began. Out of no where a MegaDarkKnightmon walked out. He digivolved into Bagramon. "Scarlet Blood Wine!" A giant cup of blood appeared in his hand. He poured over the group and they all prepared to be either burned, flattened, drown or whatever that attack did. Luckily they never had to find out. Gus' digivice screen started to glow.

"Data…Overdrive!" He pulled his digivice from his hand.

"Liollmon digivolve to…Liamon- Liamon digivolve to…" Liamon was over washed with data, "LoaderLiomon!" LoaderLiomon was like Liamon but was metallic and had wheels on the bottom of his paws and a tail with spike ball at the end.

"Commandramon digivolve to…Sealsdramon-Sealsdramon digivolve to…Tankdramon!" (**Authors Note: There is no way I'm describing that!**)

"Solarmon digivolve to…Clockmon- Clockmon digivolve to…Knightmon!" Knightmon was tall and very knight-like and carried a giant sword and bared the Crest of Hope on his shield which he carried on his back.

"Boring Storm!" LoaderLiomon's mane started spinning and he charged through the attack and quickly hit Bagramon making him stumble back.

"Berserker Sword!" Knightmon jumped towards Bagramon and started slashing and hacking leaving multiple scars on his chest and causing him to stumble back.

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon shot a shell with a mini-nuke in it and it landed on the ground. It blasted away all the digimon.

Dani and Sara's decks glowed and they took out new cards. Both were blue cards. "DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!" They both said in a split screen.

"Ryudamon digivolve to…Ginryumon- Ginryumon digivolve to… Hisyarumon!" Hisyarumon was like a Japanese-style dragon that carried two orbs.

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon X- Gargomon digivolve to...Rapidmon X!" Rapidmon X was like Rapidmon but larger and his skin and silver parts of his armor was black and his green armor was neon green and he had no red tips.

Hisyarumon cried, "Legendary Dragon Blade!" He became a giant blade and launched himself at Bagramon and struck his center. He crashed right through his stomach and he reverted to a digiegg and landed on the ground.

The Troopmon charged and Rapidmon X cried, "X-Beam!" Rapidmon X spread out his body in an X and shot a green laser in an X shape. It crashed through them and reverted them all to digieggs.

"Everyone, attack all at once!" Plutomon cried. All the digimon charged at the group. Everyone charged all at once and prepared to attack.

That's when Nate's D-Cyber glowed brighter than ever. "Pendulum Shake!" He shook it hard.

"Dorumon super digivolve to…DoruGreymon!" DoruGreymon was a large Beast Dragon Digimon and was all red with blue lightning patterns across his body and white feet and a white snout with a silver spike on his nose and the triangle with jewel in the center and a mane of white hair with silver spikes on his neck and multiple wings with golden spikes and a golden spike on his tail. He gave one sweep of his wings and all of them were blown away. Still way too many came crowding around them.

Three data stream's appeared around Alex's hand. "Execute…Super Digivolution!" The data streams surrounded Lunamon and Kudamon.

"Lunamon super digivolve to…" The rectangles hit and she landed on the panel, "Crescemon!" Crescemon was a tall Demon Man digimon with a soft body and wore chest armor and a mask with two spikes on her head with pink ribbons attached and carried her weapons Nuova Luna. When Crescemon appeared all the digimon stared in amazement. While they were distracted Chirinmon cried,

"Wind Cutter Sword!" He charged right through the digimon and everyone followed him. The remaining digimon turned and chased them.

"What are we going to do? There's too many of them!" Sara asked.

"Quick, kids, over here!" Cried NeoVamdemon from behind a cliff.

"Should we trust him?" Gus asked.

"We don't have much choice." Nate said.

"I think we should turn and fight." Alex said, so Crescemon grabbed him under her arm and carried him off behind the cliff. The army charged by and didn't even see them.

They looked at NeoVamdemon. He was tall and metallic and had wings, but seemed very friendly, like they could trust him. (I am not describing this guy just look him up). "I'm NeoVamdemon; I want to help you escape."

"Really, or do you just want to use us to escape yourself?" Nate asked.

"Nate!" Sara said.

"Not cool," Dorumon said.

"If I could come with you I would greatly appreciate it. Being stuck in this prison is horrible, but I 'd rather you get out than me." NeoVamdemon explained.

Sara heard the same tone in his voice that she heard Dorugamon when he saved them with selflessness. "We can trust him." Sara said with a smile.

He smiled, "Quickly, follow me." He led them away and towards a wall of the dark bubble. On the other side of the wall was a very large, very scary digimon. "This is my friend Leviamon; he had kept me company in this horrible place. Leviamon I want you to take these children with you to the surface."

Leviamon smiled, "Sure, glad to help." Leviamon was a giant, red alligator-like digimon with two tails and fins on his limbs. The kids all passed through the bubble and got onto Leviamon's back; for some reason they could breath.

Sara reached her hand out, "Let's go NeoVamdemon."

He was about to take it when Plutomon grabbed him. "NeoVamdemon, you have committed treason for helping these humans against my commands!"

"Gah!"

"NeoVamdemon!" Everyone screamed.

"Leviamon, take the kids away, quickly!" NeoVamdemon said.

"We won't leave you!" Sara said. She was about to jump off Leviamon.

"Go now!" NeoVamdemon cried.

Leviamon sped off, "No!" Sara cried. She fell back. "I can't believe it…he barley knew us and yet he saved our lives, just like Dorugamon…only this time we didn't go back…"

Everyone looked around sadly, tears welling in some of their eyes. Leviamon broke the surface and ended up in front of a pirate ship. "I know someone on this ship." Leviamon said.

"A friend?" Liollmon asked.

"Not exactly, but he's friendly so he'll let you on board."

Everyone climbed off and said their good byes to Leviamon. Once on board they were greeted by Hookmon. "Ahoy lassies, up for a bit of adventure ey? Aye, we be searchin' for the elusive Great White Whamon, he took a bite off me arm and left me with a hook." Hookmon was a pirate-like digimon and had a long hook for a hand and a cannon for the other hand.

"Uh…ok?" Nate said. Hookmon started sailing and blabbering on. "Any idea what he's saying buddy?" Nate asked DoruGreymon.

"Nope, I think he's nuts…hey, when do you think I'll go back to Dorumon?" He became Dorumon again and everyone else went to their rookie forms. "Oh I guess now."

"There she blows!" Hookmon cried. Everyone looked at what he was looking at.

"I think that's just KingWhamon." Nate said.

"Oh look he has a city on his back." Lunamon pointed out.

"Aye, now be the time to strike the beast!" Hookmon said.

"Wait, what?" Gus asked.

"Captain Cannon!" He started shooting at the town on KingWhamon's back. Digimon started to run around in a panic.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kudamon cried.

"Argh, the beast got to ya eh maty?" Hookmon said.

"What does that mean?" Dani asked.

"Ok, this guy is crazy." Dorumon said.

"You lads can not stop me!" Hookmon cried.

"Pendulum Shake!" Nate said.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot metal balls at Hookmon which shot through Hookmon who reverted to a digiegg which floated off. Nate walked over to the controls and sailed off.

**01010**

Lauren and Hawkmon were in Scholar City when the Digital Storm hit and brought them into the Dark Area. When they woke up they were surrounded by undead digimon. "It's the humans that Lord Plutomon wants us to kill!" They cried.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The girls ran from the digimon. They hid up on a cliff until the digimon passed. "Wow that was close." Lauren said.

"What's that over there?" Hawkmon pointed towards Plutomon and NeoVamdemon in his grip.

"NeoVamdemon, I told you and the others to destroy those humans! So you go and help free them! Don't you understand they were the only way for your people to escape?"

"I wish to free the innocent digimon here someday but I won't have you hurt other innocent people to free evil ones!"

"He must've helped our friends escape this place." Lauren said.

"That must be it." Hawkmon said.

"We should get out of here before Plutomon sees us." Lauren said. She turned and started to run until she saw that Hawkmon was still standing there. "Hawkmon?"

"Run, run, run, that's all we do. Well I'm sick of running; I want to fight back just once! He helped save our friends, we need to help him!" Hawkmon said.

Lauren was shocked; Hawkmon had never been so brave before, she'd always been lost for confidence. "Ok, let's do this! DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon! Eagle Eye!" Halsemon shot lasers from her eyes at Plutomon's arm. He let go of NeoVamdemon from the shock and looked up at a flying Halsemon with Lauren on her back.

"Gardiac Raid!" NeoVamdemon shouted. He shot a beam of light at Plutomon. It hit but Plutomon merely became annoyed.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon shot lasers from her eyes at Plutomon.

"Death Wave!" Plutomon raised his scepter and a dark beam was shot towards the two.

They quickly avoided and cried, "Eagle Eye!" They shot laser beams at him again and continued to avoid him and continued to shoot lasers. Plutomon grew annoyed so he grabbed the three in his hands. He started to squeeze.

"I've grown annoyed of you all!" Plutomon screamed.

"Good Bye Halsemon, you are so brave." Lauren said. Her deck glowed and she took out a blue card. "DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Halsemon digivolve to…Hippogriffomon!" Hippogriffomon was like a half eagle half horse digimon and was all white.

"Heat Wave!" Hippogriffomon spread out her wings and heat burned Plutomon's hand. He let go of the three and Lauren and NeoVamdemon got onto her back.

Leviamon was just outside the bubble again. "That's my friend that helped the others escape!" NeoVamdemon cried. Hippogriffomon flew out of the bubble and got onto Leviamon's back. He sped away quickly and when he surfaced he let them onto a secluded area of land. NeoVamdemon took in the sunlight, "So this is what the sun feels like…well it's better than prison at least."

**Well I guess he doesn't like the sun. Sorry I took so long to post everyone I didn't have a computer all week. I know this chapter wasn't great but really good ones are coming up so be excited and happy and all those good things. Ok**

**Peace People**

**Digimon Data Log:**

**Zurumon-Pagumon-Dracmon-SangLoupmon-Matadormon-GranDracmon**

**Zurumon-Pagumon-SkullKnightmon-DarkKnightmon-MegaDarkKnightmon-Bragamon**


	29. Explanation: The Digidestined

DenKanjimon continued to run towards the palace with Jay riding behind him. DenKanjimon stopped in front of the door. He stood on his hind legs and knocked on the door then fell back on all fours. "DenKanjimon, you can't just go to some random person's palace." Jay said.

Then door opened. "Welcome, we've been expecting you." Said Eaglemon and Parrotmon.

"Ok, maybe you can." Jay said.

"I am Eaglemon, and this is my brother Parrotmon." Eaglemon said as the two walked in. Eaglemon was a giant, metallic, bird-like digimon with talons and three spikes on his head and his body was gold. Parrotmon was a giant, green, parrot-like digimon with a metal mask on his upper head with little wings attached.

"Jupitermon is waiting for you in his throne room." Parrotmon said.

"Jupitermon? I think you guy's have the wrong people. See I'm-" DenKanjimon started running down the hall. "DenKanjimon wait!" He chased after him. They ran into a big room with a big staircase in it. Down the stairs floated Cloudmon. Cloudmon was a small, In-Training digimon that looked like a small cloud with a face with rosy cheeks. He bumped into DenKanjimon, who had finally stopped running.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cloudmon said. "I'm kind of in a rush." He had a cute little kid's voice.

"That's ok," DenKanjimon said, "Which way to the throne room?"

"Up the stairs and down the hall." Cloudmon told him. Suddenly Raidramon jumped down the stairs. "Oh no!"

Raidramon tagged Cloudmon, "Ha, caught you, I win." Raidramon said. Raidramon was a wolf-like digimon with black armor and blue and white fur and a lightning-like spike on his helmet.

"Oh man," Cloudmon said.

Raidramon looked up at the two, "Oh, sorry. I was just playing with my little brother."

"No problem," Jay said. He and DenKanjimon went up the stairs and through the hall and entered the throne room.

It was large and had a very large staircase leading towards the throne and was all blue and white like most of the palace. Sitting in the throne was Jupitermon. He was giant and had shimmering, golden wings on his back and talon-like gloves and bird feet which came out of the bottom of golden and white, royal garb and on his upper head was a mask of an eagle. "Hello Jay and DenKanjimon. I am Jupitermon, the most powerful of the Olympus Twelve." Jay and DenKanjimon were speechless. "DenKanjimon you're probably wondering why you felt such a pull towards my palace?" Jupitermon asked. The best DenKanjimon could do was nod his head. "It is because you recognized it. You once came here, as a digiegg, but it was still familiar to you. You are a chosen digimon."

The two stared shocked, "T-That means that I'm-" Jay started.

"Digidestined," Jupitermon smiled.

"…Woah," Jay said.

"You are not the only one though," Jupitermon started.

"…That Digital Storm! It was you; you blew all the Digidestined throughout the Digital World!" Jay realized.

"You are mostly correct, though I didn't only bring the Digidestined, I also brought many Tamers that I thought would help benefit the Digidestined. Also, it was not technically me that brought you here." From the ceiling flew down three digimon, AncientKazemon, Kazemon, and Zephyrmon. "These are my daughters, The Wind Sisters, as they like to be called; they are the ones who brought you here under my command."

Kazemon giggled, "He's pretty cute." She was referring to Jay, which made him blush.

"Sweetie, you're making the poor boy feel uncomfortable." Jupitermon said. She giggled in response. Kazemon was a champion level, humanoid, fairy-like digimon with a visor. Zephyrmon was an ultimate level, Bird-Man digimon with hair that branched off into wings and two more wings on her back. AncientKazemon was a mega level, Ancient Bird-Man digimon with rainbow feathers coming from her helmet and beautifully colored wings coming from her shoulders and carried a rapier and was the eldest of the sisters.

"Why is everyone here related to someone?" DenKanjimon said jokingly.

"They are all my children." Jupitermon explained.

"Wow…so where's your wife?" DenKanjimon asked.

"I don't have a wife; most digimon who want children require a partner but I am so powerful I can spawn off as many children as I wish."

"Oh," DenKanjimon said.

"You said that not all the kids here are Digidestined, so which ones are?" Jay asked.

"You're friend Coy is one, as is his sister."

"Coy has a sister, he didn't tell me." Jay said.

"He didn't know- I'll explain that later. The other Digidestined are Sora, and Alex. In total there are five."

"Why are we Digidestined, why were we chosen?" Jay asked.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning. You see, when the Digital World was first created the first Digimon born were the Olympus Twelve and the Seven Great Demon Lords. As the Digital World grew the different members of the Olympus Twelve found areas and digimon they got along with the most, and eventually were named their gods. We ruled the Digital World with kindness; even Plutomon would resist the urge to scream at people. Everything was peaceful as the digimon formed their communities. Then travesty struck. Two of the Great Demon Lords wanted to rule the Digital World, wanted it all for them. They were Belphemon, The Demon of Sloth, and Barbamon, The Demon of Greed. They came up with a cunning plan. They went to Lucemon, The Demon of Pride, and the most powerful of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He liked the idea of ruling the world so he asked his two closest friends Lilithmon, The Demon of Lust, and Daemon, The Demon of Wrath, to join in as well. They quickly agreed and sought out the help of Beelzemon, The Demon of Gluttony, and an old friend of theirs who they did not often see. He was hesitant at first but agreed as he liked the idea of all that power. Lucemon then asked Leviamon, The Demon of Envy. He was peace loving and just a little lazy, but he was also powerful, so they wanted his help. He didn't want to at first but he figured that if he were to rule he could do nothing and live in peace with others for the rest of his life. They decided on their name as they were Demon Lord digimon and were the strongest in the Digital World other than the Olympus Twelve, hence the great part of it, and as there were seven of them they decided The Seven Great Demon Lords would do nicely. They recruited many digimon to serve them and to go take over a still forming Digital World. One day Beelzemon was bored, so he went out to go check on the progress of his Troopmon minions. He found them in a small village destroying it and any digimon that challenged them. He was horrified, as he didn't want them to hurt anyone without reason. He asked them why they were doing this and they replied that they were under orders from the other Great Demon Lords. He went to Lucemon and told him of what was happening. He didn't believe him at first so he asked Lilithmon and Daemon to come with him and Beelzemon to see what was really happening. As they went through out the Digital World they had seen what they had done. So many were deleted and those who lived lives were ruined. They felt terrible about this. They confronted the other three and the moment Leviamon heard this he knew it was true so he turned on the other two as well. Belphemon and Barbamon told them that they wanted control of this world and that they were superior to all other life. The five couldn't believe this, other than Leviamon who never trusted Belphemon or Barbamon, and told them they wouldn't let them continue. In response they smited down Beelzemon, for being the first to turn on them. Lucemon said he would kill the two and in response they killed first Daemon, his best friend, and then Lilithmon, his other closest friend. Lucemon was incredibly angry they could kill his friends so easily and without feeling and attacked then and there. It was a long and grueling battle, and in the end Lucemon was overpowered and killed. Leviamon ran away into the Net Ocean after this hoping to never see the two again. Usually when special digimon such as the Great Demon Lords revert to digieggs they are sent to a special room in the Village of Life where they will someday be sent to Digidestined. However, I was so angry at all the Great Demon Lords that I didn't care that they had changed their ways, and so I let them end up where ever they were to end up, I now regret it. Beelzemon's digiegg was taken in by Phantomon, leader of Full Moon Village, where it hatched as Kiimon and grew into Yaamon and finally Impmon. Eventually your friend Adam came and helped Impmon save his village and Impmon joined his team. The others also met humans and became tamer and digimon. Lilithmon hatched into YukimiBotamon and eventually became Nyaromon and BlackSalamon and finally BlackGatomon, partner of your teacher Cel. Daemon hatched as Zurumon and later grew into Pagumon and finally DemiDevimon, and became partners with your teacher Jeff. Daemon's power gave Jeff a power which he calls his "Darkness Mode" which activates in fights and certain events. Lucemon's digiegg hatched into Puttimon who grew into Cupimon and finally Lucemon (Rookie) who became partners with Ryan's friend Fras."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. _Impmon_, Adam's Impmon, is really Beelzemon, and two of the teachers have Lilithmon and Daemon as partners, and Lucemon is just exploring the Digital World with his partner?" Jay asked.

"Well, Impmon can no longer become Beelzemon as he died- don't worry, he's came back to life- but his data was absorbed by Devimon so now Devimon can become Beelzemon…I know it's confusing. Also, none of the Great Demon Lords remember who they are, their memories were wiped clean when they became digieggs, and none of their partners are aware of any of this."

"Wow…but how does this involve me?" DenKanjimon asked.

"I'm getting to that. In the end there were only two of the Great Demon Lords left. The Olympus Twelve fought them and although they were powerful we were far more powerful and outnumbered them so we won with ease. After this the Digital World was hectic and many of the Great Demon Lords followers still wanted to rule and believed they were still alive. As it turns out they were, but that's beside the point. They did stupid things. You see DenKanjimon, you were not always DenKanjimon. You were once a digimon called Kanjimon. The Kanjimon were Nightmare Soldiers and were the most noble and powerful Nightmare Soldiers there were and also the quickest and most loyal. However, this was also their downfall. One Nightmare Soldier who was a follower of the Great Demon Lords killed a DenKanjimon and took his data so he could give it to the Great Demon Lords. That isn't all it did though; the data made him much stronger- much, much stronger. Other Nightmare Soldiers started to do the same and it became a tradition. Eventually they were hunted until there was only one left.

(Flash Back)

A Kanjimon, which looked like DenKanjimon but had no lightning patterns on his body and had four black Digizoid gloves and a blood red pentagram on his forehead, was surrounded by many evil Nightmare Soldiers and they were going to kill him. Suddenly a storm formed in the sky and a lightning bolt struck Kanjimon. He reverted to a digiegg.

(Reality)

"So that lightning bolt was you?" Jay asked.

"That's right, but there's more to the story." Jupitermon explained.

(Flash Back)

The clouds opened up and Dianamon (she'll be described later) floated down and retrieved the digiegg. The Nightmare Soldiers all bowed to their goddess and she went back towards the sky. One of the Nightmare Soldiers attacked in anger Dianamon and got her in a sneak attack. She reverted to a digiegg and landed on the ground with the other digiegg. The Nightmare Soldier landed on the ground and was about to destroy the two. So Jupitermon landed and zapped him so hard he deleted. Jupitermon took the digieggs and went towards the sky with his wings.

(Reality)

"That isn't the end of it unfortunately. Dianamon was the twin sister of Apollomon as they came from the same digiegg. So when she died he did as well. So I took his digiegg and brought the three into my palace. I decided to send them to three different Digidestined children. Jay, I sent DenKanjimon to you because you needed him as you were still mourning over your brother and you would bring out his best attributes, I knew you would and you did." Jupitermon smiled. "I sent Apollomon to Sora, because he needed him because he had no friends other than his video games, and Apollomon would benefit him because of Sora's brains and skills. Finally I was going to send Dianamon to Alex. Before I did though I knew she would be in danger. She was the only god to lose to anyone, only because of a sneak attack though, so many digimon would challenge and attack her. So I made Kudamon to specially have the need to protect her. I sent them to Alex because he was under attack by a digimon and he would be the best partner for the two."

(Flash Back)

Jay was riding in the middle of a storm. He suddenly stopped and stepped off his bike. He yelled into the sky, "Kolton!" Suddenly lightning struck the bike and he ran over to it. He saw on the seat his D-Pod and on the screen was DenKanjimon. He jumped out of the digivice and landed on Jay.

(Flash Back)

Sora was playing video games and his mother saw him from another room. "My poor son, I wish he could make a friend." She walked off and Sora paused his game after another win. He walked over to his fire place and started a fire. Suddenly the digiegg shot down into the fire place and hatched into Botamon, and his digivice landed right in front of him. Sora wouldn't remember this because he was young.

(Flash Back)

Alex was looking over his father who had been stabbed in the spine by a Sealsdramon. The Sealsdramon was about to stab him next just for the fun of it. That's when the two digieggs landed in front of him and hatched. Out of one came YukimiBotamon and the other was Pafumon. The power that they held evaporated the Sealsdramon into data that could not be reconfigured.

(Reality)

"Before that though I noticed some odd things going on in the Digital World. Although it had been so long since we had even thought of the Great Demon Lords. An evil digimon had been attacking a poor village, so I destroyed him. However he didn't revert to a digiegg and a purple dust cloud had lifted from his DigiCore. Later I discovered that Belphemon and Barbamon were trying to take over the Digital World once again, not together though, but on their own for their different ideas. So I created two digimon, Dracamon and Strabimon, not Ryan's but another one. They would one day become strong enough to defeat the two."

(Flash Back)

The two digieggs sat in the special room in the Village of Life. Sitting in front of them were two digivices. In the human world twin babies had just been born. The two digieggs hatched and the digivices were sent to the kids who had quickly been sent to an orphanage. The chosen digimon waited for a few years until the Gate Opened. Out of it came Dracana who had lost her memory and befriended DemiDracamon and MiniStrabimon wandered around the village seeing that no one had come for him. He left the village and before he knew it he was lost. He eventually met Viximon who had a bandana around his neck and they became best friends and Viximon brought him to his village where they ended up living.

(Reality)

"So Jupitermon, I'm the last of my kind?" DenKanjimon asked.

"For now, but I'm trying to make more DenKanjimon. Raidramon was once a DenKanjimon and some day Cloudmon will become DenKanjimon. You're people will live on." DenKanjimon smiled learning this. A Thunderbirmon flew down towards Jupitermon.

"Father, you're newest child is about to hatch." Thunderbirmon showed him the digiegg.

"Boys this is my eldest son, who just presented my newest child." Jupitermon explained. He placed the digiegg on his lap and it hatched. Out of it came YukimiBotamon. "Hello my child."

"Haha, daddy, daddy!" YukimiBotamon said hopping up and down. Then he saw DenKanjimon and jumped down onto his back. "Doggy, Doggy, go, go, go!"

They all laughed and DenKanjimon started to run and give the new baby a ride.

**Hurray you guys know everything now, and what a happy ending to this chapter. So that's the Digidestined, so thanks to SSJay23, ShadowStarest, Comicfan616, and Toa Coy for them. Ok**

**Peace People**

**Digimon Data Log: Split Lines for DenKanjimon**

**YukimiBotamon-Cloudmon-DenKanjimon-Raidramon-Thunderbirmon-Jupitermon**

**?-Zapkibamon-DenKanjimon-GearKanjimon-Akatsukikibamon-(I'm not ruining the surprise for the mega)**


	30. Battle Field DA

The students were all in the arena waiting for the teachers to start fighting. "Ok everyone; it's time for the annual teacher fight!" Ryan announced.

Standing at opposite ends of the arena were Randy and PunkAgumon and Caleb and Mushroomon. Randy was fifteen and wore a black, leather jacket and black, leather pants and black, leather boots. His hair was black and short with a green streak going through the center and had dark brown eyes.

PunkAgumon was an Agumon with an afro and a red bandana around his neck.

Caleb was twelve, and youngest of the teachers. He wore a white T-Shirt and blue jeans and brown boots. His hair was black and his eyes were green.

Mushroomon was a small human-mushroom hybrid like digimon.

"Ready to lose Caleb?" Randy taunted.

"I'm not gonna lose Randy. I'm not the same shy little kid I was when we met." Caleb responded.

"Let's whop him Caleb!" Mushroomon said.

"Digivolve me Randy!" PunkAgumon cried.

Randy took out his D-Tector which was black with a green grip. "Execute…Digivolution!"

"PunkAgumon digivolve to…RockerGreymon!" RockerGreymon was a Greymon with long, black hair coming from his helmet.

"Oh yeah!" Caleb took out his Purple D-Power with white strap and circle. "DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Mushroomon digivolve to…Treemon- Treemon digivolve to…Cherrymon!" Cherrymon was like a giant cherry tree with a face and arms. "Vine Attack!" Vines shot from Cherrymon's foliage and grabbed RockerGreymon. RockerGreymon struggled and tried to get out.

"Execute…Super Digivolution!"

"RockerGreymon digivolve to…HeavyMetalGreymon!" HeavyMetalGreymon was like MetalGreymon but carried a large, electric guitar and had long purple hair going down its back and no wings. He continued to struggle, and couldn't even use an attack.

"Oh come on!" Randy cried. "Execute…Mega Digivolution!"

"HeavyMetalGreymon digivolve to…ShinerGreymon!" ShinerGreymon was like ShineGreymon but was dented up and had dark circles around his eyes. He finally broke out and charged at Cherrymon.

"DigiModify…Mega Digivolution Activate!"

"Cherrymon digivolve to…Puppetmon!" Puppetmon was like a marionette. "Puppet Pummel!" He threw his wooden cross at ShinerGreymon and cut right through him. He turned into a digiegg and fell towards Randy.

"Aw crap man!" Randy said.

"Ha, we won!" Puppetmon became Mushroomon.

"Aw man," Randy said. He and PunkAgumon left the arena as did Caleb and Mushroomon.

"Ok, that was way too quick," Announced Ryan, "So next up are Jeff, DemiDevimon, Cel and BlackGatomon."

"Oh, Jeff is my favorite teacher," Stella said to Vitaly, "He's really the only teacher that's normal."

"Oh sorry, I meant Jeff Darkness Mode." Ryan said.

That's when the four walked out. Jeff was wearing a dark cloak and an aura of darkness surrounded him and his usual charm was replaced by a serious face.

"…Never mind," Stella said.

"Ready Jeff?" Cel asked.

Jeff simply nodded his head, "What kind of question is that? Of course we're ready!" DemiDevimon said.

BlackGatomon rolled her eyes, "Whatever DemiDevimon, let's get going."

"Yeah, whatever toots. Jeff, make me digivolve, she has an unfair advantage." DemiDevimon said.

Jeff nodded and took out his digivice. "DigiModify…Digivolution activate!"

"DemiDevimon digivolve to…Devimon! Death Hand!" Devimon stuck his hand out and shot a blast of dark energy.

Cel and BlackGatomon each went a different way and avoided the attack. "DigiMemory…Shoutmon!" Shoutmon rose from the circle and jumped down towards Devimon and whacked Devimon in the head which threw him across the room.

"DigiModify…Hyper Speed Activate!" Devimon quickly sped towards BlackGatomon and grabbed her. She struggled to escape.

"Lightning Kick!" She swung her leg and hit the side of his hand. He let go of her for a second and she cried, "Lightning Paw" and jumped towards his face. The cards effect was still active and he quickly went behind her and grabbed her leg. He threw her at Cel and the two flew back. "Ok, he's got a size advantage…for now." BlackGatomon smirked at Cel.

Cel smirked back at BlackGatomon. "BlackGatomon Digivolve!"

"BlackGatomon digivolve to…LadyDevimon!" LadyDevimon grinned at Devimon.

"Aw shit," Devimon said.

"Black Wing!" Her left hand became a long spear and charged at Devimon. She stabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the ground. He struggled to get up but it didn't work.

Jeff walked over and grabbed the spear. He pulled and LadyDevimon struggled to keep it in Devimon's shoulder. Jeff pulled it out and closed his eyes. The spear once again became her hand and his darkness grew. He took out a green card and it became engulfed in dark flame. "DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Devimon digivolve to…NeoDevimon!" NeoDevimon was some what taller than Devimon, so in turn was taller than LadyDevimon. He was extremely thin with long boney arms, yet he was muscular as well. His skin was corpse-like and his hands were wrapped in brown leather straps with gold claws at the ends of its fingers. He wore black jeans and large, spiked boots and golden armor on his knee caps. He wore a gold mask with six green eyes and horns coming out of the sides and gray hair coming out of the back. His wings were red and torn and had red spikes on the ends.

"Dark Holding!" His golden claws became engulfed in darkness. He grabbed her middle and squeezed. It hurt, but she could resist. Jeff touched NeoDevimon and NeoDevimon's darkness around his hands grew. Now LadyDevimon was in pain.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" LadyDevimon screamed. Cel looked through her DigiMemories to see if she had one that could help. It was too late though, LadyDevimon became BlackSalamon. BlackSalamon was like Salamon but was black with purple eyes and didn't have rosy cheeks or a Holy Ring around her neck.

"BlackSalamon!" Cel ran to her digimon. She held her in her arms.

"Ha, take that toots!" DemiDevimon said. Jeff continued with his hard expression. It then faded away and was replaced by guilt.

"Oh, dear god, I'm sorry BlackSalamon." Jeff said.

"Oh…Jeff come here." BlackSalamon said. He came over and she said, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked.

"…Puppy Howling!" She barked and suddenly he got a face like he'd been tased and fell back. "Ha, sucker!" BlackSalamon and Cel laughed.

"Aw man, there's no winning with this chick." DemiDevimon said as he picked up his partner. They all walked off.

**01010**

After the fighting Cel and BlackGatomon sat in there class room, right in front of their desk in the big chair. BlackGatomon was curled up in Cel's lap like a cat and Cel petted her. BlackGatomon and Cel would never tell anyone they did this. Except for Ryan, Strabimon, Jeff and- unfortunately- DemiDevimon, but they were the special exception. Jeff walked in with DemiDevimon asleep on his shoulder, his wings tucked around him.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff," She said.

"You know you're my second favorite punk rock chick." Jeff said with a smile.

"Oh really, so who's the first?"

"Rhina," He chuckled. She smiled back. "So I was just thinking about my Darkness Mode, which actually led me to shifting into my Darkness Mode."

"And?"

"Well, you know the cloak I wear when I go into it?"

"Yeah,"

"It wasn't always black, and it didn't always have a hood. Originally it was a red cloak, and it had a long golden necklace of and odd design. The weirdest part was that the hood was once made of black bandages and wasn't even attached to the cloak. It changed when I put it on in my Darkness Mode. It appeared next to me and when I put it on it changed."

"I know moron, I was there." She said with a smile.

"It all happened when we met DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon."

(Flash Back)

Cel and Jeff were cornered in an abandoned building up against some boxes. It was two years ago and Cel and Jeff were thirteen.

Cel was kind of short- like she is now, but back then she was even shorter- and had big, curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She wore awkwardly applied make up. Her clothing was an open, belly-button-high, black, leather jacket and a white shirt underneath, a crinkled black shirt and big, black, leather boots.

Jeff had short black hair and dull blue eyes. He wore a black, open hoodie with a white dragon design on it, a black shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

The creature cornering them was BlackGarurumon. He was like Garurumon but was black with white stripes. He licked his lips, "I haven't had a meal in such a long time. Not since I ate my village."

"Holy crap, that thing can talk!" Jeff said.

"And it's a cannibal," Cel said much more calmly, but still grossed out.

"Time to eat," BlackGarurumon said.

"Good bye kid I just met." Cel said.

"Oh, my name's Jeff." Jeff said.

"Ok, bye Jeff, nice dying with you."

"Yeah, you too…?"

"Cel,"

"Ok Cel,"

BlackGarurumon closed in and the two closed their eyes. "Hey BlackGarurumon!" They heard BlackGatomon's voice. They all looked up to see her and DemiDevimon standing on some boxes- except DemiDevimon was flying a few feet above the boxes. "Remember us?"

"Oh that's right, BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon, the meal that got away." BlackGarurumon said.

"Yeah, and unfortunately for you this meal holds a grudge." BlackGatomon said.

"That's right, you think you're so tough and you couldn't even eat us! Someone's a big failure of a cannibal." DemiDevimon mocked.

BlackGatomon jumped down and DemiDevimon followed. "Hey, name's BlackGatomon, and this is DemiDevimon." BlackGatomon introduced them to Cel and Jeff.

"We'll be saving you today." DemiDevimon laughed at his own dumb joke. BlackGatomon rolled her eyes. Jeff actually laughed,

"Hey, that was pretty funny." Jeff said.

"Thanks pally," DemiDevimon said, "I like you."

"Enough of this, I'll kill you all!" BlackGarurumon said. "Black Ice!" BlackGarurumon breathed black snow at the group's feet and froze them.

They all struggled to break their feet out but it wasn't working. Cel's elbow hit the boxes and they tumbled down. Out of one fell out Cel's navy blue X-Loader and some DigiMemories. Cel picked them up and looked at them curiously. "Maybe I can somehow use these…" Cel trailed off.

Jeff looked down and saw under the ice was his cloak in its old form. Suddenly the ice around him melted and the cloak was also freed. He noticed that there was an aura of darkness around him. He held his hand out and some of that darkness formed into his black D-Power with black circle and engraved in that circle in golden DigiCode were the words: Digimon Tamer. He reached down for the cloak and saw that a deck of cards in a card holder sat on top of it. He took them and strapped them to his waist. He threw the cloak on and it changed to what his cloak was now. "DigiModify…Agumon Activate!"

"DigiMemory…BurningGreymon Activate!"

DemiDevimon breathed fire and freed himself. BurningGreymon rose from the circle and sent fire down on the rest of the ice. BlackGatomon smiled and then looked at BlackGarurumon. Jeff took out another card that was engulfed in darkness. His face was now hard and serious- he had become Jeff Darkness Mode. "DigiModify…Dark Strength Activate!"

DemiDevimon became engulfed in darkness, "Ha, you're in trouble now, you snot bucket!"

"Wait, what?" BlackGarurumon said confused at DemiDevimon's comment.

DemiDevimon flew up and in front of BlackGatomon, "BlackGatomon give me the strongest kick you've got!" I know it might be hard hurting you're close friend but-"

"Lightning Kick!" BlackGatomon jumped and kicked DemiDevimon as hard as she could.

"Ah, you b-" He was cut off as he went right through BlackGarurumon. BlackGarurumon became data and reverted into a digiegg. The digiegg floated into Jeff's digivice and back into the Digital World.

(Reality)

"What's you're point in all this?" Cel asked.

"The aura came when I became partners with DemiDevimon. He gave me the Darkness Mode. Not on purpose though."

"Ok…and?"

"Well, it's just…well think about this. Lot's of DemiDevimon exist, and lots of DemiDevimon have partners, but I'm the only one who has Darkness Mode. …I think there's something special about DemiDevimon. Remember the second time he became Daemon and the first time BlackGatomon became Lilithmon?"

"Yeah, it was when Lucemon was still corrupted and Fras was under his control. Fras made him warp digivolve and at the same time our digimon did too."

"Right, they didn't have a reason though. And we were with all of our friends, but only our digimon became megas at that moment."

"I'm still not following." 

"What I'm trying to say is, I think there's something different about our digimon. Some sort of power they have."

"So what; why are you bringing all this up?"

"…I had a dream…I saw seven digimon. The three in front were Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lilithmon and Daemon. I saw four of the digimon become digieggs- including Lucemon, Lilithmon and Daemon. Another faded away. When Daemon was in my dream he was wearing the original cloak. When I woke up I was in Darkness Mode. I think Darkness Mode is residual power from Daemon."

"…Ok, that is weird, but so what? Isn't that a good thing that you have that power?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I think there's something going on here. I think the freak Digital Storm has something to do with it."

"Ok, now I get it. You're just worried about those kids. Look, they'll be fine; all of our friends are looking for them."

"That's not it. I really think-" He was cut off by a large crashing sound.

**01010**

A bunch of kids were still in the arena. They had a lot on their mind. The kids were, Zoey, Gaomon, Dracomon, Renamon, Tiran, Guardromon, Saka, Veemon, Ralph, Agumon X, Chris, Gomamon, James, Keramon (No Virus), Yuan, DemiDevimon, Riku, Falcomon, Aly, Galantmon, Omon, Renamon, Daniel, Kotemon, Maria, Lalamon, Max, Gabumon X, Shane, Pagumon, Amy, Lilymon, Tyler, LadyDevimon, Taylor, Devixmon, Marina, Labramon, Blake, Flamemon, Alexis, Turuiemon, Alejandro, Dorumon, Guilmon, Carlos, Agumon, Julia, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Drew, Veemon, Wormmon, Rae, Yamimon, Aya, Gatomon, Gaogamon, Stella, Gabumon, Vitaly, Gaomon, Kira, Terriermon, Alex, and Agumon. (**Authors Note: Every OC in the story. If you're character does not appear here then they will NOT be in this story. Please submit your OC or a different one to the next series, and make sure you submit it in that series. Another thing, this story is separate from the past six seasons of Digimon Digital Monsters. Please do not submit characters that interfere with this stories plot, such as you're characters have a Great Demon Lord as a partner or Lunamon or Coronamon or any of the Olympus Twelve, or saying that they have fought the Great Demon Lords, as the Great Demon Lords only existed long ago and have only started to rise up again recently, also five of these digimon are good and have always been good- except for Lucemon who was corrupted by anger but was then fixed by his friends- also four of those five don't even remember being Great Demon Lords. Also, please no heavy stuff like saying that you're character hates certain types of people, example would be Alcoholics and Gays. This is Digimon after all, even if it is rated T, maybe if like you're character once had a drinking problem or their parents did then fine, but no just randomly having them hate alcoholics. Also, no Homophobic characters as this is Digimon and no gay people will probably be shown, and I am against Homophobia. No adult characters either as this is a school. Ok, now that that is out of the way, back to the story.**)

"Man, I hope they're all ok." Zoey said.

"Me too," Riku said.

"Man, this sucks. What if TJ and Cyberdramon are hurt?" Max said.

"I just found my sister, and now she's gone again." Shane said.

"God, you're all just such babies." Tyler said.

"You know what Tyler, I'm done with you." Amy said.

"What?" Tyler demanded.

"You're such a jerk, so I'm dumping you." Amy said.

"No one dumps me!" He cried

The conversation ended abruptly as they all heard a loud crashing sound.

**01010**

The "Digidestined" stared down at their unconscious digimon.

"Man, what's wrong with them?" Collin asked.

"I don't know, but I'm really worried. Man, if mom finds out that my brothers has been unconscious for this long she'll flip." Skylar said.

They were also interrupted by a loud crash.

**01010**

Everyone rushed outside and saw what had caused the noise. It was Belphemon. He was big and beastly. His fur was brown and had a red design on his chest. He had six, purple, bat-like wings and he was covered in broken chains. "Where are they, where are the Digidestined?" He demanded.

"Right here!" Ryan called out.

Belphemon looked closely, "You are not them! Where are the real Digidestined, I know they attend this school?"

"There are digidestined at the school?" Adam thought aloud.

"No," Jeff Darkness Mode walked up towards them, "They are not at the school…but they do attend it."

Cory thought for a second, "…The freak Digital Storm! Those kids must be the Digidestined, or at least some of them."

Ryan looked over his students, "Alright everyone, Pop Quiz. Defeat Belphemon and earn ten one hundreds."

"Quick, get to you're highest level!" Collin said.

"I'll end this quick, we need to get back to out conversation." Tyler glared at Amy. "LadyDevimon, time to digivolve." His digivice beeped and from it a data stream shot at LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon digivolve to…BlackMagnadramon!" BlackMagnadramon was like Magnadramon but was black and her horns, nails, teeth and eyes were blood red. "Aw, now this feels good." She looked towards Belphemon, "Dragon Hell Fire!" From the ground shot red bolts of energy towards Belphemon. After the attack he was unphased.

"Pathetic," Belphemon said.

"What?" Both Tyler and BlackMagnadramon said.

"Lightning Horn!" Belphemon cried. From his horns bolts of lightning struck both Tyler and BlackMagnadramon. They flew back and were out cold.

Everyone tried to resist the urge, but they couldn't help it. They cheered and laughed. Amy checked to make sure he was ok. "Damn," She turned towards everyone, "He's ok," She said.

Ryan was glad to here that, "Ok everyone! If you can become megas then do so!" He said.

"We're gonna have to fight Lillymon." Amy said.

"Oh, do we have to?" Lillymon asked. "You know I'm a pacifist."

"I know, but we have to." Amy said.

"Alright," Lillymon nodded. Amy's digivice beeped and a data stream shot at Lillymon. "Lillymon digivolve to…Rosemon!" Rosemon was a humanoid digimon with rose petals making up the upper part of her head. "Beauty Shock!" She whipped her thorny whip and from it a lightning bolt shot towards Belphemon. It simply bounced off and Belphemon gained an annoyed look.

"Everyone, go as high as you can go!" Ryan said.

"DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Cried Zoey, James, Marina, Alexis, Carlos, Julia, Vitaly, Kira and Alex.

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon- Kyubimon digivolve to…Taomon!" Taomon was a fox-like digimon in Chinese clothing. "Talisman of Light!"

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon (Blue)- Coredramon digivolve to…Wingdramon!" Wingdramon was a large, blue dragon with a metallic spike coming out of its back. "Blaze Sonic Breath!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon- Gaogamon digivolve to…MachGaogamon!" MachGaogamon was a cybernetic, standing on two legs Gaogamon with sunglasses. "Howling Cannon!"

"Keramon digivolve to…Chrysalimon- Chrysalimon digivolve to…Infermon (No Virus)!" Infermon (No Virus) was like Infermon but had tan skin, green eyes, a blue stripe on its back, and a red horn. "Spider Shooter!"

"Labramon digivolve to…Seasarmon- Seasarmon digivolve to…Caturamon!" Caturamon was like Seasarmon but was larger and blue and had metallic skin. "Howl of the Heavens!"

"Turuiemon digivolve to…Antylamon!" Antylamon was different than most others. She wore black pants, a blue scarf, blue diamond marks on her wrist, and purple at the ends of her ears. "Treasure Axes!"

"Agumon digivolve to…GeoGreymon- GeoGreymon digivolve to…RizeGreymon! Crack Bullet!"

"Wizardmon digivolve to…Mistymon!" Mistymon was a humanoid, wizard, warrior like digimon. "Core Dart!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon- Gaogamon digivolve to…MachGaogamon! Howling Cannon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon- Gargomon digivolve to…Rapidmon! Homing Blast!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon-Greymon digivolve to…RizeGreymon! Crack Bullet!"

"D.N.A. Charge…Overdrive!" Cried Saka and Stella.

"Vick digivolve to…Veedramon- Vick digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!" AeroVeedramon was like Veedramon with wings and much cooler looking. "Wind Guardian!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon- Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

Ralph and Taylor cried, "Execute…Super Digivolution!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon X- Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon X!" MetalGreymon X was an orange MetalGreymon with modified parts. "Giga Destroyer!"

"Devixmon digivolve to…BlackGarurumon- BlackGarurumon digivolve to…ShadowWereGarurumon!" ShadowWereGarurumon was like WereGarurumon but was black. "Dark Howl!"

Everyone else's digivices beeped.

"Guardromon digivolve to…Andromon!" Andromon was a tall, android-like digimon. "Lightning Blade!"

"Gomamon super digivolve to…Zudomon!" Zudomon looked like a giant walrus with a shell and wielded a hammer. "Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Dorumon super digivolve to…DoruGreymon! Metal Meteor!"

"Guilmon super digivolve to…WarGrowlmon! Atomic Blaster!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon! Vee-Laser!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon! Moon Shooter!"

"Yamimon digivolve to…LadyDevimon! Darkness Wave!"

"Gaogamon digivolve to…MachGaogamon! Howling Cannon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!"

All the digimon attacked and yet it was useless as none of the attacks worked.

Brad ran over to Ryan and the others, "Man, I'm too late."

"Nothing can stop him," Adam said.

"There is one thing," Jeff said. He had everyone's attention. "Cel, we need to use our mega levels."

"You're right," She said.

"DigiModify," Jeff took out his green card engulfed in dark flame, "…Warp Digivolution Activate!"

"DemiDevimon warp digivolve to…Daemon!"

"BlackGatomon digivolve!"

"BlackGatomon digivolve to…Lilithmon!"

Fras appeared out of nowhere with Lucemon, "So, you need some help?" Fras asked. They all smiled. He took out his original digivice.

"Lucemon digivolve to…Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

Lucemon, Lilithmon and Daemon went up to Belphemon. Belphemon laughed at them. "Ha, I defeated you once before, and I shall again. Dark Taking!" Belphemon breathed in and the life started to drain away from the three friends and they exploded into data. They reverted to digieggs and floated off.

"Lucemon!" Fras cried.

"BlackGatomon!" Cel cried.

"DemiDevimon!" Jeff cried which made an unnatural reaction in his Darkness Mode. It exploded off of him and sent Belphemon flying away.

"Forget it, they clearly aren't here." Belphemon said flying away.

Jeff's Darkness Mode was forever gone. He fainted.

**So that was suckish. Poor everyone. Well the season is almost over. Probably about two more chapters. Ok, so I need three new Digidestined, for the partners of DemiDevimon, BlackGatomon and Lucemon. Their digivolution lines are already set.**

**Zurumon-Pagumon-DemiDevimon-Devimon-NeoDevimon-Daemon**

**YukimiBotamon-Nyaromon-BlackSalamon-BlackGatomon-LadyDevimon-Lilithmon**

**Puttimon-Cupimon-Lucemon-Lucemon (Champion)-Lucemon Chaos Mode- Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode/ Larva**

**You may give the digimon personalities as well but I may keep their old personalities. However if you give them personalities I might use them because when digimon are reborn they sometimes change. **

**Ok, well I've been writing a lot of digimon stories recently and you should check 'em out. If you like them I'll probably post chapters faster (please review). Ok, sorry for the wait.**

**Peace People**


	31. The Final Battle Pt 1: Tamers

Axle and Shoutmon were walking out of the city. Suddenly from a tree's shadow, Shadowmon appeared with Jane coming from behind the tree.

Axle stared at the two for a second. "So…you were spying us."

"…Yes, and you can't leave the city." Lane said.

"Why not?" Shoutmon asked.

"Because of that," Shadowmon pointed towards the sky.

In the sky was a large, robotic digimon with wings. One arm was a drill and the other was a sword. Its body was split in colors of red and blue.

"He's ChaosGrimmon, and he works for Belphemon. He was told by Belphemon to destroy this city and take its data for him. That's what he's been having all his minions do. The ones that fail give their data to him. It's how he's become so strong." Lane explained.

"How do you know all this?" Shoutmon asked.

"We spy on people, remember?" Lane said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah…well, let's go save the city." Shoutmon said casually.

Axle took out his digivice. The camera scanned ChaosGrimmon and info showed on him. "Ultimate level…Shoutmon,"

"Shoutmon super digivolve to…GuitarBlastermon!"

"You as well Shadowmon," Lane said.

"Shadowmon digivolve to…Abyssmon- Abyssmon digivolve to…Darkmon!" Darkmon was just as tall as GuitarBlastermon. His body was completely composed of darkness and he had two spikes on his arms.

ChaosGrimmon was slashing at buildings and drilling through them. He killed every digimon he saw, slashing them with his sword-hand.

"Confusion Wave!" GuitarBlastermon strummed his guitar and it struck ChaosGrimmon. He flew one way, then another, and then he crashed into a building.

His wings were caught and he couldn't move well. As he struggled to get out of the building Lane cried, "Darkness Launcher!" Inside of Darkmon floated Lane. Darkmon connected his two spikes and darkness shot out of them and hit ChaosGrimmon shooting him through the building.

"I think we're doing more harm then good." GuitarBlastermon said.

ChaosGrimmon flew away from them and continued to destroy the city. Axle jumped down from a roof above him and grabbed onto his back. He moved the analogue on his digivice and brought GuitarBlastermon towards them. He jerked ChaosGrimmon's head and turned him towards GuitarBlastermon. He jumped off and GuitarBlastermon cried,

"Hellish Solo!" GuitarBlastermon strummed his guitar and from the ground rose two, giant demon hands which grabbed ChaosGrimmon. Spikes shot out of the ground and the hands shoved his wings into them. Now he was completely stuck.

"Dark Strike!" Lane cried. Darkmon jumped and struck his spike, which was covered in even more darkness somehow, into ChaosGrimmon.

ChaosGrimmon exploded into data which floated towards the sky. A purple dust cloud with the symbol of sloth came from the data.

The city was completely fixed and many digieggs littered the ground.

**01010**

Team DigiSavers, Kozan and Devimon, and TJ and Cyberdramon walked back into the city. However all the digimon were running around crazily.

"What's wrong with them?" Impmon asked.

"I think that's what's wrong with them." Yasyamon pointed towards a giant, flying, Egyptian dog. It was destroying the city, but for some reason it left the digimon alone.

Kozan took out his digivice and got info on the strange digimon. "Anubismon- mega level- very powerful," darkness floated out of his digivice and formed into his sword. "Let's digivolve- DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Devimon digivolve to…SkullSatamon!"

"DigiXros," Adam said.

"Guilmon,"

"Yasyamon,"

"Impmon,"

"DigiXros!" They shot into the sky as a crimson, yellow and black light, "Gaiomon!"

"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon shot a beam at Anubismon and it hit.

Anubismon turned around, unphased and looked at the team. He sighed, "Pyramid Power!" He raised his arms and spheres of light formed around his hands. He threw them at SkullSatamon and Kozan. They grew much larger and fused together. It formed around them and they cried in pain. Kozan slashed his sword at the circle of light but was blasted back into the other end f the bubble. He cried in agony and fell to the ground. SkullSatamon fell to his knee getting weaker. He became Devimon and fell to the ground. He became unconscious. Kozan tried to slash at the bubble again but just shot back once more.

"We'll go help them." TJ said. He and Cyberdramon ran towards the bubble and Cyberdramon cried,

"Cyber Nail!" He started slashing at the bubble, but was doing any damage.

"Fire Cutter Blade!" Gaiomon rushed towards Anubismon with his swords and was going to bring them down on Anubismon.

Anubismon raised his arms and deflected with his bracelets. Gaiomon was about to break through them when Anubismon cried, "Friction Rings!" His bracelets started spinning incredibly fast and broke Gaiomon's swords. Gaiomon's eyes widened. "Final Breath!" Anubismon pushed his hand in front of him and shot energy which exploded.

Afterwards lying on the ground were Jyarimon X, Kiimon and Chibomon. "Oh, crap!" Adam ran over to his friends and put them in the digivice, except for Jyarimon who refused to go in. "No, I won't leave you alone!" Jyarimon said.

Cyberdramon continued slashing at the bubble but nothing was happening. "I've got an idea." TJ said. "MarineAngemon, Go!" He slashed in the card and Cyberdramon spat out a heart-shaped bubble. It went into the light bubble and pulled the two out. Kozan started breathing heavily and DemiDevimon was starting to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Cyberdramon asked.

'We'll be fine, just go beat Anubismon." Kozan said.

The two nodded their heads and ran towards the opponent. "Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon jumped towards Anubismon. However TJ grabbed onto him. "What are you doing?"

"We're a team, remember?" TJ smiled.

Cyberdramon smiled back, "Right,"

As they got close Anubismon grabbed them and squeezed. "Life Breath!" Anubismon breathed in heavily and TJ and Cyberdramon's life was starting to drain out of them. Anubismon dropped them and they had barley any energy left.

"Er- damn it! Why, TJ, why couldn't you just let me fight alone?" Cyberdramon demanded.

"Because we're a team!" TJ said.

Cyberdramon suddenly remembered when he first met TJ.

(Flash Back)

TJ lied on the ground in pain. "Are you ok, TJ?" Monodramon asked.

"I'm fine," TJ stood up, "Let's finish this fight!"

"What, no, you hide I'll fight him alone." Monodramon said.

"No way, we're a team." TJ said.

(Reality)

"Ever since that day I've wanted to fight alone, so that TJ wouldn't get hurt." Cyberdramon thought.

TJ's deck glowed and he took out a card. "Let's do this," TJ said, "Justimon, Go!" He threw the card in.

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to…" TJ fell back into Cyberdramon,

"Justimon!" Both their voices cried.

"We're gonna help too." Kozan said getting up.

"We'll always be there to help our friends." DemiDevimon said.

"DigiModify…Warp Digivolution Activate!"

"DemiDevimon warp digivolve to…Beelzemon!"

"Ready to try again buddy?" Adam asked Jyarimon.

"Umhm," Jyarimon nodded.

"Jyarimon, digivolve!"

"Jyarimon warp digivolve to…Dorugoramon!"

"All together!" Justimon cried. "Justice Kick!"

"Black Sword!"

"Brave Metal!"

All of them unleashed their attacks. Dust arose and when it cleared Labramon was lying there. Hey got up and looked at the group, "Thank you, I never wanted to be a part of this but Belphemon forced me. Thank you for freeing me." They looked up and saw the old data of Anubismon was floating around and the purple dust cloud with the symbol of sloth in it.

**Sorry, for the wait. I've got the three new digidsestined.**

**Ok, **

**Peace People**


	32. The Final Battle Pt 2: Digidestined

Nate, Dorumon, Dani, Terriermon X, Sara, Ryudamon, Alex, Lunamon, Kudamon, Gus, Solarmon, Liollmon, and Commandramon all sailed around on the boat commandeered from Hookmon. The water was crystal blue and the sky bright, digital sun rays beating down on the friends.

"This sucks." Dani said.

"Thanks a bunch Catharine Obvious." Terriermon X said.

"Stop watching Victorious."

Sara lied against a wooden crate with Ryudamon snoring over her lap. Gus and Solarmon had the same idea and were passed out on the poop deck. Liollmon laughed at this.

"Any sign of land?" Commandramon asked Nate.

"Yeah, there's a small island up ahead."

As they sailed closer they noticed three figures on the island. "Is that?" Dorumon started.

"No way." Liollmon said looking towards the island.

"Lauren and Hawkmon and...NeoVamdemon!" Alex exclaimed happily.

010101

As the group pulled up on land, Lauren nearly jumped out of her skin seeing her friends.

"Holy crap, I'm so happy to see you guys!" Lauren exclaimed. Hawkmon gave a small wave.

"Lauren you got blown away too?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary."

010101

As the group talked a figure watched from behind the thick lining of trees.

010101

"Well everyone I thank you all for your help, but this is not the place for me. I'm going to Full Moon Village for a new life." NeoVamdemon told his new friends.

"Bye NeoVamdemon." Lauren said.

"Thanks for all the help." Nate said.

Sara embraced him in a hug, as did Hawkmon. Lauren smiled at her partner, as did Ryudamon to Sara. They broke the hug and NeoVamdemon faded into darkness.

"So what now? Sail around the Digital World until we find school?" Dani asked.

"I don't see any flaw in that." Terriermon X said sarcastically.

"Allow me to decide your plans right now." Said an annoying, aristocrat voice. The group turned to see a very large and humanoid digimon standing behind them. "Your journey will end here, with I, Gravimon, killing you." Gravimon smiled cruelly.

Gravimon looked like he was made of shredded, scraggly paper. His hair also appeared this way but looked made of darker paper. His chest was well armored and made him appear muscular. Wrapped around one leg was many belts and coming from his back were long wires.

"Let me guess, master wants us dead?" Kudamon asked. Gravimon nodded. "Alright, let's get this over with quickly- Alex."

"Execute…Super Digivolution!"

"Lunamon Super Digivolve to…Crescemon!"

"Kudamon Super Digivolve to…Chirinmon!"

Gus took out the D-Charger. "Data…Overdrive!"

"Liollmon Super Digivolve to…LoaderLiomon!"

"Commandramon Super Digivolve to…Tankdramon!"

"Solarmon Super Digivolve to…Knightmon!"

Sara, Lauren, and Dani took out their cards. "DigiModify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!" They said simultaneously.

"Terriermon X Super Digivolve to…Rapidmon X!"

"Ryudamon Super Digivolve to…Hisyarumon!"

"Hawkmon Super Digivolve to…Hippogriffomon!"

Nate shook his digivice, "Pendulum Shake!"

"Dorumon Super Digivolve to...DoruGreymon!" DoruGreymon narrowed his eyes at Gravimon, who was only slightly taller than him. "Metal Meteor! DoruGreymon shot a giant, metal sphere ten times his size at Gravimon, who merely smirked.

"Octa Gravity!" The wires from Gravimon's body shot towards the metal ball and around the beach.

The ball stopped and slowly traveled forward. Long before even coming close to Gravimon it raised into the air. The other wires manipulated the rest of the group. DoruGreymon and Nate began to float, while Gus and his brother began to sink into the sand, feeling what was literally a ton of pressure above them. Hippogriffomon too rose upwards as did Chirinmon, however Alex and Crescemon started sinking. Lauren, Dani, Sara and Hisyarumon floated while Rapidmon X sank.

Gravimon chuckled, "Oh you foolish creatures, I am a mega level, you stand no chance against me."

"Yeah, well we're nine ultimates; I'm ok with our odds." Nate said with confidence. "Pendulum Shake!"

"Bloody Tower!" DoruGreymon glowed with power, breaking through the gravity spell. He shot towards Gravimon, point first.

"High Gravity Pressure!" Gravimon's arms extended around DoruGreymon and began crushing him. DoryGreymon screamed in pain under his hands.

"DoruGreymon!" Nate cried while still floating.

Gravimon let go of DoruGreymon and retracted his wires. The gravity returned to normal and everyone floating slammed to the ground and the rest were stuck in the ground. DoruGreymon lied on the ground in pain. Nate ran over to his partners head.

"Ok, so head on attacks won't work." Alex said. "Let's try a diversion tactic."

"High Gravity-" Gravimon was cut off.

"DigiModify...Hyper Speed Activate!" Sara used a digimodify card.

Hisyarumon started flying around Gravimon in a circle. As he kept going he got faster and faster, which caught Gravimon off gaurd.

"Heat Wave!"

"Rapid X Fire!"

Hippogriffomon and Rapidmon X came from above him and unleashed their attacks. Hippogriffomon flapped her wings sending a strong blast of wind at Gravimon and Rapidmon X shot large, green bullets at him. Gravimon merely flicked his hand and the attacks disapaited.

"Hmph, was that your little diversion plan." Gravimon mocked.

Crescemon jumped and whacked Gravimon away with her Nuova Luna. He tripped on Hisyarumon and as he was falling Chirinmon cried,

"Wind Cutter Sword!" He charged at him and hit him with his horn in the back and stabbed into him. Digital Blood poured out of Gravimon's back. Gravimon stretched his hand around and grabbed Chirinmon and slammed him into the ground.

"Grah, pitiful digimon!"

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon shot a mini-nuke at Gravimon.

Gravimon caught it in his extendable hand. It went off in his hand he barely felt anything. That wasn't the end however.

"Boring Storm!" LoaderLiomon jumped at Gravimon with his rotating mane. He pushed and dug into Gravimon then went back to the ground. Immidiately afterwards Knightmon cried,

"Berserker Sword!" Knightmon started swinging his sword like a berserker at Gravimon.

"High Pressure Gravity!" Gravimon yelled in pain. His hands extened around Knightmon, LoaderLiomon, and Tankdramon.

"No!" Gus cried.

Gravimon dropped the three and they collapsed on the ground. Gus ran to his brothers and stared at their barely concious forms. A tear formed in his right eye. It dropped onto his digivice. The three brothers reverted to rookies but the digivice glowed brightly.

"Charge...Hyper Drive!"

In three split screens each of the rookies glowed with power on a grid. The expanded and the data shattered off of their data builds. Their data builds grew and changed drastically.

"Solarmon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Liollmon Warp Digivolve to..."

"Commandramon Warp Digivolve to..."

Data covered them.

"Boltmon!"

"BanchoLeomon!"

"Darkdramon!"

Boltmon was a Frankenstine-like digimon with plating around his face, dark pants with belts around the legs, big boots and wiring coming off from his body. Strapped to his back was a giant axe.

BanchoLeomon was a lion man digimon with white hair, a bandana, a martial arts cloack and a bit of white in his mouth.

Darkdramon was a dragon man- cyborg. His armor was blue and his arm was a pointed arm cannon with a face on it. He had red hair and horns from his chest to his back and a V shaped head. He had wings that were practically invisible.

Gravimon scowled. "It doesn't matter, I'm still stronger than all three of you!"

"Bull shit!" Dani said.

DoruGreymon forced himself up. "Gah, still ready to fight Nate?"

"Always." Nate smiled. His D-Cyber glowed with power. "Pendulum shake!"

"DoruGreymon digivolve to...Alphamon!" Alphamon was an exulted knight digimon with huge shoulder pads and a Zero Unit on his left arm and a long, tattered cape.

Sara's deck glowed and she pulled out a green card. "DigiModify...Digivolution activate!"

"Hisyarumon digivolve to...Owryumon!" Owryumon was a serpentine dragon with giant blades for wings and swords in hand.

"No way am I gonna be the last to digivolve!" Chirinmon yelled.

Around Alex's hand appeared several strips of data. "Execute Now...Digivolution!"

"Chirinmon digivolve to...Kentaurosmon!" Kentaurosmon was centaur-like and clad in red armor with six legs, each with an invinity symbol on it. On his arm was a cross bow.

"Attack as one!" Nate said. "Pendulum Shake!"

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon shot a convergence of light.

"Inferno Frost!" From his crossbow he shot arrows of light.

"Immortal Dragon King Blade!" Owyrumon cried. He shot an attack from his blades.

"Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon threw his axe.

"Dark Roar!" Darkdramon shot dark matter.

"King Lion!" From BanchoLeomon's sword he shot an attack filled with power.

"Rapid X Fire!" Rapidmon X shot his bullet attack.

"Heat Wave!" Hippogriffomon shot her wind attack.

All the attacks hit at once and smoke rose around Gravimon. The group smiled, sure of themselves, buttheir looks turned to shock when Gravimon turned out ok. However he was grabbing himself in pain. He recovered and stood again but it was slow and painful.

"Attacking as one works, but we just need a little more power." Alex said.

"Like doubling our power." Dani said.

"I've got an idea!" Gus said. "DNA...Charge!"

"Darkdramon..."

"BanchoLeomon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...Chaosmon!"

Sara's deck glowed again and she pulled out a yellow card. Nate's digivice glowed with an energy circle. Sara threw her card at it.

"Pendulum Shake!"

"DigiModify!"

"Alphamon..."

"Owyurmon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...Alphamon Ouryuken!"

"Dark Prominence!"

"Digitalize of Soul!"

Each of them shot an attack at Gravimon who shot yards away across the island, destroying many trees and land.

"Execute...DNA Digivolution!"

"Kentaurosmon..."

"Chaosmon..."

"DNA Digivolve to...UltimateKhaosmon! Ultima Burst!" From his digicore he shot an incredibly powerful attack at Gravimon, eradicating him.

Everyone cheered and high fived. That's when Gravimon rose once again, now slightly different in appearance. "High Pressure Gravity!"

"Execute Now...Digivolution!"

"Crescemon digivolve to...Dianamon!"

010101

"Coronamon Warp Digivolve to...Apollomon!"

010101

Lauren pulled out a green card from her deck. "DigiModify...Digivolution Activate!"

"Hippogriffomon digivolve to...Valkyrimon!"

"Arrow of Artemise!"

"Punishing Storm!"

They launched icy arrows and a tornado at Gravimon. It pulled Gravimon apart, bit by bit, while also freezing his data and destroying it. When it was over there was nothing left of Gravimon but a dust cloud with the symbol of sloth in it.

They all stared impressed. "Damn." Rapidmon X said.

010101

Sora, Coronamon, Minervamon, and Pegasusmon all sat on a hill outside the city. They watched its bright glow in awe as it reached the later afternoon.

"Maybe being stuck here won't be so bad." Coronamon said.

"No, we still need to find the school." Sora said.

They all lied back on the hill. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from the city. "What was that?" Coronamon jerked up.

"Whoa, that's Reapermon, look!" Minervamon pointed at where the sound came from.

Standing in the middle of the city, in a pile of rubble, was a giant digimon. He was metallic with obsidian colored armor and gold plating on his chest and shins. On his knees were skull heads. His face was a skull with lengthened horns and beside his head were large, spiked shoulder pads. On one clawed arm was a launcher for a grappling hook and the other was a scythe.

As he walked he destroyed buildings with his scythe hand pulled them down with his grappling hook. Many of the light digimon retaliated, but they merely bounced off of Reapermon who then stepped on his attackers.

Everything he destroyed, including the digimon, were absorbed into him. He was walking towards Apollomon's temple.

Coronamon was furious. "How dare he...how dare he!"

Sora looked at his partner, who'd never acted like this before. "Coronamon?" Coronamon jumped off from the hill and ran towards the city. "Coronamon!"

"C'mon let's stop this baddie!" Minervamon said excited, hopping onto Pegasusmon.

Sora hopped on as well and the three flew off towards the city.

010101

Coronamon ran and jumped as fast as he could towards Reapermon. Once he was close enough he cried, "Coro-Knuckle!" With firey fist he rapidly hit Reapermon in the back. Reapermon barely felt anything and kept walking. As he walked he got closer and closer to the temple. "No! You can't destroy my home!"

"You're home?" Sora asked. He and Minervamon were beside him on Pegasusmon.

"Hu?" Coronamon stopped the attack and began to fall. Sora quickly grabbed him and pulled him. "...I don't know why I said that but I need to protect the temple."

Around Sora data aura covered his whole body. Pegasusmon lowered him to the ground. "DNA...Charge! Overdrive!"

"Coronamon Warp Digivolve to...Apollomon!"

010101

"Crescemon digivolve to...Dianamon!"

010101

Apollomon stood there in all his glory and all the light and holy digimon stared at him.

"No way." Minervamon said.

"It can't be." Pegasusmon said.

"Apollomon!" Piddomon cried. He and all the other digimon cheered in glee.

Apollomon was the same height as Reapermon. He was humanoid with lion-like, flaming armor and flaming hair. On his back were two arcs with a miniature sun between them.

"Arrow of Apollo!" From the jewels of his claws he shot multiple arrows of flame.

They forced Reapermon back and left deep, flaming dents in him.

"Burning Cyclone!" A whirlwind of flame whipped around the two, though it merely bounced off of Apollomon. "Grim Slasher!" Reapermon launched his grappling hook around Apollomon and pulled him towards him. He raised his deadly arm and swung it into Apollomon's shoulder, very close to his neck.

"Grah!" Apollomon chocked back a cry. "Phoebus Blow!" Power filled one of Apollomon's claws and he stuck it at Reapermon. He flew back and tripped, landing on his back. Apollomon walked over to him. "I have left my people for too long. Sol Blaster!" From the sphere of flame on his back Apollomon shot a gargantuan sized solar orb at Reapermon.

A bright flash went off with an explosion. When it dimmed all that was left of Reapermon was a dust cloud with the symbol of greed in it.

010101

Coy, Dracana, MiniStrabimon, and Dracamon walked into the tree, and were greeted by some surprise visitors.

Standing before them were the ghostly forms of BeoWulfmon, Daipenmon, Rhihimon, Gargomon, and a flickering form of Breakdramon and Slayerdramon.

"What the hell?" Dracana said.

"Digidestined, we've been expecting you." BeoWulfmon said.

"Excuse me?"

"Digidestined?" Coy asked.

"Yep, you two are chosen." The flickering dragon said.

"You aren't the only ones though." Rhihimon said.

"They're eight digidestined. Three have just been chosen and will be sent to their partners soon. However we've been waiting for you, holding off an evil threat until you could arrive to destroy it." Daipenmon explained.

"What evil threat?" Strabimon asked.

The five faded away.

"Hey!" Dracamon cried.

010101

At that moment Strabimon, Penguinmon, DemiLeomon, Terriermon, and Dracomon all woke up, earning relieved sighs from their partners.

010101

The four stared, dumbfounded, at the three digieggs before them. Then the tree shook.

The four ran outside to see a digimon trying to pull the tree out of the ground with its giant hands.

"Arukenimon." Dracana stated.

"We haven't seen her since we were little. She tried to eat us back then and we barely survived." Dracamon explained.

"This time you won't be so lucky! Now hand over the digieggs!" Arukenimon demanded. She had a semi- human form and appeared female. Her chest connected to a round segment with eight eyes on it and eight legs. Her hair was gray and the top part of her face was red. "Acid Mist!" She sprayed green acid at the four.

They barely avoided and the acid hit the tree. It began to melt and fall.

"No!" Dracana cried.

Suddenly both digivice screens glowed brightly and the acid faded, but the tree was still damaged and could fall at any minute.

"DNA Digivolve!" Dracana and Coy cried.

"Dracamon..."

"Strabimon..."

"Super DNA Digivolve to...DracoWulfmon!"

"Acid Mist!" She sprayed her acid attack. It stuck to DracoWulfmon who howled in pain.

The two digivices glowed again and the acid faded away. "Crimson Kendo!" They attacked with their swords and destroyed Arukenimon who left a purple dust cloud behind her.

They seperated into DemiDracamon and MiniStrabimon. "Why did they need us for that?" DemiDracamon said annoyed.

At that moment the three diggiegs floated away to their new partners.

010101

Jay and DenKanjimon looked out from one of the palace's balconies. The cold air hit them but it wasn't too much of a burden.

Out in the cold plains were many digieggs that Jupitermon had recently made. One of them hatched and out crawled a Zapkibamon. It started sniffing the ground and running around. Soon others began to hatch and run around as well.

All was peaceful, but it did not last. Out of nowhere, the entire Palace exploded. The ear-shattering roar rang in Jay and Denkanjimon's ears before they were shot thirty feet across the plains.

"Ahhhhh!" The two screamed and Zapkibamon yipped, running wildly.

Jay and DenKanjimon blacked out for merely a minute, before shooting up. They looked at themselves, somehow avoiding major damage.

"What the hell was that!" DenKanjimon cried. They turned around to see the palace in barely more than ruins.

Jupitermon walked away from his palace with a stunned expression. "My-My palace...my children." Suddenly all the palace and the digieggs that littered its floor were broken into data and sucked away. Turning, Jupitermon realized who'd done this awful thing. "Barbamon!" Jupitermon said with great anger.

"Jupitermon your rule hath come to an end!" Barbamon said in a cruel, raspy voice. Barbamon was just as large as Jupitermon, and had the appearance of an old man wearing a golden, goblin mask. He had a long beard and wore a strange poncho-like robe with neck wear of red gems. He had four, red bat wings, with large hands and long nails. In one hand was a staff with a beast skull biting a gem. "Crimson Flame!" Barbamon shot a beam of intense flame at Jupitermon, pushing him back.

"Jay, DenKanjimon, you need to run! Barbamon holds great power, it will be too difficult to defeat him on your own!"

"No way, we're gonna help you! App Activate- Super Digivolution!"

"DenKanjimon Super Digivolve to... Akatsukikibamon! Lightning of the Red Moon!" He howled and red bolts of lightning erupted from his mouth.

They got a direct hit on Barbamon, which electrocuted his whole body. And yet, nothing happened.

"What?" Jay cried.

"Pathetic!" Barbamon rasped. "Crimson Flame!" He shot another concentrated blast of flame at the two.

"App Activate- Blow Back!"

The attack stalled for about a split second, then exploded before them.

"Aahh!" They both screamed, flying back by yards. Their bodies badly burnt, and Jay's clothes scorched.

"Shit." Jay said, still on the ground.

"That was...so intense..." Akatsukikibamon said in between painful breaths.

"Leave them be!" Jupitermon demanded. "Master Bolt!" In Jupitermon's hand appeared a long bolt of lightning. He threw it at Barbamon who reflected it off of his staff. "Wielder of the Bolt!" The same bolt appeared in Jupitermon's hand, but this time he wielded it like a sword.

Jupitermon rushed Barbamon, who used his staff to block. Who forced Jupitermon off and swung, but Jupitermon deflected. They continued to swing at one another in an epic sword fight. Lightning and flame shot from the battle, and the surrounding Zapkibamon ran off.

"Grah- Red Lighting!" Akatsukikibamon shot the same attack at Barbamon. He was barely affected, and the fight merely stopped, momentarily.

"Pandaemonium Lost!" Barbamon slammed his staff towards Jupitermon. From it, an eruption of extreme dark energy went off.

The flash of darkness blinded the area momentarily, and then it could be seen that Jupitermon had fallen.

Jay forced himself to sit up. "No...Jupitermon!" He screamed.

He and Akatsukikibamon forced themselves towards Jupitermon. Barbamon just scowled at their attempt.

Jupitermon's eyes fluttered, "Jay..."

"Jupitermon," Jay began to cry.

"Jay, I am going to die."

"No," Jay said defeated. Akatsukikibamon stared with great sadness in his eyes.

"With my last breath, I give you one, final app." He opened his palm and, chocking back a sob, placed his digivice in Jupitermon's giant hand. Jupitermon closed his eyes and shot lighting into the D-Pod. Suddenly his whole body faded away as lighting, into the D-Pod. "Good Bye Jay and DenKanjimon." Jupitermon's voice whispered.

The digivice fell, static going all around it. Jay picked it up and looked at Akatsukikibamon. He said to Jay, "Don't get off the bike, burning rubber is in your blood." Jay nodded.

"Enough of this- die!" Barbamon thrust his staff towards them.

"App Activate- Mega Digivolution Activate!" Lighting erupted from the D-Pod into the sky, then came crashing back down onto Akatsukikibamon.

"Akatsukikibamon digivolve to...ZeusDenkanjimon!" ZeusDenkanjimon was humanoid, and clad in silver and black, wolf-similar armor. On both forearms were silver gauntlets. Strung over his back were a bow and bolts of lightning. He also held a bolt of lightning, much like Jupitermon's.

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon's staff became engulfed in flame.

"Lightning Master!" The sword charged up, static dancing around it.

He swung his sword and blocked the staff. Barbamon pushed his to the right, moving the sword, then swung it at ZeusDenkanjimon's face. It hit, but ZeusDenkanjimon swung his sword towards the base of Barbamon's staff, then quickly swiped across his chest, leaving a gnash with static electricity bouncing around it.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU! Pandaemonium Lost!" Barbamon shot his deadly attack, the incredible might of negative energy rushing at ZeusDenkanjimon.

"Storm's Bringing!" ZeusDenkanjimon quickly got his bow and shot a bolt. It shot right through the attack, disappaiting it, and the bolt shot through Barbamon's chest. Barbamon chocked. ZeusDenkanjimon notched another arrow and shot. It got Barbamon through the shoulder. He shot another bolt that went through his left thigh. He notched one final bolt and with a look of disdain said, "This is for Jupitermon...This is for MY FATHER!" He shot the bolt and it went right through Barbamon's forehead. All four of the bolts shot static at each other and then exploded in lightning.

Barbamon was gone, and on the ground lay a digiegg.

Jay noticed another new app on his D-Pod. "App Activate- Digiegg." A digiegg floated from his digivice and away into the sky. An afterimage of Jupitermon appeared for a moment, smiling at Jay and ZeusDenkanjimon. The two smiled back, and then the image was gone.

Their faces became serious again as Jay walked towards the digiegg. He picked it up and began to glow. It hatched into a Pichimon, then digivolved straight into an odd, duck-humanoid wearing a pink belt.

"Why hello, I am Bokomon." Bokomon said.

Jay and ZeusDenkanjimon stared shocked. "...Wow," Jay said.

Suddenly they heard a roar above them. Belphemon, in his bestial glory, slowly descended towards them. Belphemon picked up Jay and Bokomon.

"Jay!" ZeusDenkanjimon cried. He lifted his sword but Belphemon just flicked him away like an insect.

He ripped Bokomon away from Jay and tossed Jay away. ZeusDenkanjimon caught him.

"Well, look at Barbamon. The once great Demon Lord, no nothing more than a duck."

"Good Heavens, put me down!"

"With all the data you've collected, taking your power will make me invincible."

"No, please!" Bokomon begged.

Belphemon squeezed and he exploded into data. It shot up in showers, raining all around Belphemon. He drained it in and grew larger, darkness emitted off his body, and a sense of evil and unstoppable force emanated from him. Though it was unknown at the time, two Digital Hazard symbols appeared on his hands.

"Yes, this will do quite nicely- gaaaahhh!" Belphemon grabbed his head in pain. "Damn, my body isn't used to so much power yet. I'll have to rest so I can adjust." Belphemon turned to Jay and DenKanjimon. "Know this digidestined, I will be back, and no one will be able to stop me."

Belphemon rose to the sky and disappeared.

**Ooo, dramatic ending. Yes people, it's me, Jayce Signmorou, back to Academy. Sorry for the year long hiatus, and scare with the Academy adoption. By the way Furyuu will be making her own version of Academy as well be sure to keep a lookout for that. I'm making a sequel to Academy too, so if you want leave a submission in "Academy Sequel Submission". Alright,**

**Peace People**

**PS- I'm back baby!**


	33. A Year of Digital Routine

Jay and DenKanjimon stood in the cold plains, Zapkibamon running and yipping around. Static bounced around their cloud-similar fur, showing they were scared and confused.

"So what do we do now?" DenKanjimon asked.

Jay looked at his digivice's screen, hoping for answers. He got one. "Final App my ass. App Activate- Digital Storm."

Violently wind started swirling around d them, picking them up and bringing them away.

010101

The group of tamers (and one digidestined) lay around the island, in need of a serious break. The sun was setting and Terriermon X lay back on the beach, soaking in some sun. He breathed a sigh of enjoyment. "Nice place to be stuck."

Lunamon slept with Kudamon in her arms. Alex watched them sleep, a troubling look on his face.

"Something wrong Alex?" Liollmon asked, he and his brother walking (and in Solarmon's case floating) towards him.

"It's just...Well what happened with Lunamon. She became Dianamon- one of the Olympus Twelve; but she couldn't really be the same Dianamon- could she?"

Suddenly she stirred, then she shot up grabbing her head in pain. "Jupitermon is dead! He has fallen!" She screamed.

The whole group stared at her. Then the clouds arrived. The sky darkened and the winds whipped up, and right then is when the Digital Storm hit.

**010101**

Minervamon stared at Coronamon, as did the whole city. "Apollomon- You're back!" She cried.

"I...I remember everything now...I'm Apollomon, DigiGod of Light and all that is Holy!" He screamed to his people. They cheered.

Suddenly both Coronamon and Minervamon grabbed their heads and screamed in pain.

The city, Sora and Pegasusmon stared shocked. Just then the sky turned dark over the bright city. The winds and clouds whipped up and soon Sora, Pegasusmon, Minervamon, and Coronamon were all flung through the air.

**010101**

Lane, Shadowmon, Axle and Shoutmon walked around Dramon Central City. The four were quiet. Of course the storm came, almost out of nowhere. It picked them up without warning and brought them away. And then the storm died, as if nothing had happened.

**010101**

The two sets of twins sat on the grass talking while the baby digimon played.

"Your life sounds so amazing Dracana. My life hasn't been the greatest. I wish I'd been sucked in with you ten years ago."

"Hey, we're together now." Dracana smiled at her brother. "I'm so glad I finally found you Coy."

The two In-Training's smiled. "Same here." MiniStrabimon said.

The clouds arrived above them. Thunder crashed and the baby digimon began to cry and get scared. The storm winds whipped up and carried the four away, but the other baby digimon were left alone. The sky cleared and they went back to playing.

**010101**

"So what now?" Impmon asked, sitting on Guilmon X's head.

"Guess we get flying and try to find places to help." Adam said. "Guilmon Digivolve!"

"Guilmon Warp Digivolve to...DoruGoramon!" The team hopped onto DoruGoramon's back.

They rose into the sky and flew off at rapid speed. Then of course they got caught in the storm.

010101

All of the lost tamers and digidestined suddenly awoke. They sat up to see they were in some sort of Trailmon station. All around them Trailmon, Locomon, and GrandLocomon went around the tracks while Hagurumon worked doing various jobs.

"What the?" Nate said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"That was me, sorry guys." Jay offered. "I made that Digital Storm to get us all here."

"How did you do that?" Sara asked.

"I got a few new apps from Jupitermon." Jay smirked.

"Jupitermon- what happened to him!" Minervamon grabbed Jay by the shirt.

"Wh- Whoa!" Jay said. "Who are you?"

Minervamon pulled away and proudly said, "I'm Minervamon."

Everyone stared shocked except for Sora, Coronamon and Lunamon. "Oh and by the way, I'm Apollomon."

Lunamon spun towards him. "Apollomon..." She stared at Coronamon for a moment and he looked at her confused. She ran in and hugged him.

Coronamon was shocked for a moment then realized, "Dianamon...my sister..." He embraced her back.

Kudamon looked on at the two with small feelings of jealousy. He had always thought of himself as Lunamon's brother.

"Apollomon, I want you to meet Kudamon and Alex. My protectors and my best friends." Lunamon introduced the two.

"Hey." Sora offered.

"Hi."  
>"Yeah, hi." Alex and Kudamon said.<p>

"Pht, big deal, you guys are the Olympus Twelve. I'm the Great Demon Lord Beelzemon." Impmon said proudly- and cockily.

"Don't you mean were." Cyberdramon joked.

TJ laughed, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor buddy."

"Don't get used to it." TJ laughed again.

"Sounds like we've all got stories to tell." Jay said.

"We'll have to share them later, right now we need to figure out why we were sent to a Trailmon Station." DenKanjimon said.

Suddenly a Hagurumon floated towards them. "Excuse me are you students of Digimon Academy?" They nodded and muttered yes'. "Excellent, come with me." He floated off.

"Should we go?" Solarmon asked.

His answer was Axle, Shoutmon, Lane and Shadowmon walking off after him.

"Guess that's a yes." Commandramon walked off.

The rest of the group followed with Terriermon muttering, "Since when are they in charge."

**010101**

Hagurumon led them through a maze of a Trailmon Station until leading them to a door against a steel wall. The door read: Conductor****

Hagurumon opened the door to reveal a large room with its own set of train tracks. On one wall was a large video map of the tracks and Digital World with a set of controls before it. In the chair by the desks was a kid about thirteen.****

He had green eyes and his hair was covered by a large conductors hat. He wore a white shirt, brown vest, khaki pants and brown loafers.****

"Harold I found the students!" Hagurumon announced happily. He floated towards the track and then digivolved into Trailmon Angler Model.****

"What- how?" Harold asked.****

"They were just wandering around the station." Trailmon explained.****

"Excellent, well you guys might as well just hop on and we'll take you back to the Academy." Harold entered the conductor door of Trailmon and his back doors opened for the group.****

They were stunned for a moment. After all this time they were on their way back to the Academy. Once again Axle, Lane and their partners were the ones who took the lead and walked on. The group followed and each took a seat.****

**010101**

As they went on the groups shared their stories about all they'd discovered. After all was said they were quiet for a moment. Then Minervamon began to cry.****

"I can't believe Jupitermon is dead." She cried louder.

"Oh Minervamon." Pegasusmon nudged her in an attempt to comfort.

While this happened Coronamon and Lunamon huddled together. Kudamon stared with jealousy and a scowl. He went towards them and weaseled his way into her arm.

"Oh, hi Kudamon. Isn't it great I found my brother?" Kudamon smiled.

"Yeah it's freakin fantastic. Hey remember all those times I heroically saved you?"

"How could I forget." Lunamon giggled. Kudamon loved her giggle.

"I wanna thank you Kudamon, for looking out for my sister." Coronamon smiled, and Kudamon scowled deeper. "You two Alex." Alex smiled and nodded.

Then Coronamon pulled a string that was hidden behind a curtain. Clothes fell all over Sora, himself, Lunamon and Kudamon. He and Lunamon laughed, Sora rolled his eyes and Kudamon was exploding with anger on the inside.

Trailmon stopped and his doors opened. The group walked out and Harold greeted them. "Alright, that path," He pointed at a path in the woods, "Leads straight to a back door of the Academy and will take you straight to the digidestines office."

They all said their thank you's and goodbye's and Harold and Trailmon sped off. They all turned and followed the path. They reached the door and went through.

"Reminds me of your secret tunnels, Apollomon." Minervamon said to Coronamon.

"Yeah, those came in handy." Sora gave a light chuckle remembering hiding out from Piddomon.

"It's great to see you again Minervamon." Lunamon said cheerily.

"Yeah you too, Dianamon." Minervamon said.

Alex laughed, "It still weird's me out thinking about how you're really Dianamon."

"Yeah well I was personally chosen to protect her." Kudamon said smugly.

"Were you also chosen to annoy her." Cyberdramon said, a little sick of hearing Kudamon talk.

"I can't wait to get some rest." Kozan said.

"A nice sleep in our room is just what we need after all this adventure." Devimon agreed.

"Are you guys forgetting about Belphemon? We need to tell Ryan and the others and then get back out there." Nate said.

"Nate's right, we can't just relax after all this. We've got to find Belphemon and attack while he's weak." Adam said. "The Digital World needs us."

"Agreed." Dorumon said.

"Adam we need to rest, even if it's only a little bit." Guilmon X countered.

"He's right, rest is the best idea." Yasyamon said.

"I vote rest!" Solarmon said.

"I second." Gus followed.

"What else is new?" Terriermon X mocked. Dani snorted in laughter as did a lot of the rest of the group.

Finally they reached a door. Axle knocked. They waited a moment and...nothing happened. Shadowmon phased through the door and then came back.

"There's another door." Lane said, reading her partners mind. He nodded.

The group groaned. "Out of the way." Cyberdramon parted through the group and Shadowmon phased into the other side of the door. "Cyber Nail!" He used his attack on the door and it flew back, badly dented.

Shadowmon looked towards Lane, "It wasn't locked."

Cyberdramon grunted. They walked a very short distance to the other door and Axle knocked again. This time Cory opened it.

"They're here!" Cory cried.

He ushered them all in. "You're all ok, that's great!" Ryan said.

"We can't stay." Nate said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Ryan," Jay started, "We've got some bad news."

The group told Ryan and the others about what happened. Every detail of the story with nothing being left out. For a few people it was more like showboating. Ryan listened intently, he and the others still processing what they'd heard.

"Go to your dorms; meet up with your friends." Ryan ordered.

"But Ryan-" Nate started.

"That's an order." He said plainly.

The group reluctantly stood and walked out if the room.

"So Ryan, should we take care of this?" Skylar asked.

"Nope. This is their fight, all we can do is help in any way we can. Right now we're gonna do that by trying to locate Belphemon. Have everyone out in the Digital World doing so. In two hours call up Lane, Shadowmon, Axle, Shoutmon and...Team DigiSavers apparently."

"We're sending them out?" Adam asked.

"Yep."

**010101**

The group walked into the lounge. They sat down exhausted. No one else was around because class was going on.****

"What the hell are we doing!" Nate said angrily.****

"Relaxing, we've had a rough time, a break will be good." Yasyamon said.**  
><strong>"And then we'll go kick ass?" Kudamon asked.****

"Of course."****

The group smiled, except for Axle, Lane and Shadowmon of course.****

**010101**

Afterwards the group called all their friends to meet them in the lounge. So right after classes Tiran, Ralph, Yuan, Shane, Marina, Alex, Kira, Vitaly, Luna, Stella, Zoey, Saka, Chris, Riku, Max, Taylor, Blake, Julia and all of their digimon came into the room. Everyone was excited and exchanged hugs and hellos. Julia and Kozan held each other on an easy chair.

"So tell us what happened already." Saka said.

So the group told their story, and when Sora told his part everyone stared at Minervamon and Pegasusmon.

"Wow," Tiran said.

"Well what are we doing here? We need to get back out there and find Belphemon while he's weak!" Ralph said.

"I'm down for a little action." Flamemon agreed.

Everybody stood ready to get out into the Digital World for themselves when over the intercom Skylar called, "Axle, Shoutmon, Lane, Shadowmon and team DigiSavers please come to our office please."

Everyone looked at the eight.

**010101**

The tamers and digimon sat in the office in front of the head masters.

"We have assessed the situation," Ryan began, "And we are sending you eight out into the Digital World to look for Belphemon."

The eight were stunned, even Axle was thrown off. "Why us?" Adam asked.

"Duh, it's because of my awesome might as Beelzemon." Impmon said.

"Formerly Beelzemon," Shoutmon quipped. Impmon scowled at him.

"We believe that you have the greatest traveling and tracking skills out of your group. We're keeping the others here for now for when the other three digidestined arrive." Adam explained.

"Plus it's better to keep most of you together." Cory added.

"Spread out across the Digital World and locate Belphemon. Time is a key issue here so be quick about it." Skylar told them.

"We realize it might take some time to find him but we have faith in you." Ryan said.

"Now go kick some ass lads!" Collin said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, total pownage!" Terriermon agreed.

"You should pack first; it will be a rather long trip." DemiLeomon said solemnly.

"Come back here when you're ready and we'll send you off." Strabimon said.

The group nodded before standing and exiting the room.

**010101**

"So you guys get to go have all the fun while we babysit a bunch of noobs." Terriermon complained.

"Pretty much," Shoutmon shrugged.

The group met back together in the lounge. They called a private meeting with just the team. They had decided that after everything that had happened that's what they were- a team- though technically the whole school was their team since they all had their backs.

"Kozan, Devimon, will you two do me a favor?" Adam asked. They nodded. "Take Impmon for me; watch after him."

"What?" Impmon asked astonished.

"Impmon, you and Devimon should stick together. You two are the Great Demon Lord Beelzemon, powerful and mighty, you should stay close. Besides don't you want to stay with your best friend?"

"But you're my best friend too! We're Team DigiSavers." Impmon said teary-eyed.

"I know Impmon, but please, just stay with Kozan and Devimon, and I promise we'll see each other again soon."

Impmon dropped a single tear and quickly wiped it away with a sniffle. "Ok Adam, I'll stay, but just promise- all three of you promise me- you'll come back safe."

"We promise."

"Team DigiSavers rule!" Guilmon X said. "Um, that was supposed to mean I promise."

"I give you a Warriors Oath." Yasyamon bowed his head.

Impmon nodded and then hugged Adam. Guilmon X walked over and wrapped his arms around the two. Yasyamon also joined them in the embrace. They pulled apart and Impmon walked a short distance to Devimon and Kozan who smiled warmly at him.

"We should be going." Axle said.

He and Shoutmon turned to leave and Shadowmon and Lane followed suit. Team DigiSavers waved and walked away from their friends. Impmon frowned deep.

"Don't worry Impmon, they are going to be fine." Devimon said to his best friend.

**010101**

The rest of the year went on at Digimon Academy. Students went to their courses. Nate and Dani played on opposing soccer teams and had a friendly rivalry. Sara made sure to spend plenty of time with her friends. Gus and Solarmon went back to being lazy- as if they ever stopped- while their brothers griped to them. TJ and Cyberdramon used their incredible team skills to fight their friends. Jay worked out hard with DenKanjimon and constantly worked on his bike. Tiran played chess and practiced on Ralph who was less than thrilled with how many times he lost. Lunamon and Coronamon spent almost all of their time catching up over all the missing years- Coronamon playfully scolding her for getting him killed. Kudamon was not happy and threw himself into fights to try to impress Lunamon. Saka pulled pranks, Tyler acted like a jerk, Amy and Lilymon happily ignored him, it was a pretty routine year- well routine for Digimon Academy- and Nate was not happy about it.

Nate kept thinking about their friends being out their looking for the biggest threat to the Digital World. He thought about how he hated sitting back learning to fight when he could be out their kicking ass. The three new digidestined had yet to be found and it was even more frustrating.

Finally, late in the year when Nate had had enough waiting he was called down to the head masters office.

He stormed up into the room. "Ryan I've had enough waiting you need to send us back out there!"

Ryan stared at him awkwardly for a moment. That's when Nate noticed that standing in the room were three kids and their fresh level digimon, two human boys and one human girl.

The first boy was fourteen and had dark brown hair that fell in front of his left eye and his right eye was brown. He wore a plaid shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and a blue wristwatch.

The second boy was thirteen had black hair, red eyes, had fair colored skin as opposed to the first boys tanned skin, and wore a blue collared shirt, black neck tie, dark gray cargo pants and blue and white running shoes.

The girl was fourteen and had light skin, blonde hair in a ponytail that went just below her shoulders, green eyes, wore a blue and white striped shirt, blue, low-cut vest, and a medium length black skirt with medium length black heels.

Their digimon were Puttimon, Zurumon and YukimiBotamon.

**Yay the three new digidestined. Thanks to FFFreak21, Takato3z4 and Diao Lover for submitting them. Well we're nearing the end, just two chapters left! After that it's on to Digimon Acadademy Year Two: The Reboot (or something like that). Thanks everyone so much for all your support.**


	34. The Digidestined of Demons

"Nate this is Darren Souvaine, Shinn McCoy and Cindy Lennox. We've found them." Ryan said in a suggestive tone. Nate knew what he meant, these were the digidestined.

"Oh, right, welcome to Digimon Academy. My name is Nate, it's good to meet you."

"Hi!" Cindy said in an unbelievably cheery voice.

"Sup." Darren said.

"Hey." Shinn said quietly.

"The three of you will be sharing a room. I already walked them through everything Nate, so would you mind bringing them to their room?"

"Not at all." Nate said. "Right this way guys."

**010101**

So Nate lead them through the halls of the academy towards their room. Along the way their digimon digivolved into Cupimon, Pagumon and Nyaromon.

"So…" Nate trailed off, "Uh what kinds of digivices do you have?"

"I've got a D-3." Darren showed his white and black digivice.

"I have a D-Tector." Cindy said in that happy voice of hers. She took out here pink and black digivice.

After a moment Shinn finally took out a black and silver Digivice Burst.

"Cool, so you guys know each other long?" Nate asked.

"No, we just met today actually." Cindy said.

"Oh, well, uh, here's your room." Nate said reaching the door. "Well welcome to the Academy; I'll see you guys soon."

"Yeah, see you around." Darren said.

"See you soon." Nate said sternly, ensuring they would see him very soon.

The three looked at him awkwardly before entering their new room and closing the door.

**010101**

Nate gathered the team into the lounge. He quickly explained to his friends how Ryan had found the three and what state their digimon were in.

"That isn't good enough." Sora said.

"He's right, we need to get out into the Digital World soon. Belphemon has had plenty of time to adjust and could attack at any moment and Axle and the others haven't reported finding them yet." Dani said.

"Hey they're trying hard!" Impmon said quickly.

"No one's denying that our friends have been hard at work Impmon, but it is true we've yet to find Belphemon." Devimon said.

"He could strike at any moment and we'll need their digimon at mega level or at the very least ultimate. Right now they aren't even at rookie level yet." TJ stated.

"So let's get them training." Cyberdramon said punching his fist into his hand.

"He's right, the faster we start getting them used to fighting the sooner they'll digivolve. Let's get them a fight quick. We'll have to fight them so who wants in. I'll fight one." Nate offered.

"I will too." Dani agreed.

"You know Cyberdramon will want in on this." TJ said. Cyberdramon nodded.

"Well shouldn't we all get a chance to train them?" Gus asked.

The whole group stared shocked, "Gus…did you just offer to do something?" Sara asked in disbelieve.

"My world has crumbled around before me." Solarmon said.

"That's the problem Solarmon! You're world- hell, our world- could crumble before us! We can't be lazy or goof off anymore. From now on this shit is serious and we all need to play our part in it." Gus said.

Gus' brothers stared at him shocked, but also a little proud. "I guess you're right…no more…slacking off." Solarmon almost threw up saying that.

"Time to get focused!" Liollmon said excitedly. "By the way when's dinner?" He laughed. "Just kidding, but seriously when's dinner I'm hungry."

"Let's whip these punks into shape!" Commandramon cried.

"Alright, the way I see it we should each get a chance training them. We'll start with Nate, Alex and then me." Jay said. "Then Sara, Dani and Gus. Afterwards will be TJ, Kozan and Sora. Finally will be Coy, Dracana and Lauren. Everyone ok with this?" The tamers, digidestined and their digimon nodded in approval.

"Alright let's do this!" DenKanjimon said excitedly.

"We'll convince them to sign up for a fight at dinner." Nate said.

"Dinner's right now." Lunamon pointed out.

After a stunned second they quickly got up and ran towards the cafeteria.

**010101**

Once in the cafeteria they were relieved to see that the digimon had reached rookie level. Now they were DemiDevimon, BlackSalamon and Lucemon. Then they were worried because every kid in the cafeteria was staring at them. They knew there was only one Lucemon, the Great Demon Lord, and they knew he had recently died. So this also meant they knew that he was a digidestined and his friends most likely were too. So within their first hour at Digimon Academy the entire school knew something about them they didn't even know.

"Ah shit." Dani said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Terriermon X laughed.

Then across the room Tyler walked towards the three. "What's up digides-turds?" LadyDevimon stood behind him, smiling evilly.

"Can we help you?" Darren asked.

"No but I can help put you in your place. LadyDevimon take care of them."

"Black Wing!" Her arm turned into a spear. She drove it towards Lucemon.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon ran in and blocked the attack.

"Hey Death, looking for a fight?" TJ mocked.

Tyler sneered, "Please as if I'm afraid of you."

"How about all of us." Nate asked the whole group of friends stepping up.

Tyler's sneer wavered. "I-I can take you all on."

"How about the whole cafeteria?" Ralph said standing. Soon after all of the tamers and digimon stood.

Tyler looked around and got a good look at everyone in the cafeteria standing against him. The ones who really stood out were Amy and Lilymon.

"Whatever, I don't have to deal with this." Tyler muttered before walking off. "Let's go LadyDevimon." She frowned in frustration before following after her partner.

Lucemon looked up at Cyberdramon. "Th-thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it." Lucemon smiled. "No, seriously, don't mention it." Cyberdramon insisted.

"Enough chit chat, let's get you guys in a fight." Nate said with a grin. The group of six stared at Nate with confused looks. "Ok, I guess I should explain who you guys are."

"What do you mean explain who we are? What you saying we don't know ourselves?" DemiDevimon said angrily.

"No, you don't." Devimon said.

"Yeah, you guys are like me. You're the reincarnated forms of the Seven Great Demon Lords." Impmon explained.

"Excuse me?" BlackSalamon asked.

"Wait guys, we should take them to Fras, Jeff and Cel. They'll want to see them." Lunamon suggested.

**010101**

The whole group gathered the teachers and met in the lounge.

"Cel, Jeff, Fras months ago you lost your digimon. Well we've found them." Alex explained.

So the group explained the story to the nine. "I see." Lucemon said.

"So we're digidestined? That is so cool!" Cindy said.

Fras, Cel and Jeff looked upon their ex-digimon. Fras stood suddenly.

"Lucemon, you were a great partner and friend for many years. Even when you turned corrupt and controlled me you still always cared for me and I cared for you. Now though you have a new partner and new memories to make."

Lucemon looked at his once-had-been partner. "I-I think I remember you- at least a little bit. Fras…I will miss you."

Lucemon and Fras hugged. After he broke the hug Fras said, "I will miss you as well my friend, but I have grown too old for digimon anyway. My life was taken from me young when I became evil and then I became a full time tamer. Now I have an opportunity to reclaim my youth. Thank you for everything." Fras nodded and left.

"BlackSalamon you've been my best friend for years. I will always remember and love you, but you've got a job to do now and it looks like my need here is done. I'm going to go back to my mom and dad, I miss them a lot. Good bye BlackSalamon, I love you." Cel said to BlackSalamon.

She hugged her and BlackSalamon hugged her back. BlackSalamon chocked back a sob before breaking the hug and Cel left. "Goodbye Cel." BlackSalamon chocked out. She began to cry so Cindy embraced her. BlackSalamon hugged Cindy tight, afraid she'd lose her like she'd lost Cel.

"DemiDevimon…" Jeff started.

"Save the emotional crap pally." DemiDevimon said cheerfully. Jeff just stared at him. "I'm gonna miss ya, ok."

Jeff smiled and laughed, "I'm gonna miss you too man."

"And uh, one last piece of advice- and you better listen to it because these are parting words." Jeff nodded. "Get with Cel already man, you two love each other, it's disgusting, now go get her."

Jeff nodded with a laugh. He hugged his ex-partner one last time and then ran off after Cel.

The three had lost a major part of their past, but their futures were brighter than the sun.

Shinn looked towards the three demons, "So…how do you guys feel?" It was a small act of kindness, but it made the three happy, especially DemiDevimon.

"I feel as if a huge hole has just been filled in my heart, and that new love will make it grow stronger." Lucemon said.

Darren smiled at his partner, "Little corny there buddy." The two laughed lightly and hugged.

"Bleh," DemiDevimon stuck his tongue out, "Please Shinn, let's not do the whole corny emotional spheal."

Shinn nodded, "Agreed."

"I feel sad, but also happy, because now I've met you Cindy and you're awesome." BlackSalamon smiled cheerfully. Cindy smiled back at her and the two hugged. "But there's one more piece of business I've got to deal with." BlackSalamon hopped to the floor. "I'll meet you all in the arena ok?"

"You know where it is?" Kozan asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have an escort."

**010101**

BlackSalamon knocked on the door of the head masters office.

"It's open," Came a voice from the other side.

"I can't really reach the knob." BlackSalamon cried and chuckled.

Strabimon opened the door and saw his small girlfriend standing there with a huge smile. "BlackGatomon." He said stunned.

"I'm kind of going by BlackSalamon now, Strabimon." Strabimon picked her up and prepared to kiss her. "Don't Strabimon." Strabimon looked confused. "I've changed Strabimon, a lot…I just said good bye to Cel."

Starbimon's face softened. "I'm sorry."

BlackSalamon nodded, "Things are different now Strabimon, and I'm gonna be really busy, saving the world and stuff. I don't think we can be together anymore."

"You're breaking up with me." Strabimon said calmly.

BlackSalamon nodded, "I'm sorry, but I'm not the same girl anymore."

"Save it BlackSalamon. It's fine that you want to break up, but please don't kid me with that "I'm different know" shit." Strabimon was serious, he never cussed.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but the time we spent together was very special to me; I just hope you know that."

"I know it Strabimon. Now, how about you show me the way to the arena."

Strabimon grinned and put BlackSalamon down. He began to lead her to the arena for her training.

**010101**

In her room Cel and Jeff sat together on her bed, embraced in a tender kiss. All that was running through Jeff's mind at that moment was, _"Thank you DemiDevimon."_

**010101**

Back at the arena the group stood ready for their alternations. Many of their friends had gathered up in the arena and everyone watched with interest. The only ones not present were Minervamon and Pegasusmon, who had left earlier that year to find the other Olympus Twelve, even Venusmon, Plutomon and Bacchusmon.

Darren and Lucemon faced off against Jay and DenKanjimon. They wasted no time with chit-chat and DenKanjimon immediately rushed at the two.

"Lightning Strike!" His speed increased drastically as electricity wrapped around his body. He slammed into Lucemon and the energy between them exploded. Both Darren and Lucemon crashed into a wall. As they were getting back up DenKanjimon was charging at them once again, "Lightning Strike!"

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon quickly shot ten arrows of light at DenKanjimon which formed into a cross shape. They hit and a blinding white light engulfed the arena. It was like that for a few minutes until finally the light faded. When it did Zapkibamon lied on the ground breathing heavily.

"ZapKibamon!" Jay ran over and cradled his small digimon. He looked up at Darren and Lucemon, remembering just how strong this innocent looking rookie really was.

What was even more horrifying was the fearful look on Lucemon's face. Her had no idea of his true power and was terrified of himself. Darren did not pick up on this. "HA! Who needs to be trained now! My rookie digimon has the freaking power of a damn ultimate!" His hot headed attitude seemed to almost match Nate- almost.

"Oh really hot shot?" Nate said with Darren shooting his head in his direction. Quickly Jay and Zapkibamon ran out of the way. "So how about you try taking on a mega level- a very powerful mega level." Darren's smug grin feel. "Pendulum Shake!"

"Dorumon Warp Digivolve to…Alphamon!"

"C'mon Lucemon, you can take this guy!"

"Darren, quick question, are you insane?"

"Just do it!"

Lucemon rolled his eyes. "Grand Cross!" Lucemon shot his attack at Alphamon. It hit full force and Alphamon backed up maybe a few feet. Lucemon and Darren stared with admiration and amazement. "Whoa, that's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I thought your strength was greater than that. He's really powerful."

"Alright Alphamon, show 'em how a real hot head does it." Nate grinned.

"With pleasure! Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon made his attack of light and shot it at Lucemon and Darren.

The attack raced at them and all they could do was shield themselves with their arms. As the attack hit everyone became blinded again and had to wait several moments for the light to fade out of the room and for them to adjust. Once everyone was settled they saw Lucemon and Darren on the ground, beat up, marked with scuffs and bruises, and barely conscious.

"Divine Feet…" Lucemon barely said above a whisper. A glow spread across his body and then leaked over to Darren. Quickly their bodies were healed.

"Ok, so we're gonna need a boost." Darren's digivice screen glowed.

"Lucemon digivolve to…Lucemon (Champion)!" Lucemon (Champion) looked very similar to Lucemon Falldown Mode. The only differences were his wings were all angelic, he wore no lipstick, and he wore black slacks, a white button up t-shirt and a cloak with gold markings on the sleeves. Lucemon raced towards the larger digimon and grabbed him by the chest. "Infinite Light Boring!" From Lucemon's hands a very powerful attack of light bore into Alphamon, shrouding them in light. It faded and Alphamon made a chocking noise. Lucemon bent his arm back and pushed down, forcing Alphamon to the ground hard. "Claw Death!" Lucemon raced down and shot his hand straight into the middle of Alphamon. Alphamon chocked and Lucemon removed his hand, right before Alphamon once again became a very weakened Dorumon.

"Ha! That all you got?" Darren cried from across the arena.

"Nope." Alex said calm in tone. He patted Nate on the back as he helped Dorumon walk off. "This is your last fioght, show me what your real strength is. Execute…Digivolution!"

"Kudamon digivolve to…Reppamon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon!"

"Spinning Sky Fissure Slash!" Reppamon quickly used his attack and was about to strike Lucemon.

However, Lucemon grabbed Reppamon by the tail while he was spinning. With one strong flick of his arm he tossed him clear across the arena and into the wall.

"Let me handle it Reppamon." Lekismon said. "Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shot an arrow from her back at Lucemon. It raced towards him. He caught it and smirked. However his smirk was cut off as several more arrows were launched at him. One lodged in his shoulder, another in his upper leg, one or two in his abdominal, and another in his side.

"Grah! Ah, damn it." Lucemon said.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon crossed her gloves and shoot a large bubble of water at Lucemon it. It hit him with great force, burst, and sent him flying a few feet back.

Lucemon quickly shot up towards the roof of the arena. "Infinite Light Boring!" He lifted his hand and shot an attack of light towards Lekismon.

"Lekismon!" Reppamon and Alex cried.

"I've got this! Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon jumped off the ground with her left foot. She shot into the air, and rose higher, and higher. The attack continued towards Alex but Reppamon quickly grabbed him and darted away. The attack hit the ground and left a large crater after a deafening explosion sound rang through the room leaving everyone's ears ringing. Lekismon kept going higher, passing Lucemon, going through the roof and disappearing.

The crowd and opponents looked towards the sky. They waited for Lekismon to come back down. After several moments Lucemon and Darren looked towards Alexs and Reppamon who responded with simple shrugs.

"Enough of this. Infinite Light-"

"Hiiiyaaaa!" Lekismon shouted coming down quickly. She struck Lucemon in the face with her foot and the two came crashing down.

Lekismon stood on top of Lucemon for a moment before he shot up and screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He grabbed Lekismon and quickly flew towards Alex and Reppamon. Reppamon knocked Alex away and Lucemon just grabbed him. He flew upwards and quickly turned. He threw the two to the ground and yelled, "Infinite Light Boring!" He shot his attack at the two and light enveloped the room (again).

When the light faded lying there was Moonmon and Kyaromon.

The crowd stared in awe and fright. "Damn." Maria said dryly from the stands. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, and then Gus awkwardly said, "Uh…I guess we'll train Cindy next…"

So Alex, Moonmon, Kyaromon, Darren and Lucemon cleared out of the way. Cindy walked in with BlackSalamon. In the stands Strabimon smiled weakly and Ryan put an arm around him.

Dani and Terriermon X walked in and she readied her digivice. "DigiModify...Shoutmon's Mic Activate!"

In Terriermon's hand appeared the mic Shoutmon always had with him. He ran and swung it back with both hands and once he was close enough he hit with all his might. It slammed into BlackSalamon with great force and shot her back into Cindy, making both of them topple over.

"Ok, now I'm a little ticked!" Cindy said.

"Let's get 'em Cindy! Puppy Howl!" BlackSalamon barked and a shockwave was sent towards Terriermon X. It hit and he was stunned. Dropping the mic he fell onto his back, unable to move. The mic then disappeared.

"Go BlackSalamon!" Cindy said with unbelieveable enthusiasm and power in her voice.

BlackSalamon ran at a still down Terriermon X. However just before reaching him a boot met her face and she flew up about ten feet. At first everyone watched her go up. Then looked down at Dani who had done the kicking. BlackSalamon fell back down a few feet from Cindy.

"Oh you want to play that way, TomBoy?" Cindy said playfully but still with anger. It seemed as if she could never be a hundred percent pissed.

This comment enraged Dani, "Bring it Girly! DigiModify...Brave Shield Activate!"

Terriermon finally stood and now carried the brave shield which was ten times his size. He ran at BlackSalamon and was going to bring the shield down on her when she cried,

"Puppy Howling!" She shot her attack and it blasted away the shield and Terriermon X. Both spun through the air several times before they fell, the shield on top of Terriermon X. When it faded he was now Gummymon. "Ha, demons rule, X-Antibodies drool." BlackSalamon stuck out her tongue.

"Well now you gotta face us." Sara said.

"X-Antibodies drool, please." Ryudamon scoffed.

As Dani walked by Sara, holding Gummymon, she said, "Give 'em hell Sara."

"You got it." Sara smirked.

Ryudamon immediately charged at the two girls. "Katana Attack!" He shot several blades at the two girls. They were aimed high and the girls had to duck. "Perfect." Ryudamon smirked. "Helmet Reversal!" He smashed into both of them and they collided with the wall.

"Alright, I'm pretty ticked now." Cindy said still keeping her sweet voice.

"I've got this chump! Puppy Howling!"

"Helmet Reversal!" Ryudamon charged through the attack.

"DigiModify...Digivolution Activate!"

"Ryudamon digivolve to...Ginryumon! Metal Armor Blade!" He shot a large blade from his moth at the two girls. All ready backed against the wall they had nowhere to go. That's when the data stream appeared around Cindy's hand.

"Execute...Digivolution!"

"BlackSalamon digivolve to...BlackGatomon! Lightning Paw!" BlackGatomon punched the blade and it flew off across the arena before disappearing. BlackGatomon quickly ran in towards Ginryumon, "Lightning Kick!" She kicked up into Ginryumon's chin and he flew back into the air before landing on his back. BlackGatomon jumped and landed on his chest perfectly. "Cat's always land on their feet you know. Oh, and yes, demons are better than the X-Antibody." She smirked wickedly. Watching from the stands Strabimon grinned from BlackGatomon's attitude. It was just so...her. "Cat's Eyes!" She stared into Ginryumon who became fixated on her. After staring at each other for several moments Ginryumon shrunk back down to Kyokyomon.

The small serpent digimon looked at the comparatively larger BlackGatomon with a mix of fear and slight anger. She stepped off him and he slithered back to Sara who patted his head.

"Damn, these guys are strong." Liollmon said.

"Well they are the Great Demon Lords." Commandramon said.

"Seriously am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Solarmon asked.

"Come off it Solarmon, we've got a job to do." Gus said. All three of his brothers stared at him with shock. He marched to his position and hia brothers awkwardly followed him while Sara and Kyokyomon walked away. "Data...Charge!"

"Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon..." The three said at once, "Digivolve to..."

"Liamon!"

"Sealsdramon!"

"Clockmon!"

"Thunder of King!" Liamon's mane charged.

"Lightning Kick!" BlackGatomon jumped towards Liamon.

"Chrono Breaker!"

BlackGatomon suddenly froze and so did Cindy. They couldn't even attempt to move, not even their eyes. Liamon shot lightning at BlackGatomon and Cindy and the two fell, no longer frozen.

Then Sealsdramon got a little carried away. In his mind it was a good plan, but it was also very risky. As Cindy slowly got on her hands and knees he cried, "Death Behind!" He appeared behind her quickly and raised his knife. He was about to strike into her back when BlackGatomon saw.

"Cindy!"

"Execute...Digivolution!"

"BlackGatomon digivolve to...LadyDevimon! Wicked Cruelty!" LadyDevimon's long arm became elastic. She flung it towards Sealsdramon and wrapped it around him. She flung her arm over her shoulder and shot him into the air. He crashed into the roof and fell back to the ground.

His brothers stared at him. "Maybe we should kick this up." Gus said. "Data Charge...Overdrive!"

"Liamon digivolve to...LoaderLiomon!"

"Sealsdramon digivolve to...Tankdramon!"

"Clockmon digivolve to...Knightmon!"

"Boring Storm!" LoaderLiomon charged with his mane spinning.

"Wicked Cruelty!" LadyDevimon shot her hand at LoaderLiomon and it was wrapped up by the spinning mane. He stopped moving. She lifted him a foot or two into the air and reversed his spinning. He spun wickedly fast and bits of data flung off. When she was done she was holding Frimon. **(Authors Note: I changed his fresh and in training).**She flung him into Gus' arms. Her arm retracted back to normal.

"Berserker Sword!" Knightmon charged.

"Wicked Cruelty!" As Knightmon swung she blocked with her hand in impossible and quick motions. She flicked his sword away, pulled her hand back and struck into his chest plate. He shrunk down to Kapurimon and she threw him towards Gus.

"Striver Cannon!" Tankdramon shot a mini nuke towards LadyDevimon!

"Wicked Cruelty!" She said one final time with a wicked grin. She threw her hand and grabbed the projectile. She threw it back at him and he exploded into data. When the data cleared there lied Missimon in a heap. She picked him up and handed him to Gus. Her hand retracted and she shrunk back to BlackSalamon.

After they had cleared out it was Shinn, DemiDevimon, Lauren and Hawkmon. Then something strange happened. The cloak appeared on Shinn and the dark aura flowed around him.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon threw her feather at DemiDevimon and Shinn. However when it reached Shinn's aura it burned up.

Shinn's digivice glowed with darkness and red shot out of the side. "Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon shot a dart at Hawkmon. This dart flew towards her at an incredible speed the eyes could just barely register. It hit and Hawkmon raised her wing just in time. She was flung back and pinned to the ground. Quickly she degenerated to Poromon.

"Oh my god, Poromon!"

Whispers broke out through the stands and Ryan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Wow, Shinn's darkness mode is even more powerful than Jeff's and I was always terrified of Jeff's power. He'll be a good digidestined." Ryan grinned at the last sentence.

Lauren picked up her digimon and walked away as Coy and Strabimon entered the arena. Unlike with the other battles DemiDevimon was the first to attack.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon shot the dark from his partners shoulder. Like last time it was much faster and stronger than a usual attack. It launched with incredible speed and Strabimon was barely able to push Coy an inch away. The two fell to the floor. "Demi Dart!" Another dart was launched towards them. Strabimon flung them back quickly. "Demi Dart!" While still unbalanced on their heels the dart launched at them. Strabimon brought them back down to the floor on their knees.

"My speed isn't enough; we'll have to digivolve." Strabimon said.

"Right." The digivice glowed.

"Strabimon digivolve to…Lobomon!"

"What, no fair!" DemiDevimon complained.

Shinn raised a hand to silence him. "Do not panic, DemiDevimon, this battle is far from over." Shinn said in a terrifyingly morbid voice. It rang with power.

"Fine, whatever! Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon flung a dart at the two.

Lobomon grabbed Coy and they were gone in a flash. Quickly they were before DemiDevimon and Shinn. "Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon took out his Light Swords. However as he brought them down Shinn quickly punched Strabimon in the gut. He stumbled back, out of breath.

"His champion status is unfair." Shinn said morbidly. "We should level the field. DNA…" Shinn touched a finger to the digivice screen, making it glow with dark power, "Charge!" His voice was cruel.

"DemiDevimon digivolve to…Devimon! Fist of Will!" Devimon shot his attack. Lobomon quickly countered with his Light Sword.

"Howling Lazer!" He pushed the two weapons together in an X and pushed forward. As he did a large ball of light formed and was launched at Shinn and Devimon.

"Devil's Spit!" Devimon shot a loggie at the the ball. In comparison the ball was much larger and stronger than the spit and the spit almost immediately burned away. However at that moment Shinn raised his finger and a small tendril of darkness met the spit. It quickly grew twice as large as the ball of light and overcame it, launching at Coy and Lobomon.

It washed over them quickly and they fell. When the spit cleared away Strabimon sat on the ground with Coy, covered in the disgusting, black goop.

"Gross." Coy complained. Strabimon coughed in disgust.

"Alright boys, time to clear out." Dracana demanded. The two started to stand when Dracana quickly changed her mind. "Wait, we should DNA Digivolve, the faster those two reach ultimate the better."

"Get to it." Dracamon demanded.

The two boys groaned at their sisters. "Strabimon's out of power though."

"Here, take some of mine, this battle will hopefully go by quick." Dracana raised her digivice and the screen glowed and Coy's glowed in return. On the screen was the data downloaded image.

"Strabimon digivolve (again) to…Lobomon."

"Dracamon digivolve to…"ExDracamon!"

The two digivices went to the DNA digivolving screen. "ExDracamon…Lobomon…DNA Digivolve to…DracoWulfmon!"

"Ah, what, no fair!" Devimon complained.

"Come off it Devimon!" Shinn said angrily. Devimon stared shocked at his partner. "Allow me to take care of this." The screen went to the DNA Charge screen. "DNA…Full Charge!" He slammed his hand onto the digivice and the entirety of the dark aura of the darkness mode sunk into the digivice.

"Devimon digivolve to…NeoDevimon!"

"Crimson Kendo!" DracoWulfmon took out their swords and charged at NeoDevimon.

"Stun Claw!" NeoDevimon stuck his hand out and it faded into their chest armor. They became unable to move. NeoDevimon grabbed them and tossed them across the arena. "Time to finish this! Dark-" NeoDevimon stopped at the sound of a disgruntled gag. He turned to see Shinn, both knees on the floor and weak. "Shinn!"

"It's alright NeoDevimon…the," He took a sharp intake of breath, "Darkness Mode is just out of darkness and is searching for more…I'll be fine after…the battle." He took another sharp breath.

"Crimson Kendo!"

"Dark Brigade!" NeoDevimon opened his claw wide and varying sized orbs of darkness shot at DracoWulfmon. DracoWulfmon deflected with their swords each orb and continued towards NeoDevimon.

"Destroy them NeoDevimon!" Shinn demanded in pain and anger.

"Fallen Angel Remade!" NeoDevimon cried with wrath in his voice. From his body a powerful shockwave of darkness enveloped around DracoWulfmon blowing them away. They separated in MiniStrabimon and DemiDracamon and landed into their partners arms.

"Shit!" They both cried.

"I've had enough of this!" Cyberdramon cried running into battle. "Cyber Nail.

He rushed at NeoDevimon but was stopped when NeoDevimon cried, "Stun Claw!" NeoDevimon froze Cyberdramon, grabbed him, flung him across the room and cried, "Dark Brigade!" He shot his attack at Cyberdramon and hit full force. Dust arose and when cleared lying there was Hopmon.

"Damn it, Hopmon!" TJ cried with worry.

"Guess this just got real!" BlackSalamon ran into battle.

"I've got this!" Coronamon ran in. "Coro Knuckle!"

"Puppy Howling!" BlackSalamon shot her attack at Coronamon and he froze in midair. He fell flat on his face and dark static danced around his body. Finally he degenerated to Sunmon.

"Guess we'll be the ones to finish this training session!" Darren said as hot headed as ever.

"Guess we will too!" Impmon cried. "Fear the great might of Beelzemon!"

"DigiModify…Warp Digivolution Activate!"

"Devimon digivolve to…SkullSatamon! SkullSatamon digivolve to…Beelzemon! Dark Oblivion!" He shot his pentagram attack.

"Infinite Light Boring!" Lucemon shot his attack. Light and Darkness clashed within the room blinding everyone. When it faded a Pagumon and Yaamon sat on the ground.

Everyone stared shocked as three noobs had just won the most epic fight in Digimon Academy history. "That was incredible." Amy said staring shocked with Lilymon.

Maria spoke dryly, "Well, they are the Digidestined of Demons."

**Indeed they are. Man that was epic huh, totally worth the wait. …Ok, I'm sorry, I know it wasn't perfect but it was still pretty epic, and it isn't my fault it took so long, my life is so crazy busy right now, it so sucks! Well anyway, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed the chapter. Just one more to go and maybe an epilogue. The ending is gonna be awesome…or sucky! It depends on your preference! Yay! Way too much enthusiasm! Anyway guys I'll try and get Academy Two up soon, maybe have a prologue up soon to give some background to our heroes. Well everyone,**

**Peace People**

**PS- Demons rule!**


	35. The End of the Story and the World

After all the epic force of that long, powerful battle everyone was tired and needed sleep. Well almost everyone.

Jay and DenKanjimon stood where they did the day the Digital Storm swept them away. Darren and Lucemon sat together on a bench. Nate and Dorumon stood on the school roof. Finally Alex and Kudamon sat where they had when the Digital World took them. Lunamon stayed in her bed, unaware they left.

"Man Dorumon the fate of the world is in our hands."

"Yeah..."

"You nervous?"

"Hell no!" Dorumon said.

Nate laughed, "Yeah, me neither."

010101

Jay scratched behind DenKanjimon's ear. "Man we've come a long way, DenKanjimon."

"Yeah and we've been through a lot."

"Especially with Jupitermon and Barbamon."

"Yeah," The two were silent for a moment, "When I find Belphemon I'm going to avenge my father." Jay pulled DenKanjimon towards him tight.

**010101**

Kudamon was wrapped around Alex's shoulders. "So Kudamon, are you ok, you seem more angry and show boat-y than usual."

Kudamon was silent for several moments before answering. "I don't like Coronamon. I've always protected Lunamon, always been there for her, and he just comes in and takes the brother role right from me."

"Kudamon just because Lunamon's happy she found her brother doesn't mean she cares for you any less."

"Yeah whatever," Kudamon groaned.

Alex's face became more stern, "Hey, you need to knock off this shit. I'm sorry for being blunt but this is serious now and you need to be in top condition."

Kudamon was silent for a moment, but then smirked, "Well I suppose I am too awesome to be depressed."

Alex's face softened and he let out a good laugh, "Guess you're right buddy."

**010101**

Darren and Lucemon sat on the bench. Lucemon stared at the beautiful flowers around the bench, purple and full of bright petals. He touched one and smiled and life flashed throughout the plant. He smiled...and then frowned. The plant quickly died afterwards.

"Lucemon?" Darren asked.

"Darren I feel really upset."

"Upset, why in Olympus' sake would you be upset for? You're the most powerful demon lord. You get to save the world AND you have a kick ass partner." Darren grinned.

"This isn't a game!" Lucemon screamed. Darren looked on at his partner shocked, and a little fearful, but mostly with concern. "I am responsible for taking down the greatest evil in the Digital World, I just lost my first partner, and I just found out I'm a Great Demon Lord, when for the past few months I've been hoping to grow into a great angel, and so far I haven't even shown a hint a being a demon other than my power being so great! In a short amount of time my life has become an insane hurricane of hurt and nervousness and you treat it like it's fun!"

Both were silent as tears streamed down Lucemon's face. Darren reached a hand towards Lucemon. "Lucemon-" Lucemon smacked his hand away. Darren looked away and down. "Lucemon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass. Just, I hope you know, you aren't gonna face this alone. I'll be right there with you and so will a lot of other people."

After some more awkward silence, which seemed to be contagious lately, Lucemon responded, "Thank you."

**010101**

The next morning Dracana awoke to a whisper.

"The sky..."

She shot up. She looked around her empty room, besides Dracamon on the bed across from her. "Draca-"

"I heard it." Dracamon said, not even turning around. "We should go."

**010101**

From their window Dracana flew off on ExDracamon's back. They raced farther and farther up, reaching the cloud bank. As they got higher the air smelt metallic, like a storm was approaching. And there it was, the first CLAP of thunder. The clouds condensed and soon it was like flying through wet, metallic smelling cotton candy. The wet air covered them like a blanket, dampening Dracana's clothes. Lighting raced out of the clouds, striking the air like a sword strikes an enemy.

The clouds were darker above them, like the night sky. However with each flash of lightning a figure could be seen. Dragon-like and chains littered around his body. With final flash of lightning he was seen. Apparently made of lightning and wearing a mask like Raidramon's he was enormous and threatening, though a calm air surrounded him, despite the lightning exploding around him.

"Digidestined Dracana, and Chosen Digimon Dracamon, I am Azulongmon."

"Ok...and what do you want?" Dracana asked.

"Dracana," ExDracamon scolded.

"It is alright ExDracamon. You know that a dangerous battle approaches. This will spell out the entire fate of the Digital World. You've trained the demons but you yourselves are not at full potential."

"Excuse me? Are you saying we are weak? With the power we have with our brothers-"

"I am not saying you are weak, but you could be stronger, without your brothers." The girls were both silenced. "I will give you a powerful dragon spirit which will make you digivolve farther. This will be useful in battle."

The girls were at a lose for words, other than, "Thank you." They both said.

From one of the twelve digicores around the impressive digimon a dragon spirit floated towards ExDracamon. It glowed as it touched her chest.

**010101**

Minervamon stood in a room filled with pink and white and was bigger than any palace could compete with, and that was just this one room. A beautiful woman sat in a pink throne covered in roses, an oyster and a dove on either arm rest. The woman wore dove-based armor and radiated power and beauty. All around the room were Babamon.

"Sorry Minervamon, but I can't help you." The woman said.

"Why not Venusmon?" Minervamon stomped her foot and demanded.

"Because child-"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"The Digital World cannot handle my beauty. If I left my palace I'd probably kill everything near me, so I wouldn't be any assistance."

"Bull shit! You're just a lazy bitch who doesn't want to break a nail! You're selfish and refuse to see anyone you see as less than perfect, like Rosemon, and then when they become weak and old Babamon you force them into servitude! You're as horrible as the Great Demon Lords!"

"You insolent little brat! You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you. Who are you to judge me? A child who refuses to grow up even when she is needed. You're a selfish child, and are no better than me!"

"Shut up!"

"That's why Jupitermon wouldn't let you rule your own people! You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Why can't a kid rule? It isn't fair!"

"It isn't about child versus adult; it's about immaturity versus maturity."

"So I should be a boring stiff all the time?"

"No but you can't act like a weak child all the time either, or no one ever will trust you!"

Minervamon was silent, "...Finding a balance between the two, having fun and acting maturely." A picture of Jupitermon flashed through Minervamon's mind and he smiled. A light glow came from her chest. It spread and grew as did she. Now she was more woman like, and larger, her sword became stronger and her arm became a snake. "Minervamon digivolve to...Mervamon." She looked at Venusmon, who looked shocked. "Venusmon I'm sorry for acting so child-like before, but please listen to me, the Digital World is in real danger and it's our job to protect it."

Venusmon was silent for several moments, "I suppose my beauty won't do too much harm. Alright, I'll help."

Mervamon wrapped her arms around Venusmon, "Thank you Venusmon." Then she smirked, "So, is this mature enough for you?" Mervamon found her balance.

**010101**

When Coy woke up he wasn't in his room. He was under the Net Ocean. In front of him was a large, serpentine, merman-like creature. He wore armor on his head and a shark-based trident.

"Coy Dracowulf, so you're the savior of the Digital World?"

"Well, my friends and I are." Coy said. "Where's my partner? Where am I?"

"You are in my domain."

Finally Coy pieced together, "You're Neptunemon!"

"Yes, I have brought you here to make you stronger." He waved his trident and a torrent whipped up. Bubbles covered like a thick blanket. Eventually all the bubbles stopped and floating there was a small, humanoid-frog-like digimon. He was blue and white and had flipper feet and carried a harpoon. "This is my son Divermon."

Neptunemon waved his trident again and another torrent of bubbles appeared. As quickly as they came they faded and standing there was Strabimon. "Strabimon!"

"Coy, what's happened?" Strabimon asked.

"Neptunemon summoned us." Coy explained.

"Yes, I want you to fight my son." Neptunemon explained.

"But he is an ultimate level. Without our sisters Coy and I cannot reach that level of strength." Strabimon explained.

"I'm aware of that. Go on son!"

"Striking Fish!" Divermon shot a harpoon at Strabimon. Strabimon jumped quickly and landed on the harpoon. It was retracted to Divermon. Strabimon jumped and cried,

"Light Leg!" His leg became engulfed in light. He swung it towards Divermon's face. Divermon quickly blocked it and tossed Strabimon at Coy and the two collapsed.

"Striking Fish!" He shot another harpoon.

Coy's digivice screen glowed brightly. "Strabimon digivolve!"

"Strabimon digivolve to...Lobomon!" Lobomon grabbed Coy and jumped away before the harpoon pierced them. "Lobo Kendo!" He took one Light Sword and swung at Divermon. However Divermon's harpoon retracted and the butt of it hit the sword away.

Divermon punched Lobomon in the face and he and Coy flew back through the water. "Striking Fish!" He shot another harpoon and it wrapped around Lobomon and Coy. He started to pull them towards him. They struggled and tried to free themselves, but the coil was thick and wasn't breaking.

"Coy, we need to digivolve!"

Coy's digivice screen glowed. "I think I can make it happen. Lobomon...digivolve!"

"Lobomon digivolve to...KendoGarurumon!" KendoGarurumon was a large, android digimon that looked strikingly similar to Garurumon. Coy sat on his back and KendoGarurumon lunged at Divermon. But then, in a flash as quick as light, a vortex of bubbles spun around the two, making them unable to see. When the bubbles cleared they were on the lawns of Digimon Academy, a crowd of tamers around them.

"Um, hey,"

**010101**

Nate sat on the roof still, staring at the bright blue, morning sky. The sun shined brightly on him and Dorumon and they just relaxed. Then his D-Cyber began to ring.

He flipped it open and answered, "Hello? Axle! You've found him, really? That's great...he's waking up...Grademon and Abyssmon are barely holding him back...that's less than great. Ok, I'll gather up everyone, just try to keep Belphemon in one area as long as you can." Nate hung up and looked at Dorumon, who'd heard the whole thing.

"We should go."

Nate gathered everyone together at the dock. The headmasters and their closest friends there to see them off. "You sure you don't want us to come with you?" Ralph asked.

"I'm sure; it's our duty to go fight him. Jupitermon chose us for a reason." Nate said.

"Ok, well be careful guys, and good luck." Guardromon offered.

"You all are the Digital World's heroes. You each were chosen for a reason. I have complete faith in all of you, and all of us believe in you." Ryan said.

The group stared at the headmasters and all of the students of Digimon Academy. They all gave thumbs up and showed signs of encouragement and trust, all besides Tyler and LadyDevimon. Julia quickly ran up to Kozan and kissed him deeply, Devimon smiling a d Wizardmon, while Gatomon and Impmon nearly puked.

Yuan walked up to Nate, "Um Nate, I just wanted to say thanks, and not for saving the world, but because you were my friend and got me to break out of my shell a little bit and you made this year really great and...thanks." It might've been the most Yuan had ever said.

"Yuan," Nate couldn't think of what to say, other than, "You're welcome." She kissed him on the cheek and backed away with the rest of the students. DemiDevimon gave his best death glare at Nate. Nate touched his cheek and blushed. Dorumon patted him on the back and smiled.

Skylar walked up beside Ryan and his hand slipped into Ryan's, "Good luck guys, show Belphemon whose boss." Skylar wished them well.

Quickly Lauren whispered into Skylar's ear, "Sorry for trying to move in on your man, Skylar."

"It's alright Lauren, but next time follow the 'no flirting with teachers rule'; it's there for a reason."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to enforce it on her when we get back." Hawkmon said.

"Wow Hawkmon, look at you actually talking to people rather than hide behind me." Lauren said with mock pride.

"Ah shut it." Hawkmon replied. The girls laughed.

"Good luck Lauren." Ryan told her.

"Thanks!" She and Hawkmon joined the rest of the group again. Harold pulled up in Locomon.

The group loaded up onto Locomon who then digivolved to GranLocomon for boosted speed. They sped off and everyone waved them off. They raced across the ocean at an incredible speed, incomprehensible by eye.

"So what's the plan of action?" Dracana asked.

"The best thing we can do is digivolve to our strongest forms immediately and attack without hesitation. We can't let Belphemon spread across the Digital World so just have at him." Sora said.

"Best plan we got." Coronamon shrugged.

Suddenly GranLocomon shook. Then he shook again more violently. Then there was an explosion by the water and GranLocomon was blown sideways into the water. The group screamed as he fell and began to quickly sink. They pushed themselves up from his side and watched as water began pouring into their giant friend.

Harold ran out into the passenger car, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, but what about GranLocomon?" Jay asked.

"GranLocomon, can you try and get us out of the water?" Harold asked. There was no response. "GranLocomon?" Still no response.

"Shit, he passed out!" Dani cried.

"Hunk-a-junk," Terriermon X said.

"Terriermon!" Sara screamed at him.

"Sorry, I get rude when I'm about to die." Terriermon X responded.

Suddenly a rough current hit the group and they all flung forward screaming. The current pushed them farther and farther up and they all crashed into the end of the car. Finally they shot out of the water and crashed onto the sand. They fell onto his and their sides with a thud. All of GranLocomon windows opened above them and they crawled out.

"What the hell was that?" Dracamon cried.

"I'm gonna guess it was the giant fish." Kudamon said pointing to the water. Standing (well, sort of standing since he had a tail) on top of the water was Neptunemon.

"Neptunemon!" Coy and Strabimon said simultaneously.

"Hi Neptunemon." Lunamon waved.

"How ya been?" Coronamon asked.

"Apollomon, Dianamon, it is very good to see you both again." Neptunemon greeted. He waved his trident and GranLocomon shrunk to Hagurumon. He waved it again and Harold and Hagurumon shot into the sea. "Don't worry about them, they'll be returning to the Trailmon Station."

"Did you make him explode?" Dracana asked.

"No digidestined Dracana, that was the work of- well just look up." The group did as instructed, and for the first time they noticed that rather than the sunny day it had been the sky was covered in black, swirling clouds. The island they stood on had a large volcano on it shoot hot rocks every once and a while. Occasionally the island shook violently- causing most of the group to land on their butts. At the start of the island, past the beach, was a thick forest, but right past that was a wasteland of dirt and rock. They heard a violent roar and saw Belphemon surround but the clouds, over the volcano. Three figures were fighting him, Grademon, GuitarBlastermon and Darkmon with Lane inside of him. "You're friends are fighting valiantly against the threat, but are doing little more than annoying him."

"Well where's the Olympus Twelve; I thought Minervamon was gathering them?" DenKanjimon asked.

"I did!" Mervamon cried coming from the sky. Following her were

Vulcanusmon **(Authors Note: Actual digimon, not fan made)**, Venusmon, Marsmon, Merukimon, Plutomon (Authors Note: I know my Plutomon doesn't match the armor criteria, I'll fix it in the sequel), Bacchusmon, who looked like most of the Olympus Twelve by looking human wearing armor based around a leopard **(Authors Note: Sorry for lame description, again I'll fix it in the sequel)**, and Ceresmon, who looked human also and wore ladybug based armor. **(Authors Note: Really sorry).** "Thing is, without Jupitermon, well we need a leader." Mervamon looked to DenKanjimon.

"Me?"

"You're Jupitermon's last living kin; you're meant to take his place. I know it's a lot of responsibility DenKanjimon, but we need you."

The Olympus Twelve and the group looked on at DenKanjimon. DenKanjimon looked to Jay, who smiled with pride obvious on his face. He turned back to the Olympus Twelve, "I would be honored to take my father's place and lead you." Everyone cheered. "Jay?"

"You got it buddy. App Activate- Warp Digivolution!"

"DenKanjimon Warp Digivolve to...ZeusDenkanjimon!" ZeusDenkanjimon stood proudly. He picked up Jay and placed him on his shoulder, "Olympus Twelve, follow me into battle to hold of Belphemon. This way Axle, Lane and Adam have time to regroup with everyone."

"You're going to need all of the Olympus Twelve." Coronamon piped up.

"So we're coming with you. Alex and Kudamon, I want you to regroup with everyone and then meet up with us in battle." Lunamon said.

"You got it Lunamon." Alex smiled.

"Anything for you, sis." Kudamon's face fell, realizing what he'd said.

"Thanks bro." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"D.N.A. Charge, OverDrive!"

"Coronamon Warp Digivolve to...Apollomon!"

"Execute Now! Warp Digivolution!"

"Lunamon Warp Digivolve to...Dianamon!"

Apollomon placed Sora on his shoulder. "Alright everyone, to battle!" ZeusDenkanjimon cried. The Olympus Twelve roared and they all leaped into battle.

The group watched as they all charged toward the volcano. Suddenly the volcano exploded and lava and hot rocks shot all across the island. The island shook violently again and everyone fell to the ground. They tried standing but the ground kept shaking and made it impossible. Suddenly a large, enflamed piece of rock shot towards the group who were unable to do anything about it.

"Cross Blade!" The rock shattered into pieces, some just barely missing the group as they fell to the ground. Everyone looked up to see Grademon floating above them, slowly lowering to the ground. He separated into Guilmon X and Yasyamon. Adam came up from behind them.

"Guilmon, Adam, Yasyamon! You're all ok!" Imp cried running over to his friends.

"Impmon!" Guilmon X cried.

"I missed you guys." Impmon said seeing his friends once again.

"We missed you too buddy." Adam said.

"The team wasn't the same without you." Yasyamon agreed.

Quickly Axle, GuitarBlastermon, and Lane-slash-Darkmon met up with the rest of the group. "So what's the plan?" GuitarBlastermon asked.

"Know that we've had a little more time to think I've come up with a better plan than we had." Dracana explained. "We send some of us to attack head on while some of us sneak behind and attack from the rear. If we keep attacking and making sure he can't attack us we'll have a big advantage."

"Alright, so who's attacking first?" Lane/Darkmon asked.

"Adam, make your team reach its highest form and attack straight at the chest."

Adam smirked, "You got it. Guilmon digivolve!"

"Guilmon Warp Digivolve to...DoruGoramon!"

"DoruGoramon, Impmon, Yasyamon, DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!" As the crimson, yellow and black lights collided the light faded and revealed a dragon man digimon. He was all black, silver and red and covered in sharp, crystalline armor. His red wings were twice his size and leathery and had two, large and curved spikes on his shoulders. On one arm was a large, piston blaster gun, twice as long as his arm and just as thick. He carried a large, sharp sword with digicode on it that translated as: DESTROY and at its hilt was a Digital Hazard Symbol. "Imperialdramon X Fallen Paladin Mode!" **(Authors Note: Yeah, I made this, and yeah, I'm awesome- sorry for the interruption.)**

"Whoa, now that's awesome." TJ said. "Speaking of which I wouldn't mind a frontal attack- with the ladies permission?" TJ asked Dracana.

"Granted." She smiled.

He took out a character card, "Justimon Go!"

"Cyberdramon and TJ Biomerge Digivolve to...Justimon!"

"Well what's everyone waiting for? Get digivolving!" Dracamon cried.

Coy and Dracana took out their digivices. "Strabimon, Dracamon," The sibling said at once, "Super Digivolve to...KendoGarurumon, WingDracamon!" They reached their ultimate levels. WingDracamon was essentially a Wingdramon but with Dracamon's color scheme.

"Since when can you do that?" Coy and Dracana asked each other at the same time.

"Neptunemon made us fight his son." Coy explained.

"Azulongmon gave us a dragon spirit." Dracana explained.

"Sara," Nate looked to Sara.

"Ok," She nodded.

"Pendulum Shake, DigiModify," They said together. His fist glowed with power and she threw the yellow card into his hand.

"Dorumon..."

"Ryudamon..."

"Warp DNA digivolve to...Alphamon Ouryuken!"

"Execute Now! Warp Digivolution!" Alex scanned the data.

"Kudamon Warp digivolve to...Kentaurosmon!"

"Charge...HyperDrive!"

"Liollmon, Commandramon, Solarmon, Warp Digivolve to...BanchoLeomon, Darkdramon, Boltmon!"

"DNA...Charge!"

"Darkdramon, BanchoLeomon, DNA Digivolve to...Chaosmon!"

"Execute...DNA Digivolution!"

"Kentaurosmon, Chaosmon, DNA Digivolve to...UltimateKhaosmon!"

"DigiModify...Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Dani cried.

"Terriermon Super Digivolve to...Rapidmon X!"

"DigiModify...Mega Digivolution Activate!" Kozan cried.

"Devimon digivolve to...SkullSatamon- SkullSatamon digivolve to...Beelzemon!"

"DigiModify...Warp Digivolution Activate!" Lauren used her green card.

"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to...Valkyrimon!"

Darren's digivice screen glowed, "Lucemon digivolve to...Lucemon (Champion)!"

"Execute...Super Digivolution!"

"BlackSalamon Super Digivolve to...LadyDevimon!"

Shinn went into his Darkness Mode. "D.N.A. Full Charge!"

"DemiDevimon Super Digivolve to...NeoDevimon!"

"Alright, Team DigiSavers, Justimon and Dani and Rapidmon attack head on. Nate, Sara and Alphamon attack from behind immediately afterward and keep him busy. Boltmon while they're fighting distract him with your axe and then UltimateKhaosmon you get in the fight. After that just everyone attack together and try to bring him down. Everyone ok with this?" Dracana laid out the plan. The group roared in approval.

"Let's go team!" Nate cried.

**010101**

Mervamon brought down her blade on Belphemon but it just bounced off his chest. He grabbed her flung her into Neptunemon.

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon's claws Overflowed with darkness. It curled off his fingers and hissed like a snake. He swung at Venusmon and Plutomon. They both shot across the island and landed heavily, a loud boom racing across the island.

"Eat it you freak! Zwart Blade!" Imperialdramon X cried, Adam on his shoulder. He swung his Zwart Blade at Belphemon's chest. It left a gnash across Belphemon and he roared in anger. Pure viruses came from his mouth as he roared and shrouded Imperialdramon X. He coughed, as did Adam, and backed away from the fumes. He floated in the air trying to catch his breath.

"Hey skunk mouth!" Rapidmon X cried, Dani clinging to his back. "Think Fast! Rapid X Fire!" He shot large, bullets of energy at Belphemon's face. Belphemon grew turned his face away, and roared in anger.

"Christ, he's more beast than digimon now." Dani said.

"Evil Chains!" Dark flames at least twenty feet high shot around Belphemon's chains. He whipped them at Dani and Rapidmon X, luckily Justimon reached them just in time and got them out of the way.

"Are you two alright?" Justimon's dual voice asked.

"We're fine, but look out!" Dani cried. They quickly spread away as the chains shot past them. Flames just barely missed them and they felt the heat. Not normal heat from a flame, but something else, pure evil- and it BURNED!

"Just great, homing chains!" Rapidmon X complained.

"We'll distract them, you hit him- and do it hard!" Dani demanded. The chains came back around. Rapidmon X got close then jetted of, the chains following.

"Justice Burst!" A large ball of lightning formed in Justimon's hand. He rushed at Belphemon and the ball grew bigger as he neared. He slammed into Belphemon and the ball exploded, pushing Belphemon back.

As he was falling Alphamon, who had Sara and Nate clinging to his shoulders, cried, "Ouryuken!" He slammed his blade into Belphemon. Belphemon fell forward.

Belphemon turned to face his attacker, but from the other end Boltmon cried, "Tomahawk Crush!" He threw his blade at Belphemon who turned back towards him. The axe returned to him and he threw it once again. It grazed across Belphemon's eye causing him to roar. As Belphemon prepared to attack...

"Broken Destroy!" UltimateKhaosmon slammed his fist into Belphemon with incomprehensible strength and might. It was so powerful it managed to throw Belphemon back into the forest.

Quickly Rapidmon X flew over him, no longer being pursued by the evil chains, "Rapid X Fire!" He shot his bullets of energy at Belphemon's stomach, the multiple shots causing Belphemon to groan.

"Flourish of Green!" Ceresmon cried. Suddenly, giant roots shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around Belphemon.

"Heavenly Strum!" GuitarBlastermon strummed his heavenly guitar and a shock wave shot at the sky. The dark clouds parted and warm and bright light shined through. From that light a torrent of sharp, dove feathers shot towards Belphemon.

Belphemon merely flexed his muscles and the roots snapped apart and the feathers shot away, never even touching him. "Gift of Darkness!" He swung his darkness engulfed claw at GuitarBlastermon and he crashed into the other side of the island.

"GuitarBlastermon!" Axle cried, chasing after his partner. His feet pounded on the floor and the trees melded away. Finally he reached the beach and lying there was GuitarBlastermon. "God damn it!"

"Ugh," GuitarBlastermon forced himself onto his elbow, "I'll be alright Axle." He groaned and nearly fell.

Axle stared at his partner with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly a figure spoke from behind them. "Axle Troy and GuitarBlastermon," They turned to face the figure. He was a Holy Knight Digimon with one arm that looked like MetalGarurumon and one that looked like WarGreymon, "My name is Omegamon." He was silent for several moments. "My life and my body were taken by Belphemon and now I am nothing more than a lost soul. However I still hold great power. I'd like to give you that power to aid you in your fight with Belphemon. Do you accept my offer?" Axle and GuitarBlastermon nodded at one another.

"Yes." Axle said.

"Excellent." Omegamon took a deep breath and then faded into GuitarBlastermon.

"GuitarBlastermon digivolve to...OmegaShoutmon!"

**010101**

"Darkness Launcher!" Darkmon shot his attack at Belphemon. Belphemon nearly flicked it away and grabbed Darkmon. He threw him into the ground and punched him hard. He separated into Lane and Shadowmon and the two lied there, beaten and bruised.

"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon flew in. He stopped suddenly to shoot an aura of power that looked strikingly similar to Omegamon at Belphemon. It was powerful enough to push him into the water and make him crash down.

NeoDevimon charged at him and prepared to attack. "ENOUGH!" Belphemon cried. Suddenly the Digital Hazard Symbols glowed brightly on Belphemon's hands. The Digital World shook with great force. Data started to fall away from the island and there was just empty, dark space below. More and more data fell away and spread to the Net Ocean and further, until who knows how far.

At that moment all of the digimon separated and were reduced to their rookie forms, besides Kentaurosmon, KendoGarurumon, WingDracamon, Lucemon, LadyDevimon, NeoDevimon, Dianamon, Apollomon, and ZeusDenkanjimon. All of the tamers and digimon were blown away, even the Olympus Twelve, except for the digidestined and their digimon.

"What happened?" ZeusDenkanjimon asked.

"The Digital Hazards on his hands! He-He did it...he destroyed the Digital World." Sora explained.

Belphemon roared, "You god damned humans have been nothing but a nuisance. All humans are worthless just like digimon! Just as I have wiped this world I'll wipe out the human world next!"

"As if we'd let that happen!" WingDracamon yelled.

"Hey guys look at that!" Coy pointed below them. Just floating their was a big, pink sphere. It looked fragile and about to break.

"That's the Kernel of the Digital World- its core!" KendoGarurumon realized.

"He hasn't really destroyed the Digital World yet! We can still win!" Cindy realized.

"So let's destroy this punk once and for all! Huh guys?" Darren cried. Everyone cheered after him. He smiled at Lucemon and said, "I told you, you aren't facing this alone."

Lucemon smiled back, "Thank you." At that moment Darren, Cindy and Shinn's digivice screens glowed.

"Gun Metal Wings!" WingDracamon rushed at Belphemon, her wings becoming steel. She hit his side and cut deep. He howled in pain and grasped his side.

"Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon shot holy energy from his mouth.

Quickly Belphemon grabbed WingDracamon before she could get away and flung her at her brother. She shot through the light and crashed into KendoGarurumon. Coy and Dracana floated over to their partners, being that they were essentially in space now, and stared at their partners. While Coy's eyes showed more worry and concern Dracana's showed more will and determination.

"Coy, we have to get stronger." Dracana said.

Coy nodded, "Ok," At that moment their digivice screens glowed. On Coy's was a symbol that was heart like- The Trait of Love- and on Dracana's was a symbol that was similar to those 'pow' signs from comics- The Trait of Head Strength.

"KendoGarurumon digivolve to...BeoWulfmon!" BeoWulfmon looked like a humanoid fusion of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon with thick armor.

"WingDracamon digivolve to...SlayerDracamon!" SlayerDracamon was a dragon man digimon with armor similar to DracoWulfmon's and blades on her arms and a gun-metal colored cape while the rest of her body was crimson like Dracamon though the blades were also gun-metal colored. "Gun Metal Blades!" She charged and jammed her blades into Belphemon's shoulders. "BeoWulfmon attack now!"

"What?" BeoWulfmon said. "I won't attack my own sister!"

"Just trust her BeoWulfmon." Coy demanded. Dracana also looked at him and nodded.

"Frozen Hunter!" From his saber he thrust it out and an aura of a large, white wolf shot towards Belphemon and SlayerDracamon. SlayerDracamon wasn't as fast as her brother, but she was strong. Strong enough to quickly turn Belphemon's back to the attack and kick him towards it faster. She shot up as the attack hit and Belphemon flew forward.

Belphemon turned and was greeted to a sword strike from ZeusDenkanjimon, "That's for my father you crazy son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"App Activate- Blow Back!" Jay threw his D-Pod at Belphemon and the app caused him to fall back.

"Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon shot his arrow attack at Belphemon. He shot him several times, keeping Belphemon in place.

"Arrow of Apollo!"

"Arrow of Artemis!" Apollomon and Dianamon shot their attacks and both hit Belphemon in the gut, sticking their and making him bleed profusely. "Yeah, how do you like that sister and brother's combo attack!" She said brothers, not brother. She smiled at the two who smiled back at her.

"What is this a Christmas Special?" Alex joked from Kentaurosmon's back.

"Yeah, c'mon guys, lighten up." Sora said from Apollomon's shoulder.

"You're one to talk." Apollomon laughed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Belphemon screamed, pure anger, hatred and virus flowing from his mouth. " Evil Chai-"

"Lucemon digivolve to..."

"LadyDevimon digivolve to..."

"NeoDevimon digivolve to..."

"Lucemon Fall Down Mode!"

"Lilithmon!"

"Daemon!"

"Take 'em down guys!" Darren cried.

"You can do it!" Cindy screamed.

"The Great Demon Lords have returned!" Shinn encouraged.

"Empress Emblaze!" From her golden hand a dark, hand shaped attack shot at Belphemon. It stabbed him through the gut and he fell to his knees. "I am the Goddess of Darkness!" She laughed crazily.

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon flapped his wings and a massive amount of dark energy shot at Belphemon, making him wretch in pain.

"That's the power of true darkness." Shinn let off a smirk.

"And the real might of wrath." Daemon agreed.

Lucemon and Darren slowly walk/floated towards Belphemon. "Belphemon you have caused much pain and misery to the digimon and humans of our world. You turned you back on the Seven Great Demon Lords. And finally you questioned my power and killed me."

"Twice." Darren added.

"This is where it ends. Dead or Alive!" Lucemon covered Belphemon in an orb of light and an orb of darkness. The space began to become covered in both, mostly in flashes. Finally the space became completely dark and no one could see anything. All they could do is listen as Belphemon gave one final scream in agonizing pain and torture. When the darkness finally faded all that was left were two dark digieggs and nearly a thousand more behind them. Those thousand digieggs flew off somewhere. The two digieggs hatched and then immediately digivolved to their rookie forms, Phascomon and Bokomon.

All of the Chosen Digimon degenerated to their rookie forms. Not only that but from seemingly out of nowhere Leviamon appeared. Not only he but the rest of the Olympus Twelve and the rest of the team appeared as well.

"You guys did it!" Sara cried.

"Excellent work guys." Nate complimented.

"Yeah but...now what?" Jay asked. They looked around the empty space seeing nothing had changed.

"Can we fix this?" ZeusDenkanjimon asked.

"I don't think we could, we've never used our powers for anything like that before." Mervamon sighed in defeat.

"I'm afraid the Digital World can never be fixed." A new voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see a descending figure. He was clearly ancient and radiated great power. He had both dragon based and beast based armor but was humanoid. "My name is Susanomon, and I'm afraid the Digital World cannot be repaired." Everyone stared stunned at Susanomon from this new, horrifying news. "However it can be reset." Now everyone looked confused. Susanomon opened his hands and what looked like a PC sat in his hand. "I can put the Kernel into this PC and reset it, which will create an entire new Digital World."

"Whoa," Cindy said speechless.

"But what will happen to our digimon?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, aren't they connected to the Digital World? At least the Seven Great Demon Lords and Olympus Twelve are." Sora noted.

"Yes, I'm afraid the two groups will be reset." Susanomon agreed.

"No!" BlackSalamon cried. "I just lost Cel I can't lose Cindy too!"

Cindy grabbed her partner, "BlackSalamon listen to me. I will always be a part of you and so will Cel. We both love you and will always be in your heart and you'll be in ours." BlackSalamon stilled sobbed into her partners shirt.

Lucemon and Darren looked at one another, "I can't believe I'm losing another partner." Lucemon said.

"Hey you won't lose me. We just won't physically see each other is all. Come on your a spiritual guy you should get it." Darren smiled.

Lucemon smiled back. "Yeah, I get it."

DemiDevimon and Shinn looked at each other. "Anything you wanna say?" DemiDevimon asked.

"Why bother, we both know how we feel." They grinned to each other.

Sora looked to Coronamon. "Wow...this sucks." Was all Coronamon could say.

"Yeah it does. You're going to be a whole new person." Sora said. "Well, if you're gonna change so will I. I'm going to study graphics and Digital World research. Follow my dreams of making video games and work with this new Digital World."

Coronamon smirked, "You're gonna shine real bright, buddy." They gave each other daps and turned it to a hand shake.

Kudamon and Alex hugged Lunamon, "Guys, I promise I won't forget either of you at all- I promise!" Lunamon promised.

"We love you Lunamon." Alex said.

Impmon looked to his team, Devimon, Kozan, TJ and Cyberdramon. "Wow…well, bye guys. I-I'm really gonna miss you."

"Goodbye Impmon." Cyberdramon parted.

"You're a good friend." TJ said.

"A best friend." Devimon agreed.

"Team DigiSavers won't be the same without you." Adam said.

"We'll love you." Guilmon X said.

"Goodbye Impmon, the Demon Warrior." Yasyamon.

Hearing how much his friends loved him Impmon couldn't have been happier. A tear slid down his face.

"Well, I guess we should get this over with." Nate said.

"Hit it Susanomon." Dani said.

Susanomon nodded and did just that, taking the Kernel into the PC. Then, everything went black.

**Yay, the story's over! That's all folks! But what happens after this? Well to find out read the freaking Epilogue. And I'll get right to work on that. Be sure to read my next story Digimon Academy Year 2: Digital Reboot. Also quick question, do you think that PC should be YggDrasil? I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'll also put a poll up as well. Well everyone it's been a hell of ride and I thank you all for the awesome submissions and support. You guys are great, thanks for everything. Well pay attention for the Epilogue. PS- Just noticed I didn't have Lauren do anything, so sorry. If I ever rewrite the story I'll give them more to do.**

**Peace People**


	36. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

Before their eyes the world was born. All around them the grass appeared beneath their feet and the sky and sun appeared above their heads.

"Whoa," Dani said.

"And so the Digital World is born." Dorumon said.

From Kozan's deck a card glowed. It floated out of the deck and was revealed to be the green card. Suddenly it changed into a token with the Trait of Gluttony on it. It floated towards the sky and joined a digiegg surrounded by six other digieggs. "That's Impmon's digiegg." Devimon realized. After they merged the digieggs all floated off.

"Guess you can't become Beelzemon anymore." Kozan said.

Devimon smiled, "That's ok, he's the real Demon Lord of Gluttony."

"Guys look at that!" Sara pointed to the sky. A new group of digieggs floated above them, eleven in all.

"Oh, only eleven...I guess Jupitermon-" DenKanjimon was cut off.

"One of them is shared by Apollomon and Dianamon, that's why there's only eleven." Sora said, giving a wink to DenKanjimon. DenKanjimon knew what he meant, Jupitermon was alive. Jay petted his partner.

"So what happened to Digimon Academy?" Liollmon asked Susanomon.

"It's automatic eject feature was activated. When the Digital World and human world are in sync again they will return. In the mean time the students and teachers will go back to human world school." Susanomon explained.

"Wait, what do you mean 'back in sync'?" Lauren asked.

"Now that the Digital World's been reset time will move much faster than in the human world. Eventually they will fall back into sync but it would be a few human world weeks before that happens."

"And how many Digital Years is that?" Cindy asked skeptical.

"A few thousand, maybe five thousand." Susanomon explained.

"What!" Lauren exclaimed. "Oh god, we're gonna be so old!" Lauren cried.

"Is that seriously your biggest concern?" Cyberdramon asked condescendingly.

"Do not fret; your human minds will force your bodies to stay in sync with human world so you will age at human world rate rather than Digital World years." Susanomon explained.

"So we get to live a few thousand years and stay young?" Nate asked.

"That's correct." Susanomon agreed.

"Being a tamer is so awesome." Nate said with a grin.

**010101**

So for the next few thousand years the team traveled across the new Digital World, watching it develop. Sora was careful to take notes throughout the years. He eventually made friends with a Kokuwamon and they studied the Digital World together. Not fighting much Kokuwamon has only ever reached his champion form Kuwagamon.

Over time Cindy met a friendly little Budmon and they became fast friends. Over the years she grew into a Lalamon, and eventually a SunFlowmon, eventually she became a Lilamon and in the end she reached her mega level Rosemon. Of course after so many years she became Babamon. They then enjoyed a peaceful life living on a plain.

Darren didn't become close friends with a digimon until many years later; a little worried about losing another friend. Eventually his fear faded and he allowed himself to make friends with digimon but never found another partner. Until he got into a fight with a Gamon one time. He did well on his own but then Gamon got the upper hand and was going to kill him. However a Flaredramon rushed to his aid and saved him. They quickly became fast friends and partners. Currently he has reached his mega level.

Shinn tried to be a loner, but it wasn't easy. People were always friendly to him and his friends always made sure he was ok. Eventually he accepted friendship with a darkness digimon known as Bakemon. He never digivolved, but he didn't need to.

Nate formed a 'sub-team' with Sara, Dani, Gus and Lauren and their digimon. They went around the forming Digital World keeping it out of danger as much as they could. Eventually the sub-team drifted apart, not as friends but as traveling companions, each wanting to do their own thing, especially Nate and Dani, though Sara and Lauren stuck with Gus.

Alex raced across the Digital World on Kentaurosmon, enjoying life and saving those in danger. They looked for Dianamon and Apollomon constantly and the Great Demon Lords. They never found them. Weather they were hiding or hadn't hatched yet for whatever reason was unknown.

However years later Lucemon did call upon Darren. He told him about an important responsibility he had taken on based around an incident that happened to the young the Digital World. Darren remembered it well. The tamers and digidestined wanted to help with the situation but Susanomon said the Digital World needed to form on its own and only let the humans help with more minor situations. Darren was proud of his ex-partner.

Axle traveled across the Digital World with Shoutmon, playing music for those who cared to listen. Lane and Shadowmon did as Sora did and studied the Digital World, her spying capabilities helping her greatly in doing so. TJ and Cyberdramon formed a fight club for digimon and tamers. It would grow into something major years later. Kozan and Devimon became enigmas and eventually became known as shadowy beings called 'The Warriors of Darkness'. At some point Kozan got a new green card and inscribed on it was The Trait of Darkness. SkullSatamon could now digivolve to Apokarimon Creepy Mode. Dracana, Coy, Dracamon and Strabimon lived happy lives in the new Village of Life. Jay and DenKanjimon were overcome with joy when they saw the DenKanjimon population flourish. Finally Team DigiSavers did what they had always wanted, went across the Digital World helping those in need. For every place they helped they would find a tree and engrave the initial I into it. Impmon lived on in Team DigiSavers.

**010101**

The sky was dark but lit up with stars. Kentaurosmon lied on his legs like a horse and Alex lightly snored on his back. Suddenly they were jerked awake by a booming voice.

"Kentaurosmon and Alex Estarimon." The voice said. The digimon that the voice belonged to was almost the exact same digimon as Imperialdramon X Fallen Paladin Mode but was white, didn't have the same large shoulder spikes, had a smaller piston gun and smaller, more cape-like wings and rather than DESTROY and the Digital Hazard symbol his sword was white and said INITALIZE and had The Traits of Friendship and Courage inscribed on it. "My name is Imperialdramon Paladin Mode."

Suddenly, landing behind Imperialdramon were Nate and Alphamon. "Hey Alex." Nate said.

"Uh, hey Nate. Who's your friend?"

"He just introduced himself, weren't you listening?" Nate chuckled. "He's forming a group of heroes, calls them The Royal Knights. We're their leaders."

"I have come to ask you to join the Royal Knights. Do you accept?" Imperialdramon asked.

Alex and Kentaurosmon smiled widely at each other, "Hell yeah!" Alex agreed.

"If your gonna have a group of knights the greatest should be a part of it." Kentaurosmon said smugly.

A non-amused Imperaildramon replied, "I'll take that as a yes. Besides you, Omegamon was second to join, and Examon has also joined." Imperaildramon explained.

"Wait- _the_ Examon, original Dracomon, ancestor to all Dramons?" Alex asked.

"The very same." Imperialdramon explained.

"This is going to be an impressive group." Kentaurosmon noted.

**010101**

Eventually the Digital World and human world re-synced and the students returned to Digimon Academy. Yuan and the others were more than surprised their friends were now thousands of years old, but tried to ignore it- it was pretty weird.

Being that they had been in the Digital World for thousands of years the team was happy to return to human school, where no one knew of digimon or the thousands of years of life experience they had. Though whenever they returned to the Digital World- which was pretty often- they always had a home at the academy, even during summer.

Nate and Alex continued to act as the only human members of the Royal Knights and Alex and Kentaurosmon did find Dianamon and even Apollomon. Their close bond had not broken, and Dianamon kept her promise. Nate eventually married Yuan and had a son. DemiDevimon still doesn't like Nate but he loves the little brat like family and they became very close. Alex also married later in life and became a professional fighter. Yeah, very cool.

Jay had become a professional motor cross racer, and DenKanjimon was his only pit crew, keeping his brothers bike always in top condition.

Sora, Kokuwamon, Lane and Shadowmon became Digital Researchers and scientists. Though Lane and Shadowmon also got a side job as an international spy. What, a girl's gotta make a living. Sora also followed his dream of making video games.

Coy and Dracana had become a very successful brother-sister writing and publishing team. They wrote many amazing stories, including one series about a brother and sister wolf and dragon who fought against evil. Hint Hint.

Dani became a professional sports player of soccer, football, baseball and etc; Terriermon X was her biggest fan.

Gus also became a writer- well an anime script writer- and his most popular show was one about four brothers who kicked demon beast ass.

Sara opened a help program for those with rough past or addictions. She had a ninety-nine percent success rate with her patients. Ryudamon couldn't have been more proud.

Kozan joined the police force and eventually became chief of police. Oh and did I mention that he married Julia and had a son? Well he did. Devimon continued to live on as The Warrior of Darkness, but he returned home every night to spend time with his nephew while Wizardmon and Gatomon also entertained him with magic or tricks.

Lauren became a teacher at Digimon Academy for a while, and then became an actual teacher in the human world. Oh and as for love, well she never could follow the 'don't flirt with teachers' rule. Hawkmon pretended to be a class pet. It wasn't the best job, but it made her and Lauren happy.

Like Kozan, Adam became a police officer and Yasyamon became a warrior who trained aspiring warriors. Guilmon X remained as Adam's faithful friend and partner.

TJ and Max became private I's. Man digimon tamers were really into the jobs about fighting bad guys. Cyberdramon ran his fight club, which was a little bit more than a club at that point, but he constantly visited TJ, Max and Gabumon X.

Axle and Shoutmon went to a performing arts college, and Axle went on to become a famous musician. Shoutmon returned to the Digital World to spread music across it, and maybe get into a fight or two...or a lot more.

Cindy became an artist. She became very rich and successful and Babamon loved to see her work. She also married and had a child. She calls Babamon Grammy.

Shinn became a therapist. Didn't see that one coming did you? Bakemon sometimes help with the severe, irrational fear patients. That stopped after the first heart attack.

Finally Darren married as well. He had a son who he named Darren Junior, A.K.A. DJ. You'll never guess what happens with this kid. I'll give you a hint, he's the youngest recorded tamer, and is good friends with Lucemon. Yeah, I know, obvious tip, sorry.

Twenty-Five years later a new group of students went to a redesigned Digimon Academy and had all new adventures, in a less-than-new Digital World. I wonder what kinds of adventures they'll have.

**There it is, the epilogue. How did you guys like it? It led to the events of Digimon Academy Year 2: Digital Reboot and finished off Digimon Academy. I hope you all enjoyed and once again thanks for the support. Oh and SuperGarurumon while I have your attention I've noticed that you have created many characters and plots for those characters. Maybe you should create an account and a story. Just a suggestion. I hope you all read the sequel and enjoy it. Thanks again everybody. I know I'm forgetting something but I'll remember eventually. Well anyway,**

**Peace People **


End file.
